Hope: The Beginning
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Dragons are born. The winter is coming. Days are getting darker everyday. And this darkness has a tale to tell about twin brother and sister separated at birth. They must fight, kill, love and play the games of throne to survive in the world of ice and fire. Soon the world will end. Can the twins turn the end into a new beginning for a better world? Westros can only hope for it.
1. Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

**AN: Hello! I love Game of Thrones but I'm new to writing fics about it. After watching season 6 though, I got this story stuck in my mind and I just have to get it out. So here it is. I would have given a warning of things to expect but I'm not sure myself what I'll write. If you read this story and like it a little bit, then please let me know. I always look forward to hear from you. Your opinions and ideas are welcome. Thank You!**

 **Chapter 1: The Very Beginning**

Air piercing screams of Lyanna Stark filled the silence of the chamber. There wasn't an ounce of joy in the Tower of Joy that moment. The maesters, the handmaidens, the midwife, everyone was worried about what would happen. Unfortunately Lyanna Stark's child birth was quite complicated. More so because it wasn't only one life she was bringing into this world, but two. At one point, even the wise maesters couldn't tell anymore whether the mother and the babies would be alright or not.

"Push my lady... just a little bit more... you can do it!" The midwife spoke words of courage to Lyanna Stark. Two handmaidens were holding Lyanna's hands in strong grips. After another air piercing scream and hard push, one baby was out of the womb. The cries of her first born reached Lyanna's ears. A smile appeared on her lips despite feeling immense pain throughout her body.

"Congratulations my lady, it's a..." Lyanna couldn't hear the rest as darkness engulfed her. Her desire to take a look at her firstborn left unfulfilled.

Lyanna Stark's first born was a girl.

The midwife severed the umbilical cord and handed the baby girl to a handmaiden. Alais Tanmer was the closest handmaiden of Lyanna Stark. She loved and worshiped her lady. Not to mention Alais was ferociously devoted and loyal to House Targaryen. She knew that Lyanna Stark would not survive in the end. The twin may not live either. Not to mention, the words have already reached them that Rhaegar Targaryen has fallen, and so has the king. Alais knew that soon the enemies will come to the tower and as soon as they find out about the new born girl, she will be killed. It was something that Alais could not allow to happen.

"I am going to clean her up and put her to sleep." Alais said to no one particularly and no one objected either. They had far more pressing matter to deal with. Since Lyanna was unconscious and couldn't push anymore, the twin was stuck in her womb. While the midwife and the maesters discussed about what to do to get the other baby out, Alais very carefully and cautiously sneaked out of the tower. It was a decision made in haste but nonetheless it was for the greater good.

It wasn't very difficult for Alais to escape since the two guards were only guarding the entrance of the tower and she used a secret passage underground to get away from there. Alais did not stop, knowing she cannot afford to stop until she was far away from King's landing. She did expect people both friends and foes to come after her. After all several people other than herself knew about the infant Targaryen girl. By stealing the baby Alais had committed treason even though she has good intentions. But fortunately no one came after her. Possibly no one expected her or the baby to survive out in the wilderness and suspected them dead. Or perhaps the people who knew about the baby girl, were no longer alive to tell anyone about her. They must have fallen on the enemies' swords. Whatever the reason, Alais was glad to have a clear path. All that mattered to her was the safety of the baby in her arms.

Couple of days later, Alais was able to board a merchant ship. Once the ship set sail, she looked back at the land known as Westros. She did not know whether her lady survived or not by some miracle? She didn't know if the twin survived or not? She didn't have any hope for them. But Alais had hope for the house she served for so many years. House Targaryen will not disappear as long as there is hope. And so she looked down at the beautiful baby girl in her arms, with dark brown hair and grey eyes so deep that it almost looks like black. And she whispered one meaningful name to her-

"Hope of house Targaryen."


	2. Chapter 2: Bound By Blood And Soul

**AN: I should have mentioned it in the first chapter. This story will follow the story line of the show, not the books. Of course with a lot of changes since it's a fanfiction. Thanks to clsflames, Guest, Arianna Le Fay, amouwon for your reviews.**

 **Guest- In the show, Catelyn Stark once mentioned Jon has strange brown eyes but then I read on the net that his eyes are actually deep grey. Since I wanted the twins to have same eyes and hair color, I changed Hope's eye color in the previous chapter. Thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Arianna Le Fay- Well Hope is Jon's twin sister and the rest will be revealed as the story unfolds.**

 **Chapter 2: Bound By Blood And Soul**

 **Free City Of Essos**

 **Volantis**

Alais was panting loudly. Her entire body was covered in sweat. Occasionally moans escaped her breath as a wealthy lord took her from behind like a hound takes a bitch. Alias wasn't particularly enjoying what the lord was doing to her, she never does but she was paid a lot to act as if she was liking every moment of it. And after so many experiences, Alais was very good at faking her pleasure. Yes, she laid with many men even though it has only been a year since she fled from the Red Mountains and came to Volantis with little Hope.

A year ago when Alais came to Volantis, she had little money on her. The amount could barely keep her and the baby fed for a week. Needless to say, Alais had not come to Volantis so that a Targaryen heir would die of starvation. So what a girl to do with no money or family or even friends in a stranger city? Alais started selling her body. She began with local men and worked her way up to wealthy lords, even foreign ones. Thank the gods for giving her a rather beautiful face and attractive body, her journey from the bottom to top in the business of prostitution wasn't that difficult. Yes, it tainted her soul and gave her scars both physical and mental that may never heal but it was all worth it. Since it was because of her work that little Hope knew not of poverty or hunger.

The Targaryen child wasn't living the life of a princess as she should have been but given the circumstances, she was luckier than many. Most importantly she had someone who truly loved her. Alais was raising Hope as her own. She knew the girl would grow to call her mother. She also knew that one day, when Hope is old enough, she'd have to tell her the truth about her true parentage. But until then, Hope is her daughter.

The lord finally stopped pounding into Alais. She soundlessly let out a breath of relief. Then she turned over so that she was lying flat on her back. The lord was breathing heavily. He looked exhausted as he laid beside her. Well considering he was old and fat, it was understandable. The lord was greedy as well. As soon as he was able to catch his breath, he started groping Alais once again.

"Stay here tonight." The lord said to her after a few moments of silence. But Alais was already gathering her clothes. Her service time was already over.

"You paid me for two hours." She stated with flat tone of voice. Alais was a prostitute indeed but a free one. Well as free as anyone can be in this profession.

"Fine, I'll pay you more." The lord offered but Alais began putting on her clothes.

"If you want I can come back tomorrow." It was one way of saying that she won't be staying. The lord glared at her for refusing his offer.

"You think you are the only one who got a pretty face." Before Alais could prepare herself, she received a backhanded smack from the lord. The force was so much that it made her face turn away. She put her hand on her reddened cheek. There was no tear in her eyes though. Instead Alais looked back at the lord.

"So should I come back tomorrow my lord?" She asked shamelessly as if nothing has happened. The lord glared at her more heatedly.

"Get outta here you fucking bitch." Alais bowed her head as if to show respect to the lord and then she gracefully walked away. As soon as she walked out of the chamber, a smile appeared on her lips. Not only because she finally got rid of that old prick but she was going back to her little Hope. Alais had bought a house as soon as she had the money, for herself and Hope which wasn't anywhere near the brothel she worked in. It was far away near the fishermen colony. Alais didn't want her work to affect Hope's life when she grows up. Even now, she didn't want any pimp finding out about Hope.

As Alais approached her little house, she heard cries of a baby. Not just any baby but it was little Hope who was crying out loud. Knowing that something was wrong, she started running. Alais reached the door with haste and knocked loudly. The door opened within a few seconds and revealed a middle aged woman. She was Alais's neighbor. A widow of a soldier with no child of her own. The woman possessed a good heart. She watched over Hope when Alais was away for work. She was the only person Alais could talk to about her own pain and hardship. Though the neighbor knew nothing about Hope being a Targaryen.

"Alais thank the gods you are here." The woman looked relieved.

"Why is Hope crying Aunt Ann?" Annabel was no aunt of Alais but she called her that anyway. It just made them closer in a way. Alais rushed over to Hope. She was lying in her crib, crying her life out. Alais picked her up in her arms and started to rock her gently. She tried to breastfeed Hope but it didn't work.

"I've no idea what is happening to her. She won't stop crying." Aunt Ann sounded very worried and concerned. Alais checked Hope's forehead and cheeks for the second time.

"She doesn't have a fever." Alais said more to herself than to Aunt Ann.

"No, neither she threw up or anything. But she still seems to be in pain." Aunt Ann was right about that. Though she had no idea why.

"We must take her to a healer."

Alais didn't waste any time. She and Aunt Ann went to the local healer. She was ready to give up all she earned that day to make Hope feel better. The healer checked Hope but he could detect nothing. He couldn't understand what was making the child cry. The healer quietly handed Hope over to Alais.

"What? What's happened to her?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't know. Physically she seems alright." The healer's statement angered Alais to no limit.

"What do you mean you don't know? She is a happy child. She has never cried like this before. Are you really a healer?" She couldn't help but snap at the healer for disappointing her. The healer glared at Alais in return.

"If you doubt my ability woman then get the hell outta here. I treat sickness and wounds, not madness." Before Alais could say anything back to the healer, Aunt Ann interjected so that the situation wouldn't get worse.

"I apologize on her behalf. She is just worried about her baby. Is there nothing you can do to help my lord?" Aunt Ann asked politely.

"Like I said before I don't know what is wrong with the baby therefore I cannot treat her. If you want my advise, start praying to the gods. There's no sickness that they can't cure."

Alais came back home feeling lost and scared. What if something happens to Hope? What would she do then? She swore to keep her safe and protect her. Alais was not ready to lose her to some unknown sickness. So she started praying to all the gods out there old and new ones. Little did Alais know that it wasn't little Hope who needed gods' mercy but someone else who was connected to her by blood and soul?

 **Winterfell**

A baby no more than a year old was lying on the bed, unconscious. His little body was covered in pox. The grand Maester said if the boy lives through the night, then he may live. Catelyn Stark was sitting by the bedside. She was making a prayer wheel for the boy. One would think she loves the child very dearly but that was far from the truth. Catelyn hated the boy she knew as Jon Snow. A living breathing proof of her husband's infidelity. And she hated herself for hating the boy whose only fault was that he exists.

Eddard Stark, also known as Ned Stark watched them from the doorway. He wasn't unaware of his wife's hatred towards the boy. Only if he could tell her the truth. Things would be so much easier then. The boy may even get to experience mother's love. But alas it was not an option Ned could even consider. If anyone learns of Jon Snow's real parentage, his life would be in danger. It wasn't that Ned didn't trust Catelyn. He knew she'd keep the secret, if he asked her to. But Ned had promised his dying sister that no one would know of her son. Therefore Catelyn must live with the lie that her beloved husband laid with another woman.

It seemed to Ned only yesterday that his sister died holding his hands. He would never forget that day, ever.

 **Flashback**

 _Ned heard a woman scream. It was coming from the Tower of Joy. Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne were defeated and killed. Ser Arthur Dayne would have killed Ned if Howland Reed hadn't stabbed him in the back. It wasn't an honorable thing to do but it saved Ned's life. However, at that time honor was the last thing they worried about. Ned quickly started climbing the stairs of the tower. He arrived to a room. The screams were coming from inside. Ned barged through the door and saw his sister Lyanna lying on the bed. There was a slice in her stomach. The blanket and bed sheet was covered in her blood._

 _The Maesters had to cut Lyanna open to get the baby out of her womb. Lyanna had unfortunately come back to consciousness when they were operating her. But she had urged the Maesters to keep going and refused to drink any milk of the poppy. What a brave woman she was! Lyanna already knew that she is not going to live. The last thing she wanted was to miss seeing the face of her second child like she did her first. By the time Ned reached her, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen's son was born. Lyanna was also informed of Alais running away with her daughter who was born two hours prior. But she gave no order to go after Alais._

 _"Ned?" His sister called his name with weak tone of voice._

 _"Lyanna!" Ned put down his sword and rushed to his sister._

 _"Is that you? Is that really you?" Lyanna couldn't believe her brother was finally with her. It felt like a dream to her._

 _"You are not a dream." She wanted to know for sure. She feared her mind was making her see things._

 _"No, I'm not a dream." Ned assured his sister and held her hand in a strong grip as if to prove that._

 _"I'm here. Right here."_

 _"I missed you big brother." Tears were rolling down her face. It hurt Ned to no limits and watered his eyes as well._

 _"I've missed you too." He whispered to his dying sister._

 _"I want to be brave." Lyanna could barely talk. She was in so much pain._

 _"You are." Ned said to her. But she didn't believe that._

 _"I am not. I don't want to die." Her blood was flowing out but there was no way to stop it. Both siblings knew, it was their last moment together._

 _"You are not going to die." Ned told his sister but it was himself he was trying to assure. He didn't want to lose hope. Not yet. Not while his sister was still breathing. Ned looked at a handmaiden._

 _"Get her some water." He ordered. But Lyanna stopped him._

 _"Listen to me Ned." She gulped down her pain before speaking up again. "My first born, my daughter is destined to walk on a different path, which will one day lead her to her brother, to her family but my son is yours to protect. If Robert finds out, he will kill him. You know he will. You have to protect him. Keep him safe. Promise me Ned. Promise me!"_

 _One of the handmaidens brought a child to Ned. A baby boy. He took the baby in his arms. A drop of tear escaped his eye as he looked down at his nephew._

 _"Ned!" He looked back at Lyanna and leaned closer to her._

 _"When my daughter returns home, tell her... tell her that I love her. Let them both know that I love them, so much... and tell them their true names chosen by their father-" Lyanna leaned closer to Ned and whispered into his ear. Two names she gave him that day. Two names, Ned would never forget but would never utter to anyone until the time is right._

 **End Of Flashback**

Eddard Stark would have searched for his niece despite his sister expressing no such wish; but the moment he returned home and saw the hatred in his wife's eyes for the child, he changed his mind. His niece might live a better life elsewhere. Though he never forgot to pray for her. It was the least he could do. Ned didn't know how Lyanna knew that one day her daughter will return to her family but he believed her. He looks forward to that day everyday. Meanwhile he must keep his promise to his little sister and protect her son who would grow up as Jon Snow. The bastard of Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3: I Found You

**AN: Thanks Anna Le Fay and Winter kiss for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 3: I Found You**

Bran was practicing archery but he was getting frustrated. Not only he missed every shot but staying under the gaze of his brother Robb Stark and his half brother Jon Snow wasn't very enjoyable. As if the situation wasn't hard enough, Jon patted Bran's shoulder and said-

"Go on, father's watching."

Truthfully Ned and Catelyn Stark were watching from above. "And your mother." Jon added.

Bran prepared himself to shot another arrow. Everyone was watching him carefully. But no one knew that someone else, standing not so far away, was watching Jon Snow with the same amount of keenness, if not more. A girl of the age of about seventeen stood well hidden amongst the crowd. She was wearing a peasant dress in order to blend in and an old looking hooded cloak to hide her face. Her deep grey eyes, followed Jon Snow's every move. Another girl stood beside her. She was merely an inch shorter than the other girl who couldn't be more than five feet six. She has brown skin, curly hair that went past her shoulders and natural black eyes. If her face wasn't covered with the hood, anyone could have spotted her as an outsider.

"Will you really not talk to him?" The girl asked her companion.

"I don't need to talk to him to watch over him." The other girl gave a simple reply.

"Surely a simple friendship couldn't harm." The girl said to her companion.

"No but it's easier this way. He wouldn't know about my existence until the time is right." The other girl stated. It made her friend sigh out soundlessly.

"What if your dream was just a dream?" The girl asked even though she knew of that possibility to be very slim.

"It wasn't Nessy. Never has any of my dreams ever been meaningless. You know that better than anyone else." The other girl said giving her friend a knowing smile. The girl named Nessy, short for Nessysa Dirroris, shook her head to herself and gave up on trying. Nessysa as well looked at Jon Snow. He was laughing with his half brother Robb. After a moment Nessysa spoke up again.

"You know I didn't expect him to be so good looking." Her companion laughed hearing that.

"Of course he is good looking. He's my twin after all. A bit broody though." Hope Targaryen spoke rather affectionately.

 _"My dear little brother. At last I found you."_

 **Flashback**

 ** _Lys, Free City_**

 _A sixteen year old Hope was attending a lord's name day. She was suppose to sing at the party. But suddenly Nessysa came running to her and informed Hope that her adopted mother Alais was taking her last breaths. Hope left the party not caring about the consequences. Alais hadn't been feeling well for quite sometime. When Hope was fourteen, Alais had lost one leg in a terrible incident. She became a cripple. So instead of Alais taking care of Hope, the girl started taking care of her adopted mother. Their roles were naturally reversed. It was something Alais felt terrible about. Many a times, she told Hope to abandon her, that she was no longer a help but a burden. However, it never happened. Hope didn't leave Alais even though by that time she had learned all about her true parentage. She took care of Alais so well in past two years. She wanted her adopted mother to live a long life. But fate had some other plans. Alais got a fever less than fortnight ago. One that didn't have any cure yet. Unlike Hope, her adopted mother was happy about it though. Soon enough she'd stop troubling her daughter._

 _"Mother!" Hope exclaimed with worry and fear as she ran inside the room where Alais was resting. Nessysa followed behind. A handmaiden was standing beside the bed._

 _"Hope! My sweet child!" Hope rushed beside her mother and held her hand._

 _"Everything will be alright mother. I won't let anything happen to you." She said anxiously. She looked up at the handmaiden._

 _"Prepare a cold bath. Quickly. Her body is burning." She ordered but Alais stopped her._

 _"No, my Hope. No bath. No medicine. All I need right now is spend my last moments with you."_

 _"You are not going to die mother." Hope said strongly but it sounded untrue even to herself._

 _"Please!" Alais whispered out. Hope couldn't argue with her. Not at that time. So she gave into her request._

 _"Come with me." Nessysa told the handmaiden. They both left the room leaving the mother and daughter to spend the time alone together. Hope sighed out heavily. Her eyes were shining with tears. Alais could barely keep her eyes open but she still kept looking at Hope's face._

 _"Even with your dark hair, you look so much like your father." She said while gently cupping Hope's face with one hand. It was true. The shape of Hope's eyes, nose, lips and overall face resembled Rhaegar Targaryen. She only got the hair and eye color from her birth mother Lyanna Stark. Though her dark brown hair wasn't curly like her mother's was. Hope has straight hair with light waves in it. Her fair skin was flawless and smooth. Alais always knew Hope would grow to be a very attractive woman. She was so proud of her. Hope put her own hand on Alais's and kissed the inside of the palm._

 _"He was very handsome, wasn't he?" She asked. Feeling completely helpless she leaned forward and embraced Alais as if to hold onto her so that she wouldn't be able to slip away. Hope's head was tucked under Alais' chin. She affectionately rubbed her back._

 _"Handsome and charming. Ladies used to throw themselves at his feet." They both laughed together. But the laugh was marred with sadness._

 _"Do you think silver white hair would have looked better on me?" Hope asked. Such an unimportant question, yet it gave depth in their last conversation._

 _"No, you're perfect the way you are. You are the most beautiful girl, my sweet Hope. My singing bird. Your father used to love singing too. Have I ever told you that?" Alais asked._

 _"Yes mother. He used to sing on the streets of King's landing, disguised as a minstrel of course." Ah memories. Such good memories. A moment of silence passed between them._

 _"I have a feeling that your brother may look more like your mother" said Alais. Hope remained quiet and didn't say anything. Her twin brother was a rather complicated subject for her. She tried not to think about him because whenever she did, she felt a stinging pain in her chest. Hope didn't know who he was or where he was or how he looked like for that matter, but somehow she knew that he was alive. That he existed. In her heart Hope knew that he was out there somewhere. Not much long ago, she learned about her aunt Daenerys and uncle Viserys being alive as well. But the reason Hope never searched for anyone, not even her twin brother was because she had responsibilities towards her adopted mother. Alais needed her. She was more family to her than anyone else. Although whereas Hope knew that she was doing the right thing by Alais, she did feel guilty for not searching for her brother. She knew for a fact that her twin wasn't living a very happy life. Because sometimes she would feel sadness in her heart even though at that moment, she may have no reason to feel sad. Hope came to understand that those feelings weren't hers at all but her twin's. She felt as if she was abandoning him every time she ignored that sadness. It obviously made her feel more guilty. But angry as well. Why someone, whom she never met, should have such strong influence on her? And what of her brother? Did he wonder about her? Was he looking for her? Did he feel her feelings like she felt his? Did he even know she existed? Would he even want her in his life if one day they meet each other?_

 _"May I ask something of you?" Alais asked, her voice very low, almost like a whisper._

 _"Anything mother." Hope said back to her rather quietly. After a moment, Alais said-_

 _"Find your brother my love. I have kept you away from him for far too long. You and your brother were supposed to grow up together. Laugh together, cry together. But I stole you away from him. I can never forgive myself for that. Thank the gods that I'm dying early." Hope stopped Alais from speaking further nonsense._

 _"Hush mother. You didn't do anything wrong. You protected me, kept me safe, and sacrificed so much for me. I owe you my life. My separation from my twin was meant to be. It'd have happened no matter what."_

 _"But now you must find him. He is your family and you are his. You'll need each other. A Targaryen should not live all alone hidden in shadows. How I wish I could've taken care of him as well!" Alais made Hope look into her eyes._

 _"Will you look after him for me? Please Hope, promise me that you will find your brother and reunite with him. Please, give me your word. It is my last wish. Let me die with hope that one day House Targaryen will rule once again." Alais's eyes were full of tears. Hope started crying too sensing that in a matter of minutes she would lose her mother. She held Alais's hand in a strong grip before giving her word._

 _"I promise mother. I promise I'll find him."_

 **End Of Flashback**

It's been a week since Hope and Nessysa arrived in Winterfell. Speaking of Nessysa, she and Hope knew each other since Hope was seven and Nessysa was barely nine years old. They were best of friends. Hope trusted Nessysa with her life therefore apart from Alais, she was the only other person who knew about Hope's real parentage. And now that Alais was dead, Nessysa was the only person who knew the truth. Nessysa was practically Hope's shadow. It was only obvious that she would join Hope in the search for her twin brother.

When Hope and Nessysa got to Winterfell, it put an end to their very long and eventful journey from Essos to Westros. It took a very long time indeed. But Hope finally found her brother. When she started the quest along with Nessysa, she had no idea as to where to look for her twin. Her only clues were her dreams which didn't help much in the beginning. But as Hope and Nessysa kept going on their journey, Hope's dreams became more informative. Her dreams and intuitions eventually led them to Winterfell. And in this Northern country did she find her twin brother growing up as Jon Snow- the bastard son of Ned Stark. Miraculously Hope had recognized Jon at first glance. She would've run up to him right away and tell him everything about who he really was and that she was his sister but alas, Hope could do no such thing. She was forbidden to do so. Therefore, even though Hope has found her brother, but unfortunately the journey wasn't anywhere near over for her. As a matter of fact, it was only beginning.

So instead of meeting Jon or even talking to him, Hope found herself a place to stay in Winterfell so that she could watch over him from distance. However, soon Hope found that Jon was very capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need anyone, specially her. Though it didn't dissuade her from watching over him. She had a promise to keep after all. And Hope would be lying if she said, she didn't wish to stay close to her brother. Well as close as possible without causing any trouble. And learn every little thing about him.

"Mother had guessed right after all. He is more Stark than Targaryen." Hope said that more to herself than to Nessysa.

"Didn't you use to dream of a boy turning into a wolf? I guess that dream finally makes sense now" said Nessysa. She always found Hope's dreams very fascinating. Truth to be told, Nessysa spent more time interpreting Hope's dreams than hope herself. It wasn't like Hope dreamed about everything that is to come to pass. She was no fortune teller. Most of her dreams revolved around herself or her brother. Rarely she'd dream of others.

"Wish Mother could see him. She really wanted to." A sad look came over Hope's face as she recalled the memories of her decreased adopted mother. Nessysa felt sad too. Alais was like a mother to her as well. May her spirit rest in peace. What a strong, yet kind woman she was!

"Well at least you fulfilled her last wish. You've found your brother." Nessysa tried to cheer up Hope. Sadness didn't suit the said Targaryen. Hope inhaled a deep breath before nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, I have but mother didn't want me to find him only, did she? She wanted me to reunite with him. But it has to wait. Last night I dreamed once again. The same dream. A crown on my brother's head. That's his destiny, I know it in my heart. But until he fulfills his destiny, my brother must stay in the dark about himself. I don't know why it is necessary or what events would make a king out of my brother but I know for certain that he must not know who he really is until the time is right. That's why it is most imperative that he does not know about me either. I'm afraid if I reveal anything to him now, it'd be like sentencing him to death."

"But we are living in his home. How long do you think we're going to go unnoticed by him. I already suspect that he feels someone is watching him" said Nessysa, sounding worried about it.

"That's why we are disguised as peasant girls. Jon wouldn't even glance at our way. Now that I think about it, he doesn't pay attention to any girl, does he?" Hope said giving Jon a suspicious glance.

"Could he be into men?" She bluntly asked and wondered about it to herself.

"He doesn't seem attracted to men" said Nessysa thoughtfully.

"I think he's just shy."

"A shy Targaryen, that's a first." Hope laughed to herself saying that.

"Well you said so yourself, he is more wolf than a dragon." Nessysa reminded her. It made Hope laugh more.

"Out of all the things I expected my brother to be, a shy wolf wasn't one of them." Their conversation came to an abrupt stop, when Hope and Nessysa noticed the Stark lords preparing to go somewhere.

"Where are they going?" Nessysa asked curiously.

"I think something has happened" said Hope.

"Should we follow them?" Nessysa asked. Hope thought about it for a moment then nodded her head.

"It's not like we have anything better to do. Let's get the horses."

Hope and Nessysa carefully started to follow Ned Stark's troop. They kept decent amount of distance from the lords. The last thing Hope wanted was to get caught and then who knew serve what punishment. The troop stopped at a hill top. Hope and Nessysa stopped as well but far away enough. They dismounted from their horses and hid them well. Afterwards the girls got as close to the troop as possible on foot. They actually got within earshot but was still able to hide well thanks to the huge rocks on the hills. Soon two guards appeared with a man who seemed to be the prisoner. The prisoner looked quite shaken. He was muttering something under his breath. The guards led him to the block.

"White walker. I saw them."

The prisoner stood before Lord Ned. He started confessing right away. Hope's eyes flickered to Jon for a moment. He was standing with his brother Bran. However suddenly Jon looked at the exact spot where Hope and Nessysa were hiding. They had to duck more behind the rock. Did he see them? Did he feel someone watching him? Should they leave? Thankfully instead of walking over to that spot, he looked away. In the last couple of days, Jon looked over his shoulder many a times. He indeed had a feeling in his guts that someone was watching him. But he never found anyone. Besides, who would be watching him? He was just a bastard. Assuming, it was just him being stupid, Jon shook off the feeling of being watched and stepped closer to Bran. It was the boy's first time witnessing an execution.

"Don't look away." Jon said. "Father will know if you do."

Bran didn't look away but Hope certainly did as Ned Stark's sword came down on the man's neck. Hope hated the beheading method. It seemed barbaric to her. What's wrong with using a poison? After all it was an execution not a war where using poison wasn't an option. The man would die all the same. Only it would be less gruesome and bloodied. And there are in fact poisons in this world that would let a man die a quick painless death. Not that everyone deserves a painless death. The deserter however didn't deserve to die at all. Hope saw the look in the man's eyes. Whatever he saw frightened him to no limit.

"Aren't White walkers just myths?" Hope asked Nessysa in a whisper.

"They existed once but not anymore. I think that man had lost his mind which resulted in losing his head." Nessysa said back to her in a low tone of voice.

"But something must have made him lose his mind in the first place" said Hope. The girls hid themselves more properly as the troop started to leave with the deserter's body and his detached head. They didn't make a single noise, until they were completely gone out of their sight. Nessysa sighed out in relief but Hope seemed lost in deep thoughts. For that her gaze was unfocused.

"What are you thinking?" Nessysa asked curiously.

"What if the man was telling the truth?" Hope asked that more to herself than to her friend. "Lord Ned shouldn't have dismissed what the man said."

"I'm sure the matter will be investigated" said Nessysa. Hope felt something wrong in her guts though, but she couldn't explain it. Not even to herself. Hope inhaled a deep breath before saying-

"I hope they do."

 _Because 'Winter is coming'._


	4. Chapter 4: Spiritual Connection

**AN: Thanks to Arianna Le Fay for reviewing the previous chapter. Your questions will be answered throughout the story. This is another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 4: Spiritual Connection**

 **Flashback**

 **Volantis, free city of Essos**

 _Hope had turned seven only a month ago. Seven is considered a very young age. A seven year old child shouldn't know many things about life or how it works. But it wasn't the same for Hope. She knew a lot of things at the age of seven. One of them was that her mother was a whore and that it is considered a very disgraceful thing. Being a whore was something to be ashamed of. Most bitter truth Hope knew about life was that she was a daughter of a whore and she would be treated like dirt her entire life. At that time, Hope had no clue about her true parentage. For her, Alais was her birth mother._

 _But seven is young indeed. Hope didn't understand the sacrifice. She blamed her mother for the inconveniences of her life. As a result, she started putting distance between herself and her mother. She would barely talk to Alais. Most of the time, Hope would stay over at Aunt Ann's cottage whom she called old Ann. To say that the seven year old was displeased about her mother's profession, would be a huge understatement. One day things got a little rough between mother and daughter._

 _"Hope, sweetheart, come see what I brought for you." Alais has just returned from the market. She had a package in her hand. She was excited to give Hope the gift she brought. Hope however ignored her mother's call. She stayed in her room. Sighing out heavily Alais went to Hope instead. She knew Hope was angry with her. Only if she hadn't found out about Alais being a whore. She did try to keep it a secret for as long as she could. But things like this don't stay a secret forever. Alais's only hope was that when Hope grows up, she'd understand her._

 _"Hope, what happened?" Alais asked as she walked up to Hope but the girl didn't say anything. Didn't even look at her mother. Alais ignored Hope's silence and spoke up again._

 _"I saw this in a stall. You'll love it." She pulled out a wooden dragon toy from the package. Unsurprisingly, Hope liked dragons. She was fascinated by them. When Hope was younger, she'd hear the tales of dragons from Alais again and again. They were her favorite bedtime stories. Hope would've liked her new toy immediately but due to the circumstances, she didn't even glance at it. When Alais held the toy in front of her, Hope declined to take it._

 _"I don't want it." She said at once._

 _"But you love dragons" said Alais, feeling a little hurt. But she shook it off and smiled again. Hope was only a child. She told herself._

 _"How about we go outside and play with it? You can be the dragon trying to catch me." Alais tried to take Hope's hand but she moved away from her mother._

 _"I don't want to play with you." She said with anger in her voice. Alais sighed out heavily once again._

 _"Alright, you can play with your friends then." She said and earned an enraged glare from Hope._

 _"I don't have any friend. No one wants to play with me because you are a whore." She yelled at Alais._

 _"They say you will sell me to someone one day. That I will become a whore too. I wish you weren't my mother. I hate you. I hate you."_

 _Hope ran out of the house while Alais broke down in tears. Not a moment after, Aunt Ann entered the house. She saw Alais crying and walked up to her quickly. Aunt Ann also saw Hope running out of the house which was why she came in the first place._

 _"Alais, what happened? Why did Hope run out of the house like that?"_

 _"She hates me Aunt Ann" said Alais while sobbing into her hands._

 _"Tell me what happened."_

 _Alais told Aunt Ann everything. Later, when Alais's crying creased, she and Aunt Ann went out to search for Hope. She couldn't have gone far. Hope indeed didn't go far. She was simply sitting by the river bank. Aunt Ann told Alais to go to work and that she'd take care of Hope. Alais not knowing what else to do, left like Aunt Ann asked her to. On the other hand, Aunt Ann walked up to Hope and sat beside her._

 _"Old Ann, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking surprised._

 _"Well I was looking for you of course. It's not safe for a little girl to wonder around alone." Hope didn't say anything and remained quiet. She was still feeling very angry._

 _"I heard what happened." Spoke up Aunt Ann after a moment._

 _"I hate her old Ann. I don't want to live with her anymore." Hope said quietly._

 _"She is a whore, is that why you hate her?" Aunt Ann asked._

 _"Yes." Hope said at once._

 _"I see. Tell me dear what do you know about being a whore." Aunt Ann asked very nicely._

 _"It is a sin." Hope stated her memorized answer._

 _"Yes but what a whore does?" Aunt Ann asked. Hope was smart. She knew the answer. Although didn't quite understand it._

 _"A whore sells her body for money. People say it's shameful. My life is ruined because I'm a whore's daughter." Aunt Ann smiled at Hope as she replied. Then she stood up and extended her hand towards Hope._

 _"Come with me dear. There's something you must understand now." Feeling confused and curious, Hope took Aunt Ann's hand and started to walk with her. She was taken to a place where she never went before. A slave market. Hope crunched up her nose as a foul smell hit her._

 _"What is this place? I don't like it." She said but still she kept walking with Aunt Ann._

 _"Yes, you wouldn't like it but I want you to see everything here."_

 _And thus they started roaming through the market. Hope did see everything. She saw people tied up in chains. She saw women being handled like animals. She saw little girls her age, or even younger running around, looking for food. They were starving for days. Hope saw a man using a whip on a young girl. She couldn't even scream since there was a gag in her mouth. How the man was enjoying beating the girl! Evil, so evil. Hope couldn't bare to see it and looked away. It didn't help though because as soon as she looked away from one violent act, her gaze fell upon another. In the end, Hope had to close her eyes altogether._

 _"Tell me Hope-" Aunt Ann spoke up. "Do you want to be tied in chains like that man?" Hope vehemently shook her head._

 _"Or starve like that poor girl over there? Or get beaten up by a sadistic lord?" She vehemently shook her head again._

 _"No, old Ann."_

 _"Your life would've been just like theirs but you know why it's not? Because of your mother." Hope's eyes widened with shock as she understood what Aunt Ann said._

 _"Yes your mother is a whore. Yes whoring is shameful and it is a sin. She might burn in seven hells after she dies. Your mother knows all this. She knows that one day in this life or after, she will be punished. But she is still a whore. Why? Have you ever wondered that? She hates it when filthy men touches her body. She is sacrificing everything, her body, her life, even her soul and it's all for you. Because she never wants you to starve. Or be harmed. She never wants you to face the horrors of this world. You've always ate good food, wore beautiful clothes, got everything you wanted. Those things were possible because your mother sold her body. So tell me little Hope, did your mother really ruin your life?"_

 _"No-" A sob escaped Hope's breath. Tears were rolling down her face. She had realized her mistake. She realized how wrong she was to hate her mother._

 _"Take me to mother old Ann." Hope requested with a small tone of voice._

 _"I must say sorry to her."_

 _"Your mother is at the brothel right now. I'll take you back home. You can wait for her to return and then apologize to her."_

 _Aunt Ann did take Hope back home but she was not ready to wait for her mother to return. It was only evening and Alais wouldn't return until midnight or dawn. Hope sneaked out of the house so that Aunt Ann wouldn't know and headed towards the brothel all by herself. She obviously knew the way even though she never entered the brothel before. Once Hope sneaked inside the establishment, she started looking for her mother. She had to be very careful so that no one would notice her. She crossed the hall where men were drinking and groping women, by crawling under the tables. Then she reached a corridor. There she mostly stayed hidden behind pillars or furniture. As Hope walked down the corridor, she heard moans of women coming from behind the closed doors, or grunts of men. Sometimes loud screams both of pleasure or pain. Though a painful scream made Hope stop going further. That voice sounded familiar._

She _walked closer to the room where the scream came from. When Hope pushed the door, it opened as it wasn't locked. She looked inside. Her eyes immediately widened as she did. Her mother was bent over her abdomen. Her upper body was on a table. A man was standing behind her. They both were completely naked. There was a thin stick in the man's hand. Hope flinched as right before her eyes, the man hit Alais' buttock with the stick. He did it so hard that a red line appeared on the skin. And there were several of them already. It shocked Hope to no limit. How could she hate someone who was willingly getting tortured for her? As the man raised his hand once again to hit her mother, Hope couldn't stay away anymore. She ran inside the room and attacked the man from behind. She jumped on him like a little beast. The man was caught off guard and he fell down. Alais turned around right away and was stunned to see Hope scratching the man's face violently. The man obviously didn't stay down. He threw her off of him and smacked her across the face. Alais immediately stepped in between and tried to push the man away._

 _"Hope get out of here. Now!" She yelled but before Hope could do that, the man hit Alais so hard that she fell over the floor. Her bottom lip split open and blood appeared. The man advanced towards Hope and grabbed her._

 _"You little cunt. You dare attack a high born lord." The man grabbed a candle from the candle stand. By then Alais got up on her feet again. She threw herself at the man and tried to make him let go of Hope. But the man was strong. He threw Alais off of him. Then the man pressed the flaming end of the candle on Hope's cheek. He was gonna burn her face. She screamed but due to fear rather than pain. After a few seconds the man's eyes widened with shock. The flame did turn Hope's skin red but it didn't do nearly as much damage as it should have. And it seemed Hope wasn't hurting much either._

 _"What the fuck?" Before the man could understand anything, his throat was slit open. Alais had sneaked up behind him with a dagger the man himself owned. She and Hope both watched as the man writhed in pain for a while and then died. They quickly escaped from the brothel. They needed to escape from Volantis too. The man was high born lord. Obviously people would be looking for them once they discover his dead body. Alais rushed back home with Hope and informed Aunt Ann about what happened. Aunt Ann started helping Alais pack up as fast as possible. Alais could only take a few things for the road. The rest of the belongings, she gave up to Aunt Ann. When Alais was ready to leave, she went to get Hope from her room. The little girl was sitting quietly on the bed, clutching the wooden dragon close to her chest. The recent events left Hope traumatized and full of confusion._

 _"Hope we must leave." Alais said anxiously. Hope didn't move though. Instead she asked a question with soft tone of voice._

 _"Why didn't I get burned mother?" Alais expected Hope to ask the question. She sighed out heavily and said-_

 _"Because you are special sweet child."_

 _"Why am I special?" She asked. Alais thought about lying at first but then decided against it._

 _"Once we leave Volantis and settle down somewhere safe, I'll tell you why you are so special. I promise."_

 **End Of Flashback**

In a small cottage of Winter town, Hope was sitting by the fireplace. She was watching the flames burning with intent gaze. Without a second of hesitation, she pushed her hand inside the fire. It was back in the brothel of Volantis, many years ago, had Hope discovered for the first time that she has high tolerance of heat and fire. She didn't understand why back then. Not until Alais explained everything to Hope being a Targaryen. Alais wanted to wait longer but Hope was getting impatient for answers. She thought Hope was too young to handle the truth. What if she spilled her secret to someone? Thankfully Hope understood the danger of revealing her secret to a stranger. So she never spoke of it with anyone else but Alais, until Nessysa came along and gained her trust.

Hope met with Nessysa the same year, she and Alais fled from Volantis. Speaking of the free city, Volantis was the only place where Hope stayed the longest actually. Afterwards, she never settled somewhere for long. Also Hope and Alais never met Aunt Ann again. They used to miss her a lot in the beginning.

The cottage door opened and Nessysa entered. "I brought breakfast." She announced. Hope didn't move from her place but she spoke up.

"This is strange." She said more to herself than to her friend.

"What is?" Nessysa asked curiously. Finally Hope pulled her hand out of the fire and turned to look at her friend.

"It appears my tolerance for heat has increased" said Hope. Nessysa walked over to the fireplace and sat down beside her.

"I suppose that's natural. The more you're going to grow up the more your tolerance of heat will increase. I remember reading somewhere that an infant dragon isn't invulnerable to fire. But as they age, their tolerance of heat increases to the point they no longer get burned."

"No Nessy, this is different. Unnatural really. I mean I understand that my tolerance of heat will increase with my age but that is supposed to happen gradually. Even last month I felt a stinging pain when I touched something very hot. But now, I feel nothing, only a weird sensation which isn't uncomfortable at all. How did my tolerance increase over nights?" Hope certainly felt confused about what was happening. It has only been two weeks since they saw the beheading of the deserter of Night's watch. Strange things were happening to Hope nowadays. Nessysa had a theory though.

"You know twins are said to be two halves of a whole. I think it is because you are close to your twin now that your tolerance of heat has increased so much so abruptly." Hope stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"I think you're right. In the beginning of our quest, my dreams were always hazy and puzzling. I didn't even dream that often. But as we started getting closer and closer to Winterfell, my dreams became more vivid, more meaningful and more frequent. I thought it was me; that I was getting stronger on my own. But now I've reasons to believe that I was growing stronger because I was coming closer to him. My twin does complete me."

After a moment of silence, she said- "It appears that **I** need him, not the other way around."

"Well fate let you find him for a reason I suppose" said Nessysa thoughtfully.

"I often wonder if Jon dreams too. Does fire burn him? What does he think about dragons? Do they fascinate him as well?" Hope said that more to herself than to her friend.

"You can't find out those things without ever talking to him." Nessysa stated the obvious. Hope opened her mouth to defend herself but Nessysa beat her to it.

"I really think you should talk to Jon. You did not find him just to watch him from the shadows." Hope couldn't say anything against that. Nessysa was right after all.

"Talking to Jon would not be easy. He's so uncomfortable around girls. Can't even look at one in the eye" said Hope while rolling her eyes to herself. Besides, she couldn't approach him anyway. Even though a bastard, Jon was still the son of the warden of the North. And Hope was just a random girl. She couldn't approach him without raising questions and suspicion. It was too risky. Nessysa however only gave Hope a knowing smile and said-

"I'm sure you'll figure out something."

Hope indeed figured out a way to speak to Jon. In fact Jon himself would approach her if her plan worked. And the plan involved Jon's pup Ghost. The white pup with ruby red eyes was absolutely adorable. And gods knew that being friends with the pup was a lot easier than befriending Jon Snow. So according to the plan, Hope approached Ghost when he was out of people's sight, playing at the backside of the bell tower. She thought the pup would be wary of her. She was stranger to him after all. He would either run away or start growling at her. However, when Hope gave him a little piece of meat, Ghost started sniffing her hand first and then he started licking it as if the pup knew her. It was strange but helpful nonetheless. Ghost happily ate the piece of meat. Hope's ultimate plan was to bond with the pup so that he may lead his master to her one day. And Ghost's willingness to be friends with her only made the plan easier. Hope also managed to get work at the glass garden so that when Jon finally comes across her, she'd have a reason to be inside the castle.

For next couple of days, Hope secretly met with Ghost everyday. She couldn't do much since the meetings were brief but Ghost bonded with her alright. Then the day came when the plan finally worked. However not how Hope had wanted it to. It was late in the morning. Hope walked out of the royal kitchen with the list of fruits and vegetables they require from the glass garden. She was to give the list to Lord Baritone at glass garden so he could deliver the required fruits and vegetables to the royal kitchen. Hope was walking by the well near the bell tower when Ghost came running to her. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. She immediately noticed Jon. But he wasn't alone. He was standing not so far away with his half brother Robb and Theon Greyjoy. They hadn't noticed her yet but soon would. Sooner if Ghost kept waggling his tail while looking at her. Hope had no wish to met Robb Stark or Theon Greyjoy. Specially Theon Greyjoy.

Sensing that it was not a good time to meet her brother, Hope tried to walk away from Ghost. But the pup failed to understand why she was walking away and not taking him into her arms. Ghost stood in her way, blocking her path. The way his little head was titled at the side explained how clearly confused he was at her odd behavior. Before Hope could think of a way to escape, it was already too late. Robb Stark had already noticed her. He couldn't see her face though since it was covered with the hood of her cloak.

Her attire told Robb, she was a peasant girl. He nudged his half brother in the shoulder and made him look at his pup and the girl who was clearly trying to get away. By then Theon noticed it too.

"Looks like your runt is scaring the gal." He said in an insulting manner as he always does while speaking to Jon. Both Jon and Robb ignored Theon and started walking towards Ghost and the girl.

"Don't be scared. He wouldn't hurt you" said Robb as Jon picked up Ghost and got him away from the girl.

"My lord." The girl said as she pulled down her hood and bowed her head a little to Robb to show appropriate courtesy. When she looked up, Robb was surprised. So was Theon except for Jon who hadn't looked at the girl yet. The reason they were surprised was because even though dressed as a peasant, the girl got a face of a princess. Such raw beauty. How could someone so beautiful be born as a peasant was beyond Robb's understanding!

"I apologize if my brother's pup has caused you trouble" said Robb. He still looked in awe.

"Ghost has never bothered a stranger before" said Jon as if defending his pup. Though he sounded a little confused as well about Ghost's behavior. A light smile appeared on the girl's face.

"It's alright. I think he was just being curious." She said.

Jon finally looked up at the girl. Their eyes met and he had this strange feeling that those were the eyes that have been watching him in past weeks. But then again Jon felt absurd about it. He pushed away that nagging feeling but couldn't look away from the girl. And to his utmost surprise, the girl also kept staring at him. There was a gleam in her eyes that made Jon feel as if she knew him better than he knew himself. Strangely, he felt a connection to her that didn't make any sense to him at all. On the other hand, both Robb and Theon felt equally confused about what was going on between Jon and the stranger girl. It wasn't likely for Jon to stare so openly at a girl. Neither it was common for girls to completely ignore Robb and stare at his half brother instead.

Robb unnecessarily cleared his throat before speaking up again. "You are not from around here, are you?" Oddly it wasn't the girl's accent which was nearly perfect that gave her away but her face. Robb would've remembered that face if he had seen it before. Robb's question made Jon look away and that strange connection broke.

"No my lord. I've just moved here from crofters' village seeking employment. Now I work at the glass garden." A believable explanation however Jon felt that the girl was lying. Though he didn't express his doubt. Before Robb could ask something else, Theon opened his mouth.

"A girl like yourself shouldn't be working at the glass garden. You'll make more money in a brothel." Before Robb could tell Theon to shut up, the girl gave him a bittersweet smile and said-

"I will certainly consider it my lord. But I must take my leave now. Lord Baritone is waiting for me to deliver this list." Indeed there was a scroll in her hand. However her confident attitude surprised the boys.

"Of course you may go" said Robb. Not wishing to keep her near Theon for longer. Before walking away the girl glanced at Jon for a last time that Robb didn't miss to notice. Inwardly he couldn't help but smirk.

"Wait, what is your name?" Robb asked stopping her from walking further. The girl looked over her shoulder and gave a mysterious smile before saying-

"I am needed in the darkest hours of life my lord."

Then she simply turned around and left. Leaving three noblemen not with a name but with a riddle.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Of Blood

**AN: Thanks to RoyalsWeeknd for your review.**

 **Chapter 5: Blood Of Blood**

The entire kingdom was busy. The king would arrive in Winterfell within a couple of days. Everyone was excited about it. Everyone except for Jon Snow. He couldn't spare a single thought to the king's visit because for the first time in his life, his mind was completely occupied by a girl. It was as if Jon was under her spell. There was just something fascinating about her. She was a mystery that Jon craved to solve. He'd watch her from behind the shadows. But Jon never approached her. It was safe to say that the tables had turned for Jon and Hope. At first it was Hope following Jon and now Jon was doing the same with her. Not to mention, Jon too wanted to know everything about Hope without really getting involved with her, like Hope herself wanted at first. But things were going to change very soon between the twins.

It was a fine day in Winterfell. Jon was watching Hope walking off to somewhere; he'd soon find out where. He was keeping a fair distance from Hope, only walking behind covers so that she wouldn't see him. Suddenly a bunch of guards started crossing by Hope, blocking Jon's view of her. When they were gone, Hope was no longer on her path. Jon looked around with confusion. Where did she go? Suddenly someone cleared throat behind him, making Jon turn around abruptly.

"Looking for someone, my lord?" It was none other than Hope who was standing in front of Jon. Because unlike Jon, his twin sister knew the entire time that he was following her. She felt it everyday. Hope was waiting for Jon to come and speak with her but soon she realized that he would never do it; no matter how curious he was about her. Therefore, Hope decided to take that matter in her own hands. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips as Jon kept staring at her without uttering a single word. Hope took a step closer to him. Thankfully Jon didn't step back.

"You know if you wish to get to know someone, you must talk to that someone. Stalking that person doesn't really work." Of course Hope would know that better than anyone. After all she was doing the same thing in the beginning. After giving that piece of wise advise to Jon; she turned around to leave.

"Hope!" She immediately stopped walking and turned around to face Jon again. She was surprised that he called her by her name. It meant he figured it out, the riddle. This time, Jon stepped closer to Hope. There was determination in his eyes.

"That's what your name is, isn't it?" Hope titled her head a little as she gave Jon a crooked smile.

"Took you long enough to figure it out my lord." She said teasingly. Jon snorted at that.

"I figured it out the first night." He said proudly. Hope couldn't help but smile hearing that.

"So you are a smart one. Good to know my lord."

"You can call me Jon." He said lowering his gaze at his feet to hide his blushing face. He hesitated to say it but then he said it anyway. When Jon looked up again, he saw Hope raising her eyebrows at him in a questioning manner.

"Wouldn't that be inappropriate?" She asked but Jon shook his head.

"I'm no lord of Winterfell." He said that kind of sadly. Hope wished to console her twin but it was too soon. They weren't close enough yet. Seven hells it was only their first proper conversation.

"For a peasant girl like me, you are" said Hope shrugging her shoulders a little. "But since you've asked me to, henceforth I shall call you Jon." Gods knew, she was hoping for it. It was the first step of getting closer to Jon. A moment of silence passed between them. But then Jon spoke up again and the silence left.

"I suppose you were going somewhere before you decided to sneak up on me." He said with a shy smile. Hope breathed out a small laugh and nodded her head.

"Yes, I was going to the stable." She replied. Hope noticed Jon, having an inner debate with himself. And she knew what it was about.

"You can walk with me if you wish." Jon looked at her as if surprised. He was indeed surprised. How did she know what he was thinking about? Perhaps she only guessed it. That made more sense than her being able to read his mind. Jon couldn't bring himself to think that Hope knew him too well to know what exactly he was thinking about just by looking at his face. Only if he knew how true it was. Jon only gave a light nod to Hope. Then they started walking together towards the stable. They decided to take a less crowded path even though it'd take them longer to reach the stable.

"You know when I figured out your name I couldn't stop wondering- why is your name Hope? It's such a simple name, yet I've a feeling, it was given to you for a reason." Jon didn't know why he needed to know everything about this girl. He just needed to and he would.

"Well my mother said that when I was born she found hope for a better future. So she named me Hope." It was true indeed; just not the entire story. It's always difficult not to lie yet not giving away any truth.

"Where is your mother?" Jon asked curiously.

"She's dead" said Hope. She felt sad at the mention of her adopted mother.

"I am sorry." He said and he sounded genuine enough.

"My mother never let me know anything else but love my entire childhood. I was so fortunate to have her as my mother. Wish she was still alive." Hope said the last part more to herself than to Jon. Her twin sighed out heavily for some reason.

"I never knew my mother. I don't even know her name. I don't know if she's still alive or dead. Or who she is?" The way Jon spoke about his mother, it was clear that he wondered about her his entire life. He missed her even though he knew nothing about her. Perhaps if lady Catelyn was kinder to Jon, he wouldn't have missed his birth mother so much. But alas receiving lady Catelyn's affection was nothing but a wishful thinking for Jon Snow.

"You never asked your father about her?" Hope asked being curious about it. Jon shook his head in reply.

"I've always waited for father to tell me himself." He said. Hope felt bad for her twin. At least she knew who she was. Jon on the other hand had no clue. And for some reason, it was necessary for him not to know.

"Maybe one day he will. Don't lose me (as in hope)." She said with a smile, making Jon smile as well. They walked in silence for a while before Jon spoke up again. There was something he wanted to inquire about since the first time he met Hope.

"May I ask you something?" He asked like a perfect gentleman.

"Yes" said Hope. Already feeling curious about it.

"Are you really from Crofters' village?" For some reason Jon doubted it very much.

"You think I am not?" Hope asked instead of giving a straight answer. Jon glanced at her before saying-

"What if I don't? Am I correct to believe that you came from somewhere else?" He asked with rather strong tone of voice. However, Hope shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Maybe or maybe not. Does it really matter where I am from?" Jon scowled at her right away. He stopped her from walking further by blocking her path.

"Of course it does. Unless you tell me everything about yourself, you are a stranger to me. And I want to know who you are." Suddenly, Hope looked into Jon's eyes and he looked back into hers. Suddenly the moment intensified on its own.

"Why do you want to know me Jon?" Hope couldn't help but ask. She wanted to know if Jon felt a connection to her like she did to him. Jon struggled to give a reasonable answer but he couldn't think of one.

"I don't know why. I honestly don't. I just want to." He sounded a little frustrated about that. His unexplainable desire to get to know Hope left him very confused. And Jon didn't like confusions. Hope on the other hand, inhaled a breath before speaking up again.

"No, I'm not from Crofters' village. I've been there but I'm not from there." Finally she answered the question.

"Then where are you from?" Jon asked frowning with confusion. He was very eager to know. But Hope couldn't blabber out everything to him the first time they talked. They weren't even friends yet.

"That I'll tell you another time. You can't know everything about me in our first conversation. If you really want to know me Jon then know me well. And knowing someone well enough takes time." Jon wasn't pleased with what Hope just said. He kind of wanted to know everything about her right away. Jon wasn't an impatient person by nature but for this matter he was.

"Why do you have to be so mysterious?" Jon asked Hope sounding a little pissed off. Hope however couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"Where's the fun in being unmysterious?" She asked with an innocent tone of voice. It made Jon roll his eyes at her. They resumed walking towards the stable again. This time the twins talked about simple matters such as the king's arrival in Winterfell and how the preparations were going on. When they were close enough to the stable, Jon noticed Theon standing there. He didn't want Theon to see him with Hope. Who knew what ridiculous story he'd create out of it. Also Jon didn't want him anywhere near Hope.

"Wait!" Without thinking anything, Jon reached out and grabbed Hope's wrist in order to stop her from going further. As soon as their skin came into contact for the first time, both twins felt a jolt in their bodies. It burned them, not painfully though but it left both Hope and Jon startled. Neither anticipated something like this, not even Hope. She even gasped a little due to shock. For the love of all the gods, what was that? It felt as if something broken in the past has become whole again. Though such strong affect was confusing to no limits. Both twins' hearts were beating loudly and fast. But it appeared that somehow Hope was more affected by the connection than Jon. Whereas Jon tried to understand what was going on with him, Hope started to breath heavily. She was seeing things. Flashes of a vision. It had never happened before. Hope saw things only while dreaming. She never had a vision with open eyes. However, it wasn't the strange behavior of her power that frightened her. It was the vision itself. Hope saw Jon surrounded by an army of White walkers. It was so terrifying that she couldn't stand the force of the connection any longer. She hastily took her hand back from Jon. It seemed as if his touch burned her or something.

"I need to go." Mumbling that quickly, Hope ran away. Not giving Jon any chance to speak or say anything. Hope needed to be alone for a while. She was falling apart because of what she went through just a moment ago. Hope needed to put herself back together. As soon as possible. There was no time to waste. What she saw in her vision must not be ignored. On the other hand, Jon would've run after Hope, stopped her and ask her questions about what he just felt. Did she cause it? Was she a witch? But he was feeling too numb to pursue her that time. Though Jon promised himself that he'd find answers to all of his questions one way or another. But the most important question that he needed answered sooner rather than later was-

'Who is Hope?'

The very day, late in the evening, Lord Ned Stark was heading towards the crypt. He felt like visiting his sister. Earlier in the evening, his beloved wife had requested something of him, that he could not refuse. Catelyn Stark asked him not to let Jon attend any feast with the royal family. Her reason was that a bastard's presence might insult the royalties. But Ned knew better. He knew that his wife simply didn't wish to see Jon midst the family members on such important occasion. Jon wasn't family in her eyes. He never was, never will be. Though Lord Ned couldn't say no to his lady, but that didn't keep him from feeling guilty about it.

Before the King's arrival, Ned would've to talk to Jon about it. He already knew how the conversation was going to go. He'd tell Jon about Lady Catelyn's wish. Then he'd express to the boy that he was sorry about it. Tell him that there was nothing he could do. And Jon would be understanding of it too. But later the boy would sulk in his room for days. Ned sighed out heavily to himself. Gods knew he loved that boy. Jon was blood of his blood. His beloved sister's son. Moreover, Ned Stark really thought of him as his own son. But unfortunately apart from keeping him safe and alive, he could never do anything right by him. That was why Lord Eddard Stark suddenly felt the need to visit his sister in the crypt. He wanted to apologize to her for not being able to give her son the proper respectful life he deserved.

The crypt was lit with many candles and torches. Ned entered quietly, not even the sound of his footsteps could be heard. As he went further into the crypt where his sister Lyanna Stark was buried, Ned heard a light humming. He understood that he wasn't alone in the crypt. But who could possibly come into his family crypt and for what purpose? Ned started to walk down the path carefully this time. When he reached Lyanna's grave, he was surprised to see a girl standing before her statue.

The girl was young. The same age as Jon and Robb. She seemed lost in her own thoughts while humming to herself. Ned kept watching her carefully. His eyes widened a little with surprise when the girl reached up and put a crown of blue roses on the head of the statue. Then she stepped back and a heavy sigh escaped her breath.

Hope was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't sense someone standing just a few feet away from her. Not even when the person had revealed himself. What happened with Jon earlier that day, had left Hope in an emotional mess. She came to visit her mother's grave hoping that it would calm her troubled mind and give her some peace. Otherwise, she was never so careless as to get caught.

"Who are you?" The question even though asked softly, startled Hope very much. She gasped out loud as she turned to face the person who found her in a place where she shouldn't have been. Hope's eyes widened when she saw that it was none other than Lord Ned Stark himself standing before her. She was doomed. Hope thought to herself. She was clearly trespassing and would be punished for it. Lord Ned on the other hand, found himself staring at the girl with disbelieve in his eyes. Her face reminded him of a prince long dead. The very prince who had a strong love relation with his sister Lyanna.

"Who ARE you?" Ned asked once again. This time he sounded stronger but not in a threatening way.

"My name is Hope." She said carefully, praying for her voice not to shake. She couldn't flee from Winterfell and get separate from her twin once again. Facing the Lord of Winterfell was the only option. Even though she may be punished.

"Hope what?" Ned asked.

"Just Hope my lord." She quickly replied.

"What are you doing here Hope?" He inquired. Ned was certainly curious. Hope gulped down her nervousness before answering the question.

"I'm new here in Winterfell. I just wanted to see this place. I know outsiders aren't allowed in here. Please forgive me my lord." She knelt down in front of Lord Ned. It was highly unlikely of Hope. If it was any other country or any other person, she would've simply escaped rather than bowing down before anyone but she didn't have any other option this time. She wouldn't be able to stay close to Jon if Lord Ned Stark banished her from Winterfell.

"Stand up child." Spoke up Ned rather softly. Hope stood up. She noticed that the warden of the north was watching her face very keenly.

"Where are you staying in Winterfell?" He asked.

"I've a house in Winter town my lord and I work at the Glass Garden." Ned nodded his head, accepting Hope's answer without any question.

"Alright, you can leave. There will be no punishment for you. But do not sneak into the crypt again." He said and Hope immediately nodded her head in agreement. Inwardly though, the warning meant nothing to her. If she wanted to visit the crypt no one could keep her out. It certainly wasn't the first time, Hope came to see her birth mother. She didn't get caught before, she wouldn't in the future. Today was just a bad day for her. But Lord Ned certainly didn't need to know that. However what the lord said next, surprised Hope to no limits.

"If you wish to visit the dead in the future, just ask me." Hope blinked at Lord Ned couple of times. Was it happening for real? She inwardly shook her head to overcome the surprise. Then she quickly thanked the Northern lord, not wishing to appear disrespectful.

"Thank you my lord. You are very kind." Ned accepted her gratitude with a nod of his head. The kindness confused Hope though. He couldn't have possibly known that she was his niece, could he?

"Go on now." He said. Hope bowed her head and started to walk but she could only take three steps when Ned stopped her.

"How are you going to go back home?" He asked with concern in his voice. Another thing to surprise Hope.

"I have my horse, my lord." She replied.

"Still it's too late for a girl to travel alone. Stay in old Nan's chamber tonight. Tell her it's my order." He said. Hope could only nod her head. She left when Lord Ned dismissed her after that. As Hope left, Ned Stark looked at the statue of his sister. And he said to her-

"You were right sister. Your daughter has found her way back home."


	6. Chapter 6: Who Is Family?

**AN: Thanks to RoyalsWeeknd and XOxoBeautiful NightmareXOxo for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 6: Who Is Family?**

 **Flashback**

 **Braavos, Free city**

 **House of Black and White**

 _Braavos is the northern most city of Essos. It is also furthest away from Volantis. When Alais and Hope reached Braavos they immediately decided to settled down in the city. They had been on the run since they fled from Volantis couple of months ago. Braavos was a new beginning for Hope. Unfortunately, not for Alais. She started selling her body again in order to earn money. Because without money they couldn't afford a place to stay or have food to eat._

 _Hope no longer hated her mother for being a whore. She knew better now. Besides, all the traveling and experiences made her very mature and understanding. But now it pained Hope that her mother was sacrificing so much for her. Even though Alais said it many a times that she was worth it all but it didn't make Hope feel any better. She wanted to help her mother but how? Hope was only a little girl. What could she possibly do? Fortunately one day that question was answered._

 _Alais had gone to the local brothel. She would be pleasing many men that night, as she did every night. Hope on the other hand was sitting by the river and watching the house of black and white. The cottage, Hope and Alais were staying in was nearby the riverbank. Since Hope no longer had a baby sitter, she was free to roam around while Alais satisfied the perversion of men. Hope was smart enough not to get into any trouble. Still Alais would ask her not to stay out for long or go very far. She was a mother after all, and worrying is what mothers do._

 _Speaking of the house of black and white, Hope was very curious about that place. Ever since she saw the house for the first time, she wondered what was inside. There were many rumors about that place. It only made the house with a black and white door more interesting to her. Hope would often come by the river to see it. That day was no different. She was sitting quietly and watching the mysterious house. She was feeling very sad though. Hope felt sad and worried every time Alais left for work. After all, the girl was exposed to the horrors of men at quite an early age. Absentmindedly little Hope started humming to herself. It soothed her troubled mind. Before she realized it, she was singing a song of feeling helpless. In her song, she questioned the gods why they made her so weak?_

 _Hope wasn't singing very loudly but she was loud enough that the people walking nearby stopped to hear her singing. Hope didn't pay them any attention though and sang out her worries and sorrows. However, when a single copper coin fell on her lap, she snapped out of her trance and finally noticed that a crowd was gathering around her. It scared Hope for a moment. She immediately stood up on her feet and thought about running back to the house as fast as she could. But then another man threw a copper coin at her. It fell near her feet. That action prevented Hope from running away. She became curious instead. Hesitantly, she started singing again. A different song that she learned from Alais._

 _Soon more coins of copper and silver started to gather at her feet. Hope was earning money. It felt like a miracle to her. In that moment, she knew in her heart that her mother's life was going to change for good now. That their lives would truly have a fresh beginning finally. Hope stopped singing after two more songs. People slowly started to leave and she began to gather all the coins in her cloak. Suddenly a man approached Hope. She looked up with nervousness. Did he come to rob the money? The man did look poor. He was wearing old ragged clothes. But to Hope's surprise, the man held a coin in front of her. Feeling confused, she took the coin but when she looked at it carefully, she realized it wasn't a coin she could buy anything with. Hope had seen many coins in her short life, not to mention of all kinds but not the one she was currently holding._

 _"What is it?" Hope asked curiously._

 _"It is a gift little girl" replied the man. She didn't understand why the man was giving her a gift but she accepted it anyway._

 _"Thank you-" The man interrupted her immediately._

 _"The gift is not from me" said the man. Hope furrowed her brows in confusion._

 _"Who then?" She asked curiously._

 _"From the many faced god. Your singing has pleased the god. Your voice is a gift." The man then leaned closer to Hope and spoke into her ear._

 _"If you ever need any help give this coin to a man of Braavos and say to him 'Valar Morghulis' and you shall find someone there to help you."_ _Hope could only stare as the man stood straight again. He was obviously much taller than her._

 _"Use this coin carefully though. You can summon for help only once." Saying that the man turned around to leave but Hope stopped him._

 _"Wait!" The man turned to look back at her again._

 _"Who are you?" She asked. The man smiled and said-_

 _"A man is no one little Hope."_

 _Her eyes widened with shock as the man said her name. Not only her name but what her mother called her. The man walked away quietly leaving a confused Hope behind. Her mind told her not to believe a word that stranger man just said however her heart told her otherwise. After a moment, Hope ran back to the house and started waiting for her mother to return. When Alais came back, Hope ran to her and hugged her tightly. Alais embraced her back and kissed the top of her head._

 _"I have a surprise for you mother." She dragged Alais over to her bed. Alais was shocked to see the pile of coins on the bed._

 _"Oh gods, Hope where did you get this?" She asked with worry in her voice. She couldn't believe what she was seeing._

 _"I earned them mother" said Hope beaming happily. Then she explained everything to her mother. Hope even told her about the strange man who was no one._

 _"Mother you no longer need to work in the brothel. I will sing everyday. We can finally live a life where you no longer need to suffer." Hope was very happy about it but Alais wasn't. She rejected the idea immediately._

 _"Oh my sweet child. My heart rejoices to see how much you love me and I love you too, with all my heart. That's why I must keep working. I'm used to of selling my body now but I won't be able to endure you selling your voice for me. Your voice is a gift from the gods indeed. And you shall only sing to make yourself happy. Not to earn money."_

 _"But mother I want to see you happy too" said Hope with emotional tone of voice. Alais breathed out a laugh._

 _"Who said I am not happy? I have you in my life. You are enough happiness for me." She said really meaning it. Hope remained quiet for a moment then said-_

 _"No mother, that's not enough. I've seen what men do to women in a brothel. Until today I didn't know how to help you. Now I know how. You have sacrificed enough for me mother. Now it is my turn. Besides, I love singing. I won't be making any sacrifice." Alais panicked seeing the determination in Hope's eyes. The thing was, even though Alais raised Hope as her own daughter, she never forgot that Hope was actually her princess. The thought of Hope working to take care of her was simply unthinkable for Alais._

 _"Hope I said no. It is my duty to take care of you." She said with strong tone of voice. She never spoke so sternly to Hope before._

 _"But I'm not only your duty mother, I am your daughter. And as your daughter I can take care of you if I want to." Hope spoke very maturely. When Alais couldn't argue anymore, she said something she wasn't ready to say so soon._

 _"But you are not my daughter Hope, I didn't give birth to you."_

 _Both Alais and Hope were shocked. Alais was shocked because of what she let slip and Hope was shocked because of what her mother just said. Silence consumed them both. The sound of a pin dropping on the floor could be heard inside the cottage. Hope was the first one to speak up._

 _"Mother, you are lying, aren't you? You- you said that because I am making you angry, didn't you?" Alais couldn't keep standing anymore. Her knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor. She started crying as well. Hope rushed to her and wrapped her little arms around her as if trying to comfort her._

 _"Please don't cry mother, I will forget what you said. I know I am your daughter."_

 _Alais cried harder hearing that because even though she didn't want to reveal the truth to Hope when she was still so young but Alais realized that it was no longer an option. Besides, Hope was growing more curious everyday about why fire didn't burn her like it burns other people. She maybe being patient for the time being but soon she might start looking for answers elsewhere and it could prove to be a dangerous thing. Alais inhaled a deep breath to stop her sobs. It would be an understatement to say that she was worried about Hope's reaction after learning the truth. What would she do? Hate her? Leave her? Wish to never see her face again? With fear in her heart, Alais started talking._

 _"It is true my love. I didn't give birth to you. I am not your mother. You are not my daughter. You are my princess."_

 _"A princess?" Hope asked, she never sounded more confused._

 _"Yes, you are a princess. Not just any princess. You are the princess of a great dynasty. Your full name is Hope Targaryen." Hope's eyes widened with shock and disbelieve. She knew all about house Targaryen and all the other houses of Westros. Alais told her stories about them ever since Hope could remember. What she didn't know was that Alais was actually educating her._

 _"Is that why fire doesn't burn me? I have dragon blood in me." Hope said that more to herself than to Alais when she could speak again._

 _"Yes Hope, you are a dragon. You are the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."_

 _Step by step Alais revealed all the secrets to Hope. How Rhaegar Targaryen fell in love with Lyanna Stark which ended up starting a war. Why she ran away with infant Hope. House Targaryen fell but Alais knew in her heart that one day it would rise and rule once again._

 _"Till this day people say that Rhaegar Targaryen had abducted Lyanna Stark and did unspeakable things with her. All lies. You mother fell in love too. She ran away with your father because she was promised to another. Your mother couldn't bare the thought of being with another man. Your father also left his first wife for her. I had never seen such fierce love before." Alais inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Venturing into the past wasn't easy._

 _"Your father and mother secretly got married before the old gods with a few witnesses; me being one of them. And soon your mother was blessed with twins."_

 _"Twins?" Just when Hope began to think that she wouldn't receive any more shocks that day, she got another one._

 _"Yes, your mother was pregnant with two babies. You and your twin" said Alais. So far Hope was calmly listening to everything. Her adopted mother was quite relieved about it._

 _"Where is my twin?" She asked. Alais lowered her gaze before answering the question._

 _"I don't think your twin survived sweetheart." She felt sad about it till this day. Hope frowned to herself in confusion._

 _"There is a boy I dream about sometimes. He seems to be the same age as me. I can never remember his face after I wake up and I never understood why I dream of a stranger boy." She looked up at Alais for an explanation._

 _"Perhaps your twin was a boy. He may have died but it seems his spirit is still with you." However Hope felt otherwise. She felt that her twin was alive. But it was merely a feeling so she didn't trust it._

 _"Hope, I don't know if your uncle Prince Viserys and your grandmother Queen Rhaella are still alive. They had escaped the rebellion. But no one has heard of them again. It is quite possible that they are no more. It means you are the last living Targaryen. You ARE the Hope of House Targaryen. That's why no one must know who you really are. The usurper sitting on the Iron throne is still thirsty for dragon blood. He will hunt you down if he ever finds out about you. Promise me, you will never speak of your true identity to anyone and put yourself in danger. Promise me." Alais sounded very anxious, worried and protective._

 _"I promise mother. I won't tell anyone." Alais's eyes widened a little with surprise as Hope made that promise._

 _"You called me mother." There was disbelieve in her voice. She thought Hope would stop calling her mother now that she knew everything. Hope however only smiled at her._

 _"You will always be my mother." It was a very mature thing to say for a seven year old. But Hope wasn't old enough to comprehend how happy it made Alais. She pulled her into a tight embrace and showered her face with kisses. Hope slowly pulled away from the embrace and looked at Alais. She didn't begin to see her in a different light as Alais had feared. She was still the same to Hope. She was her mother. Her family._

 _"Mother, I may be the last Targaryen but what of my mother's family? The Starks." Hope asked curiously._

 _"The Starks live in the North of Westros. Your mother spoke very fondly of her siblings. Lord Eddard Stark, I heard is a very honorable man. He is the warden of the North now." Alais told Hope._

 _"If my mother is Lord Stark's sister then he's my uncle. He's my family then, isn't he?" She asked and Alais nodded her head._

 _"Yes he is but he is also friends with Robert Baratheon. The man who killed your father. That's why he must not know about you either. Because if he learns about you and comes for you, there's no way to tell whether you will find a family in him or an enemy." Alais remained quiet for a moment before saying-_

 _"But if Lord Stark is really how your mother described him as, then he's the only other person you can share your secrets with."_

 **End Of Flashback**

Nessysa was carefully reading a letter. And Hope was sitting by the fireplace very quietly. "Why does Lord Baritone want you to stay inside the castle? Not to mention in a cottage of your own."

Nessysa sounded confused. But Hope wasn't. She inhaled a deep breath and said-

"He knows."

Hope looked up at Nessysa who was staring back at her curiously. "The other night in the crypt, Lord Stark saw me in front of Lyanna Stark's grave. And the way he was looking at my face... He knows who I am."

"Well he wouldn't try to harm you, that we know for certain. After all he raised your brother as his own son" said Nessysa heaving out a sigh. The silence consumed them again for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Speaking of your brother, you've been avoiding him for last three days. How long do you plan on doing that?" Nessysa knew her friend wasn't really happy about avoiding Jon. Hope missed him. So she decided to talk to her about it.

"As long as I can. After what happened the last time we spoke with each other, Jon is bound to ask me dozens of questions. Questions that I can't answer him. I barely understand what happened myself." Hope ran a hand through her hair as she talked. It was a sign that she was feeling extremely frustrated. She maybe avoiding Jon for the time being but she knew that sooner or later she'd have to face him again. And when Jon would ask her questions, she must answer them without lying or giving away the truth. It'd be one difficult conversation for Hope. No wonder she was trying to avoid it. Nessysa looked at her with sympathetic gaze.

"Anyway, did you find anything else about the White walkers?" Hope asked and her friend shook her head in reply.

"These books are useless" said Nessysa. There was a pile of half a dozen books on the table. Hope had borrowed them from the library for reading. And here borrowing was a nicer word for stealing. Though she has every intention of returning them.

"I didn't find anything new. I don't think there's any book in Winterfell that might tell us how to kill a white walker without using a dragon glass" said Nessysa sounding a bit worried about it. Ever since that vision, Hope became obsessed with White walkers. She and Nessysa both. White walkers were no longer creatures of the past or myths. They existed. That deserter of the Night's watch saw them. If they are coming and they are, humans must know how to kill them. Hope was determined to find the answer sooner rather than later. After all her brother would be facing them one day.

"But there has to be another way to kill them. I don't think we'd find even a shard of dragon glass in Westros." Hope paused a little before saying-

"We mustn't stop searching Nessy. If books can't help then we must turn to other sources." Nessysa only nodded her head as she agreed with Hope.

"I'll ride to South as soon as the king returns to the Capital. I don't want to leave you alone here when he's around." She said with concern in her voice. Hope smiled at her dear friend, appreciating her concern.

"The king will arrive here anytime now. Finally I'll get to see the stag who killed a dragon" said Hope with an edge in her voice. She inhaled a deep breath and looked around the cottage.

"Looks like we don't need this place anymore. I hope our new place will be just as cozy as this one." Hope wasn't sure about staying inside the castle though. Specially during the time the King would be here. She had no wish to witness Robert Baratheon cursing the Targaryens and calling her father a raper. Hope suspected that the King knew deep down in his heart that Lyanna Stark had left him willingly for Rhaegar but he wasn't ready to accept it or admit it for that matter. Not even to himself. After all he needed to be blind to the obvious otherwise he couldn't have started the rebellion.

Hope and Nessysa packed their belongings and moved to the cottage assigned to Hope. It was close to Glass Garden since she worked there. As Nessysa unpacked, Hope went to work. The kingdom looked busier than ever. Hope went straight to Lord Baritone's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lord Baritone's voice came from inside. She opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning my lord." She bowed her head a little.

"Ah Hope, I was about to send someone for you. Have you settled in your new home?" Lord Baritone asked.

"Yes my lord. Thank you for being so kind and thoughtful. I never had a better place to stay." A big fat lie but Lord Baritone wouldn't know that, would he?

"I appreciate you thanking me but it is Lord Stark you must thank" said Lord Baritone. Hope pretended to be confused about it.

"Lord Stark came to me to inquire about the workers of the glass garden. When I told him about you, that you are an excellent gardener, also you can read and write as well; Lord Stark ordered me to put you to better use. So from now on you'll be my assistant and help me with all the paperwork." Hope immediately bowed and thanked the lord.

"I am honored my lord. Today is the happiest day of my life." Hope looked so genuinely happy that there was no way to tell that she was completely faking it.

"If I may, I'd like to personally thank Lord Stark for his generosity." Lord Baritone agreed with her right away.

"Of course you should. I believe you'll find him in the Godswood right now." Hope took her leave and headed towards Godswood. Lord Stark was indeed there. He was praying to the old gods. Hope waited for him to finish. Without looking up, Lord Stark spoke up-

"Do you pray to the old gods or new?" The question didn't surprise Hope. She answered calmly and truthfully.

"I respect all the gods old and new and all others but I pray to none." Ned expected that kind of answer. Old Targaryens used to think themselves mightier than gods. They weren't all that keen on praying or depending on gods for that matter. Ned stood up from his prayer and finally turned to look at Hope. He was expecting a visit from her.

"Do you wish to say something to me Hope?" He asked.

"No, I came here to ask you a question actually." She said. Hope didn't bother being all formal and got to the point. Lord Stark nodded his head. Permitting Hope to ask her question. She inhaled a deep breath first.

"What was her last words?" She asked. Hope didn't need to say who she was talking about. Lord Stark understood her question all the same. He sighed out heavily and took a step closer to Hope.

"Your mother knew that one day you will come back home. She asked me to tell you how much she loved you. You and your brother meant everything to her." Lord Stark said. Hope stood quietly. There was an unreadable expression on her face.

"Didn't she ask you to search for me?" She asked with quiet tone of voice. Ned looked at her face more carefully this time before answering that question.

"No. You were meant to walk on a different path than your brother." He said and paused for a moment before saying- "She loved both of you equally."

"I don't doubt my mother's love for me my lord. As you said I was meant to live a different life." Hope understood that better than anyone.

"Was your life very difficult?" Lord Stark asked very curiously.

"Life is meant to be difficult and complicated. Even Jon's life is complicated, wouldn't you agree? He grew up a bastard not having any clue about who he really is." Ned visibly grew a little tensed.

"Would you tell him everything?" He asked. However Hope shook her head.

"He is not ready for the truth yet." She replied. Ned couldn't agree more.

"The day Jon is ready and he learns the truth, I shall tell you both your real names. The ones that your father and mother chose for you." Hope simply nodded her head even though she very much wanted to know the name her parents gave her. But she would always be Hope though. Suddenly Bran came there running, followed by his dire wolf. He was panting heavily.

"Father, the King is close. There are so many people coming with him." Bran spoke excitedly. Ned's eyes flickered to Hope for a moment. He prayed that the girl would be careful around Robert. Though something in his heart told him that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"We must get ready to receive the King then. Go on, I'll be right behind you" said Lord Stark to his young son. Bran smiled at his father and ran away. Ned looked back at Hope. Surprising her a little, he cupped her face with one hand and kissed her forehead rather affectionately.

"My niece. I may never be able to call you that in front of anyone but know in your heart that I am your family. All these years I didn't know where you were but you were always in my prayers."

"Welcome home."

"Thank you uncle. For accepting me. For taking care of my brother. Thank you for everything." Hope said really meaning everything she just said. Ned gave her a smile laced with both sadness and happiness. Then he left to welcome the King. Hope however stayed behind. As much as she wanted to see the king, she wasn't keen on welcoming him or kneeling before him for that matter. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be watching him from behind the shadows. As Hope started leaving the Godswood, she came across Ghost.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" She picked up Ghost in her arms. He was growing up fast like his siblings. The pup started licking her face. Hope giggled as it tickled a little.

"Guess you aren't that excited about the king's arrival as well."

"But I need to see him." She said with a very serious tone of voice. Ghost stopped licking her face and looked at her in a way as if he understood what she was saying. Hope put down Ghost on the ground again.

"Go play with your brothers and sisters. Days of happiness are coming to an end. Enjoy as much as you can now. These days won't come back."


	7. Chapter 7: A Fool Wolf

**AN: Thanks to Guest for your review.**

 **Chapter 7: A Fool Wolf**

The grand hall was buzzing with chatters and laughter. It was after all a feast in the honor of the king. Hope was invited to the feast since she got promoted and became important enough to receive an invitation. She brought Nessysa along with her. There was no way she was going to live through the feast alone. The two friends stayed in a corner so that no one should notice them.

"Does he ever stop eating?" Nessysa asked with disbelieve in her voice while staring at the king.

"Given his physique I wouldn't bet on it" said Hope. When she first saw the king, she was shocked to say the least. Disappointed actually. Hope was expecting a cold and cruel looking man, not a fat goofy looking oaf. At least the queen met her expectations. Queen Cersei was beautiful indeed but her whole demeanor screamed heartless.

"Do you remember while we were traveling through the south, we overheard a little bird saying a very interesting rumor about Queen Cersei." Nessysa asked Hope who nodded her head.

"Well I no longer believe that to be simply a rumor. Look at the king's children. None of them have black hair. They are all golden head." She pointed it out. She was quite certain about her deduction. Hope as well looked at the king's children carefully. And she agreed with Nessysa immediately.

"You are right. Black is the dominant color. All of king's children should have had black hair. At least one of them should have." Hope and Nessysa looked at each other with a knowing expression on their faces.

"Once again it is proven then that a rumor is never simply a rumor specially when it's about someone important" said Hope to Nessysa with a crooked smile.

"So prince Joffrey, princess Myrcella and prince Tommen are actually the hard work of Jamie Lannister." Nessysa said while shaking her head to herself.

"Frankly speaking I am not surprised" said Hope taking a sip from her wine glass. "Not only Queen Cersei doesn't seem like a very loyal wife which I don't blame her for-" She really meant it as she saw the king groping another woman and enjoy her right in front of the queen.

"Jamie Lannister is one hell of a handsome man. Now who wouldn't want that? Queen Cersei is one lucky woman I'd say." Nessysa couldn't help but laugh at Hope's statement. Anyone else would've felt disgusted by the idea of a brother and sister being together but Hope was a Targaryen and Nessysa never really cared about morality or religion. The girls couldn't discuss this topic further as Lord Stark approached them.

"My lord." Both Hope and Nessysa bowed their heads before the lord of Winterfell. Ned looked at Nessysa with curiosity.

"My lord this is my very good friend Nessysa. She is like my sister." He offered her a polite smile before looking back at Hope.

"Are you enjoying the feast?" Ned asked. He genuinely wanted to know.

"Yes my lord. Thank you very much for the invitation. Though I must say, the feast is missing something" said Hope making him frown at her with confusion.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Everyone is here, except for Jon. Does he not like feasts?" She asked wondering about her twin's absence at the feast. Lord Stark's eyes flickered to Nessysa for a second. Hope noticed that immediately.

"Not to worry my lord. She knows everything." She assured her uncle. Ned was a little surprised to hear that but didn't say anything about it. Instead he sighed out heavily.

"It's not that Jon doesn't like feasts. He was forbidden to attend this one. My wife thinks it'd be inappropriate to sit him among the royal family." The first thing Hope felt was pure anger. But anger wasn't going to get her anywhere. So she forced herself to calm down. Lord Stark felt bad about it too but there was nothing he could do. Except for one thing.

"I think you should go and be with him right now." He indirectly requested Hope. She nodded her head immediately.

"Yes, I shall go and find him." Hope looked at her friend and said-

"Stay here. Enjoy the feast." Saying that she left the hall. Lord Stark and Nessysa looked at each other as Hope disappeared from their sight.

"How long have you known Hope?" He asked with curiosity.

"I met her ten years ago. She and Alais were staying in Braavos at that time" replied Nessysa.

"Alais was the handmaiden who-" She nodded her head as Lord Stark said that.

"Yes, Alais was the one who took Hope but you must know she did it to protect her. She was a wonderful mother to Hope. Alais loved her like her own for as long as she lived." Ned believed her and felt sorry that Alais was no more. Her death must have hurt Hope very much.

"I'm glad to hear Hope had a loving mother while growing up." He said really meaning it.

"How did you meet Hope if you don't mind me asking?" It was quite clear that Lord Stark wanted know about Hope's childhood as much as possible since he missed it completely.

"Of course not my lord. I still remember that day vividly."

 **Flashback**

 **Braavos**

 **Free City of Essos**

 _The local tavern was more crowded than usual. In the midst of the crowd, seven year old Hope was singing a famous Valyrian song. Alais was completely against her earning money at first but later the little dragon was able to persuade her mother. Hence little Hope was singing in the local tavern. She sang there every evening for past two weeks. The owner was more than happy to let her sing there since she brought in more customers. She was definitely earning more money than Alais. However, at that point it wasn't only about money for Hope anymore. She enjoyed the crowd's attention. She enjoyed entertaining people with her songs. She enjoyed the praises she received everyday. Hope's singing talent was becoming more an art for her than a means to earn money._

 _And it was a talent indeed. People were drawn to her singing as if she was a siren. Nine year old Nessysa was no different. She came to the tavern everyday since Hope started singing there. Nessysa wasn't allowed inside because she was a street child with no home, no family. She was nothing but dirt. But that didn't stop her. She'd sneak in the tavern everyday and stay hidden under a table for as long as Hope sang there. Nessysa knew if she ever got caught, she'd be beaten to death by the owner of the tavern, still she couldn't help herself. She simply wanted to hear Hope sing. She thought the little girl's voice was enchanting. And it was obvious that she wasn't the only one who thought that._

 _"Which brothel you will be visiting tonight?" A man asked his companion. There was a group of half drunken men sitting at the table. The same table Nessysa was hiding under. But obviously they were unaware of it._

 _"I'm not going to a brothel tonight" replied the man who was asked the question._

 _"Why not?" Another man asked curiously._

 _"Because no brothel can get me that." The man pointed towards little Hope._

 _"A little singing bird. Her songs have woken the animal inside me. Tonight I shall have her."_

 _"Why should only you have her?" Someone at the table asked._

 _"I'm open to sharing with you brother but I'll go first. After all I am older than you."_

 _"You fuckers, can't you see she's merely a child." At last a decent man._

 _"What pleasure she could possibly give you now? I say we take her with us. And after a couple of years, she'll be able to please us all." No, not a decent man at all._

 _"If you wish to enjoy her a couple of years later, by all means wait but tonight my cock will be inside her."_

 _Despite the fact that Nessysa was engrossed in Hope's song, she overheard the men talking. Needless to say, she didn't like what she heard. If those evil men took the little girl away, she would never hear her sing again. She couldn't let it happen. Even though for selfish reason, Nessysa decided to save Hope from their sinful intentions. The little singing bird would never be in a cage._

 _Later, after Hope finished singing her last song for the evening, she collected all the coins in her small satchel. It was time for her to go back home. But before going home, Hope would go to the place where Alais worked now. From there they would go home together. It had become their daily routine. Speaking of Alais, she may have stopped working in a brothel but she didn't stop working altogether. She found work in the kitchen of a lord's house. The payment was far less than what Alais was used to earn but she was no longer tortured everyday. Besides, it made Hope very happy to see her mother working in a decent place and not sacrificing her body and soul anymore. And that was what was most important to Alais, seeing her daughter happy._

 _Hope was walking down a familiar alley. It was merely a ten minutes way from the tavern to the lord's house. Suddenly she felt someone following her. She looked over her shoulder but found no one. Hope started walking again but with faster pace. She was wearing a chain around her neck with a pendant hanging by the chain. The pendant was actually the coin that many faced god gave Hope through a nameless man. She didn't know for sure if it'd really work but she always wore it. Somehow it gave her a sense of protection. Hope clutched the coin in a tight grip as she walked rather hastily._

 _"Hello little girl." Suddenly a man appeared in front of her, blocking her path. She took a step back instinctively._

 _"Oh don't be afraid. I mean you no harm. In fact I'm your admirer. You have an amazing voice little girl" said the man. Hope gulped down the bad feeling she was having and spoke up._

 _"Thank you for your kind words but I must be going." She tried to walk by the stranger man but he stood in her way once again, stopping her from leaving. Hope knew right away that she must run. This man was bad news._

 _"what's your hurry little girl? You didn't even tell me your name." Hope turned around to run the other way but found the path blocked already by another two stranger men. She looked back at the first man she encountered._

 _"What do you want from me? Do you want the money?" She asked but the man only gave her a nasty smile in reply._

 _"We do not want your money little girl and if you behave we will even pay you." Before Hope could realize what was going to happen to her, the other two stranger men grabbed her from behind. She struggled against them. She thrashed and screamed but it only entertained those filthy men. All three of them started to feel her body, touched her in a way that made her inside cringe with disgust. One of them even started to tear off her dress. Hope screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt someone touching her in between her legs. She increased her struggling which earned her a smack across the face._

 _"We should gag her mouth or someone will hear the little bitch screaming" said one of them._

 _"Let's see how she screams with my cock in her mouth." The man loosened his trouser and pulled out his cock. Hope's eyes widened with fear and she tightly closed her mouth. But another man yanked her hair painfully which made her scream again. Before Hope knew it, she was choking on the man's penis. But that wasn't all. The other two men also pulled out their cocks and one of them prepared to enter her bottom. But thankfully he never could. Someone stabbed him in the back. The man screamed out in pain. The other two men got shocked as his body fell on the ground while writhing in pain and revealed a little girl, slightly older than the one they were molesting and about to rape. Nessysa without thinking of anything jumped on the other two men with her little knife in hand. They caught her and she started to struggle against them. Nessysa wanted to slit their throats. But it wasn't easy since she already lost her element of surprise._

 _Hope on the other hand, hurriedly put on her torn dress and she started to run away as fast as she could. Her first thought was to get to Alais and be safe in her arms. But half way, Hope stopped running. She realized that someone put her own life in danger to save hers and instead of helping that girl, she was running away. What kind of a dragon she was? A coward one. No, Hope wasn't a coward. She decided to rescue the girl. But how? She looked down at her coin pendant and then looked around. She spotted a beggar sitting at the side of the street a little far away. Hope ran to him._

 _"Are you a man of Braavos?" She asked for assurance. There were many foreigners in Braavos. The beggar nodded his head. Hope took off her chain and gave the coin to him._

 _"Valar Morghulis." She said and she looked around. Hoping for someone to come to her aid. But no one came. Hope was about to get disappointed when the beggar spoke up._

 _"How can I help you little Hope?"_ She _looked back at the beggar. She was both shocked and startled, when the beggar pealed off his face and became the nameless man Hope met before. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak for a moment._

 _"How did you-" Hope began to ask but stopped herself. There was someone she needed saving first._

 _"Please save the girl who saved me. She is in danger right now."_

 _"You wish to spend your gift on a stranger girl?" The nameless man asked. His face was unreadable. Hope couldn't tell if he admired it or disapproved of it. But that didn't matter._

 _"She saved me. I owe her my life. Giving her my gift from the many faced god is the least I could do." The nameless man didn't ask anything else._

 _"Very well." He said. And then he disappeared into the darkness. Hope didn't know what to do. She ran back to where she left the girl with those evil men. When she got there, she saw the stranger girl was about to meet the same fate she was going to. Those filthy men were going to rape her. Hope held her breath, not knowing if the nameless man would really come to save the girl. But he came. The nameless man attacked the two men who were going to rape the girl. The third one was still writhing in pain from the stab wound. The other two men didn't even have a chance to fight before the nameless man slit their throats. Then he approached the wounded one._

 _"No no please don't." The man begged but the nameless man slit his throat as well. After that he turned to look at Hope who was staring at him with wide eyes. He approached her but she didn't feel scared._

 _"The many faced god has fulfilled his promise. He sent help when you called." The nameless man told Hope. She nodded her head._

 _"I thank the many faced god and you as well."_

 _"I only do what the god commands." The nameless man took a step closer to Hope and he held out the familiar coin to her. She looked at him with confusion._

 _"If you ever need anything, this will help you find me. But next time, you shall have to pay a price for what you ask from the many faced god." Hope nodded her head in understanding and took the coin from the nameless man._

 _"Farewell little Hope. Until we meet again."_

 _With that the nameless man disappeared into the darkness once again. After a moment or two, Hope averted her eyes from the place the nameless man disappeared to and she looked at the stranger girl. She was still sitting on the ground and looked quite shocked. At least she has covered herself. Hope rushed to her feeling worried._

 _"Are you alright?" She asked with concern in her voice. Nessysa looked at Hope with disbelieve in her eyes._

 _"You came back for me."_

 _"Of course, you saved my life. My name is Hope."_

 _"I call myself Nessysa." The two future best friends introduced each other properly. Hope noticed all the bruises on Nessysa's arms and face._

 _"You are hurt." She said feeling horrible for the girl._

 _"I will live" said Nessysa rather nonchalantly as if she wasn't hurting. She even stood up on her own without any help. It was just, Nessysa was used to of pain unlike Hope. After all she was a street child and everyday was a struggle for her._

 _"Why did you save me?" Hope couldn't help but ask the other girl. She was very curious to know._

 _"If I hadn't then I would've never heard you sing again." Hope gaped at her for what she said. She put her life in danger just so she could hear her sing. It seemed Hope's voice was a gift from the gods indeed._

 _"Wait here." Saying that Nessysa ran to a brick wall nearby. Hope watched her curiously as she pulled out a brick. It seemed there was something hidden inside the wall. Nessysa pulled out a wooden box from inside before putting the brick back on the wall. She came back to Hope who was looking more curious than before._

 _"This will make all the pain go away." Nessysa said more to herself than to Hope. She opened the box and ate whatever was inside._

 _"Is it medicine?" Hope asked wondering about it. Nessysa however shook her head._

 _"They are sweets from the heavens. Try one." She held out the wooden box to Hope. She was too curious not to try. However when Hope was about to take one, Nessysa took back the box making her frown in confusion._

 _"But you must sing me a song if you try one." Hope was half tempted not to try the sweets as Nessysa made the demand but as said before she was very curious about it. How could a street child possess the sweets from heavens? Besides, she was only asking for a song. Therefore Hope agreed to it._

 _"Alright. I shall sing a song for you." Nessysa grinned widely and held the box before Hope once again. She took one sweet from the box and put it in her mouth. She was surprised as the delicious sweet taste spread in her mouth. It was indeed heavenly. Hope had never eaten anything like it before. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her breath._

 _"This is so delicious. Where did you get this?" She asked Nessysa. Hope was very eager to know._

 _"Lord Varys gave them to me." Nessysa replied._

 _"Who is lord Varys?" Hope asked. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion._

 _"He is a lord in King's landing in Westros." The answer confused her more._

 _"Why would a lord from Westros give you these sweets?"_

 _"Because I tell him things. He calls us his little birds." Nessysa's answer opened up a new chapter in Hope's life. It was also the new beginning of an everlasting friendship._

 **End Of Flashback**

"You work for lord Varys, the spy master." Lord Stark said with disbelieve in his voice.

"Worked for lord Varys. We both did, Hope and I for a time. Hope of course had a reason to become one of Lord Varys' little birds" said Nessysa, making Ned more interested in his niece's past.

"What reason?" He asked curiously. Before she could give an answer, someone came up to Ned.

"Brother!" Benjen Stark embraced his brother. They were seeing each other after a long time. Both of them were smiling. After the brothers pulled away from each other, Ned looked back at Nessysa.

"We shall talk later." She nodded her head. Lord Eddard Stark walked away from there with his brother. Nessysa watched them going over to a less crowded corner so they could catch up with each other. She averted her eyes but a smile appeared on her lips as she recalled more memories of the past. The reason Hope had to become a spy for the spy master was quite simple. She wanted to find out if any other Targaryen was still alive. In the beginning Nessysa had thought that Hope was working for Lord Varys only for the sweets like she was. But later, after she earned Hope's trust, she learned about her real purpose. And spying for Lord Varys did the work for Hope. One day while collecting information for the spy master regarding a matter, Hope found out that her uncle Viserys and her aunt Daenerys were still alive. She was no longer the last living Targaryen. Not long after they found out about the other living Targaryens, Hope and Nessysa stopped working for Lord Varys. Though they kept their spying skills with them and used them whenever needed.

While Nessysa relived some past memories at the feast, Hope was out eavesdropping in on the conversation her twin and Tyrion Lannister were having.

"Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor... and it can never be used to hurt you." As lord Tyrion gave Jon that advice, Hope realized that he was more than a drunkard dwarf. He knew things about life and people that most didn't. Too bad, Jon wasn't wise enough yet to understand his advice, let alone use it.

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked as Tyrion started to leave. The question made the imp look back at the bastard.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." He said it with a smile. Then he walked away while drinking wine from the wineskin. Jon kept looking at his retreating back for a while before turning around and picking up his sword. He swung it so hard that the practicing target almost broke in half.

"Now what did that poor thing ever do to you Jon?" Hope asked as she finally walked up to him. She was obviously talking about the practicing target. Jon looked at her but didn't say anything. Hope thought he wouldn't speak to her but he did.

"You are speaking to me again. Does it mean you are done avoiding me?" There was no denying that Hope was indeed avoiding Jon.

"Yes. I even came bearing an apology gift." She pulled out a wooden box from inside her cloak. She opened the box and revealed sweets in them. Jon looked at the sweets, then back at her.

"I made them myself. You will love it." She said enthusiastically but her twin showed no interest in eating.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." Jon said with a rather stern tone of voice. He started practicing with his sword again. Hope on the other hand sighed out heavily. She knew he was lying about not being hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since morning. He ought to be starving.

"I didn't know you've so much anger and aggression bottled up in you. But taking out your anger on a lifeless target isn't all that satisfying, is it?" Jon heard her talking but he didn't say anything in return. So now he was avoiding Hope. But avoiding Hope wasn't easy. She put down the box of sweet on an empty barrel, then untied her cloak and let it drop on the ground. Hope wasn't cold. She only wore warm clothes in order to blend in and avoid suspicion. Hope found herself a wooden sword which was for training young boys. Then she boldly stood in front of the practicing target.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked glaring at her for interrupting his practice or whatever it was really.

"Helping you of course." She said with an innocent tone of voice. "I guarantee that fighting me would be much more satisfying than victimizing this lifeless target."

Jon looked at Hope as if she was crazy. "I'm not going to fight you. You are a girl."

"You don't want to fight me because I am a girl and you're just being a gentleman or you don't want to fight me because you are afraid of losing to a girl. Something tells me it's the later." Hope spoke with a thoughtful expression on her face as she cleverly baited her brother. And it worked. Jon was fuming by then. He walked over to the stand where swords were kept. He put down his steel sword and took a wooden one. Hope was holding a wooden sword. It would be unfair for Jon to use a blade against her. If they were going to fight, they were going to fight fair. Jon walked back to Hope.

"When I defeat you, which I will in five seconds you better tell me what happened that day." He said with a calm tone of voice which sounded a little dark as well.

"And if I defeat you, you will eat those sweets."

Without another word, Jon swung his wooden sword at Hope. She dodged the attack. There was no doubt that Jon was a very skilled swordsman. Compared to him, Hope was an amateur meaning incompetent. But she knew tricks and she knew how to dance. Even with a sword. While living in Braavos, she learned many things. Braavosi water dancing was one of them. After almost getting raped, Hope was keen on learning how to fight. She'd watch Bravo men fighting in duels and later teach herself the techniques. It didn't work so well in the beginning but later she had some help. Though, Hope never participated in a real duel before. In fact she only ever used blade when absolutely needed to. Therefore while fighting with her twin, Hope only kept blocking his attack or dodge them most of the time. Her goal was to exhaust Jon and then catch him off guard at one point. And it was definitely working. Jon kept swinging at her again and again. His movements became more aggressive with each passing second. Hope's dancing around was frustrating him. As if that wasn't enough, she had to mock him as well.

"I thought you were going to defeat me in five seconds" taunted Hope when half a minute passed.

"I'd have defeated you if you were actually fighting me. What you are doing is simply dodging my attacks" said Jon swinging his sword at her once again.

"Which is keeping me from losing. Isn't that what really matters in a fight? Winning or losing."

"But it seems you do know how to wield a sword. Where did you learn it?" Since Jon was an expert himself, he could tell if a person really knew how to wield a sword.

"No where. I taught myself" said Hope, not getting into any detail. Then suddenly she kicked Jon in his knee. Something he wasn't expecting at all. Jon lost his balance and fell down on the ground. Hope quickly disarmed him and pointed her sword at his throat.

"That's cheating!" Jon exclaimed with anger.

"Now that; I learned from someone in Norvos" said Hope with a smirk on her lips. She learned a lesson quite early in her life that life itself wasn't fair so why should a fight be. Besides, she could've never won against Jon without using some of her tricks. Hope extended her hand towards Jon which of course he didn't take and stood up on his own.

"In any case, I won." Hope said triumphantly.

"You cheated." Jon growled out at her.

"Well that doesn't make me any less winner or you any less defeated." He glared at Hope before looking away from her. When she felt Jon's anger marred with old sadness, she understood that he needed to feel better. Simply taking out his aggression wouldn't help him. Hope inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"That day when you held my hand, you felt something, didn't you?" She said making Jon look back at her. Their eyes met and the moment started to get a little intense.

"You felt something magical" stated Hope. Jon knew she was being serious about it.

"I felt whole, as if I was missing something before. But yes, it felt magical indeed." He said looking as deeply as possibly into her eyes. He was searching for something, though not knowing what exactly he was searching for.

"I felt the same." Hope confessed her own feelings. "And it scared me. That's why I have been avoiding you. But I'm not scared anymore."

She put out her hand in front of Jon who eagerly put his hand against hers. They didn't receive any shock unlike before but they felt that magical connection again. Jon closed his eyes as he felt all the anger and sadness leaving him somehow and peace taking over his mind. Hope on the other hand felt more strongly connected to her twin. She wished she could tell Jon everything and call him her brother. Embrace him and tell him why he felt whole with her.

"Your hand, it's so warm" said Jon more to himself than to Hope. His own hand was however cold as it should be in the chilly weather of Winterfell. Indeed he was a wolf rather than a dragon. Jon finally opened up his eyes again and looked at Hope.

"Why do I feel like this?" He asked. He was confused and wanted answers.

"One day you will know why" said Hope calmly, then she inhaled a deep breath and exhaled heavily. Jon wasn't happy with the answer or the lack of it. He was about to argue with her but she didn't let him speak.

"Now since you've lost a fight, I believe you are supposed to do something." Hope wasn't going to let Jon starve the whole night. No way. Seeing the determination in her eyes, Jon didn't bother arguing. Besides, he was starving indeed. He took the box and ate one sweet, half expecting not to like it but that was not what happened. The delectable taste surprised Jon. He liked it so much that he ate the entire box.

"Told you, you are going to like it. These are my favorite too" said Hope.

"Thank you" said Jon and he really meant it. Suddenly they both became quiet. Both thinking about the other. After few moments of silence, Jon spoke up again.

"I've asked my uncle to take me with him when he goes back to the wall." He said which shocked Hope very much. Most importantly it made her fear come true, that one day Jon would be facing the white walkers. When he spoke to Uncle Benjen about it, Hope hadn't found him yet. Therefore she didn't know what he has planned for his future. Thank the gods Jon told her about it. However it didn't mean she was happy about what she just learned.

"Jon I understand that you want to get out of Winterfell but the wall is not a solution." Hope bluntly expressed her disapproval.

"There's no other place where a bastard like me is respected. The wall is the only place where I'll be accepted for who I am." Jon was obviously very determined about going to the wall. He thought he would earn respect there. Something that Winterfell never gave him.

"Respect?" Hope raised her eyebrows at him.

 _"Fool!"_ Clearly he knew nothing about the reality of the wall. "Do you even know what the wall is? It's nothing but a prison for those criminals who didn't wish to die or lose a body part."

While crossing the south, Hope saw criminals being taken away to the wall in order to serve in the Night's watch. "What respect could you possibly get from criminals?"

Hope's description of the Night's watch didn't dissuade Jon. If anything he became more determined. "My uncle Benjen serves in the Night's watch. He is no criminal. And he is a respected ranger over there."

Hope sighed out heavily. She understood it was pointless to make Jon understand. He had made up his mind already. And so did Hope at that moment. She found her twin after staying separate for seventeen years. She would not lose him to the wall. If she couldn't stop Jon from going to the wall then she'd go with him. Yes it'd be very difficult since the wall was no place for a woman but Hope knew she'd find out a way.

"Well if that's what you want. I wish you luck." She said. Hope badly wanted to cup Jon's face with her hand but restrained herself.

"Good night Jon Snow." Saying that she turned around to leave.

"I'll miss you when I leave." Jon said after her. Yes, Hope was still a stranger to him but still somehow he knew that he'd miss her. Jon simply knew it. Though he didn't know why he would. Hope on the other hand smiled to herself and thought in her mind-

 _"No you won't."_


	8. Chapter 8: Selfish Kindness

**AN: Thanks to PorcelainPuppetLady and dangerousgames87 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 8: Selfish Kindness**

Tyrion forcefully opened his eyes but his surrounding looked blurry to him. He blinked couple of times and though it cleared his vision but he couldn't recognize the room he was sleeping in. It didn't seem like one of the brothel chambers. So how did he end up on a bed? A comfortable one at that. Tyrion's headache prevented him from thinking too hard. He was just about to get out of the bed and inquire about his whereabouts when the door opened and a girl entered the room.

"Good morning my lord!" The girl said seeing him wake. Tyrion looked at the girl carefully. He didn't remember seeing her before. Definitely not one of the whores he fucked in Winterfell.

"You must be wondering where you are. This is my cottage. You must've gotten very drunk at the feast last night. I found you passed out at the back of the grand hall. There was no one around that time whom I could've asked to take you back to your chamber and I couldn't leave you lying on the ground either; so I brought you here. I hope you don't mind me doing that my lord." The girl seemed to be speaking the truth. But why did she bother in the first place? Was it because he was a Lannister that the girl couldn't leave him passed out on the ground? Many would've just walked by. So why didn't she? Tyrion wondered in his mind.

"No of course not. It was very kind of you. Though I was actually wondering who you are?" Tyrion asked curiously. He tried to get off the bed but when he couldn't, he gave up and stayed on the bed. As pleasurable as drinking was, hangover was clearly not.

"My name is Hope. I assist Lord Baritone in his work." She said while she poured some kind of drink in a horn mug. She walked over to Tyrion and handed the horn over to him.

"It'll help with the headache." He took the horn without question and took a sip from the drink without thinking for a second that it might be poisoned. Tyrion was inside the room, not to mention unconscious for hours. If the girl wanted to kill him, she'd have done it already. And definitely not wait for him to wake up.

"Hmm it's good." He said about the drink and it actually did taste good. Though Lord Tyrion couldn't tell what the hell it was.

"And useful too for hangover" said Hope with a smile.

"Are you hungry my lord? I mean I've cooked breakfast. So if you wish-" She suddenly stopped talking as if thinking of something. "I apologize I shouldn't have offered. You are a lord. You wouldn't want to eat breakfast with a peasant girl. I'm really sorry my lord." Saying that Hope turned to leave the room but Tyrion stopped her.

"Actually if your food is as good as this drink then I'll be delighted to have my breakfast here." She smiled at him. Hope was expecting it. She had heard that Lord Tyrion knew of compassion and kindness. And after overhearing last night's conversation between him and Jon, she believed it.

"You honor me my lord. Do you want me to serve your breakfast here?" Hope asked sounding very enthusiastic about it.

"No no I'll eat at the table" said Tyrion and Hope nodded her head.

"It's downstairs. There is water over there if you wish to freshen up." She said pointing at the tub filled with warm water. Tyrion looked and simply nodded his head. Hope left the room to give the little lord some privacy. Once Tyrion was done freshening up, he went downstairs. He saw that breakfast was already served and there were actually a couple of dishes at the table. The girl was no way a poor peasant girl. Tyrion obviously found that interesting. Not to mention how did a girl end up working for a lord in Winterfell? It must be quite an interesting story. He thought to himself.

"The food looks delicious" said Tyrion as he approached the table. He took a seat and Hope proceeded to serve him.

"Do you live here alone?" He asked sounding casual but Hope knew that he was curious to know about her.

"No my lord, I live here with a friend. She is out at the moment." Hope finished serving the lord and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Tyrion started eating and he did not regret his decision of having breakfast there. Hope on the other hand for some reason couldn't help but stare at Lord Tyrion which he noticed right away. He sighed out a little then said-

"Go ahead, say whatever you have to say about my size." Hope quickly dropped her gaze and apologized.

"I'm sorry my lord. You just reminded me of someone." Hearing that Tyrion snorted a little.

"Who could I possibly remind you of?" After all he was a dwarf and there weren't very many of them.

"Someone I knew" said Hope quickly and she intentionally changed the subject as if uncomfortable to speak about it further.

"Do you like the food my lord?" She asked which thankfully put a stop to the previous conversation.

"Mmm you cooked everything deliciously my dear." Tyrion said sincerely. Thanks to Alais; Hope knew how to cook well. After all Alais worked in a wealthy lord's kitchen for a time being. She taught Hope everything she knew. And Hope knew that it takes mainly two things to make a man happy, food and fucking. After a moment of silence Tyrion spoke up again.

"You never told me your last name Hope."

"I'm a peasant girl my lord. I don't have a last name." She said very convincingly. However, lord Tyrion looked up and looked right into her eyes as if he knew she was lying.

"I never met a peasant girl before whose life is so comfortable." He said more to himself than to Hope.

"Well there's a long story behind this comfort." She said, intriguing the little lord even more.

"Please do tell. I've got the entire day." Hope stayed quiet for a moment as if contemplating whether to tell Tyrion her story or not.

"I'm not from Winterfell my lord." She started talking and Tyrion paid full attention to her.

"I grew up across the narrow sea. I was actually a well known singer over there and used to live a rather luxurious life. I used to sing songs at feasts, and celebrations and many other events. You must know how generous lords and ladies can be when they are pleased. Let's just say I've received plenty of expensive gifts in my life. Actually I have those gifts to thank for this comfortable life."

"So what happened? Why are you here?" Tyrion asked very curiously and this time he didn't bother to hide his curiosity. Hope on the other hand sighed out heavily.

"My mother died. Her death put me on a journey. I left home since I couldn't bare to live there anymore without her. I started traveling from one place to another. Before I knew it I turned into an adventurer from a singer. I'm always willing to go to new places and learn new things. And that's what brought me here to the north. My adventurous soul never lets me stay in one place for long." Hope wasn't lying though. She just wasn't telling the entire truth.

"Well I think I've finally met someone who is as knowledgeable as I am, maybe even more. Whatever I know I've learned them from reading books but you have real life experiences. You must know stories I will never read in a book." Tyrion sounded very fascinated about it.

"You must tell me about some of your adventures some other time. But I must ask if you are an adventurer then why have you settled down in Winterfell and working for a lord?" He asked wondering about it. Hope had the answer prepared.

"As an adventurer I came to the North for only one reason. To see the wall- the greatest structure of this world. Even while living across the narrow sea, I've heard about the wall's magnificence." She sighed out heavily before continuing.

"But I cannot go to the wall. Women are not allowed there. I'm staying in Winterfell and working for Lord Baritone hoping that one day he'd be pleased with me enough to give me permission to go to the wall. If I have a lord's permission letter, the brothers of the night's watch will have no choice but to open their gates for me." This time Hope blatantly lied but Lord Tyrion would never know that, would he?

"That's a very practical plan but- it'll take you years to please Lord Baritone enough to make him give you permission to go to the wall." Hope sighed out heavily once again and nodded her head in agreement.

"I know but how else can I go there?" She spoke with sadness in her voice.

"You could come with me" said Tyrion just like that. Hope snapped up her head and looked at him with shock and disbelieve in her eyes. Even though that was exactly what she was trying to achieve here and the sole reason behind her kindness towards Lord Tyrion. She obviously heard him saying last night that he wanted to go to the wall. Hope simply wanted him to tag her along. If she had gone to Lord Stark for permission, he would've refused her right away. Not only Hope was a woman but his niece as well. She doubted he'd even let Jon go. But the way Jon was determined, Hope knew Lord Stark wouldn't be able to refuse him. So she must go to the wall too. And Lord Tyrion would help her with that, unknowingly of course.

"I don't understand. What do you mean my lord?" Hope asked pretending to be confused.

"I'm going to the wall once the king leaves for the capital. If you want, you can come with me. Trust me the brothers of the Night's watch won't be able to not welcome a companion of the queen's brother."

"That's- very kind of you my lord but why do you want to help me?" She couldn't help but ask. Also it made the act more genuine.

"I will tell you why when you will tell me why you helped me? You saw me passed out drunk on the ground, why bothered bringing me to your home?" Tyrion wanted to ask this question since he woke up and found himself in this cottage.

"I told you, you remind me of someone." Hope said which was true, just not the true reason why she did everything.

"And who is this person may I ask?" Tyrion spoke softly yet Hope knew he wouldn't drop the question without an answer this time. Since she didn't wish for Lord Tyrion to take back the offer of help, she decided to tell him the story. Besides, telling the story wouldn't cause any harm. Except that it'd make Hope sad to recall it. A genuine sadness came over her face this time as she started talking.

"You are not the first dwarf I've met Lord Tyrion" said Hope. Tyrion stayed quiet, wanting her to continue. Hope let out a deep breath and continued.

"Those days, me and my friend were thinking about crossing the narrow sea. We had seen enough of Essos and wanted to have adventures in Westros. There was a traveling theater troupe wanting to cross the narrow sea as well. They thought they'd earn more money in Westros. My friend and I started traveling along with them. Hoping to cross the sea with the troupe. I sang in their shows as well so they gave us food to eat. In that troupe there was a dwarf named Dinky. What an amazing actor he was! He was the main reason people watched their shows."

 _'Was?'_ Tyrion picked up on that immediately but didn't interrupt Hope.

"The other actors of the troupe were very jealous of him. Behind the stage everyone picked up on him. Even the owner himself despite the fact that Dinky brought in the audiences."

"I never stood up for Dinky or let my friend do it. Defending the dwarf meant going against the entire troupe. I just didn't want any trouble with anyone and wanted to peacefully cross the sea. However I used to feel bad for Dinky. It made me share my food with him when someone would ruined his meal by putting something disgusting in it; which was a daily affair. Such a tiny gesture of kindness it was." Hope said with a lost look on her face because she was indeed lost in the past.

"I never realized what affect it had on him. At least not until he died to save me and my friend." Hope's eyes became shiny with tears. Even Tyrion felt bad hearing this though he never met the dwarf named Dinky and never would.

"After Dinky's death I was left with nothing but regret. Now I wish I had done more than share a bit of food with him. Sometimes I blame it on human nature in order to not feel guilty. We never learn until it's too late, do we?"

"No we don't" agreed Tyrion. Hope wiped away the tears that she didn't let escape her eyes. A moment of silence passed between them before Tyrion spoke up again.

"So will you accompany me on the journey to the wall? I believe it'll make the journey very pleasant if you come. And as for why I am helping you? Well you did put me in your debt by providing me comfort and such delicious food. And a Lannister always pays his debts." Hope pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Well I certainly don't wish to wait for years to visit the wall. It'll be my honor to be your companion on the journey my lord."

Lord Tyrion left the cottage after finishing the breakfast. He said he was going to pay a visit to the brothel in Winter town. It was his favorite place in Winterfell. Truth to be told, Hope was a little confused about Lord Tyrion. She heard from plenty of sources that he was a perverted little imp. Yet never once he looked at her in a dirty way. What kind of a pervert is actually decent? Usually perverted men are just pervert. Shaking her head to herself, Hope started cleaning up the table. The front door suddenly opened and Nessysa entered.

"What did he say?" She asked anxiously. Hope obviously knew who she was asking about.

"Lord Tyrion said I can go with him to the wall" said Hope and Nessysa let out a sigh of relief that her friend accomplished in her task.

"Good." She said but then she frowned in confusion.

"Then why do you look sad?" Nessysa asked. Hope looked at her friend before answering-

"Dinky came up while conversing with Lord Tyrion."

 **Flashback**

 **Free City- Myr**

 _Nessysa was sleeping peacefully but Hope couldn't sleep. She was feeling restless for some unknown reason. Hope and Nessysa were traveling with the theater troupe for a while now. Soon they would board a ship and cross the narrow sea. Suddenly Hope sensed someone standing right outside their tent._

 _"Who's there?" She asked out loud. She quickly lit up a candle as well. Before Hope could go out and see who was outside, a child entered the tent. Though when she looked properly she realized it was actually Dinky who came in._

 _"Dinky what are you doing here?" Hope asked feeling both startled and confused._

 _"You must leave. Leave right now." He spoke with great urgency and alarm in his voice. He even looked scared. And it confused her very much._

 _"What are you talking about Dinky? Why should I leave?" Hope asked. Due to all the talking, Nessysa woke up as well._

 _"What is happening? Hope? Dinky what are you doing here?" She asked with sleep tangled voice and felt confused like Hope._

 _"He is coming for you. Please run while you can" said Dinky to Hope and he was dead serious about it. Hope and Nessysa looked at each other._

 _"Who is coming for me? Dinky explain everything to us first." Hope said. She wasn't going to run without knowing why._

 _"A red priest is coming over here to take you away. I've seen it with my own eyes. He even paid Maronos (the owner) so that no one stops him." Hearing about a red priest both Hope and Nessysa grew worried. They knew better than to underestimate the worshipers of the lord of light. The reds were willing to do anything and everything to please their lord. Hope wasn't surprised though that a red priest wanted her. She has royal blood in her veins. Not to mention royal blood of great power. Any red priest would want her for great many purposes. The question was how did one find her in a theater troupe? Hope and Nessysa were always careful about avoiding the reds. Clearly they should have been more careful._

 _Within five minutes, the girls sneaked out of the tent and started running away along with Dinky. They couldn't get very far when they heard people coming for them. Since the red priest paid a huge sum of money to Maronos, he was more than willing to help the priest capture Hope and Nessysa. All the men of the troupe started chasing them._

 _"We cannot outrun them. We must hide" said Hope realizing if they simply kept running, the men would surround them soon._

 _"I'll distract them" spoke up Dinky to which Nessysa immediately objected._

 _"No you have helped us escape. They will kill you." She said worriedly._

 _"I don't think so. Maronos needs Dinky to run his theater even though he'll never admit it. He isn't stupid enough to let anyone kill Dinky and lose popularity of his shows. I can't risk the red priest getting to me Nessysa. I have to find my brother." Saying that to Nessysa, Hope turned to look at the dwarf._

 _"Dinky please keep them distracted for as long as you can." He simply nodded his head. Nessysa also didn't protest since she knew how much it was important for Hope to find her brother. And for that they needed to cross the narrow sea without getting into trouble with a red priest. Hope on the other hand sighed out heavily before saying._

 _"Thank you for everything friend. I'll never forget about you." She embraced the little man who returned the hug just as much enthusiastically. But he pulled away quickly._

 _"Now go and hide somewhere." Saying that Dinky started to run towards the men. And Hope and Nessysa ran the opposite way. They came across a house where many large wooden barrels were kept on the terrace. The girls climbed to the terrace and hid inside a barrel each. They stayed hidden there till the morning. They only came out when they felt absolutely safe._

 _"Anyhow we have to board a ship today and leave Myr. I don't think the red priest will stop looking for me anytime soon." Hope said. Nessysa agreed with her and the both of them carefully started going towards the nearest dock where they could board a ship. The ships available at that dock wouldn't take them across the sea but it'd get them away from Myr at least. On their way though, Hope noticed Nessysa being very quiet._

 _"What is it?" She asked her friend. Nessysa shook her head in reply._

 _"Nothing. I was just thinking about Dinky. I hope he is alright." She said more to herself than to Hope. Nessysa was really sympathetic towards the dwarf ever since they met him. It was just that she knew how it felt to be tormented by people. Before she found Hope, her life wasn't very livable. To some level Nessysa could relate with Dinky in a way that Hope couldn't. Therefore she felt more for the dwarf then Hope did. But Hope considered Dinky her friend. Specially after what he did for her. And it was one of Hope's codes- 'never leave a friend behind in danger'. So she stopped walking and looked at Nessysa who looked back at her with confusion._

 _"We are going back to the troupe." Hope stated at once._

 _"What? Are you mad?" Nessysa exclaimed with shock._

 _"We'll leave Myr together. You, me and Dinky. After what he did for us, everyone in the troupe will make his life more miserable than it already is. We can't leave him behind to live a life like that." Nessysa would've argued but she too didn't want to leave Dinky behind. So she agreed with Hope and they went back to the spot where the theater troupe had camped. The girls were lucky because the troupe was performing a show again so everyone was busy there. Dinky wasn't on the stage which didn't surprise the girls. He must be lying somewhere badly beaten up. Hope and Nessysa easily sneaked into the troupe's campsite. Since it was no camp of royalty, there obviously wasn't any guards there. They quietly started searching for Dinky but he was nowhere to be found. Both the girls started getting worried. Not to mention the risk they were taking by being inside the camp._

 _"Where the hell is he?" Hope whispered out in frustration. They were in the storage tent where the troupe kept everything stored after a show. All their costumes and make ups and other things needed for a performance was there. Suddenly Nessysa almost let out a scream. She quickly put her hands on her mouth to stop that scream from getting out._

 _"What happened?" Hope asked worriedly. Nessysa was looking inside a wooden box with wide eyes. Hope walked over to the box and looked inside herself. There was a dead body inside. No doubt the body of a dwarf. But it was headless. Hope quickly averted her eyes and gasped out loudly in shock. They killed him. Dinky was dead. The realization made Hope feel sick and guilty at the same time. Bile rose in her throat and she felt like throwing up. Neither could stand there any longer and ran out of that tent only to hide behind another one._

 _"We must leave." Nessysa said when she got her voice back. Even though Hope was feeling weak in her knees but she started running along with her friend. However while passing by the stage where the actors were performing, the girls had to stop again. Dinky was on the stage this time. Well his head was. And it was being kicked around among the actors. The act was about a traitor dwarf who was being punished for his deeds. The entire crowd was enjoying the scene of a couple of men kicking around a dwarf's head. Only two girls had tears in their eyes._

 **End Of Flashback**

"You still feel guilty about Dinky." Nessysa stated and she sighed out heavily afterwards.

"Why shouldn't I? He died because of me." Hope may have said that bluntly but it hurt nonetheless. Even Nessysa didn't deny it since it was indeed the truth. Hope was the one who asked Dinky to distract the men rather than make him come along with them. He'd have lived longer if he had run away with them. Nessysa walked closer to Hope and put a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"You are a Targaryen Hope. Having people die for you is something you need to get used to of." In response Hope only exhaled a deep breath. After a moment of silence, Nessysa spoke up again.

"A friend of ours in the south intercepted a raven. It was carrying the words of a possible wedding." She said surprising Hope a little.

"A wedding?"

"Your aunt Daenerys is planning to marry a Dothraki horse lord" said Nessysa taking a seat at the dinning table.

"I always thought uncle Viserys will marry her" said Hope more to herself than to her friend. A brother marrying his sister was after all the Targaryen tradition.

"Clearly your uncle needs an army more than he needs a wife. He chose to marry off his sister to a Dothraki for a reason." Hope couldn't help but snort at that as Nessysa said it.

"A wife in exchange for an army. Sounds like a very good deal. Thank the gods my uncle is unaware of me otherwise I'd be the one sold to a Dothraki" said Hope appreciating her decision to not go to her uncle and aunt when she learned about them being alive. She had her reasons though. Besides, Hope heard from trusted source that her uncle Viserys was more like the mad king than her father Rhaegar. It discouraged her further to have a family reunion with them.

"Or he would have married you himself" said Nessysa thoughtfully which made Hope raise eyebrows at her.

"Think about it. You are the crowned prince's daughter. Marrying you would've made Viserys' claim on the Iron throne more legit." That statement suddenly made Hope aware of something. Something that worried her.

"But he will see my brother as a threat. Jon isn't going to stay hidden in the shadows forever. One day Viserys will learn about him and-"

"The things that we've heard about your uncle, he will definitely try to kill Jon" said Nessysa exactly what Hope was thinking. She started pacing restlessly while thinking of something deeply. Then she abruptly stopped and looked at Nessysa.

"You are not going South anymore." Hope said suddenly making her friend look at her with confusion.

"I need you to spy on my uncle and aunt for me. They are a threat to my brother's life. I need to know about their every move. Their strengths and weaknesses. You are the only person I trust Nessy. Please do this for me." Nessysa didn't want to leave Hope and go back to Essos but she understood that the task needed to be done. Therefore she nodded her head.

"Alright Hope, I will go. But what about the white walkers?" Nessysa asked worriedly. They still knew nothing about how to kill them.

"Let me worry about the white walkers. Besides, I'm going to the wall. I'm sure the brothers of the Night's watch will be able to tell me a few useful things about the white walkers, specially how to kill them." Hope really hoped for it though she had her doubts. Nessysa also doubted that the brothers of the Night's watch in present times knew much about the white walkers themselves. But there was nothing she could do. She needed to help Hope in another matter.

"Well you've already found a way to go to the wall but have you figured out a way to stay there?" Nessysa asked curiously.

"Not yet but I will" said Hope confidently. Little did she know even the fate was on her side?

 **AN: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Moment Of Bonding

**Chapter 9: A Moment Of Bonding**

Hope and Jon were sitting together quietly near the heart tree in Godswood. The silence wasn't only between them but the entire Winterfell was rather quiet. Bran slipped and fell from a high tower and so far no one knew whether he would live or die. Hope had heard about it soon after the accident happened. But instead of going to see Bran, she decided to seek out Jon first because she felt his extreme sadness. It was unbearable for her. However, before Hope could go to Jon, he came to her himself knocking on her door. In a way it made Hope really happy that when Jon needed someone he thought of her because there were plenty of other people he could've gone to.

"I wish I could be there with Bran" said Jon more to himself than to Hope. He was feeling very worried and sad but somehow Hope's presence helped him stay strong.

"But Lady Stark wouldn't let me." He breathed out heavily feeling both helpless and useless.

"Well she certainly can't stop you from praying for Bran. And right now that's all we can do really." Hope said sensibly but also compassionately. Jon sighed out deeply again. Hope understood Jon's pain and she felt sad for him but a part of her felt sad for herself. A little jealous even; or was it envy knowing that Jon would never care about her the way he cared about the Stark Children. In his eyes, they were his real brothers and sisters. Hope on the other hand was just a stranger girl who came into his life out of nowhere. Someone Jon had only begun to know a little bit.

"It's easy for you to say. You don't know what I'm going through." Only if Jon knew how wrong he was. If anyone knew exactly what he was going through, it was Hope.

"I think I know exactly what you are going through. I've been in a situation like this before. A loved one hanging between life and death." Hope said truthfully and exhaled a heavy sad breath. Jon looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. He wanted to know who she was talking about and what happened?

"Tell me about it." He said though softly. Hope also thought perhaps hearing her story would give Jon some comfort. At least take his mind off of Bran for a while. She glanced at him once. Jon was staring at her quite intently. Hope averted her eyes and started talking.

"I was fourteen years old. It's a strange age, isn't it? An age of making mistakes. An age of not knowing better. And not listening to your parents. Even though I had seen many things and learned many things about life and this world by that time, but still I couldn't keep myself immune to the changes my age brought in my mind. And foolishly I fell in love."

 **Flashback**

 **Free City, Novos**

 _Hope was attending a feast of a wealthy lord. She was there to entertain the guests with her beautiful songs. But instead of losing herself in the music and lyrics like usual, her eyes kept flickering to a young man who was a guest at the feast. He was in his late teens. The son of Thoresso Aenos. Thoresso was a magister of Lys. And his son's name was Jaeridos Aenos. He came all the way to Novos in order to attend the feast on his father's behalf since the magister wasn't feeling well._

 _Jaeridos was not only young but charming and very handsome. However that wasn't why Hope's eyes were going back to him from time to time. It was a small incident that happened before the starting of the feast that made her interested in Jaeridos. Earlier Hope was coming to the grand hall where the feast was taking place when a couple of men blocked her way and started harassing her. Usually Alais or Nessysa accompanied Hope at such events but both were busy that day. Besides, Hope thought herself capable enough to take care of herself. Therefore she came alone. Though at that time, it seemed like a bad idea to come alone._

 _Hope was about to run away when Jaeridos appeared there out of nowhere and pushed those filthy men away from her. He was even ready to fight with them but knowing his status as a magister's son those men backed down immediately. Jaeridos also safely escorted Hope to the grand hall. Somehow the incident had a great impact on her heart and she couldn't push Jaeridos out of her mind. Speaking of the magister's son, he as well never took his eyes off of Hope. As if she was the only one in the feast. Jaeridos's intense stare made Hope's heart beat faster and cheeks red. She could barely keep herself from smiling shyly._

 _Afterwards the feast, Hope was taking a lazy walk through the garden. Suddenly she saw Jaeridos coming towards her. For a moment she felt nervous. But it was a good kind of nervousness._

 _"My lord." Hope bowed to show courtesy._

 _"I'd rather you say my name with your beautiful voice" said Jaeridos with a charming smile. It made her blush brightly._

 _"Thank you my lord- I mean Jaeridos for your compliment." Hope said shyly._

 _"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Jaeridos asked and she eagerly nodded her head. He extended his hand towards Hope and she took it without question._

 **End Of Flashback**

"As time passed my admiration and attraction towards Jaeridos turned into infatuation and before I realized it my infatuation turned into love. I still don't know how but I fell hard for him. He was so different from other men. I loved everything about him. So when it was time for Jaeridos to leave Novos and go back to Lys, he proposed me to go along with him; to his home. I was ready in an instant. At that time all I wanted was to marry Jaeridos and have his children." Hope sighed out quietly as she recalled past memories. Jon didn't utter a single word but it was obvious he wanted to know what happened in this story.

"As much as I loved Jaeridos, my mother didn't like him very much. She couldn't state any reason as to why she didn't like him, she just didn't like him. But I was determined to go to Lys with Jaeridos. So after many arguments, cryings and threats of starving myself to death, I was able to convince mother to let me go with him. She only had one condition that she and Nessysa would come along with us which I was rather glad about. Just because I loved Jaeridos, I didn't want to leave my mother and friend behind."

"What went wrong?" Jon asked rather quietly. Hope looked up and stared right into his eyes.

 **Flashback**

 **Free City, Lys**

 _It has been a week since Hope, Alais and Nessysa came to Lys along with Jaeridos. Hope was very happy. She liked her new life in Lys. Most importantly she liked having Jaeridos in her life. She could see her dream coming true of becoming his wife one day. She was even contemplating telling Jaeridos about her being a Targaryen. On the other hand, Alais simply couldn't bring herself to like the magister's son. There was something off about him that Hope was completely blind to. Not to mention the way the magister himself welcomed them, it seemed suspicious to Alais. Why would a magister of Lys approve of his son's involvement with a former whore's daughter?_

 _Alais kept an eye on Jaeridos since they started traveling together. However after a week of nothing suspicious happening in Lys, she started to second guess herself. What if Jaeridos was really a good person? What if she was simply being paranoid and overprotective of Hope? Jaeridos have always treated Hope nicely. Not to mention, there wasn't any noteworthy thing wrong with him._

 _Even though Alais started second guessing herself about Jaeridos, still she asked Nessysa to inquire about him from the locals. When Nessysa did inquire, she only heard praises of the magister's son. However that was when she only asked the adults about him. But then soon enough she found a little bird of Lys. And the things the little bird told her about Jaeridos, it shook her very soul. Nessysa went back to Alais as soon as possible and told her everything. At first Alais couldn't believe her own ears. But later she became furious._

 _"How dare he! Nessysa go, get Hope. We are leaving right now." Alais said and she turned to leave which confused Nessysa._

 _"But Alais where are you going?" She asked worriedly. Alais's blood was boiling with anger that time. Nessysa feared she might do something regretful._

 _"I'm going to make him pay for what he intends to do to Hope." Saying that Alais walked away. Not knowing what else to do, Nessysa went to Hope's chamber where she should be at the moment. When Nessysa walked in the room she saw Hope getting ready. She wore a beautiful dress. It was a gift from Jaeridos. A maid was doing her hair. Hope was putting so much effort in her looks just to impress Jaeridos which was very unlike of her. For a moment, Nessysa couldn't recognize her friend. Hope's behavior was understandable though. She was in love after all. And her world revolved around Jaeridos now._

 _"Please leave us" said Nessysa to the maid._

 _"What is it Nessy?" Hope asked with a frown of confusion._

 _"We need to talk in private." She said but Hope objected to it._

 _"Can't it wait? Jaeridos will be here soon. He told me he's going to give me a surprise today. I have a feeling he is going to propose me for marriage." Hope sounded so excited and happy about it that Nessysa feared her reaction after learning the truth about her lover._

 _"No Hope, We must talk right now. It's very important." She sounded so serious that Hope had to ask the maid to leave them alone. Once the maid left and closed the door behind her, Hope looked back at Nessysa._

 _"Now tell me what happened?" She asked. Her friend inhaled a deep breath and blurted out-_

 _"We are leaving Lys; today... right now." Hope stared at Nessysa with a blank look on her face for a few seconds as if she just spoke in a language that Hope didn't understand. Hope indeed didn't understand what her friend was saying._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked sounding extremely confused. Nessysa knew she had to tell her the truth._

 _"A little bird sang a song today, about Jaeridos."_

 _"What did the song say?" Hope asked right away._

 _"That he is a monster. An insane and cruel monster who enjoys inflecting pain upon girls and women. Seeing a female in pain arouses him. Hearing them scream for mercy gives him pleasure."_

 _"Stop it Nessysa. You are lying. Jaeridos is nothing like that. He is sweet and caring." Hope defended her lover ferociously. But Nessysa kept singing the song without any hesitation. Hope needed to hear out everything._

 _"Which isn't his true color Hope. There isn't a known number of how many girls and women have died in his bed. He is going to do the same with you. You are not someone special for him. He does not love you. You are just a toy he wants to play with in most cruel ways possible." Tears were rolling down Hope's cheek._

 _"Why are you doing this to me Nessysa? The little bird must have given you wrong information about him." She insisted on that possibility but Nessysa shook her head to herself and sighed out heavily._

 _"Little birds don't give wrong information. You know that Hope. Why can't you-" Before she could say more, someone loudly knocked on the door. Hope quickly wiped away her tears and opened the door. It was the maid. And she looked very terrified._

 _"My lady, your mother-"_

 _"What happened to my mother?" Hope asked with fear in her voice._

 _"She slipped and fell down the stairs my lady."_

 **End Of Flashback**

The silence between Jon and Hope were so thick that even their quiet breathing could be heard rather loudly. Hope didn't tell Jon anything about little birds. He wasn't ready to learn that she and her friend used to be spies. Instead she told Jon that one day Nessysa saw Jaeridos walking out of a brothel. When she went there and inquired about him from a whore, she learned the truth.

"I believe it was no accident" said Jon about Alais falling down the stairs, and finally breaking the silence between them in the process. Hope shook her head in reply.

"No it wasn't. When mother confronted Jaeridos, and threatened to expose his real face to me and everyone else, he threw her down a long flight of stairs. I thought I lost my mother that day. Never before in my life, I felt such fear. It was also the first time I prayed to a god. Really prayed to him and begged for something."

"Did he listen? Did he answer your prayers?" Jon asked sounding a little hopeful about it.

"Mother woke up after a week, so in a way god did answer my prayer but she never walked again. She was paralyzed from her waist down and she stayed that way till her last breath." Hope felt a tightening in her throat as she remembered Alais wanting to die rather than live a life of a cripple and be a burden on her. Jon saw the sadness in her eyes and he couldn't help but hold her hand. Hope welcomed the comforting gesture. She wanted to lean into Jon and put her head on his shoulder but kept herself from doing it. It was too soon for that.

"But how did you escape Jaeridos?" Jon said the name with bitterness in his voice.

"I didn't. A fever took him a few days later my mother's so called accident" said Hope to Jon but that may not be the entire truth.

 **Flashback**

 **Free City, Lys**

 _Alais was lying unconscious. Her head was bandaged to stop the bleeding. Hope was sitting quietly near her mother along with Nessysa. They were still living in Jaeridos's home. After the 'accident' the kind and generous Jaeridos arranged for the best treatment for Alais. Though inwardly he hoped for her to die as soon as possible. He was under the impression that since Alais didn't get a chance to talk to her daughter after learning the truth about him, therefore Hope didn't know anything. That he could still use her to satisfy his monstrosity and perversion. And Hope as well let him believe that._

 _"I need to go out for a while." Hope said quietly to Nessysa._

 _"Stay here with mother." She said. Nessysa nodded her head and Hope walked out of the room. She made her way to Jaeridos's chamber. She knocked on the door when she got there. After a moment, he opened the door. He was surprised to see Hope there. Ever since her mother's 'accident' she barely left her side._

 _"Hope! What are you doing here?" Jaeridos asked._

 _"May I come inside?" Hope asked with calm tone of voice. Jaeridos felt confused but he nodded his head and stepped aside to let her in. She gracefully walked inside._

 _"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Hope asked turning around to face Jaeridos._

 _"No, I was only reading a book. Nothing important." He said but inwardly wanting to know why Hope came to visit him._

 _"I actually came to thank you, for everything you are doing for my mother. I should have done it before but-"_

 _"It is alright Hope. I want your mother to wake up just as much as you do because I miss seeing your smile-" Suddenly Hope threw herself at Jaeridos and embraced him tightly. At first he was a little startled but then he wrapped his arms around her._

 _"I am so fortunate to have you in my life. To have your love." Hope put her hand on his chest and moved it in a seductive way. She pressed her hips against his. It obviously affected Jaeridos._

 _"Would you do me a favor Jaeridos?" Hope asked innocently._

 _"Yes love." He said, gulping down his lust. Hope pulled away a little to look into his eyes. She took his hand in hers and placed it on one of her breasts._

 _"Please take my mind off my mother for a while. Otherwise I will go insane." She pleaded Jaeridos and he wasn't a fool to turn her down. He immediately captured her lips and started kissing her. Hope kissed him back as passionately as possible. Not letting it bother her that Jaeridos was kissing too roughly. He then pushed her against the wall quite forcefully and it hurt Hope in the back but she still kept her arms wrapped around him. If anything she pulled him closer. Jaeridos started to feel up her body like a beast. Not caring that it was their first time. And Hope's very first time. However, she knew everything about how to please a man._

 _Hope moaned in the kiss which displeased Jaeridos. He dug his nails into her smooth skin and bit onto her lips. That made her cry out a little in pain this time which satisfied the monster greatly. At that point Jaeridos stopped bothering with the pretense of being a nice and caring man. He grabbed onto Hope's hair and dragged her over to the bed. He threw her on the bed and said-_

 _"Do not move."_

 _There was a room inside the bedchamber. Jaeridos went there and came back with some things. And when he came back, he saw that Hope did the exact opposite of what he told her to do. She moved. And when Hope saw him, she dared to speak up as well._

 _"I never thought you like it so rough." She said while eyeing the blade, whip, rope and many other things. Jaeridos walked over to Hope normally and dropped everything on the bed. Then before she could realize anything he kicked her in the stomach so hard that she thought her soul would leave her body right away._

 _"What did I say bitch? What did I say?" Jaeridos yelled at her face. He grabbed the whip and hit her with it. When an air piercing scream came out of Hope's mouth, Jaeridos started to feel aroused. From that moment, he started doing everything he ever wanted to do with her body. He whipped her, cut her, bit and scratched every part of her body, bound her with rope then raped her. Bragged about how he tried to kill her mother. And promised that he'd finish off Alais soon. During this entire time, not once Hope fought back. Even to the point when she started thinking she wouldn't survive the torture. What was Hope doing? Was she letting Jaeridos punish her because she unknowingly fell in love with a monster? Or was it something else?_

 _Hope was lying on the bed, bloodied and beaten, on the verge of losing her consciousness. Jaeridos walked over to the table and poured himself some wine. He walked back to the bed while drinking the wine. He looked down at Hope with satisfaction on his face._

 _"I really enjoyed you today." He said sounding very pleased._

 _"Usually girls don't survive when I have so much fun with them but you are a strong one." Suddenly Jaeridos coughed a little._

 _"I think I'm going to keep you for a long time-" He coughed again, couple of times this time._

 _"I-" Jaeridos tried to speak but his throat was burning suddenly. And his stomach started hurting as well._

 _"You know when my friend told me about you, I didn't believe her." Hope spoke up using what little strength she had left in her._

 _"Even when I found my mother at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding and broken I couldn't bring myself to believe that you are really a monster." She continued talking ignoring violently coughing Jaeridos._

 _"Because I loved you. I wanted to believe everything I heard about you was wrong. I found myself asking- how could I've fallen in love with him if he's really so evil? There must be some misunderstanding. Or was I really that blind? So, I had to see it for myself. I had to see how much of a monster you are." The tears quietly rolled down from her eyes._

 _"What did you do to me?" Jaeridos yelled out in between violent coughing. Hope turned her face so that she could see him suffer._

 _"You shouldn't have made me cry Jaeridos. This is Lys. Here tears often turn into poison." When Hope said that, Jaeridos realized that there was poison in the wine. She put it in there when he went to the other room. If he had shown a little bit of mercy to Hope, she wouldn't have let him drink the wine but alas, kindness was something Jaeridos wasn't familiar with. He made her feel ashamed of her love for him. Jaeridos died a horrible death and he had it coming for him._

 _Soon after Jaeridos's death, Hope and Nessysa fled from his house along with an unconscious Alais. Not to mention Hope was in a bad state herself. Because of those reasons they had to hide within Lys and couldn't leave the city even though the magister had men searching for them. Eventually Lys became safe for them again when magister Thoresso died within a few months. And because of Alais's crippled state they could never leave Lys anyway. Hope and Nessysa stayed there as long as she lived._

 **End Of Flashback**

"Well he deserved what he got." Jon said hearing about Jaeridos's justified death from fever. However Hope didn't agree with him in her mind. She still thought Jaeridos deserved worse than death. Jon would've agreed with her if she had told him about the terrible things Jaeridos did to her. But he didn't need to know of her dark past. Hope snapped out of her thoughts when Jon spoke up again.

"You know I've seen Bran climbing walls a hundred times. Never once he slipped and fell before. After hearing your story, I'm starting to think what if Bran's fall wasn't an accident either."

"But why would anyone try to kill Bran? He is only ten. What threat could he possibly be to anyone?" Hope said but even she started to think about what Jon just said. She saw Bran climb plenty of times too. He was very sure footed. But then again accidents do happen unexpectedly. But what if it wasn't an accident? Hope decided to look into this matter, just to satisfy her own curiosity.

"You are right" said Jon. "No one has any reason to harm Bran. It must be an accident."

Hope nodded her head, not wanting to worry Jon more than he was already. "Which gods did you pray to for your mother's life?" He asked suddenly. Hope understood though why he was asking that.

"The many faced god but I'd you rather not pray to him." She said making Jon frown at her with confusion.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because the many faced god is the god of death. You shouldn't pray for life from death." Hope advised him which made him more confused.

"But you did it." Jon pointed out.

"And I paid a great price for it." She said more to herself than to him. Though there was no regret in her voice. When Hope looked up at Jon, she found him staring at her intensely.

"You'd do anything for your loved ones, wouldn't you? Even put your own life in danger." There was admiration in his eyes that Hope appreciated very much.

"Yes I would. That's why I am thankful that I don't have very many loved ones." She said with humor. But Jon suddenly felt sad for some reason.

"I wish I was one of them. Someone you loved and cared about." Jon Snow didn't really have anyone in his life who would die for him just because the person loved him so much. And man wants what he doesn't have. Hope on the other hand couldn't help but look at her brother with sympathy in her eyes.

"But I do care about you Jon." _More than you will ever know._ Hope couldn't stop herself this time from affectionately cupping his face with one hand. Jon leaned into the hand as well. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth for a moment. But then he opened his eyes and looked deeply into Hope's ones. Jon suddenly felt very drawn to her. And there was this connection again that always left him perplexed, yet with a feeling of being complete as well.

"That's not enough." He said in a low husky tone of voice. It sent a shiver down Hope's body due to feeling the connection herself. Jon's eyes stopped staring into Hope's and his gaze slowly fell on her lips. Without realizing it, he started to lean in. Hope on the other hand was very aware of what was happening and it was freaking her out to say the least. So many things were going through her mind. And she'd be lying if she said a part of her didn't want to give in too. But she also knew that the consequences of something happening between her and Jon would be horrible. Actually it would be downright destructive. No, it was no vision of Hope's but rather common sense.

Jon was raised a Stark. The day he was going to find out that Hope was actually his twin sister, and despite knowing everything, she let something intimate happen between them; he'd hate her forever for that. And Hope didn't want Jon to hate her, ever. Forsaking her own feelings and pain, she pulled away from him for his own good.

"I have to go." Saying that Hope got up and walked away with fast pace. Leaving behind a very rejected feeling Jon.


	10. Chapter 10: The Greatest Sacrifice

**AN: Thanks to nzOptimist, palplom, Arianna Le Fay and PorcelainPuppetLady for your reviews. This is another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 10: The Greatest Sacrifice**

Hope saw Jamie Lannister walking away from Jon who was having a sword made at the Smithy. She approached Jon but when he saw her coming, he looked away in a way as if he never saw her. Jon didn't say a word to Hope since the day in the Godswood. Hope on the other hand tried many a times to speak with him and explain to him, why she left that day when he was about to kiss her. Though the explanation would've been a false one, still it would've made things a little better between them. But Jon wasn't giving her any chance at all. Apparently he took the rejection very hard. His ignorance was really frustrating and hurtful for Hope. All the more reason she was determined to fix everything between them and not ready to give up anytime soon. When she stood near Jon, he didn't spare her a single glance as if she wasn't even there. ' _So mature'_ Hope sarcastically said in her mind. She shook her head to herself before speaking up-

"Jon I-" Before she could say another word, her twin took the newly made sword from the smithy and walked away. Hope sighed out heavily, feeling sad and a bit heartbroken to be honest. Because if there was anything that she wanted the most was to remain friends with Jon. Feeling defeated, Hope went to the stable where her horse was. Nessysa was there already, readying her own horse. The king was going to ride back to the capital that day. Therefore finally she was ready to begin her own journey towards Essos. She could've left before but Nessysa was determined not to leave Hope alone in Winterfell. Specially while the Lannister twins were around. If they could try to kill a ten year old boy, it was obvious they were capable of doing anything.

Yes, Hope and Nessysa learned the truth behind Bran's so called accident. However, even though they knew the truth, they both kept their lips sealed for number of reasons. One of them being not dissuading lord Tyrion from going to the wall since Hope needed him to go there and take her along with him. If his brother Jamie got into any trouble with the Starks, then Tyrion would most certainly not think about going on an adventure anymore. And that would be really inconvenient for Hope. Besides, even if Hope and Nessysa told Lord Stark everything, they didn't have any proof to prove the crime. It was only a whisper they heard from the little birds living in Winterfell. And a whisper was not enough to put a Lannister on trial.

Moreover, Hope and Nessysa speaking with Ned Stark about it would only make the Lannister twins aware that someone knew their secret. And then they would do anything to find out that person and make him disappear from the face of the world. Not to mention it'd certainly start a feud between the Starks and the Lannisters. Another thing that shouldn't happen when Lord Eddard Stark was going to be the hand of the king. Having animosity with the Lannisters would put his life in great danger. Rumors have it that they've murdered the last hand, surely they could easily do it again. Keeping Lord Stark in the dark about Bran was the safest option.

"Did he talk this time?" Nessysa asked about Jon as Hope walked up to her. Her friend shook her head in reply.

"No, he walked away like usual." She sighed out heavily saying that.

"I'm telling you, you should just go and kiss him instead of trying to talk to him." Hope gave Nessysa a look that said 'not a good time to joke'. Nessysa on the other hand, sighed out while shaking her head to herself. Truth to be told, she didn't understand what was holding Hope back from giving into Jon.

"I don't get it. Why can't anything romantic happen between you two. Yes he is your brother but you are a Targaryen. Have you forgotten that?"

"Yes I am a Targaryen but Jon is a Stark. You know this. Do you think he would've tried to kiss me if he had any clue that I'm his sister?" They both knew that Jon wouldn't have done it then.

"But he is not a Stark by blood. One day he'll have to accept being a Targaryen. And that day he will not hate you for kissing him. He'll understand that you did nothing wrong. Targaryens have been marrying brothers and sisters for generations. It's the tradition of your house. Jon knows that, doesn't he?" Nessysa tried to make Hope understand but she shook her head.

"What if he doesn't understand? Not to mention I'm betraying him at this very moment by keeping my identity a secret from him. Do you think Jon will easily forgive this when he'll learn the truth?"

"If he learns the entire truth then he'll know that you kept him in the dark for his own good. There will be nothing to forgive or apologize for." This time Hope couldn't argue but she couldn't overcome her fears either. Nessysa inhaled a deep breath as Hope stayed quiet. She understood Hope's fears but she also knew that Jon and Hope belonged together. Staying away from each other would only cause them pain.

"You've seen Jon becoming a king one day. And I see you becoming his queen as is your right. Why should you not be together now, when you will be in the future?" Hearing Nessysa say that she would become Jon's queen one day, it made Hope's heart skip a beat. Not because she felt happy about it but because she knew it would never happen. Nessysa knew everything about Hope but there was one thing that even she didn't know about. In fact Hope rarely thought about it herself. Even though it was something that changed her life in the past and it'd continue affecting her life as long as she lived.

 **Flashback**

 **Free City, Lys**

 _Hope and Nessysa were staying hidden in a peasant's house along with an unconscious Alais. Jaeridos's father had his men searching for them everywhere. But that was not what kept the girls extremely worried. It was Alais's condition. She was getting worse by the minute. She needed proper treatment otherwise she would never wake up._

 _"She is burning with fever. What do we do Hope?" Nessysa asked with fear in her voice. They were worried about going outside for obvious reasons. If Jaeridos's father found them, they were as good as dead. After all Hope did kill his son with tears of Lys. And Nessysa helped with stealing the expensive poison from an alchemist. They both were culprits and both of them would be punished by death if they got caught._

 _"You stay here with mother. I'll go out and search for a healer." Hope said but Nessysa objected immediately._

 _"No you stay. I know the streets of Lys better than you do." She said. And it was true since Nessysa has roamed around the city enough whereas Hope was busy romancing Jaeridos._

 _"Exactly why you need to stay with mother. If Thoresso's men find this place, you will be able to take mother somewhere safe" said Hope reasoning with Nessysa. She wanted to argue but Hope didn't let her._

 _"And don't worry about me. I will be careful. Just pray that I find a trustworthy healer who will be kind enough to come and help mother and not give us away to Jaeridos's father." Even though Nessysa didn't like the idea of Hope going out all by herself when their lives were in danger but one glance at Alais, and she had to let her go._

 _"Keep your face hidden all the time. Remember shadow is your friend right now and the light enemy." Hope nodded her head while Nessysa helped her put on a hooded cloak._

 _"Stay by mother's side. I'll come back as soon as I can." Saying that Hope opened the door and walked out of the peasant's house._

 _Very carefully she went to the center of the city. She was sure to find a healer there who would willingly help her. Unfortunately when Hope got close to a healer's house, she saw the magister's guards inquiring the said healer about her and Alais. She understood that every known healer in Lys was already told about them. They would inform Thoresso about her, as soon as she approaches them. Having no other choice, Hope thought about going to the healers not very well known. But she failed there as well. Even the idea of stealing the necessary medicines and potions didn't work. Naturally Hope became hopeless. The fear of losing her mother started to eat her up from inside. But then her eyes fell on the coin given to her long ago by the faceless man. She always wore it around her neck but never thought of using it. Until now._

 _"There may be no healer who can help my mother but there is god." Hope said to herself and she desperately started searching for a man from Braavos. Being in Lys, it was highly unlikely to find a man from Braavos there but she kept searching anyway._

 _"Are you a man from Braavos?" Hope asked this question to more than a hundred men. Each time receiving the same answer- 'No.'_

 _She was losing hope once again when one man replied- "Yes."_

 _The man had his face covered by a scarf. Hope without wasting any time, gave the coin to the man and said- "Valar Morghulis."_

 _Only then the man took the coin and removed the scarf from his face, revealing the faceless man who Hope recognized immediately. "We meet again Hope of house Targaryen" said the faceless man with a knowing smile. As if he had foreseen this meeting._

 _"I need your help." She said very anxiously. But the faceless man replied with a calm tone of voice._

 _"I cannot help you. Only the many faced god can."_

 _"Of course." Hope said hastily, not wanting to offend the god or his priest._

 _"I need the many faced god to save my mother." She spoke with a strong tone of voice this time. However the faceless man titled his head at her with a frown of confusion on his face._

 _"But your mother is already dead." He said making Hope close her eyes shut and inhale a deep breath. The last thing she wanted was to lose her calm and snap at the faceless man. That would be very inappropriate._

 _"I meant Alais. She is going to die. Please please ask the many faced god to save her. Please. I will do anything. I will pay any price. Just make Alais live." Hope wasn't the sort to grovel but the circumstances demanded it. She also never sounded more desperate and fearful before in her life._

 _"When someone asks for a life from the many faced god, he pays the price with another life." The faceless man explained._

 _"You mean I have to kill someone?" Hope was ready to do it in an instant. Surely there must be more men out there like Jaeridos who deserves to die._

 _"No that will not be your price. The many faced god wants something else from you." The faceless man spoke mysteriously. If Hope wasn't so desperate, she would've thought about it for a second before agreeing to do anything._

 _"Well what does he want? I told you I'm willing to do anything."_

 _"You are a Targaryen. You have dragon blood running through your veins. Your children will be dragons" said the faceless man making Hope really confused._

 _"I don't understand what you are saying." She said and the answer she received shocked her to no limits._

 _"The many faced god wants the lives of your children. Every time your womb will conceive a child, it will die within a few hours and the many faced god will receive it's life. You will never be able to give birth to any child. You will never become a mother. That's the price you will have to pay Hope Targaryen." Hope couldn't speak for a while. She was so shocked that it rendered her completely speechless. And when she could speak again, the first thing she said was-_

 _"It's unfair."_

 _"I have asked for one life. The many faced god may ask for the life of one child of mine in return, why all of them? That's not fair." Hope felt difficulty breathing. Tears started gathering in her eyes as well._

 _"Yes it isn't. You can always let Alais die." The faceless man suggested very simply. Only if it was that simple._

 _"NO!" Hope said at once. Letting Alais die wasn't an option for her. She couldn't even think about it. But it was no less difficult thinking about never giving birth to a child and never becoming a mother. But then again thinking about Alais's dead body, it shook the very soul of her. Not to mention Hope felt guilty as well for what happened to her mother. If she hadn't fallen in love with a monster, none of the bad things would have happened. Loving Jaeridos was a mistake that she made; Alais should not have to pay the price for it. And thinking like that, Hope really didn't have much of a choice here._

 _"How will the many faced god receive his payment if I never get pregnant?" She asked because after what Jaeridos did to her, Hope had no wish to be in a man's bed ever again. However, the faceless man only smirked at that._

 _"There is a life in your womb right now." He said with utmost certainty. Hope was shocked to hear that but her being pregnant was quite possible since she was raped the other night._

 _"It will be the first price you pay to the many faced god if you still ask for Alais's life." Hope really didn't want to agree to this deal but there was no other way. Alais was running out of time. She needed to save her. And so Hope gave in._

 _"I still want Alais to live." She said without any doubt in her mind. Seeing the determination in her eyes, the faceless man didn't need to ask her for the second time. Hope has already made up her mind. Therefore the man simply nodded his head._

 _"As you wish." Saying that the faceless man put his hand on Hope's womb and he started chanting. She suspected he was performing blood magic but said nothing let alone run away. When the man removed his hand suddenly she felt unimaginable pain in her abdomen. She cried out loud and fell on her knees. Hope felt something wet on the inside of her thighs. When her pain lessened a little bit, she reached inside her dress and touched the wetness. When she pulled out her hand, her fingers were covered in blood. The life which was inside her womb, was no more. Hope wanted to cry out loud but she kept herself together._

 _"When will Alais wake up?" She asked with stern tone of voice when she could speak again._

 _"You shall find her awake when you go back to her" said the faceless man with assuring tone of voice. Then he held the coin in front of Hope, giving it back to her. But she didn't take it._

 _"I won't need it again." She said confidently. Because Hope has realized now, how cruel the many faced god really was. She was never going to ask him for anything ever again._

 _"One day you might" said the faceless man. Hope didn't say anything in return to that. Neither she took the coin. Instead she picked herself up and looked at the faceless man right in the eye._

 _"If I don't find my mother wake when I get back to her, your god will be the one paying a price then."_

 **End Of Flashback**

Thankfully when Hope got back to Alais, she found her awake and the fever was getting better as well. It was like a miracle. But Hope didn't tell anyone what she did to make that miracle happen. It was a sacrifice only for her to know about. And knowing that she could never give birth to a child, specially a son how could she dare dream of becoming a queen one day. Because a king would require her to give him an heir. Jon would need an heir as well once he becomes a king. But she would not be the one giving him that. Therefore it was safe to say that Nessysa will never see Hope becoming a queen.

"You are thinking too far Nessy. Right now Jon isn't even talking to me. Anyway, have you packed everything you need?" Hope asked and subtly changed the subject as well.

"Yes, what about you?" Nessysa inquired.

"I just need to ready my horse and change my dress" said Hope and she inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Write to me as often as possible or I'll be worrying about you."

"And I'll worry about you. The Wall is one of the least safe places in this world" said Nessysa worriedly. She wished she could stay by Hope's side but she also knew that it was not possible.

"Staying close by a Dothraki horde won't be safe either. Be careful Nessy. Be very careful. And never let my uncle or aunt learn anything about me or my brother. Specially my brother." Hope felt tensed even thinking about Nessysa staying around a Dothraki tribe all by herself. And for a moment she even thought about abandoning this entire plan of Nessysa spying on Viserys and Daenerys. But then again, she was the only person Hope could completely trust.

"They will not know anything. You can rest assured of that. I'll send you a message as soon as I find your uncle and aunt." Nessysa said confidently.

"But how will you send me messages to the wall from across the narrow sea? I don't want little birds carrying your words and there is no trained message delivering raven in Essos." Nessysa only smirked as Hope voiced her worries.

"There may not be any trained ravens across the narrow sea but there are falcons. Remember we met a man named Horus." Hope nodded her head remembering the said man.

"I remember him. He was training some falcons to carry small objects from one place to another."

"He also said falcons can fly a great distance over short period of time. I'm sure I can buy one of his falcons and use it to send you messages. That way we won't have to worry about the message being intercepted as well since no one will expect a falcon carrying a message." Hope thought it was a great idea too. Nessysa has always been full of ideas. It made her sad thinking that she wouldn't see her friend for a very long time. They would be separate like this for the first time ever since they met each other.

"I will miss you." Hope said as tears filled her eyes. Nessysa smiled at her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"So will I. Take care of yourself until we meet again." She said quietly, not wanting her voice to shake too much.

"You too" said Hope.

The girls pulled away from the embrace. Giving each other one last smile, Nessysa mounted her horse. Hope watched her riding away for as long as she could. When she couldn't see her friend anymore, she sighed out heavily and turned to her horse. Hope started preparing it for the journey of her own. Once her horse was ready, she went to her cottage and got changed into her traveling attire. She also discarded her disguise of a peasant girl and she wore a black dress of fine material with embroidery near the neckline. And a crimson cloak with a hood made of fine silk. Hope looked no less than a princess. It was bound to draw some attention from the people around but it didn't matter anymore. She was leaving Winterfell anyway.

When Hope got back to her horse, she found Lord Stark there. Ned smiled as he saw his niece coming. She was looking very beautiful. He knew his sister would've been very proud of her daughter's beauty.

"I see you are ready to leave Winterfell" said Lord Stark.

"So are you my lord." Hope said with a smile.

"Only because I don't have a choice here." Ned said making his niece shrug her shoulders.

"Neither do I."

"I must say I don't like the idea of you going to the Wall but I understand why you need to. Take care of Jon over there and yourself as well." He said with concern in his voice. It was a relief that Lord Stark didn't command Hope to stay back in Winterfell. She definitely thought he would. But Hope was wrong. Ned did no such thing because he understood somehow that no command would work on Hope. She wasn't someone to take orders from anyone. Also he didn't wish to separate the twins as they've found each other after seventeen long years. Though Jon was yet to know what he has found.

"But I don't understand why you need to leave Winterfell and go to the capital. Specially when Bran hasn't even woken up yet. You could've said no to Robert Baratheon. And- truth to be told, I don't have a nice feeling about you staying around the Lannisters." Ned only laughed as Hope expressed her worries.

"You are speaking like Cat now." He said affectionately.

"Lady Catelyn is an intelligent woman." She stated. As it turned out, Hope was no less intelligent so she understood there was no point in trying to make Lord Stark change his mind. He had already made his decision of going with the king.

"Well I see you are going to leave anyway no matter what, but please be careful in the capital. Don't let anything bad happen to you because we must meet again. Remember you are yet to tell me my name." Ned smiled at his niece and nodded his head.

"Next time we meet, I'll tell you your name. I promise." He then leaned in and kissed Hope's forehead.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." He said to her.

"Me too. Farewell uncle." She whispered to Ned. Then after a moment of silence, he started to walk away. Hope watched him leave. She felt heavy in her heart for some reason. She didn't feel it even when Nessysa left. As if it was the last time she'd be seeing Lord Stark. Feeling confused, Hope tried to shake off the heaviness in her heart. She grabbed the rein of her horse and walked over to Lord Tyrion's horse. He wasn't there yet, probably still saying goodbyes to his beloved siblings or most likely saying farewell to the whores of Winterfell. Hope was patting her horse when someone suddenly spoke up behind her.

"What are you doing?" She turned to look and was surprised to find Jon there. They stood staring at each other for a moment. When Hope didn't say anything, he asked again.

"I asked what are you doing?"

"Wait." Saying that she pinched herself making Jon frown in confusion.

"Seven hells I'm not dreaming. You are really speaking to me. What a miracle!" Hope exclaimed with disbelieve in her voice. Jon rolled his eyes at her right away.

"Just answer my question. What are you doing here with your horse?" He spoke more sternly this time.

"I'm going to the Wall same as you." Hope said simply but it shocked Jon to no limits.

"What!" He exclaimed with shock. His twin however decided to be funny that moment, so she furrowed her eyebrows feigning confusion and said again-

"I just told you. I am going to the wall." She said it in a way as if Jon didn't understand it the first time. Obviously it made him glare at her.

"I heard you the first time. You can't go." He said at once. It made Hope raise her eyebrows at him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Why not!? You are a woman." Jon stated the obvious making her roll her eyes at him.

"I'm not going there to take the black. I am just going to see the Wall. As far as I know I don't need to be a man for that." She said with nonchalant tone of voice making her twin more agitated.

"The brothers of the Night's watch won't let you stay there." He stated confidently. It only made Hope smile smugly in return.

"Oh I think they will because I am going there with Lord Tyrion. And no one says no to a Lannister." The mention of the dwarf shocked Jon once again.

"You are with Lord Tyrion?" He spoke with a strange calmness in his voice this time. It confused Hope but she nodded anyway and said-

"Yes." After a moment, Jon scoffed darkly and said-

"You dress decently enough for a whore." And he even looked at her from head to toe with a degrading gleam in his eyes. When you are a woman and with Lord Tyrion then you must be a whore. It was a simply equation. Before Hope could overcome her shock and say anything to Jon, he walked away from her. And suddenly she realized that being with her twin would never be all rainbows and sunshine. It would be like winter. Cold and unforgiving.


	11. Chapter 11: There Is No Love

**AN: Thank you Shika93 for reviewing all the chapters. Thank you RoyalsWeeknd, enuj1799, nzOptimist, PorcelainPuppetLady for reviewing the previous chapter. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Thank You!**

 **Chapter 11: There Is No Love**

Traveling without Nessysa felt strange to Hope but she'd have to get used to of it. The party would soon reach the separation point where the king would go south of the Kingsroad and everyone going to the Wall would turn north. Hope kept glancing at Jon every now and then. However not with sadness in her eyes but with anger. She was mad at him. Not because he accused her of being a whore but because once again he didn't give her a chance to explain herself. It was immature and annoying to say the least. And unlike previous time, Hope wasn't going to try to talk to him or plead him for a chance to let her explain herself. If Jon wanted to think that she was a whore then he was most welcome to do so. She couldn't careless about it.

"Is something wrong?" Lord Tyrion asked who was riding right beside Hope. And apparently noticed the anger in her eyes.

"No my lord. Everything is fine." She said ingenuously. But then she decided to have a conversation with him thinking that it'd take her mind off of Jon.

"My lord would you mind if I ask you something personal?" Hope asked making Tyrion curious immediately.

"No go ahead, ask." He said friendly enough.

"What do you do when your siblings piss you off?" She asked with a serious tone of voice. Tyrion however laughed hearing the question.

"In my entire life, no one has ever asked me that question before." He said still smiling a little.

"It's alright if you don't want to answer" said Hope even though she wanted to know the answer. Tyrion thought about something for a moment then said-

"My siblings rarely piss me off. My brother Jamie always looks out for me, gets me out of trouble and he is the only person who actually cares about me. My sister however is completely opposite of Jamie. She hates me and never misses a chance to insult me. Truth to be told, I don't have any story to tell about them pissing me off but I do have plenty of stories about me pissing them off. Specially my beloved sister. There was one time when we were younger, I made the bald man cry into the turtle stew which I strongly believe my sister ate."

As Lord Tyrion told more stories, Hope had to put her hand on her mouth so that the others wouldn't hear her laughing out loud. No one paid any mind to them as they continued talking and laughing, except for one person. Jon couldn't help but notice how much Hope was enjoying the little Lannister's company. And for some unknown reason it bothered him greatly. It also confirmed his suspicion that Hope and Lord Tyrion were indeed together. And it bothered him more than he liked to admit.

"It is time." Benjen said to Jon which snapped him out of his confusing thoughts. He realized then that they have already reached the separation point. Now he'd have to say goodbye to his father; not knowing when they'd see each other again. It made Jon sad. But he knew it was for the best that he takes the black.

On the other hand Hope's laughter died as she felt Jon's sadness. She quietly sighed out, feeling sad herself and wishing she could comfort him. But she knew it wasn't possible with them being mad at each other. Hope looked at Lord Stark and felt more sad. She'd miss her beloved uncle. During her stay in Winterfell, even though it was quite short they've grown very close to each other. It was more the secret they both knew about rather than their blood that made them close. Lord Stark was family for Hope and for Lord Stark, Hope was the only person he could actually talk to about the secret he couldn't share with anyone else in his life. Hope felt very happy when her uncle looked over his shoulder and glanced at her way. His eyes told her that he'd miss her as well and wished her the best.

The king and his men turned south of the road while Lord Benjen, Lord Tyrion and two guards turned North along with Hope. Jon stayed back in order to speak with his lord father one last time before departure. Hope rode quietly as she wondered what Jon and Lord Stark must be speaking about. But she snapped out of her thoughts when Benjen spoke to her.

"You don't look like a peasant girl today." He said observing her appearance.

"Because I'm not a peasant girl today. Today I am a traveler my lord." Hope gave the reply with a smile. Benjen smiled at her in return. He noticed Hope many a times before in Winterfell but never got the chance to actually speak with her.

"You know Hope, this morning I was speaking with my brother. He told me to look after Jon like any father would. But then he told me to look after you as well which truth to be told confused me. Why does Lord Eddard Stark care about you so much?" Hope could tell Benjen was very curious about it. Only if he knew that not only Jon was his nephew but she was his niece. But he couldn't know that. Ned Stark kept it a secret from Benjen too that Jon wasn't really his son but Lyanna's, their sister. Therefore he couldn't know about Hope as well.

"Lord Stark cares about me because he likes me and he likes me because I am a very likable person. You'd like me too lord Benjen, if you get to know me." Hope's reply was no real answer to Benjen's question. He realized that the girl wasn't going to tell him anything much like his brother. Of course Benjen had asked Ned as well why he cared about this girl but his answer was very cryptic. Benjen was aware that both his brother and Hope shared a secret though he had no idea what that secret was.

"Well I'm certainly looking forward to get to know you. A girl who wishes to see the Wall and understands it's importance must be worth knowing."

Soon after their conversation ended, Jon joined his uncle. He avoided any eye contact with Hope and started speaking with Benjen. Hope as well ignored Jon and moved her horse closer to Lord Tyrion. Their journey went smoothly the rest of the day. At night they had to stop for eating and rest. Hope started helping the guards cook food for everyone. More recruits were going to join them shortly. Benjen went to get them. Meanwhile, Tyrion opened a book and started reading. Jon on the other hand, well he was trying very hard not to look at Hope. Though his eyes would flicker to her now and then. Ghost was sitting close to her, waiting for her to give him food.

"You wouldn't be committing any crime if you look at her properly." Tyrion spoke up all on a sudden without looking up from his book.

"What?" Jon asked pretending not to understand what the dwarf just said. It made Tyrion put down his book for a moment and look at the bastard of the north.

"I'm saying you want to gaze at her which is fine. Hope is a beautiful girl. But for some reason you are trying not to. Are you worried that staring at her would make you change your mind about joining the Night's watch?" Tyrion blatantly asked. It made Jon gap a little at him but he quickly regained his composure.

"Nothing is going to change my mind about joining the Night's watch. And you are wrong. I don't want to look at her. I don't look at another man's whore." The last statement of Jon confused Tyrion.

"Another man's whore? Boy the only time I've ever mistaken in recognizing a whore was when I was sixteen years told. Believe me Hope is not a whore nor she is with anyone as far as I'm aware." He assured which made Jon furrow his brows at the dwarf with confusion.

"Are you telling me she is not with you?" Understanding what the boy was saying, Tyrion couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself.

"If you are asking is she with me as in traveling with me then yes, she is with me but if you are asking is she sleeping with me then unfortunately no. I only fuck whores and like I said before Hope is not one." He couldn't have said it more clearly.

"Then why are you letting her travel with you?" Jon asked not wanting to believe yet that he was wrong about Hope.

"First of all she's a great traveling companion. Secondly I kind of owed her so when she expressed her desire to see the Wall, I told her that she could come along with me." Hearing the answer Jon started feeling guilty about his misbehavior towards Hope. Perhaps he shouldn't have just assumed things. Without saying another word, he got up and walked over to her. Not noticing the smirk on Tyrion's face.

"You are growing up so fast Ghost." Hope said affectionately. She was talking to the wolf as he enjoyed his meal.

"I think you're going to be my only friend at the Wall."

"I thought I was your friend too." Hope's heart skipped a beat as she became aware of Jon's presence right behind her. However instead of turning around, she remained still and pretended that she never heard him.

"You know Ghost-" Hope started patting him lazily as she began talking again.

"you are a great friend. You see unlike someone I know who claims to be my friend, you don't misunderstand me or accuse me of being something I'm not or not give me a chance to explain myself. I mean getting along with each other is the most important thing in a friendship, is it not? So if two people can't get along with each other I don't think they should be friends. Isn't that right Ghost?" Hope asked in a way as if Ghost would really be able to answer her back. The dire-wolf however only looked up once before he went back to his meal again and the look on his face clearly said, he didn't give a damn about human problems. Jon on the other hand sighed out heavily. He deserved Hope's anger.

"I am sorry Hope. I apologize for accusing you of being a whore." He said as sincerely as possible. Hope closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She opened her eyes again after a moment and finally turned around to face Jon.

"You see that's the thing Jon. Even if you had assumed me a whore, it shouldn't have made any difference. When you consider someone a friend, you accept everything about them, the good and the bad. When I befriended you it didn't matter to me that you are a Snow. I accepted you for who you are. But you couldn't do the same with me. You walked away from me the minute you thought I was flawed." Once Hope said her piece, silence took over them. Jon didn't utter a single word as he stood there, not meeting his twin's eyes. He did speak up though but after a long moment of silence.

"I'd have accepted you being a whore if I saw you only as my friend. I don't know when or how it happened and believe me I didn't want it to happen but somehow I have started to think of you as more than a friend. I tried to kiss you that day for a reason."

"Well I didn't kiss you that day for a reason too." Hope said right away, making Jon very interested in hearing out her explanation.

"And what is that reason?" He asked.

"You don't love me Jon. What you feel for me is just a mere attraction. And I don't want someone to kiss me who doesn't love me." Jon stared at Hope for a moment then said-

"Or you don't want to kiss someone who YOU don't love."

Hope was about to defend herself against that but then she stopped and asked herself- 'did she love Jon?' She obviously cared about him because he was her twin. Her brother. Her family. And there was this connection between them. Not to mention an undeniable attraction as well. But love? Jon wasn't falling for her. Neither Hope was in love with him. If there was anything like that then Jon wouldn't be so desperate to join the Night's watch. And Hope wouldn't be so alright thinking that one day he is going to marry another woman and rule the realm with her. The mere thought would have hurt her beyond imagination.

"You are right Jon. But I am right too. We both don't love each other like that. So why not just stay friends? We don't need to be more and make it complicated. Besides, you're going to take the oath soon and become a man of the Night's watch."

"I guess being friends would be better than being nothing" said Jon agreeing with her.

"I'm sorry I should've accepted that you only want friendship from me. It was wrong of me to want more when we could never be together." For the first time after a long time Jon acted maturely.

"You are right about that. We could never be together or fall for each other. Being friends is the only option here." Hope said and he smiled at that knowing how true it was.

"Then we will just be friends" said Jon very simply yet he really meant it. Hope couldn't stop herself and she took a step closer to him. Then with hesitation she wrapped her arms around him. She expected Jon to become uncomfortable right away and step away from her but instead he embraced her back. It made Hope smile happily.

"I missed you." She said sincerely. Even though she saw Jon everyday but it had been a month since they properly spoke to each other.

"Me too." He said back to her in a low tone of voice. They broke their embrace when Ghost started to make noises near them. He was obviously trying to get their attention.

"I think he is feeling left out" said Hope laughing out a little. She and Jon couched down beside the beast and started patting his soft fur together. Ghost felt very pampered that moment. Later the twins ate dinner together. Meanwhile Benjen came back with the new recruits. There were only two of them. Their hands were bound which didn't surprise Hope but Jon couldn't help but feel disappointed even though he was told about it from beforehand.

"Sit. You'll be fed." Benjen told the men. Jon watched them and noticed one of them looking at Hope not very nicely.

"Untie them." Benjen said to a guard. The man was still staring at Hope. Not to mention in a rather dirty way now. Hope didn't notice it or even if she did, she didn't bother acknowledging it. Jon however couldn't stand the man staring at her in such a way. He changed his sitting position so that his body blocked the man's view and he couldn't see Hope easily. It worked and made the man look away at last. Hope obviously noticed what Jon did and it touched her heart. She smiled to herself realizing that perhaps he cared about her more than she thought.

"Ah rapers." Lord Tyrion spoke up gaining both the twins' attention.

"They were given a choice, no doubt- castration or the Wall. Most choose the knife."

"They shouldn't be given any choice at all in my opinion. Death is the punishment they truly deserve. Not a second chance." Hope tried to speak normally and hide the venom in her voice but somehow it came out.

"That is Very cruel of you" commented Tyrion.

"You'd think so. You never got raped." She shot back which made him raise his eyebrows at her. When their eyes met, Tyrion understood right away that Hope knew it first hand what it was like to get raped. And it also explained why she possessed such hatred for rapers. Tyrion then cleverly changed the topic knowing speaking about it more would only make her uncomfortable.

"You don't look very impressed by your new brothers." Tyrion said to Jon.

"Lovely thing about the watch, you discard your old family and get a whole new one."

Hope and Jon looked at each other and their eyes met. She had a 'I told you so' look on her face. Jon could only inhale a deep breath as if regretting his decision of taking the black already. He looked back at Tyrion who still had his nose buried in a book.

"Why do you read so much?" Jon asked, discarding the topic of the wall altogether. Hope on the other hand excused herself. She needed to speak with Benjen. Since she was the only girl with them, she wanted to know of her sleeping arrangements. Hope couldn't just sleep among the men. Specially with two rapers around. Thankfully a small tent was set up for her. She'd sleep in there. And Ghost took it upon himself to guard her. He was lying down right outside the tent. Later in the night almost everyone was asleep except for Lord Tyrion and one guard who was going to stay wake for first half of the night then let the other guard take the watch. Hope was feeling exhausted too and wanted to shut her eyes. She was about to enter the tent when Tyrion approached her.

"Hope may I ask you a question? You can only answer it with a yes or no." Hope nodded her head.

"You are not going to the Wall just to see the Wall, are you?" Tyrion asked. Hope felt tensed for a moment. She was going to lie but then decided to answer truthfully. Tyrion was smart. He'd have seen right through her lies anyway.

"No." She said. Tyrion was expecting that answer. He looked over his shoulder and glanced at Jon who was in a deep sleep. A smirk appeared on his face. He figured something was going on between Hope and Jon the minute he saw Jon struggling to not look at Hope. And then the way they interacted with each other; something was definitely between them. But before Tyrion could say more, Hope spoke up.

"You never owed me anything Lord Tyrion. As a matter of fact I owe you. This might sound ridiculous to you but if you ever get into any trouble and you feel that I could help you; let me know. I'll do whatever I can to help you out." Hope was very serious and sincere about it when she gave him her word.

"Right now I suppose you owe me a thank you" said Tyrion. He appreciated her honesty and gratefulness. There was no doubt about that.

"Thank you lord Tyrion. And sorry for using you. I just; had no other way to go to the Wall."

"Well you may have found a way to go to the Wall but I don't think that will help much with changing his mind. He seems very determined about joining the Watch." Tyrion said about Jon. Hope already knew that so she didn't get upset about it. She knew Jon wouldn't change his mind about taking the black. Her plan was to find out a way to stay on the Wall.

"And I am determined to stick around him. But in the end fate will decide what happens to us." She said.

"That's very philosophical of you Hope. So you are in love with Jon Snow?" Tyrion asked curiously with quite the interest. He thought Hope was going to say yes but instead she shook her head in reply.

"No there is no love. But I need to be with him." She stated and the answer obviously puzzled the dwarf. But it also made him more intrigued about Hope and Jon and whatever was between them. Lord Tyrion saw it as a love story between a boy and a girl. Only if he knew that it was anything but and much more than that.


	12. Chapter 12: The Magic In Blood

**AN: Thank you nzOptimist, 8goose8 and EMILCE CULLEN-VOLTURI for your reviews. Sorry for the long wait. This is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 12: The Magic In Blood**

 **Flashback**

 _It had only been five days since Alais died. Hope and Nessysa had already began the search for Hope's twin. They were about to leave Lys and so they were waiting to board a ship that would help them cross over to the Flatlands of Essos. They've planned to speak with little birds of every city and every village of Essos hoping that someone might know something about the lost son of Rhaegar Targaryen. While waiting to board a ship, Hope noticed a red priestess preaching to people about the greatness of the lord of light. Ever since the many faced god took her ability to give birth, she didn't want anything to do with any god whether old or new. Even after such a huge sacrifice, Hope lost Alais anyway. Then what was the point of that sacrifice. Not to mention, till the day Alais died, she only suffered and felt guilty about being a burden on her._

 _No, Hope didn't give any sacrifice. Because sacrifices usually bring great outcome. She was merely tricked by the many faced god. Hope didn't think the lord of light would be any different. He must thrive on people's misery too, just like the rest of them. It was the hatred in her heart for gods that made her walk over to the crowd and listen to the priestess lie to people about the greatness of her lord. Nessysa stood by Hope as well though she felt confused about why Hope suddenly wanted to listen to a priestess preach. Unfortunately neither of them knew that the priestess was a practitioner of blood magic like most servants of the lord of light were. Therefore when Hope stood in the crowd, the priestess's eyes immediately fell on her. Hope ignored the way she looked at her. Her mind was too occupied with thoughts about how gods were unfair. Fortunately Nessysa noticed the look on the priestess's face and she urged Hope to leave immediately._

 _"Let's go back. The ship will be arriving soon." She said with urgency in her voice. Nessysa was having a really bad feeling about the red priestess. Hope thankfully nodded her head and they both started to walk away from the crowed. However the priestess called them back._

 _"Do you not want to hear about my lord anymore?" Both girls looked back and saw that the entire crowd was looking at them now as well as the priestess._

 _"We've heard enough. Besides we have a ship to board" said Nessysa. She really wanted to leave right away but couldn't. The priestess said something to one of her companions who was also in red robe. That companion dismissed the crowd and left to go somewhere. Whereas the priestess herself walked up to Hope and Nessysa. She carefully looked in their eyes. There was a mysterious smile playing on her lips._

 _"You want to board a ship, yet your destination is unknown." She said with confidence which surprised both of them because the priestess wasn't supposed to know that._

 _"You are wrong. We know where we are going." Nessysa stated firmly. It only made the priestess smile more at her which unnerved her to no limits._

 _"I can be wrong girl but the lord of light never is. He tells me things. And I listen." The priestess may be talking to Nessysa but her eyes were always on Hope. And at that point, she also started feeling alarmed._

 _"And the lord of light told you we don't know where we are going. It's a very trivial matter for the lord of light to concern himself with, don't you think?" Nessysa spoke sarcastically. The priestess didn't glare at her instead she only kept smiling._

 _"Not when it involves someone who has the magic of fire in her blood." She said knowingly. Both Hope and Nessysa immediately became worried._

 _"We don't know what you are talking about and we don't want to know." After Hope said that both girls turned around to leave but the priestess grabbed Hope's wrist and stopped her from walking away._

 _"You have powerful magic in your blood girl. So powerful it can tame a fire breathing dragon. It is a gift from the lord of light himself. The magic in you will only grow. And your blood can make the impossible, possible. You must serve the lord for what he has given you. We all must." The priestess spoke very intimidatingly but neither Hope nor Nessysa was easy to scare._

 _"My apologizes but I am not serving any god." Saying that Hope swiftly freed her hand and pushed the priestess away. She did it forcefully enough so that the priestess fell over. Then Nessysa quickly pulled out her dagger and stabbed her in the leg, To make sure that she couldn't follow them. After that they both started running away and towards the ship that had just arrived on the dock. However while they were running away, they heard the priestess yelling after them about the servants of the lord of light finding them again. And that Hope wouldn't have any choice but to serve him._

 _"I should've stabbed her in the heart." Nessysa said with regret once they were safely on the ship and it already left the port. Hope couldn't disagree with her. Many priests and priestesses of light would be looking for her now. They might not know who she truly was but they knew what she had which was magic in her blood. And they would be after her like blood thirsty hounds._

 _"We can never come across someone in red again." Hope said rather worriedly._

 _"You shouldn't have come across this one as well. I should've stopped you from walking over to the crowd. I have seen red priests and priestesses doing terrible things with my own eyes" said Nessysa with worry and regret in her voice._

 _"I don't know what I was thinking too. It's completely my fault. I had no idea the red priestess would spot me like this. Anyway, what's done is done. We just need to be more careful now and avoid the servants of lord of light at any cost. And warlocks and witches as well. If the red priestess could sense the magic in my blood then they might as well. I don't want more people craving my blood." Nessysa completely agreed with Hope on that._

 _"Well one good thing happened in this unfavorable turn of events, we know now that you can really do magic if you learn how to." She actually spoke quite excitedly about it. Hope couldn't help but smile at her friend's excitement and then she joked about it as well saying-_

 _"Let's find my brother first and then we will think about turning me into a magician."_

 **End Of Flashback**

It wasn't often that Hope came across a source of magic. However whenever she did, she could sense the presence of the magic. It was as if the magic in her blood was being called by the magic in the other source. Usually it was like a weird sensation in her stomach. But at the moment, when Hope was so close to the Wall and Jon was right by her side who seemed to have a mysterious affect on her magic too, she was feeling as if a storm was happening within her. Even at the freezing cold weather, beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Her breathing was becoming uneven and heavy as well.

"Hope are you alright?" Jon asked her worriedly as he looked at her face. She looked as if she would faint any moment.

"Yes I'm fine." Hope replied quickly while wiping away the sweats from her forehead so that no one else would notice it. She also tried to keep herself calm and normal.

"It's just the Wall is more magnificent than I imagined."

The Wall was indeed magnificent and Hope knew now that it wasn't just made of ice. It was made of powerful spells and magic. Now why would their ancestors build such a huge wall filled with magic just to keep the wildlings out? Obviously the Wall was meant to be a barrier for something far more wild and dangerous than wildlings. Hope never doubted her dream in the first place but this new revelation only made her more worried. Soon a war would take place but not between two armies of men but between two armies of humans and monsters. Armies of living and dead.

"God's be good, how did our ancestors build this thing?" Tyrion Lannister asked out loud. For a small man like him, the wall was too high indeed. The question he asked made Hope think that perhaps following her brother to the Wall and keep him safe wasn't her only purpose of coming here. Perhaps she was meant to come here for a purpose far more important. Perhaps she could find out how their ancestors built the Wall. Because if an army of white walkers were coming for them which seemed pretty certain at this point, they ought to know how their ancestors defeated them and kept those undead monsters out of their home. That would be the only way to survive the ultimate war.

"It wasn't your ancestors who built the wall Lannister. It was Brandon the builder and he was a Stark." Benjen said to Tyrion very proudly. There was some obvious tension between them. However the disliking came from Benjen, not from Tyrion.

"According to myth. Myths can be wrong." Tyrion stated it as a matter of fact but mirthfully as well. Unfortunately it didn't stop Benjen from taking it as an offense. He kicked his horse and rode ahead of the troop. Clearly he wanted to be as much away from the imp as possible. Hope and Jon looked at each other. Both feeling confused about the interaction between Benjen and Tyrion.

Later, everyone watched as lord Benjen signaled the guards and they started opening up the gates for them. Hope didn't know what kind of welcome to expect. But even if she didn't receive any welcome at all, still she would do anything to stay on the Wall. Specially now that her purpose became more important. Hope snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Jon inhaling a deep breath. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"This is it. The beginning of my new life." He said. The entire way, Jon was given plenty of reasons to turn around. He was even directly discouraged to join the night's watch. But he was too stubborn for his own good. Jon had his mind set on taking the black. So nothing and no one can deter him from doing that.

 _'Mine too.'_ Hope thought to herself but didn't say it out loud. Jon was still thinking that she would leave with lord Tyrion and go back to Winterfell once their visit was over. He even promised her that he'd come to visit her whenever he could. Only if he knew that was not what Hope had in her mind.

Their horses entered through the gates. Hope looked around and she found castle black exactly how she imagined it. To be honest, it was a sorry excuse for a castle. There was nothing grand about it. The place was huge but the state of the buildings was rather poor. There wasn't a shred of happiness there, only cold and gloominess. She understood immediately living here would be hell for her. Not to mention unsafe, for being the only woman around. When Hope came into view of the people inside, one by one everyone turned around to look at her, completely ignoring the rest of the troop. They looked at her as if they hadn't seen a woman in ages. And perhaps they hadn't. Yes, Hope's stay on the Wall would be undoubtedly unsafe. Once the gates closed behind, everyone dismounted their horse. Hope saw an old man coming up to Benjen and greet him. The old man seemed to be someone very important. He welcomed Tyrion as well.

"That is the lord commander of the night's watch, lord Jeor Mormont." Jon said to Hope as he saw her watching the lord commander with a clueless face. She was about to ask him more about the old man but couldn't as the lord commander looked right at her. Hope hesitated a bit but then started walking towards him.

"My lord." She bowed her head and showed proper courtesy.

"This is lady Hope lord commander." Benjen introduced her. "She came to see the Wall and learn how we men of the night's watch live here."

"She is actually my friend. So I hope she feels welcome here lord commander" said Tyrion earning an eye roll from Benjen. Hope could see that the lord commander wasn't very happy about her presence there but he couldn't say anything either since she was with a Lannister. The old man would rather tolerate a woman's presence at the Wall rather than risk insulting the queen's brother.

"Welcome to the wall lady Hope." He said which didn't sound anything like a welcome. Hope and Tyrion looked at each other. Both had a knowing look on their faces. He winked at her, making her smile that she quickly hid by lowering her face. Her debt to lord Tyrion was increasing everyday. Because Hope knew it all too well that without him, she'd be send back right away.

"Since when did women start to take an interest in the Wall?" Asked a man who just came there and looked quite important as well. And whom Hope had no clue about. She still smiled at him before speaking up.

"I can assure you my lord, it's just me. There aren't a lot of women out there or men for that matter curious about the Wall." The man glared at Hope as she spoke back to him, even though politely. It was actually Ser Alliser Thorne, the master-at-arms at Castle Black and responsible for training new recruits. Benjen noticed the hostile glare he gave Hope. Actually everyone did. But it was him who decided to step in.

"Ser Alliser, I've brought you new recruits. You should get them settled down." It wasn't a request but an order from Benjen Stark. Ser Alliser curtly nodded his head and walked away.

"I will ask the stewards to prepare rooms for you" said lord commander Mormont. "It shouldn't take long. Meanwhile please come inside and have some lunch in the dining hall."

Later after eating lunch, everyone was shown to their room. Hope was given a room in the tower where lord Commander's private chambers were. It was the safest place for her in Castle Black. The room was well hidden and not everyone could enter the tower. After Hope took a shower and freshened up, she decided to write a letter for Nessysa. She would send it to her as soon as she sends her a falcon. Hope prayed that her friend's journey was being trouble free, like hers was. Ironically, she wasn't the only one who would be living in an unsafe accommodation. Staying around a Dothraki horde would be incredibly dangerous for Nessysa.

It was dark outside. Hope was done taking rest. She decided to get out of her room and explore a little bit. It was night time anyway, so not many men would be out in the yard to gawk at her. Hope knew that eventually she'd have to get used to of the staring. And perhaps one day the men of the night's watch would get used to of her and stop staring. However that all was depending on her finding out a way to stay there. Unfortunately she was yet to figure it out. After walking out of the tower, Hope thought about finding Jon. It'd be better to explore the castle together rather than alone. She was going towards the sleeping chambers where he should be, but on her way she came across Ghost. However, he wasn't alone. An old man was feeding Ghost something that the wolf seemed to be enjoying very much.

After observing the old man for a while, Hope realized that he was blind and he was a Maester. She felt conflicted about whether she should introduce herself to the old man or just walk away. What if he also had something against woman's presence at the Wall? Deciding that it was better to just leave him alone, she turned around to find another way to reach the sleeping chambers.

"I know you are there." The old man suddenly spoke up which startled Hope a little bit. Clearly she wasn't expecting him to sense her presence there.

"Just because I'm blind does not mean I didn't hear you walking boy." He said rather mirthfully.

"Actually, I'm a girl my lord which is why I was hesitating to approach you." Hope explained her silence.

"Ah you must be the lady Hope. The entire castle is talking about you" said the old man.

"That's understandable. Many men here haven't seen a woman for years." It was understandable but also uncomfortable.

"You are right indeed. Take me for example. I had almost forgotten how a woman's voice sounds like. Thank you for reminding me of it again." By that point Hope realized that unlike the lord commander, this old man had no problem with her presence at the castle. Or at least his behavior wasn't showing any.

"Do you not think of me as trouble as well? Everyone else here seems to think that." She couldn't help but ask it.

"Your visit is indeed unexpected but now that you are here, I hope you have a nice experience" said the old man. A moment of silence interrupted their conversation. Meanwhile Hope looked at the chain the Maester was wearing. There were many links in that chain. Even a link made of Valyrian steel.

"You have studied higher mysteries." She spoke rather excitedly thinking that he might be able to tell her something about the Wall or the white walkers.

"There was a time when I did." The Maester confirmed.

"Then you must know all about-" Hope was going to say all about the Wall but she was interrupted. A boy came there and informed the Maester that his bed was ready.

"Maester Aemon your bed is ready. Should I take you inside now?" The boy asked. The name Aemon struck her instantly because she had definitely heard that name before. If Hope knew anything by heart, it was the history of house Targaryen. There was definitely an Aemon in her family tree. Someone who was forgotten about by most. But she remembered the name well because Alais couple of times mentioned that her father Rhaegar was regularly in touch with his great uncle Aemon. It was something Alais heard from Hope's mother Lyanna. Unfortunately she was unable to tell Hope anything about his whereabouts or if he was still alive or not. Therefore she couldn't be certain if Maester Aemon was the prince Aemon of house Targaryen. Well there was only one way to find out obviously.

"Yes, Pyp-"

"Maester may I walk you to your chamber? If you don't mind. It's just that I don't want to walk around the castle alone. Though you'll have to tell me the way." Hope really hoped that he would say yes and thankfully he did.

"Alright if you insist" said Maester Aemon which made her grin widely.

"Pyp you can go and rest now. I heard Ser Alliser is going to start training very early in the morning tomorrow." The boy left, and so did Ghost. He just went away somewhere. Probably to Jon. Hope on the other hand, held Maester Aemon's hand to help him walk the right way as he gave her directions. She immediately noticed if the Maester's hand was warm like hers but it wasn't. But that didn't prove anything. Jon's hands weren't warm as well. Therefore that factor couldn't determine him being a Targaryen; or not being one.

"Were you sitting by the fire in your chamber? Your hands are still warm." The old man stated. Hope thought he wouldn't notice it but he did.

"Yes I was." She lied smoothly. Not that she had any other choice.

"You were asking me something before Pyp interrupted." Maester Aemon asked. It was her opportunity to find out the truth about him.

"I was saying you must know you share name with a Targaryen." The Maester remained quiet which increased Hope's suspicion.

"Though at present time not many remember prince Aemon Targaryen." Still not a single word.

"There should be a left turn ahead of us." He said completely ignoring what she was saying.

"There certainly is." As they turned left, Hope started talking again. Speak of being persistent.

"You must be wondering how come an ordinary girl like me remember the name of a forgotten Targaryen prince."

"I doubt you are an ordinary girl but I'm wondering about your knowledge indeed" said Maester Aemon. His voice was very calm. No sign of anxiousness or suspicion or even confusion for that matter.

"You know what I am wondering? Are YOU Aemon Targaryen?" Hope couldn't help but ask him straight away.

"The door on the right is my chamber." He said instead of answering her question. Hope quietly sighed out in defeat. Perhaps the old man wouldn't tell her anything unless she earned his trust first. It would've been so easy though if he just answered her question. Now she'd have to go asking around to learn about his identity. She took the Maester inside and helped him sit on the bed. After that Hope decided to take her leave.

"Good night Maester Aemon." Saying that she started to walk out of the chamber. She almost reached the door when the old man suddenly spoke up again and said-

"I am not Aemon Targaryen anymore but there was a time when I was."


	13. Chapter 13: Sister Of The Night's Watch

**AN: Thanks to enuj1799, CrystalVixen93, nzOptimist, Guest for your reviews. Here is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 13: Sister Of The Night's Watch**

There was complete silence in lord commander's working chamber. There were three people in that chamber at the moment, Hope, Maester Aemon and the lord commander himself but none uttered a single word for quite some time.

"How many of your dreams have come true so far?" Lord Mormont asked Hope. Finally breaking the silence between them.

"Not all my dreams depicts the future my lord. But the dream I had about an army of white walkers attacking the realm, it will come true." She said confidently.

"White walkers don't exist anymore." Lord commander said more strongly than necessary as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Hope.

"Do you really believe that lord commander?" She asked knowing deep down that he knew something terrible was coming for them.

"I've the gift of foresight my lord; similar to the gift my ancestor Daenys Targaryen had. She saw the doom of Valyria and it happened. Now I am telling you that the white walkers not only exist but they will march upon us with an army of dead. Have no doubt that it will happen. We must prepare ourselves, not live in denial." Yes, Hope claimed a Targaryen to be her ancestor. She had to reveal her identity to the lord commander. There was no other way. She told him that she was the daughter of prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark and proved her claim as well. Though she told him nothing about Jon being her twin. As a matter of fact, Hope didn't even tell Maester Aemon about him. Even though both lord Mormont and Maester Aemon swore to never reveal her secret to anyone and they were trustworthy honorable men, still she wasn't willing to put Jon at any risk in any way.

"She is right lord commander." Spoke up Maester Aemon.

"Everything that has been happening nowadays, wildlings trying to escape to the south, rangers going beyond the wall and never coming back, and all the other signs indeed indicate that something dark is out there. And the upcoming winter will bring that darkness to us. And I do believe that fate has brought Hope here to us for a reason."

 **Flashback**

 _"I am not Aemon Targaryen anymore but there was a time when I was."_

 _Hope stood completely still near the door. For a while she couldn't bring herself to believe that she indeed met prince Aemon Targaryen who was her great great uncle. She slowly turned around to look at the old man again. She felt very happy to have finally met another Targaryen, her family. Jon was a Targaryen too but he neither knew of his true heritage nor acted like one. Maester Aemon on the other hand knew all about being a Targaryen even though he stopped being one himself a long time ago._

 _"My mother used to tell me that a Targaryen can never stop being a Targaryen. You may not be a prince anymore Maester Aemon but you still have dragon blood inside your veins." Hope said to the old man as she walked up to him once again._

 _"Yes dragon blood; which doesn't even keep me warm." He said belittling his heritage. Hope took his hands in hers and said-_

 _"But it keeps me warm." The old man stopped breathing for a moment. His body grew rigid. He held her hands more tightly._

 _"Who are you?" Maester Aemon asked with shocked tone of voice. Hope smiled to herself before answering the question with honesty and intensity in her voice._

 _"I am your family Master Aemon. I am Rhaegar Targaryen's daughter."_

 **End Of Flashback**

After the revelation, Maester Aemon and Hope spoke to each other for hours that night. She told him all about Alais. How she escaped with little Hope after Lyanna Stark gave birth to her. Hope told Maester Aemon about her own adventures as well. She also told him why she came to the wall in the first place. Though Hope had stated that it was her dream about the white walkers that brought her here to the wall. She didn't mention anything about her purpose of staying close to Jon. Maester Aemon as well, told her many things about their great family, about her father and grandfather. Things that she didn't know about before. To say that Hope was glad to meet Aemon Targaryen would be an understatement. Besides, a Targaryen should never be alone. Anyway back to the meeting in lord commander's chamber-

"Answer me one question lord commander, do you really think that our ancestors built this giant wall to keep the wildlings out? No. It doesn't require spells and magic to keep the wildlings from entering the realm. But the wall is filled with magic. I can feel it even while standing here. And I do have strong reasons to believe that studying the wall or learning about how it was built, which spells were used would give us answers to many questions that we will have in the near future."

"I have the magic in my blood; what I lack in is knowledge of how to use it. Let Maester Aemon teach me about the higher mysteries, and train me. Let me become his apprentice." Hope pleaded to lord Mormont. And by the look on the old man's face, it seemed that he understood her but what she was asking for wasn't easy to give either.

"It would've been so easy only if you were a boy. But you are not and this is the night's watch. No woman has ever lived in castle black before or in any other establishment on the wall for that matter." Lord commander said sighing out heavily.

"There can't be any woman in the Night's watch or even live with them. That's a man made rule lord commander, not a rule of the gods. The world is about to change. Actually it's about to get destroyed. What's changing a few rules against that?" Hope said trying to persuade him into letting her stay.

"Others won't agree to it." Lord Mormont stated which was absolutely true.

"Yes, they won't." Even Maester Aemon agreed with him on that. "But would they be bold enough to defy the lord commander's order?"

Lord Mormont knew that no one would outright go against his order but they would certainly protest if he allowed Hope to just stay with the Night's watch. "This place is already difficult to run as it is, things will become more difficult if people are displeased with my permission to let her stay here." He said. Silence consumed them once again but Hope suddenly spoke up and said something neither lord commander nor Maester Aemon expected.

"What if everyone here wants me to stay? If not everyone then at least most of them." She said it very seriously which made lord Mormont actually laugh.

"Something like that would never happen. It's impossible." He stated.

"But what if? Would you let me stay here then?" Hope asked hopefully. Lord Mormont looked at her seriously this time.

"What are you thinking of doing?" He asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Anything it takes for me to stay here." She said and she was dead serious about it. The fire of determination in Hope's eyes startled the lord commander a little.

"Give me one month. Just one month. If after a month no one wants me here, I'll leave. But if they do, you will let me stay here as long as I want." He thought about it for a moment. And finally he agreed.

"Alright, I'll give you a month. But after that if you are not wanted here, then I don't want to see you here. Understood." Hope vehemently nodded her head. Feeling relieved that she got a chance at least.

"And you will have to work here like we do. We can't treat you as a guest for that long" said lord Mormont and she agreed easily.

"Of course. I will work in the library with Maester Aemon and in the kitchen as well. I've been told that I am a good cook." Hope said with a smile. Lord Mormont barely nodded his head. To lighten the mood she said-

"You know at this point, if you had asked me to swear your oaths, I would've done it too."

"And then what become a sister of the night's watch?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Will be the first one I believe." Hope said rather enthusiastically making the lord commander shook his head to himself.

"Well now I can tell for certain that you are indeed related to the mad king."

Later, Hope was returning to her chamber after taking Maester Aemon to the library. On her way, she came across Jon who was actually looking for her. She smiled to see him. With everything that had happened in such short time, Hope didn't get any chance to talk to him. She should have inquired about how he was feeling being here and give him support if he needed any. She tried not to feel guilty about it by telling herself that Jon was probably busy too, getting familiar with the life on the wall.

"Hey." She said as she stepped closer to her twin.

"You seem to be very busy lately. Is everything alright?" Jon asked inquiring about what was keeping Hope so busy.

"Yes of course. Actually I have a good news." She said with excitement in her voice. Jon furrowed his brows at her with confusion but there was a smile on his lips.

"What is it?" He asked with interest as well as curiosity.

"I'm staying here for a month, not just the days lord Tyrion is here." Just as Hope said it, the smile dropped from Jon's face immediately.

"What?" He exclaimed with disbelieve in his voice.

"The thing is I've always been interested in learning about higher mysteries and Maester Aemon has knowledge about it. He promised to teach me everything he knows. I'm going to be his apprentice for a month. And meanwhile if I can please everyone here with my work, then lord commander will let me stay on the wall for as long as I want. Wouldn't that be great? You'll have me here and I'll have you. But Jon I will need your help to-" He cut her off right there. And didn't let her speak any further.

"Have you gone crazy? The wall is no place for a woman." Hope really tried not to but couldn't help but roll her eyes at Jon.

"Yes I have heard that plenty of times already." She said with annoyance and sarcasm in her voice.

"Aye you've heard it but you certainly don't understand it. If you stay here, you'll be like a sheep in a lion's den. Do you know how many rapers and murderers live in castle black? You must leave with lord Tyrion. You must." If Jon could, he would have sent Hope away immediately. He saw the way men looked at her here. He could only imagine what perverted thoughts they must entertain in their strained minds about Hope. How long would they only think dirty about her, and not try to do anything? No, she can't stay. But his negative response only encouraged Hope to convince him that staying on the wall would actually be a good thing for her, rather than stay somewhere else all alone.

"I understand the danger Jon, believe me I do. Most of the men here wish to harm me. But that's the thing. Wherever I go; there will be men and men want to harm a lonely girl. Nowhere is safe for me. At least here I have you." She explained but instead of understanding her, Jon exhaled a short breath of frustration.

"Yes I am here but if you stay here; instead of becoming a brother of the night's watch, I will become your personal bodyguard. Because if you stay here all I will do is rescue you from trouble." Silence consumed them as he said that. He was being rather harsh and mean with Hope. And no doubt it hurt her. She really thought that Jon would be happy to hear that she was going to stay around him. She also expected him to say that he'd do anything to keep her safe. But clearly Jon neither wanted her around nor he wanted to protect her. He'd rather have her away than deal with any trouble she might get into while living among the brothers of the night's watch. Funny thing that Jon wanted to be responsible for the entire realm's safety but not hers. But then again, why would he want to protect her? Why would he bother? She was after all merely a friend for him. Nothing more. Only if he knew who she was. Finally Hope put herself together enough to speak up again.

"Well in that case, it's a good thing that I know how to take care of myself." She said calmly, not giving away any emotion in her voice. Jon however, only kept staring at her as she said that.

"I really thought convincing lord commander to let me stay here would be most difficult but it seems now... anyway never mind. You don't need to concern yourself with me Jon." Hope said very normally with a little hint of mirth in her voice as well. No one could tell just by hearing her talk that she was hurt and disappointed that moment.

"Focus on being a brother of the night's watch. I promise you my being here wouldn't cause you any trouble." Saying that she was about to leave but Jon stopped her by speaking up again.

"So you will not leave." Jon stated and he sounded very unhappy about it.

"I cannot leave." Hope said at once. She spoke as if there was no other option. And for Hope Targaryen, there really wasn't.

"Save me from your stubbornness. Why the hell can't you leave?" Jon asked getting more frustrated. Hope looked right into his eyes then and said-

"You are not the only one who is fated to be here. I cannot leave and I will not leave whether you like it or not. And there's nothing you can do about it. Good night soon to be crow." With that she walked away with long strides.

"Seven hells." Jon cursed under his breath as he watched her leave.

The following day, early in the morning the new recruits were training with Ser Alliser. Jon was among them and he was beating the crap out of the other boys. Clearly he was in a foul mood about what happened with Hope in the previous night. Too bad for the other recruits that he decided to take out his anger in the training yard.

"Grenn show him what farm boys are made of" said Ser Alliser as he asked Grenn to go up against Jon. And as expected he didn't stand a chance against Ned Stark's bastard. He even got his nose broken.

"If that was a real sword, you'd be dead." Ser Alliser said to Grenn without any sympathy.

"Lord Snow here grew up in a castle, spitting down on the likes of you." When he called Jon lord Snow, he clearly wasn't giving him respect. In fact, he was mocking him, insulting the bastard of house Stark.

"Pyp." Alliser called his name. "Do you think Ned Stark's bastard bleeds like the rest of us?" And then it was Pyp's turn to get beaten up.

Not far away, Hope stood and watched the scenario. She shook her head to herself knowing what was making Jon so aggressive in the fight. Her eyes met with Lord Tyrion. He was standing cross the yard along with lord commander. Not wishing to witness anymore gore, Hope left and went to the library. She needed to take her mind off of Jon and what better way to do that than go through some old books. And perhaps Maester Aemon was free to talk to her. When she got to the library, she didn't find the Maester but Tyrion followed her there.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if you tell me that you and Jon got into an argument, again."

"Is it that obvious?" Hope asked with nonchalant tone of voice.

"Well I don't think Jon Snow would beat the shit out of his soon to be brothers without any reason. He's either hurt or angry or maybe both." Tyrion said being the perceptive man he was. Hope couldn't deny that. Then she changed the subject and said-

"I have a chance to stay here." This surprised Tyrion to no limits. But then he carefully looked at her and realized there was a problem. He even intuited what the problem might be.

"Let me guess, Jon doesn't want you to." Hope nodded her head in response, confirming his assumption.

"He's concerned about my safety here. He thinks I'll get into trouble everyday, which I probably will, and then he will have to save me. Jon doesn't want that kind of harassment in his new life. I told him already that he doesn't need to worry about me. But still he can't seem to accept that I denied to listen to him." She sighed out heavily saying that. Tyrion thought about it for a moment then said-

"I don't think your safety is the only reason Jon doesn't want you here." Hope frowned at him with confusion as he said that.

"What else would it be?" She asked.

"I think he worries if you stay here, taking the vows will become more difficult for him. He does have feelings for you. But you already know that, don't you?" Tyrion also knew that Hope has feelings for Jon as well. There was this strange connection between them which couldn't really be explained but it exists nevertheless. And yet they weren't together for some unknown reason. Not only they weren't together, Jon was on his way to become a brother of the night's watch. Hope, on the other hand even though expressed no such wish to be with Jon but she wasn't letting him go either. To say that the relation between Hope and Jon was absolutely baffling to Tyrion, would be the understatement of the century.

"I don't think so." Hope said to Tyrion with certainty.

"I mean it's not like that between us." The statement made the dwarf snort.

"To be honest, I doubt even gods know what really is it between you two." He said but he was obviously wrong. Because gods definitely knew that Hope and Jon were brother and sister. Twins to be exact. And that was where all the complications lain. Tyrion remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"You know Hope; sometimes it seems that you know Jon very well and other times it seems you don't know him at all. Jon is an introvert person. People like him don't express their feelings or fears openly. I strongly believe what Jon is saying is not the real reason why he doesn't want you around." What Tyrion said made Hope think about it for a moment. It wasn't entirely impossible that Jon was actually worried about his own feelings rather than her safety. Having her constantly in front of his eyes was bound to have some affects on him. Affects that he didn't want. If Jon couldn't be with her, it was just better to have her out of sight. At least then things would be easier for him. But the thing was even if that was the matter here, Hope was helpless. She NEEDED to stay on the wall.

"If what you are guessing is true then I'd try to keep my distance from him and stay out of his sight as much as possible." Hope said which made Tyrion very confused.

"If you are going to stay out of his sight then why stay here at all?" Obviously he didn't know anything about Hope's interest in studying higher mysteries from Maester Aemon. He was still under the impression that she came to the wall only to be with Jon. Hope on the other hand exhaled a deep breath because it was rather difficult to explain something without giving anything away.

"Things have become much more complicated lord Tyrion. Besides, I want to be able to see Jon everyday and know that he is well. It doesn't need to be the other way around." She explained which did nothing to clear Tyrion's confusion. He only understood that he could never solve the puzzle that was Hope and Jon's relation.

"I will try to stay out of his way. Though I am not sure how I'll manage that since I'll be working both in the library and the kitchen. Not to mention, I will have to persuade most of the people here into letting me stay permanently on the wall within a month. Otherwise lord commander will throw me out of castle Black" said Hope. That was obviously a news for Tyrion.

"Let me guess, that's lord Mormont's condition." He said.

"Necessity actually. He doesn't want other members of the night's watch going against him simply because of me. Gods know how am I going to pull this off! I mean pleasing a bunch of people who already dislikes my being here, I feel like I'm about to fight a lost war." Hope said quite hopelessly.

"The war is not lost, at least not yet" said Tyrion rather optimistically.

"Really? What makes you say that?" She asked feeling intrigued.

"Well you have time, admitted not very long but you could use this time to find out what these men here want most and try to fulfill their desires. Giving a man what he wants, or what he can't have does miracle. Trust me on that." Tyrion advised Hope wisely. But she was reluctant to take this advise.

"Most men here only wish for one thing, lay with a woman. I'm not really willing to fulfill this desire of theirs." Hope said with a flat tone of voice. She maybe raised by a whore but she wasn't one herself.

"A woman can entertain men in many other ways than laying with them. These men have been deprived from any form of any entertainment or luxury for a very long time. If you can make their life of black here even a little bit colorful, everyone in castle Black will want you to stay. Well maybe not Ser Alliser or a few others like him but most will be in your favor." Hearing out lord Tyrion, really gave Hope some hope of winning the lost war.

"I've never said this to you before but you are a very wise man lord Tyrion and you have compassion. I am really glad that I got to meet you. And everything you did for me, I am in your debt for life. I don't know when or how I'll be able to repay you. Just never forget that I will never forget you." She said from the bottom of her heart. Tyrion smiled at her and said-

"Don't worry about that. You are not someone easily forgotten."


	14. Chapter 14: The Messenger

**AN: Thank you nzOptimist, enuj1799, and guest for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. I used a song here 'when winter comes' by miracle of sounds. I'm not a song writer therefore couldn't make one. Besides, the lyrics of this song seemed appropriate for the chapter context. The music however, I imagined it to be softer while writing this chapter. More like the music of 'misty mountain' from the hobbits. Please read and review this chapter. I really appreciate your responses. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 14: The Messenger**

Hope was given the task of rearranging the library. To say that the books were neither organized nor categorized would be an understatement. At first she thought it was an easy task but as she began, she realized that all her given time might be spent in this task alone. However there was a bright side to this, Hope could spend more time with Maester Aemon. Also she could stay out of Jon's sight or other boys' and men's for that matter.

"I heard you were quite a well known singer back in Essos, is that true?" Maester Aemon asked Hope while she wrote down a list of names of the books that were supposed to be in the library. Just so that she'd know if any book was missing.

"Yes Maester, it's true." Hope replied. After a few seconds of silence, the old man spoke up again.

"Sing a song for me." The request surprised her at first but then she thought, why not? It had been a rather long time since she properly sang a song for anyone. Hope began to hum at first then she started to say the lyrics. She actually spoke what was on her mind through the song.

"When winter comes,

When life is frozen,

when the moors they hide away under the snow, Fingers of doom; will clutch the chosen,

All beasts will shiver from the lion to the crow,

When winter comes..."

Hope was singing with low tone of voice at first so that no one else hears her but then Maester Aemon asked her to sing louder. She hesitated at first but then she got lost in the song herself. She began to sing freely without having any concern about anything else. And when she did that, her voice reached the people standing close to the library. It drew them inside as a siren would lure its prey. Pretty soon a horde was gathering outside the library as well. This obviously drew attention of others as well. Jon was no different. When he went to see what was happening, an enchanting voice reached his ears. He didn't even care about the song but the voice; it was making him feel things he never felt before.

Jon only knew that Hope used to sing for high born lords and ladies but he never actually heard her sing before. Probably because he was always too busy arguing with her rather than ask her to sing a song for him. By the time Hope finished singing her second song, not only Jon and lord Tyrion but the lord commander himself was also standing in the library. She didn't become nervous though. After all for a long time in her life she earned money off entertaining crowds of people. Hope looked around everyone. They were simply staring at her with complete silence.

"I usually hear applauds after finishing a song. But you are all quiet. I guess you didn't like my singing very much." She sounded disappointed as she didn't receive the expected response.

"No, I liked it." Pyp, one of the new recruits blurted out but he quieted down immediately as others looked at him. He even blushed a little feeling embarrassed. Right that moment, Tyrion spoke up.

"Actually we all liked it but we were too mesmerized to react. But it's never too late for a round of applause." Saying that he started to clap and a few others followed him. Maester Aemon was among them however not Jon. Hope smiled as she felt happy despite her twin giving her a cold shoulder. But unfortunately her happiness was very short lived.

"Stop it." Ser Alliser roared out loud. All the boys immediately stopped clapping. The master at arms on the other hand walked up to the lord commander with an enraged expression on his face.

"See I told you this would happen. You should've never let a woman stay on the wall. Today she distracted everyone from their work. Who is to say that eventually she wouldn't distract the boys from doing their duties as well as the brothers of the night's watch. What if she encourages them to break their sacred vows or dissuade them from making the necessary sacrifice. I swear if she hadn't come here with lord Tyrion, I'd have been certain that she's a wildling spy sent to the wall to destroy us." Thorne was about to insult Hope some more but Tyrion was ready to defend her. However lord commander bit him to it and spoke up before he could say anything.

"That's enough Ser Alliser." When lord commander said that, Thorne had to obey him. Then lord Mormont looked at Hope.

"And Hope, if you wish to stay here for the time I gave you, you cannot sing again or do anything to distract the boys from their duties. Or I'll have to ask you to leave right away. Am I clear?" She nodded her head having no other choice.

"Yes lord commander." She said. Lord Mormont then looked at the boys.

"What are you all doing here? Go back to work. Now!" The boys hurriedly left. However Jon stayed back. Hope was clearly feeling humiliated and he didn't like that a bit. His blood was boiling and for a moment, he wanted to hit Thorne. But Jon also knew this was going to happen. He hoped now she would understand and leave. Hope should go somewhere where no one will stop her from singing. She was after all a singing bird.

"Lord commander, I don't think it's wise to forbid Hope from singing." It was Tyrion who said that. Hope looked at him and their eyes met. She was wondering what the clever dwarf was going to say.

"I mean why forbid her when you could use her singing to your advantage."

"What do you mean lord Tyrion?" Lord commander asked right away.

"Lord commander, isn't it true that many boys try to run away from here? And the ones who stay, hardly wants to stay here. Yes you have vows and all but how many here actually give importance to those vows. The only reason they stay because they don't want to lose their head as punishment for desertion."

"Lord Tyrion what is your point?" Lord commander asked getting impatient.

"You have just heard Hope singing. And you could tell why she was a well known singer in Essos. Perhaps if you let her sing here and entertain these people now and then, they might find their lives here a bit bearable and you wouldn't have to deal with runaways every other day." After Tyrion finished talking, Hope looked at lord commander with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Lord Mormont remained quiet for a moment. She couldn't really tell what was happening in his mind. Finally he spoke up and said-

"Do you know lord Tyrion- how long has it been since the night's watch started to guard the realm?"

"Eight thousand years, approximately- according to the books" said Tyrion. Both him and Hope understood right away that the lord commander wasn't going to take the good advise.

"Yes eight thousand years. So when for eight thousand years the brothers of the night's watch didn't need entertainment in their lives; I really don't think we need it now. This is a place where people are meant to lead a hard life." With that the lord commander left. Maester Aemon felt sorry for Hope but he couldn't defend her due to being a brother of the night's watch himself. Hope looked at Jon even though she tried to stop herself. When their eyes met, she didn't find any sympathy for her in his eyes. His gaze was rather hard. More like it was asking her- ' _are you ready to leave now?'_

 _'No.'_ Hope said in her mind as she looked away from him. Jon understood right away that she was still being stubborn. He quietly breathed out a sigh of frustration. Hope on the other hand looked at Tyrion.

"Thank you for standing up for me lord Tyrion." She spoke with admiration in her voice which irked Jon a little even though he refused to acknowledge it.

"Anytime. Wish it did you any good though." He said really meaning it.

"It did. It made me feel better. And truth to be told, I only ever had a handful of people in my life who actually bothered to make me feel better." Jon's head snapped up at Hope as she said it. She never said anything like this to him. But then again why would she? _'All you ever do is argue with her, misunderstand and mistreat her.'_ Jon thought to himself. However that didn't mean he didn't feel envious of lord Tyrion.

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear this. And let me assure you today, if you ever feel like giving up on your purpose here, whatever that is, you are always welcome to stay in my home."

"Thank you lord Tyrion" said Hope sincerely for his kindness. After that Tyrion also left the library. It only left, Hope, Jon and Maester Aemon behind.

"That was generous of him." Jon said praising lord Tyrion. However, his voice sounded a little dark though. And the way he looked at Hope, gave her goosebumps. It was that cold.

"Yes it certainly was." It was Maester Aemon who said that, distracting Jon from staring at Hope and making her uncomfortable.

"But Hope, you must not give up so easily." He said to her.

"I won't Maester." She assured but at the same time Jon spoke up as well.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's not safe for her here." He said to Maester Aemon.

"True but if she leaves without fulfilling her purpose then no one will be safe here" said the Maester as he slowly tried to stand up from his chair. Hope quickly got over to him and held his hand to help the old man stand up. Jon on the other hand stood with a frown of confusion on his face.

"Jon take me to my chamber please." Maester Aemon requested.

"Apologizes Maester but Ser Alliser has ordered me to clean the armory. I have to go before he notices I am not there" said Jon which was a lie. Truth was he wanted to stay back to speak with Hope. He might not get a chance to be alone with her later. Specially when she was avoiding him like plague. Hope understood Jon's intention right away.

"Maester I can take you-" She began to say quickly but Maester Aemon interrupted her.

"No you have to finish writing the list by the evening. Lord commander is already displeased with you. If you do a good job with rearranging this library perhaps then he will forget about what happened today. Jon fetch someone to take me to my chamber then." Hope agreed with Maester Aemon, not that she could just disobey. She stayed behind in the library while Jon went to fetch a steward to take the old man to his chamber. Once Maester Aemon left, Hope tried to leave too. She could stay up all night to finish the list but at the moment, she needed to escape from the library. Unfortunately she failed to leave as Jon blocked her way. He stepped towards to her, making her step back from him. It made Jon come closer to Hope more. At one point, she found her back pressed up against a book shelf. Jon was standing merely inches away from her. He even put his hands on both her sides near her face which en-caged Hope completely. To say that Jon looked intimidating that moment would be a huge understatement. Hope felt her heart beating at a maddening level.

"I am going to ask this once and you better give me a straight answer. What was Maester Aemon talking about?" Jon asked and Hope gulped down her nervous. For a moment she lost her voice and couldn't speak. All she could do was stare into his dark eyes. Eyes that were so similar to hers. To intimidate Hope more, Jon leaned closer to her face and his lips were only an inch away from hers.

"Tell me what secrets are you keeping?" Jon whispered it out in a husky tone of voice. His words touched Hope's lips. Her eyes closed on their own. She was truly feeling lost on what she should do? How should she handle the situation? If it was anyone else but Jon, she could've gotten out of the trap right away. But with him, it was different. He could affect Hope like no one else.

"White walker." She blurted out when she couldn't take the closeness anymore. Even her breathing was becoming uneven. Jon on the other hand pulled away a little to look at her face properly.

"What about them?" He asked. Hope finally opened her eyes and she said-

"They are real. And they are coming." Jon inhaled a short sharp breath indicating that he was getting angry.

"I asked you to tell me the truth." He snapped at her.

"I AM telling you the truth. Do you think lord commander gave me a chance to stay on the wall for no reason? He believes me and understands the importance of my staying here." Hope was getting angry too knowing that no matter how much she explains, Jon wouldn't believe her.

"If that is the matter then why didn't he just let you stay? Why did lord commander give you a chance only?" He asked clearly thinking that Hope was lying to him about the white walkers. They didn't exist. What Hope was saying couldn't be true.

"Because of people like you." She snapped at him this time. She even pushed him away from her and walked away a little.

"You and everyone else here would neither believe me nor understand anything. Lord commanded doesn't want everyone turning against him, that's why he couldn't just let me stay here. But you know what, no matter what I will stay here because like I said once before I'm meant to be here just like you." Judging the seriousness with which Hope spoke, Jon realized that she wasn't lying. She really believed that the white walkers are real. But then again, it wasn't only Hope who thought that. Earlier Jon's uncle Benjen also said to him that there were some disturbing reports. The kind of reports that he didn't want to believe. Though Jon himself highly doubted that those reports were about white walkers but something was definitely happening beyond the wall which no one could deny anymore. It has all the rangers and lord commander worried.

"But even if what you are saying about the white walkers is true. What could you possibly do against them?"

"I could find out a way to kill them." Hope stated rather confidently which surprised Jon to no limits.

"How?" He asked.

"With the right knowledge and training, I could find out what kind of magic was used to build this wall. If we could find out the spells that our ancestors used against white walkers-" Jon interrupted Hope before she could say more.

"Did you just say the wall is made of magic?" He asked with incredulous tone of voice. While rolling her eyes, Hope said-

"No, the wall is made of ice but powerful spells were engraved into the ice when it was built." She clarified but it only made Jon close his eyes shut and sighed out heavily. Because he was having a hard time believing anything she was saying. Hope obviously understood that since she could practically read his emotions.

"Come with me." She said and then she walked out of the library. Jon followed her, not knowing where she was leading him. Hope crossed the yard and went over to the gates. She and Jon got into the elevator that took them up on the wall.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jon asked as they walked out of the elevator. Hope looked left and right to see if anyone was there. Then she put her hand against the ice wall. She immediately felt the jolt of magic running through her body. But she could endure it this time unlike the first time she was exposed to the magic of the wall when she arrived here. All these days she stayed in castle Black, Hope unknowingly became adapted to her surrounding magical powers and its affects.

"Put your hand on mine." She said to Jon. He felt confused but did as he was told. And just as he did that, Jon felt the magic too. Not as much as Hope was feeling it but he could feel its existence. The connection Jon had with Hope allowed him to feel what she was experiencing at the moment. Jon pulled back his hand right away.

"What was that? What did I just feel?" He asked breathing heavily; feeling absolutely stunned to say the least. Hope also took her hand off of the wall.

"The magic within the wall." She answered shortly but to the point.

"I have magic in my blood so I could feel the powers of the wall all the time and when you touched me, you felt it too." She explained and she began to feel that Jon was finally starting to understand her. And perhaps believe her too. Once Jon calmed down enough, he spoke up again.

"You have magic in your blood?" He asked curiously.

"Some of my ancestors did as well." Hope replied.

"So you are a witch." The way Jon said it, it was difficult to understand whether it was a question or a statement.

"You could say that." She said. Hope obviously couldn't tell him anything about her dragon blood.

"But my ancestors and I possess a different kind of magic than witches. Some witches don't even possess real magical powers. They are born human. I however was born with the magic in my blood and so was my ancestors. Unfortunately there aren't many of us now and only I am fated to solve the mysteries of this great wall." Hope said then she paused for a moment before speaking up again.

"I'm also fated to come across a lot of obstacles as well apparently. Just staying here would be no less than fighting a war. Therefore I request you, don't make this anymore difficult than it already is. You don't want anything to do with me, that's fine but don't become an obstacle for me. Please." Saying that she began to walk back to the elevator but Jon spoke up and stopped her from going further.

"I want to help you." He said at once making Hope turn around to look back at him. She stared at him with confusion, shock and disbelieve in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I believe everything you said. Lord commander and Maester Aemon are wise men. If they believe you, then I'll be a fool not to. So I will help you to stay on the wall." Jon said sincerely but Hope couldn't bring herself to believe that.

"Even if you do believe me, still why would you help me stay? You don't want me around." She stated blatantly knowing it to be true.

"Why wouldn't I want to help you when I believe you?" Jon asked in return and spoke as if the reason was obvious.

"And as for me not wanting you around, well wouldn't that be selfish of me now not to want you around when clearly you are needed here." He said smartly. Hope stared at Jon for a moment before speaking up again.

"I appreciate you wanting to help me. And I thank you for understanding why I must stay here. But I don't want to trouble you." She said as she still vividly remembered their last argument. Hope couldn't just accept Jon's help now just because he was offering it while forgetting everything he had said before. She turned around to leave again. Jon closed his eyes and inhaled a sharp breath. He obviously understood why Hope didn't wish to take his help. But he also knew that she needed it. Her stubbornness would be her downfall here.

"You need my help Hope. And you know it." Jon said at once, out loud, making Hope stop in her way again. As she stopped he walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Look I'm sorry about not wanting to help you before when you asked for it. I didn't know anything about why you want to stay here. But now that I know, I really want to help you. These men here will never side with you no matter what you do for them. But perhaps I can make a few here be on your side." Jon expressed his genuine eagerness of helping her. His statement obviously made Hope curious.

"How would you do that?" She asked, interested to hear him out.

"I'm going to train some of the boys myself. If we become friends, they'll certainly support you staying here." It was only logical that friends of Jon would help Hope stay on the wall.

"You are going to train the boys!? Last I saw you in the training yard, you were beating the hell out of everyone." Hope said and a crooked smile appeared on her lips. It made Jon smirk a little too.

"Yes, well I've always thought myself unfortunate but lately I've found that they are more unfortunate than I am. So if I could help them; teach them how to fight, then why not?" He said. Then he looked right into Hope's eyes before saying-

"Let me help you too. Otherwise your stubbornness will become the biggest obstacle for you." Hope could tell Jon really wanted to help her and truth to be told, she needed it. If she let her ego get the better of her, it was likely to happen that she'd have to leave as soon as the month was over or maybe even before. Hope inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"I'm not stubborn. And to prove that, I'll take that help you just offered me." She said with playful haughtiness. Jon shook his head to himself but with a smile on his lips.

"That; will be a little harder to prove I'm afraid." He said with a smirk making Hope narrow her eyes at him. But then she rolled her eyes at him and said-

"Oh whatever. Being stubborn isn't a bad thing anyway." She defended herself.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Jon asked raising an eyebrow at her. Hope opened her mouth to retort back but then closed it. The last thing she wanted was another argument with her twin.

"Never mind. I am going back to the library." Announcing that she stepped into the elevator. Jon however stayed behind. He needed some time alone with himself. As he stood all alone on the wall, he could think of only one thing that moment. Hope was something else. Someone very different from anyone he has ever met. And even though Jon would never admit it out loud or to himself but he felt exceeding happiness when Hope agreed to take his help. And happier as she'd be ignoring him no more. It was rather strange for Jon when it concerned Hope. He both wanted her around and then didn't want her around. It was his mind that didn't want her very close to him fearing that he might lose control on himself and do something he shouldn't do. But his heart wanted otherwise. It wanted Hope around because her mere presence made him feel whole and happy. So yes it was strange indeed for Jon Snow about how he felt for that girl. Nothing was simple with her, not even her friendship. But then again perhaps that was the beauty of Hope that made Jon feel drawn to her. Only if he knew the real reason behind why he felt like that. Only if he knew why there was a connection between them.

On the other hand, Hope was heading back towards the library. But suddenly she noticed a bird flying right towards her. But it was not just any bird but a falcon. Hope's heartbeat sped up immediately. A falcon on the wall meant only one thing. A message from Nessysa has finally arrived. Hope stretched out her hand and the falcon landed on her forearm. It seemed very well trained in message delivering. And indeed there was a small scroll tied on it's leg. Hope untied the scroll and let the falcon sit on the wooden railing of the passageway. When she unrolled the scroll, on one side she found a name written.

"Ryder!" Hope pronounced the name.

"Is that your name?" She asked while stroking the side of the falcon's neck.

"Ryder means messenger. No other name would've suited you better." Saying that Hope turned the piece of paper around to read the message. And what she read, definitely made things more complicated.


	15. Chapter 15: The Dept Is Paid

**AN: Thank you guest and nzOptimist for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 15: The Dept Is Paid**

Hope was hurrying up to go to Maester Aemon. She had something very important to say to him. One of the stewards told her that he was with the lord commander in his working chamber. When Hope got there, she heard them speaking with lord Tyrion.

"The Starks are always right eventually. Winter is coming. This one will be long... and dark things will come with it." Maester Aemon spoke with certainty and seriousness however Tyrion didn't take his warning very seriously. He was being ignorant about the dangers beyond the wall like any other lord from the south.

"We've been capturing wildlings more every month" said lord commander in a concerning tone of voice.

"They are fleeing south. The ones who flee... say they've seen the white walkers." And obviously no one on this side of the wall believed the words of wildlings. At least the lord commander believed her, Hope thought to herself as she eavesdropped in on their conversation.

"Yes and the fishermen of Lannisport say they see mermaids" said Tyrion. Which further proved his ignorance and disbelieve.

"One of our own rangers swore he saw them kill his companions. He swore it right up to the moment Ned Stark chopped his head off" said lord commander with firm tone of voice which made Tyrion a little serious about the issue. After all who would lie at the brink of death. But then again, maybe the ranger just saw things in his mind and believed it.

"The Night's watch is the only thing standing between the realm and what lies beyond. And it has become an army of undisciplined boys and tired old men. There are less than a thousand of us now. We can't man the other castles on the wall. We can't properly patrol the wilderness. We've barely enough resources to keep our lads armed and fed." Maester Aemon addressed all these problems to Tyrion hoping that he might help. But Hope knew better. She knew Tyrion wouldn't be able to help even if he wanted to. He just couldn't.

"Your sister sits by the side of the king. Tell her... we need help" said Lord commander.

"When winter does come, gods help us all if we're not ready." Tyrion agreed with Maester Aemon on that. Even though he didn't believe in white walkers but he understood the importance of the Night's watch and the problems they were facing. And he promised to provide help. A promise that Hope knew he wouldn't be able to keep. When Tyrion left the chamber, she entered there.

"If you are planning on counting on the south to provide the night's watch any help lord commander then let me assure you right now, you will be disappointed. The night's watch is going to be on it's own until it's too late. No one's going to help." Hope spoke without any ounce of doubt in her voice.

"Did you have any dream about it?" Lord Commander asked her and he was actually being serious about it. Not jesting at all.

"No not a dream my lord but a message; from a friend of mine from across the narrow sea." She said.

"What message?" Lord commander asked curiously.

"Daenerys Targaryen is with child. Do you really think the king is going to spare a single thought about the perils on the wall when he's going to hear about this. That is if he hasn't heard already. He'll be too busy hunting her down to care about white walkers, which I bet the king doesn't even believe exist." The information obviously got the lord commander more worried. The night's watch really needed help. If not the king then who was going to help them. Was it true that they were really on their own? How would they survive the upcoming winter then? Not to mention the danger that the winter would bring with it.

"The falcon that came to the castle yesterday, did it bring the news?" Maester Aemon asked. Hope wasn't surprised to hear that he heard about the falcon. Apparently the old Maester knew everything about what happens in castle black. The old man may be blind but he was involved in every matter. Speaking of the falcon, Ryder was currently at Castle Black. The messenger was taking a rest after such a long flight from across the narrow sea to the wall.

"Yes Maester" replied Hope.

"Then why didn't you come to us yesterday?" Lord Mormont asked.

"Because she went to Mole's town yesterday." Maester Aemon replied that on behalf of Hope. She hadn't told him about it but as always the wise Maester found out anyway. The lord commander however became confused.

"Why did you go to Mole's town?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"I needed to hear some whispers my lord." Hope replied but it only made the lord commander more confused. Before he could ask any more questions about it, Maester Aemon spoke up.

"Did the whispers say anything we should be worried about?" He asked. Hope inhaled a deep breath but shook her head in reply.

"No. But someone else will be in a lot of trouble very soon." She said that more to herself than to Maester Aemon or the lord commander.

Later in the evening, Tyrion just said farewell to Jon and he was on his way to meet Hope to say farewell to her. However, on the midway he came across Hope who was apparently coming to meet him. Tyrion opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him.

"Come with me. We must talk." And she practically dragged him to her chamber. Hope closed the door behind and locked it as well. All this made Tyrion very curious and confused.

"Hope, what is going on?" He asked trying to understand her odd behavior. Hope turned to face Tyrion but before speaking up she inhaled a deep breath. Not to mention, she looked really torn up as well.

"I really don't know if what I am about to do is going to be a terrible mistake or not. But still I have to do it." She said more to herself than to him.

"What are you talking about Hope?" Tyrion asked getting a little impatient. Hope however breathed out a laugh.

"You know my lord, I don't have a lot of people to love or care about. And I'm alright with that because the less loved ones I have, the less people I'll be worrying about. Unfortunately for me, you have become someone I've started to care about. And that is why I must warn you." She said and Tyrion could tell Hope was really struggling with herself because she wasn't sure if warning him of the approaching danger would be a wise thing to do.

"Warn me about what Hope? Tell me." He'd obviously encourage her to speak. Tyrion wanted to know what she wanted to tell him.

"There's a high possibility of you getting into some serious trouble." Hope said at once.

"What trouble?!" Tyrion asked with confusion and furrowed his brows at her. Hope however ignored his question and continued speaking.

"It could happen on the road or when you get to king's landing. When you leave the wall at dawn, go straight back to your home, Casterly Rock, as fast as possible. That's the only place you'll be safe. On your way don't stop anywhere unless you absolutely have to. And don't go anywhere near Winterfell-" At this point, Tyrion had to interrupt her before she could speak more.

"Hold on Hope. You are not making any sense to me. Would you tell me what is really going on? Why shouldn't I go anywhere near Winterfell?" Hope inhaled a deep breath once again. Then she finally said it.

"The Starks suspect one of the Lannisters tried to murder Bran. Not only once but twice."

"That's absurd!" Tyrion exclaimed with shock immediately. Hope inhaled another deep breath before saying-

"That's the problem. It's not." He looked at her, stunned as she said it.

"Bran didn't slip and fell from the tower. He was pushed. That I know for certain. And when I went to Mole's town yesterday, I found out that while he was still unconscious, an assassin was sent to kill him. An assassin armed with a Valyrian steel dagger."

"A Valyrian steel dagger? I own one-" Just as Tyrion said it, he stopped abruptly and looked at Hope.

"I swear, it wasn't me who tried to kill the boy." He thought she might think him guilty but apparently she knew more of this matter than him.

"I know you didn't. Which is why we are having this conversation right now. I don't want you punished for someone else's crime. But unfortunately, this is going to sound bitter- but you are the most vulnerable Lannister. Your sister is the queen and your brother captain of the kingsguard. And your father loves both of them far more than he cares about you. Besides, as you just said so yourself, you owe a Valyrian steel dagger, never mind if they are the same daggers but given the shortage of Valyrian steel in this world, I'd say it is highly possible that your dagger was given to the assassin. How long do you think it'd take the Starks to find out this information and make the connection between you and the assassin? They are simply going to assume you guilty and do anything to have justice. And given that you're simply the queen's brother, one who she hates by the way, the Starks wouldn't even have to work hard to see you punished." As the seriousness of the situation registered in Tyrion's mind, the dwarf felt stunned to say the least. He dropped himself on the wooden chair in the room.

"Who tried to kill Bran?" He asked after a moment. He looked up at Hope with a knowing look on his face.

"If you know that I didn't do it then you must know who actually did it." Tyrion said it with certainty in his voice. However, Hope hesitated to speak for obvious reasons. Which made him all the more interested in the answer. She was unaware though that Tyrion kind of already had a suspicion that the misdeed was done by one of his siblings. True he was clueless about the assassination but not the fall.

"Hope, who tried to kill Bran?" He asked with force in his voice this time. Hope still hesitated to answer.

"Please I need to know." As Tyrion requested, she closed her eyes and against her better judgement, she spilled the name.

"Jamie Lannister."

If Tyrion was shocked before, he couldn't even describe his feelings with words after hearing that. Not only because Hope took Jamie's name because Tyrion was kind of certain that it was Cersei who tried to kill Bran but the fact that Hope actually had this information was very shocking for the dwarf. Hope on the other hand thought that Tyrion would accuse her of lying right away but he didn't do that. Instead he asked-

"Why would Jamie do such a thing?" It was obvious Tyrion couldn't bring himself to believe that easily. It'd have been easier to believe if it was Cersei. Tyrion knew how vicious his sister could be.

"While I was in Winterfell with my friend Nessysa, she found out that Bran saw Jamie with the queen." Tyrion furrowed his brows at Hope as she said that. Indicating he wasn't getting the hidden information there. Or pretending not to get it.

"I believe they were in a compromising position at that time." Hope had to blurt it out. There was just no point in hiding it after saying so many things already. Thankfully Tyrion didn't ask how Nessysa found out about it. Hope had no wish to explain to him, her friend's excellent spying skills which exceeded even hers. It was completely natural though given that Nessysa had been a spy for far longer than Hope. She was more invested in this matter. Not to mention, spying was her talent and passion to some level whereas for Hope, it was merely a need. Even though Tyrion didn't inquire about it, he did roll his eyes at her for what she just said.

"Come on, not you too. They are just rumors. You should be wise enough not to believe in rumors." Tyrion's attempt at denial amused Hope. She raised both her eyebrows at him.

"Really lord Tyrion, just rumors? You know that I know that you are not blind. Never mind, it's not about your siblings' incestuous relationship anyway. It is about you not getting punished for something, you didn't do." Tyrion didn't try to argue with Hope any further about his siblings' secret affair as she was expressing genuine concern for his well being. Obviously not many does that for him.

"If the Starks are really investigating this matter while suspecting a Lannister, then it is highly likely that I'll be found guilty at one point, because clearly someone is intentionally trying to frame me. And I have a strong feeling it might be my beloved sister." Hope didn't know what to say to that. And she didn't have any information about it either. So she just stayed quiet. Lord Tyrion stayed quiet for a while too before he spoke up again.

"When you knew what Jamie did, why didn't you tell anyone about it? Lack of proof or fear?" Tyrion asked with interest.

"Neither, a debt to you kept my mouth shut. You've helped me so many times Lord Tyrion. Therefore, even though I care about you and not your brother but outing Jamie, someone you clearly love very much, to the Starks wouldn't have been a nice way to repay you, I believe." Hope said and he laughed hearing that.

"Oh I agree with that" said the dwarf rather mirthfully.

"Also I didn't want to start a feud between the Starks and the Lannisters. Specially when it wasn't gonna help Bran in anyway" said Hope wisely. A fight between two powerful houses was only going to get people killed, not give Bran his legs back. She felt sorry for the boy. She really did. He could never walk again. And the last thing Bran needed was his family fighting a war rather than being with him.

"You may not want it but it seems that the gods want to start a war between the Starks and the Lannisters. And the gods usually get what they want" said Tyrion even though he was a cynic when it comes to gods and fate and higher power.

"Yes they do." Hope said rather quietly. After all who would know that better than her.

"And speaking of Bran, I must see him now. My brother took his legs. Now I can't give them back but if there's something else I can do to help the boy, then I want to" said Tyrion which was very humane of him. And he did sound quite determined about it. But it made Hope worried. There was another purpose though behind meeting Bran which was finding out if he remembered anything about that day even though Tyrion was told that the boy remembered nothing. He just had to see it for himself. Obviously Tyrion didn't voice this purpose to Hope and kept it to himself.

"But my lord, going to Winterfell would be too risky for you." She said with genuine concern for the little lord

"I know but my crime isn't proven yet. I'll be safe as long as any concrete proof isn't found against me." Tyrion assured her that he would be alright. At least for the time being.

"Besides, I've asked Yoren to accompany me on the journey to the King's landing. If I run back home while with him, it would not only make him suspicious but also prove to the Starks that I'm indeed guilty. Why else would I run?" Hope couldn't argue with his logic so she nodded her head.

"Do what you think best. Just try to keep that head of yours on your shoulders." She said with a smile.

"Yes, I do like my head on my shoulders. Thank you Hope" said Tyrion very sincerely while looking at her with gratitude. Not just for the warning but for caring about him.

"For what? Warning you about the coming danger? I remember owing to you actually" said Hope but Tyrion shook his head.

"No, for knowing the dark secrets of my family and not exploiting them as anyone else would have." She nodded in acceptance as Tyrion appreciated her secrecy concerning his family matters.

"And also for caring about me. As you must know, I don't have a lot of people who genuinely cares about me." Hope couldn't agree more with that. In the end of this very touching conversation, Tyrion walked up to the door to open it and leave. However, after he opened the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Hope once again.

"Oh and the dept you owed me. Consider it paid."

Smiling at each other for one last time, Hope and Tyrion parted from each other, not knowing if they would ever meet again.

 **AN: Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Opinions and ideas are welcome as well as constructive criticism. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**AN: Thank you nzOptimist, guest, fan for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 16: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

"You are being awfully quiet Hope" said Maester Aemon as she put books in a shelf in an alphabetical order.

"I've a lot on my mind Maester." Hope said and she breathed out deeply as if that would ease off her worries. But obviously it didn't.

"Time is flying by but there's nothing I could do yet to win over everyone here. I think I'm going to fail Maester and the lord commander would ask me to leave as soon as the given time is over." Hope spoke with despair in her voice. After all much time wasn't left.

"If Hope is going to lose hope then how the rest of us will survive?" Maester Aemon asked but she didn't have any answer to his question. Truth to be told, Hope had many other things on her mind as well. What was going to happen to lord Tyrion? Would the Starks and the Lannisters start a war? She was worried about Nessysa's safety as well; more than before since she learned that her friend was staying with the Dothraki horde as a slave. The things she must have to be doing. All the difficult situations she must be facing on her own. All for her. Hope prayed that she wasn't being raped at least. But given that she was staying with the Dothrakis, there really was no saving yourself from that.

Hope's aunt got raped too, many times over by her husband. Nessysa wrote very shortly that being married to a Khal was torturous for Daenerys in the beginning but later somehow, Khal Drogo fell for her. She was treated nicely now. At least by her husband. Her brother and Hope's uncle Viserys however still abused Daenerys. She was nothing more but a puppet for him. A means to an end. Hope felt sorry to hear about her aunt. Still when she wrote a reply back to Nessysa, she asked her to stay clear of both her uncle and her aunt. Nessysa was only there to spy, not make any difference or save anyone.

Hope did feel sorry for Daenerys but not sorry enough to ask her best friend to risk her own life. Not to mention, when she was already doing so much for her. Nessysa also wrote to Hope about Ser Jorah Mormont, about whom she didn't say a word to the lord commander or anyone else for that matter. Jorah Mormont was pretending to serve the Targaryens but what he was really doing was spying on them for king Robert. It seemed to Hope that the Targaryens would always have enemies, even though they were no longer in a position of power. Their very name made people want to crush them.

"Take this" said Maester Aemon as he handed over a scroll to Hope. She took it and unrolled it.

"What is this?" She asked curiously.

"I believe you have heard the saying, that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." The wise Maester said. Hope skimmed her eyes over the words written on the paper.

"This is a list of foods!" She said sounding both surprised and joyed. Perhaps she finally found a way to charm everyone into letting her stay on the wall.

"I had some boys finding out what are the favorite dishes of the men here who would have a say when it is time to make a decision whether to let you stay or not" explained Maester Aemon.

"I've heard you cook well. Put that skill of yours into use here and perhaps you won't have to leave anytime soon."

"Thank you Maester. I'll get to it right away. By the way which one of these dishes is your favorite?" Hope asked very curiously.

"You've already taken a place in my heart dear. You don't need to please me." He said affectionately.

"Well if I'm going to cook for the people who hate me, there is no way I wouldn't make something nice for the ones who love me. Please tell me what do you miss eating?" She asked and insisted for an answer.

"Well if you must know, I do miss eating the tarts bakers used to make in King's landing" said Maester Aemon making Hope smile at him.

"They still make them Maester. I promise you won't miss them anymore." She gave her word.

Later, Hope went up on the wall. Jon was put on Watch duty again. Ser Alliser had been putting him on watch duty every other day. It was clear that he hated Jon, gods knew for what reason. Perhaps it was the potential he saw in Jon and an underlying threat that he might replace the current master at arms one day. Some boys already loved learning sword fighting from Jon rather than from Ser Alliser.

"Jon!" Hope called him as she walked up to him. He turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jon wondered. She first handed him a folded parchment, then said-

"Need your help." He gave her a confused glance first, then held the piece of paper by the fire so he could read it. It was actually a list of ingredients that Hope needed for cooking which wasn't stocked in the kitchen already.

"Hope, what are you planning on doing?" Jon asked quite curiously once he read the paper.

"I'm going to Mole's town tomorrow to get these ingredients. I was hoping you would accompany me since bringing back all these things alone would be quite difficult." Jon nodded his head and agreed to help her without any objection.

"Alright, I'll ask lord commander to let me go with you." He said.

"Ask lord commander but don't let Ser Alliser know. He'll obviously have some problem with you leaving, specially with me and then he'd convince the lord commander not to let you go." Jon couldn't agree more with her.

"You haven't told me yet what are you planning on doing?" He asked once again.

"Well if I blurt out the truth, the food here is crap. Maester Aemon thinks if I could provide the night's watch with better tasting food then I might have a chance at staying on the wall."

"Do you think it'd really work?" Jon asked. He wanted it to work obviously but had his doubts as well.

"Well there's only one way to find out."

The following day, Hope and Jon went to the Mole's town along with Ghost. The direwolf had been cooped up in a single tower of castle Black for quite some time. An adventure would do him good. Besides, it was highly unlikely that Ghost would stay behind at the castle when both Jon and Hope were going somewhere. Speaking of the twins, even though they had the lord commander's permission but still they sort of sneaked out of the castle since they didn't want their foes to notice them leaving. At the so called town which was actually a village, they honestly enjoyed their time together while collecting and buying things. Not only Jon but Ghost as well helped Hope carrying things. He was such a well mannered beast. Ghost did draw a lot of attention though. His mere sight scared a lot of people. To Jon's disapproval, Hope used this to her advantage and bought almost everything at a cheaper price. At the end of the day, they were enjoying a meal at a diner. Ghost was sitting near Jon's leg and enjoying his own meal.

"The boys have potential and they are willing to learn. If they continue training, Grenn and Pyp are going to become fine swordsman." Jon was telling Hope all about his training sessions with the boys. They talked a lot about a lot of things that day. It brought them closer though neither was aware of it.

"I hope they do for their sake otherwise Ser Alliser is going to make their lives a living hell" said Hope knowingly.

"He's going to make our lives hell no matter what" stated Jon. He stayed quiet for a moment before saying-

"You know I was thinking lately. You should learn how to fight too." Jon said to Hope, surprising her a little with this proposal.

"I could train you as I'm training Grenn and Pyp."

"I already know how to fight. Remember you lost a duel with me." She said with a smug smirk which earned her a hard look from Jon.

"Only because you cheated and I was going easy on you." He said at once, defending himself.

"I don't remember you going easy on me." Hope argued even though it was true that Jon was indeed going easy on her that day.

"Enough with that. Truth now, do you want to learn to fight or not? What you've learned are tricks which aren't gonna save you every time." He asked seriously this time. Hope thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. I need to think about it. Besides, everything depends on whether I could stay on the wall or not."

"I suppose it does" agreed Jon.

"You are wrong you know." Hope suddenly said to her brother that made him confused.

"About what?" He asked.

"Honest sword fighting may work for you but for me, using tricks is the only way I'd get to win in a fight or simply survive for that matter." She said it in a way as if there was no alternative to that.

"Who told you that?" Jon asked curiously.

"A man from Norvos." Hope replied shortly.

"And who is this man from Norvos, I've heard twice about?" He asked quite interested to hear about this man.

"His name was Gaeler." Hope revealed the name and proceeded to tell the story. Jon listened to her intently.

"My mother, Nessysa and I moved to Norvos from Braavos. I was eleven at that time and very eager to learn fencing. But the truth was I was only eager to learn how to protect myself in danger."

 **Flashback**

 _Ever since Hope almost got raped in a dark allay of Braavos, she realized she must learn how to defend herself. It was highly unlikely that someone would come to save her the second time she got into any trouble. But it was highly likely for her to get into that kind of trouble again. After all she was growing up to be an exquisite woman. Even though Nessysa was like her second shadow after sunset but what could she possibly do if a bunch of hungry men attacked them. Nessysa was good at spying, not at wielding a sword. She had never even held a real sword in her life. Besides, Hope didn't want her or anyone else to put their lives in danger for her. Therefore she ought to know how to fight herself._

 _Hope had bought a sword for herself with the money she earned off her singing. Nessysa knew about it but Alais didn't. Hope knew Alais wouldn't let her wield a sword in fear that she might cut herself. Her mother would rather learn fencing herself and protect Hope than let her do it. 'You are a princess.' She'd have said if she knew. 'You shouldn't need to protect yourself. One day you'll have seven kingdoms protecting you'. But the day when seven kingdoms would protect Hope was very far away. Meanwhile she needed to learn to protect herself._

 _Unfortunately, she had no one to teach her. All Hope could do was watch other men fight and learn from it. She did that in Braavos and when she came to Norvos, she continued doing that. But there was a conflict. In Braavos men fenced in one way. It was the famous water dance fighting. But in Norvos, the fighting style was quite different. Most fought with an axe rather than a sword. The shift in fighting style left Hope helpless. It wasn't that she had mastered the water dance while she was at it. She could barely do the moves truth to be told. Implementing them in a real combat was a far fetched thing. At least Hope understood that fighting style but Norvos fighting style with axe just seemed all puzzling to her._

 _One day, just like any other day she was trying and failing miserably to train herself. Alais was off to work. She found employment in a tavern. Thankfully they were living in the low part of the city otherwise it would've been difficult for her to find work in Novos. The high part of the city was full of breaded priests and their rules were very strict. It was not an easy place to live. Not only Alais was away but Nessysa also went off to find out about some magister. The spider required information about him. While they both were doing their own thing; Hope was practicing by a small creek. Well that was what she thought she was doing. Suddenly a voice spoke up, almost startling her._

 _"You ought to know that sword is wrong for you." A man said to her who was obviously a stranger. Hope immediately became alarmed. The man looked in his mid twenties, with curly black hair and brown skin and black eyes. He was a freeborn given that he had hair on his head but didn't have beard unlike most freeborn Norvosi. The slaves of Norvos were shaved bare of course. This man was like any other men in Essos, at least in appearance. But unlike most men, this man didn't give Hope the chills. She didn't get a vibe of danger off him or seemed like someone with bad intentions. But Hope couldn't trust her instincts therefore stayed alert and prepared._

 _"Who are you?" She asked with stern tone of voice. She appeared brave but her heartbeat indicated otherwise._

 _"Someone who has been watching you for a month now and trying to understand what the hell are you doing." Answered the man making Hope's eyes widened a little bit. And her heartbeat quickened as well._

 _"You are stalking me!" She accused immediately. Why would a man stalk her? Did he know anything about her being a Targaryen? It was the first thing that came into Hope's mind and it scared the crap out of her. Even though it was literary impossible for anyone to know of her parentage. But then why else would a man bother to watch her for a month? The man on the other hand ignored Hope's accusation and continued speaking._

 _"I've heard you singing as well. Clearly you are meant to be a singer. You are good at it and you love it. So why do you have a sword in your hand?" He asked curiously. Hope felt confused about the man's inquiry to say the least. But she answered anyway._

 _"Because beautiful voice doesn't save a girl from rapers, if anything it draws their attention." The man smirked at her and said-_

 _"So it isn't particularly sword fighting that you wish to learn. You simply want to learn to defend yourself."_

 _"If I learn sword fighting, I'll be able to defend myself" said Hope stating the obvious._

 _"You are trying to learn how to fight by watching other men fight, aren't you?" The stranger man asked but more like stated. It frightened Hope that he knew this information about her. Who was he really? She wondered in her mind._

 _"Yes." Hope answered with uncertain tone of voice._

 _"The men you're trying to learn from, fight for honor and glory, to prove their strength and sometimes just to spill blood. You want none of that, do you? If you wish to learn to protect yourself, you need to learn a different kind of sword fighting" said the man wisely and quite seriously._

 _"And who is going to teach me this different kind of sword fighting? You?" She asked with sarcasm in her voice._

 _"If you ask me to. I'd require you to change your sword though. It's too heavy and too long for you." Hope was aware of it but there wasn't any other lighter or shorter sword in the smithy from where she bought the sword from. And obviously she didn't have the privilege to have one specially made for her._

 _"Why do you want to help me? And who are you really?" Hope grew impatient to know._

 _"The name's Gaeler. And I want to help you because frankly I'm tired of watching you embarrassing yourself with this sword."_

 **End Of Flashback**

"Was this Gaeler interested in you?" Jon asked and he almost didn't want to know the answer. Almost.

"Not in the slightest. He was taken with my mother. Gaeler thought if he could make me like him, he could get close to my mother. That's why he bothered to follow me for a month and then offered to train me. He taught me all sort of tricks that a man could use in a fight and life in general" said Hope. Jon was very amused to hear this.

"So did it work out for him?" He asked with interest.

"Well I liked him. Not in the very beginning though when I was unaware of his motive behind helping me but eventually I found out and- he had a good sense of humor. Knew how to make people laugh. Easy to like. At one point even my mother fell for him, though she resisted a lot." Alais resisted Gaeler for an obvious reason. She didn't want anyone else in her life but Hope. Her sole purpose was to raise Hope well and give her as much happiness as possible. Not to mention, letting Gaeler in their lives meant taking a risk that one day Hope's real identity might be exposed to him. Alais could not allow that to happen. It was terrifying enough for her that Nessysa knew everything. She had to give many tests to assure Alais that she was trustworthy and that she'd never spill Hope's secret to anyone. That she'd never betray her. Even though Gaeler was trustworthy too but Alais wasn't willing to take any chance.

"Why? The man was clearly willing to accept you as his daughter. Was your mother scared that once she gives him children of his own, he wouldn't love you anymore?" Jon asked. Who would know it better than him about the love one bore for a child of their own and the hate one could show to the child of another. Sometimes your own father or mother could betray you.

"Maybe." Hope said with a shrug of her shoulders. Though she knew it wasn't the reason. Even if Alais had got together with Gaeler, she wouldn't have given him any child. That she knew for certain. Unfortunately things never got that far.

"So what happened next?" Jon asked very curiously.

"I suppose they never got married." He said as he remembered Hope telling him that when Alais lost her legs, it was just her and Nessysa. There was no Gaeler in the story.

"No, they didn't. In Norvos bears are used for entertainment. They dance up and down the sinner's steps. But some people use bears for a different kind of entertainment. Sometimes they make a bear fight another bear and sometimes a man fights a bear. There were some circumstances that put Gaeler in a fighting pit against a bear. He was a master of tricks but unfortunately tricks don't work against bears. He didn't walk out of that fighting pit alive." Hope spoke with grief in her voice. At that time, the sudden death of Gaeler took a toll on both her and Alais. Hope lost her teacher and Alais lost her lover. The saddest part was, Gaeler died soon after Alais finally gave into him. They couldn't live moments of happiness together for long. After his death, Alais certainly wished she had given in sooner.

"That's it, I'm going to teach you to fight properly. You should've realized the moment Gaeler died that tricks don't always help." Jon made up his mind about it and took away the choice he had given Hope earlier.

"I don't think even proper sword fighting skills would work against a bear." Hope said not taking this matter seriously yet. Jon however could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"No, it probably won't but it will help in other matters." He stated and that was that. There were no more discussions about it.

A few moments after, a woman walked in the diner. The way she held herself, the way she walked, and the way she was dressed, Hope could tell that she was a whore looking for a customer. She saw her glancing at Jon with interest. And why wouldn't she? Jon was a very good looking lad. In that diner, no other men looked better than him. Therefore he easily got the attention. Hope wasn't the only one who noticed the whore eying Jon. Jon himself noticed it too. Though he didn't spare the woman a single glance. Whereas it made Hope kind of happy but it made her curious as well.

"Tell me something, why have you never lay with a woman?" She asked all on a sudden being certain that her twin was still a virgin. Jon on the other hand immediately became uncomfortable and he looked around to see if anyone heard the question. Hope however kept looking at him in a scrutinizing manner.

"What do you mean why? I'm going to be a brother of the night's watch soon." He said as if that explained everything. But Hope raised her eyebrows at him.

"Lord commander Mormont has a son." She said as if to make a point which only confused Jon.

"Yes, so?" He asked.

"So to be a brother of the night's watch a man doesn't need to be a virgin. What's the real reason behind your reluctance Jon?" She asked very seriously.

"Are we really talking about this?" He asked with disbelieve in his voice. Hope however simply nodded her head.

"Were you waiting for your one true love before deciding to give up on it and join the night's watch instead?" She asked with a serious expression on her face but her voice held amusement in it. Jon obviously detected that amusement and rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't want to lie with a woman because of who I am." He said at once. Hope however furrowed her brows at him.

"Who are you?" She asked with confusion.

"A Snow. A bastard. Any child I father will be a bastard too. There are enough bastards in this world already. I don't want my flesh and blood to be born only to suffer the life of a bastard." Jon said those words easily but still Hope felt the pain that was in his heart. It saddened her too. She wished that she could tell Jon that he's not going to remain childless his entire life. That at one point in his life, he will have children. Plenty of them. Jon was after all destined to become a king and kings have heirs. And they wouldn't be bastards but princes and princesses. This thought however ripped open an old wound in her heart.

"Ironic, you don't want children and I can't have them" said Hope without realizing that she just said it out loud. It was ironic because they came into this world from the same woman's womb, at the same time yet how different they were. The things they wanted from life were not similar at all.

"What?!" Jon exclaimed with shock after hearing it. When Hope realize what she just said to him, she was shocked herself.

"Um... nothing. We should go back now. It's getting late." Saying that Hope kind of rushed out of the diner as if that would spare her from Jon's curiosity. Jon on the other hand, threw a copper coin on the table and ran after Hope. Ghost followed behind. Outside the diner, Hope was untying her horse. Jon walked up to her and stood behind quietly. She obviously felt his presence but kept ignoring him. However, she couldn't continue it for long. After sometime she inhaled a deep breath and turned around to face him. The look Jon was giving her, it was unnerving to say the least. Not to mention Ghost was staring at her too. After a while Hope couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Remember I told you once, that I paid a great price to the many faced god when I prayed to him for my mother's life." Jon simply nodded his head. Unknowingly his heartbeat increased as he got the hint of what she was going to say.

"Well this was the price I paid. My ability to give birth. I can never have children." Hope sighed out heavily as she finally shared this secret with someone. She never thought that it'd be Jon above all people. A moment of silence consumed them. Jon wasn't looking at her with pity though as anyone else in his place would have. There was something else in his eyes. He stepped closer to Hope and finally spoke up which broke the silence between them.

"If you could pay such a precious price just to have your mother live, you could do anything. I need not worry any longer about how you are going to stay on the wall. It's the people who don't want you there will have to worry." Saying that Jon walked away to untie his own horse. Not knowing what kind of impact his words just had on Hope. It not only renewed her confidence but for the first time, she saw the pride and affection in Jon's eyes for her that she always wanted to see. For the first time after a long time, Hope's heart was filled with true happiness.


	17. Chapter 17: Silencing The Enemy

**AN: Thanks to PorcelainPuppetLady, Guest, Fan, Alex and nzOptimist for reviewing the previous chapter. Thanks to the guest reviewers who took time to review every chapter. It shows your support and I appreciate it a lot. Truth to be told, reviews are like fuel for the story. It increases the writing speed. So this is another chapter for you. It's very long. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 17: Silencing The Enemy**

Never before such mouth watering smell came from the kitchen of Castle Black. The men could hardly focus on their work. Everyone was eagerly looking forward to the feast. Most showed their eagerness, while a few didn't. But when it was finally time for dinner, every single person of castle Black gathered in the hall. Lord commander, Maester Aemon, Ser Alliser, the first builder, the lord steward and every other important person was present there. Hope felt as if her fate would be decided this evening. Her one month was nearly over anyway.

The stewards served the dishes she cooked with help from Jon, Pyp, Grenn and some other boys. However, Jon helped her the most since he was providing her mental and emotional support as well. Not only the food was well cooked but the dishes were decorated appetizingly to say the least. And to top it all, there were deserts as well. The feast seemed no less than a royal feast. Forgetting all manners and formality, the brothers of the night's watch dug into their plates like hungry beasts. Hope felt satisfied to see the reaction. To say that men were enjoying her food, would be an understatement.

Oddly, she was the only person at that time, who wasn't feeling hungry at all. She didn't feel like swallowing anything. Hope was having this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't a good feeling either. Her heart felt heavy and there was a small voice at the back of her mind, telling her that something was gonna go wrong. She was sitting at the first table of the hall, at the very corner. Jon was sitting at the same table but on the opposite side of the other corner along with Grenn and Pyp. He wanted to sit with her but both thought it would be unwise since they were under the watchful eyes of Ser Alliser. Who knew what he'd make out of that and frankly Hope didn't want to give him any reason to bully her that evening. Only if she knew that soon all her precaution was gonna go down the gutter.

Hope glanced at Jon and saw him looking back at her. He gave her a congratulating smile which she returned but forcefully. Something was going to go wrong. She felt it in her bones. The feast was only half way through, when lord commander asked for everyone's attention.

"Today, there was no occasion; nothing to celebrate yet we are enjoying this grand feast here. And we have lady Hope here to thank for this. But why did she arrange this feast for us? For what purpose?

Well her purpose is to prove herself. Prove herself to be an asset to the night's watch. A month ago, she asked me to let her stay on the wall. She wants to be Maester Aemon's apprentice and learn everything from him. Now, I'm aware that no woman has ever been allowed to stay in Castle Black. So I told her, the only way she could stay if all the brothers of the night's watch would approve of it. And I gave her a month to get all your approval.

Now the month is almost over and it is time to make a decision. There will be a voting. And obviously the majority will win." The lord commander paused for a moment before saying-

"Let us begin from the boys. All in favor of letting lady Hope stay here on the wall, raise your hand." He commanded. Jon, Pyp and Grenn were the first ones to raise their hands. Eventually most boys raised their hands. Hope was surprised to see Rust putting up his hand as well. But the way his eyes raked over her upper body, she couldn't exactly appreciate his support. It was clear why he would want her around. Even if he couldn't touch her, he could at least take pleasure in watching her. And perhaps one day he hoped, he might get a chance to taste that smooth flesh of hers as well. There were a few who didn't raise their hands. Hope didn't know what they were thinking, what their problem was or why they were against her though she could see that they didn't hesitate to touch the food at all. If anything they were the ones who ate like savages.

"Othell Yarwyck, the first builder of castle black; tell us your decision" said lord commander. Hope knew that the vote of everyone sitting on the high table was more important than the votes of the boys. If they don't vote for her then she can't stay, no matter how many of the common brothers approved of her. And so she held in her breath and waited for their response.

"Absolutely not. A woman staying with the brothers of the night's watch is absurd to even consider. The only reason the night's watch stood for eight thousand years is because we sworn brothers follow the rules made for us. We take our vows seriously, we take our work seriously, we even die for our duty. Letting her stay here would be breaking the very basic rule that no woman can take the black. Yes lady Hope (mockingly) won't be saying our vows or taking the black but if she stays here she will become a part of the night's watch one way or another. And I'm strictly against breaking our rules." The first builder finished his long speech and worse was some of the boys who were supporting Hope earlier, began to agree with him. Hope closed her eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath. Something told her the situation was about to become worse.

"Lord steward Bowen Marsh, what do you think?" Lord commander asked.

"Truth to be told, I can't decide. Today I've watched lady Hope work in the kitchen. She can obviously cook well and also make the boys listen to her. There was discipline in the kitchen today. Everything was less messed up. Yes she could be an asset for the night's watch, I mean who wouldn't want to eat such delicious food everyday. Yet, I cannot deny that her presence here might cause problems for us as well. Not to mention, as lord Othell said it would be breaking one of our basic rules. One we've never broken before. Letting lady Hope stay could either be beneficial or disastrous. I think it'd be better not to take that kind of risk." After the lord steward, it was time for Ser Alliser to speak up. And everyone knew he was never going to say anything in Hope's favor. Two important persons already spoke against her. Naturally she felt scared about what Ser Alliser was going to say. How much damage he was going to do?

"I am shocked." Alliser began his speech with that line.

"I'm shocked to see how blind you all are." The statement made everyone confused and made them look at each other. Hope however sat still, not moving a single muscle, not even blinking her eyes. Perhaps not even breathing.

"None of you could see how this woman is asking us to break our rules while actually insulting us." He said which confused everyone even more.

"Lord commander said this feast was to prove herself but I say otherwise. I say this feast was to prove that we men of the night's watch are so weak that we can be manipulated to do anything even by a peasant girl with no land, no title or power. Are we really so weak?" Ser Alliser asked out loud.

"No!" A few brothers yelled back.

"Are we really so weak that we would break our sacred vows and rules just for a few morsels of sinful food?" He asked again.

"No!" The answer was louder this time.

"God forbid if we do, we'd be no better than those whores who sell their bodies for a few copper coins. Are we bitches or brothers of the night's watch?" Ser Alliser's voice was so loud that it reached every corner of the hall.

"We are brothers of the night's watch." The boys said out loud in return.

"If so then abandon your meal and tell this woman right away that there is no place for her here among us." Just as he said that, everyone started to get up from the table. Jon was at lost. He wanted to defend Hope badly but didn't know what to do when everyone seemed against her now. He looked at her. Jon expected to find her in tears and freaking out but instead, he found her sitting as quietly and still as before. Her eyes though, there seemed to be a fire burning in them. Before the brothers of the night's watch could surround her, Hope stood up herself.

"Please sit down everyone." She said very quietly yet her voice sounded so powerful that it stopped everyone from approaching towards her. Jon doubted even lord commander could speak with such raw commanding force in his voice. He has lived with his lord father his entire life yet never had he ever heard him will command like this. And the fact that Hope was actually speaking very calmly, amazed Jon to no limits.

"Your problem is with me, not with your meal. Wasting so much food would be unwise and I believe as brothers of the night's watch being unwise is considered no less shameful than being weak. To make yourself feel better about eating the food, consider this feast a gift from me. You welcomed me in your home and treated me well. I could think of no better way to say thank you." Hope said and then glanced at Ser Alliser's plate which was completely empty. That son of a pig decided to provoke everyone to abandon their food after finishing his own meal. What an asshole! Hope obviously didn't hesitate to point it out.

"Besides, Ser Alliser has already finished his food, why should you deprive yourself from enjoying the feast."

"Sit down you all." It was lord commander who ordered it now and everyone quietly sat down again.

"Let us continue the voting" said Maester Aemon.

"Pardon Maester for interrupting but continuing the voting isn't going to make any difference anymore. Everyone has already decided to go against me" said Hope as she scanned her eyes over everyone. The ones who still supported her stay wouldn't say anything now in fear of others.

"Therefore I wish to propose a solution that will make a difference in your decision." She said still speaking very calmly yet confidently.

"What is your proposal?" Maester Aemon asked.

"I wish to challenge Ser Alliser in a combat."

Just as Hope said that the entire hall drowned into loud murmurs and laughter. People were saying so many things all at once that it was difficult to understand what anyone was saying specifically. Hope however was ignoring all that and only staring at Alliser who was glaring back at her in return. Not only he was giving her a murderous look for daring to challenge him, he was chewing his teeth as well as if he could barely keep himself from shouting insults at her.

"Silence!" Lord commander Mormont yelled at the horde which stopped the murmurs instantly. Then he looked back at Hope.

"Hope, you know what you are saying?" He asked. His expression unreadable.

"Yes lord commander. I challenge Ser Alliser in a combat. If he wins-"

"If?" Lord Othell snorted, mocking Hope.

"Woman you have clearly lost your mind. Ser Alliser is a master at arms here."

"All the more reason he shouldn't think so much about accepting my challenge. I am after all a peasant girl with no land, no title or power or strength for that matter." Hope threw back Alliser's own words at him. Only this time it insulted him.

"I accept your challenge you insolent girl." He said clearly enraged beyond limit.

"Let us hear the conditions first Ser Alliser, before you accept the challenge" said Maester Aemon with his frail voice.

"So as I was saying, if Ser Alliser wins, he'd get to decide my fate. He could throw me out on whichever side of the wall he pleases. He could even behead me if he wants to." Hope said loud and clear. Ser Alliser couldn't be more pleased.

"Hope!" Someone exclaimed with shock and disbelieve and it was none other than Jon. When everyone's eyes averted towards him, he backed down but he remained terrified nonetheless.

"However, if I win-" continued Hope and heard snickers immediately. But she continued speaking anyway ignoring that.

"Ser Alliser will apologize to me for all the insults and false accusations. AND his say about whether I should be let to stay on the wall or not will not matter anymore." With that Hope finished talking.

"I accept the challenge." Ser Alliser said more angrily than before, if it was possible. The fight was announced to take place the next day in the morning. When that was settled, Hope walked out of the hall but she wasn't alone. Jon followed her out as well. When they were far enough, he grabbed her forearm and stopped her from walking. He turned her to face him and pulled her closer as well. So close that Jon's face was hovering over Hope's.

"Have you truly lost your mind?" He whisper yelled at her. She stayed quiet only for a brief moment then said-

"No." With flat yet innocent tone of voice. Jon closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath to calm himself down first. He was feeling such fear and restlessness in his heart that he couldn't even speak properly without calming down first.

"Why did you do it? Do you want to die?" Jon asked rather calmly this time. But there was helplessness and fear clearly present in his voice.

"Of course not." Hope said at once. She then cupped his face with one hand and smiled sweetly.

"I am not going to die tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm going to accept apologizes from Alliser Thorne." She said confidently which scared Jon even more. He put his own hand over hers on his face, then he pulled down her hand and held it with both his hands.

"He is a master at arms Hope. You can never defeat him." Jon said. To merely imagine that Hope could do that was preposterous.

"Can't I?" She asked with mocking seriousness in her voice. It pissed off Jon and he let go of her hand that he was holding so affectionately.

"I know you are thinking about using your so called tricks but if you do that, if you cheat, things will become worse I can assure you that." He said angrily but it only made Hope smile more.

"I swear to you, I'm not going to use any tricks on that bitter hateful man." She assured which didn't make Jon feel any better. He couldn't understand for the life of him, what was going through her mind. Finally he sighed out heavily as if surrendering.

"At least let me teach you a few basic techniques of sword fighting. We could practice all night." Jon offered to help in the way he could.

"If I stay up all night practicing, I'll be exhausted at the time of the real fight. If you really want to help me Jon then let me borrow one of your shirts." She said.

"What?" Jon asked. Hope's request really caught him off guard.

"If I wear a dress during the combat, I'll be fighting the dress rather than Alliser." She gave a perfectly logical explanation but Jon still looked kind of shocked.

"You want to wear my shirt?" He asked as if he couldn't believe his own ears.

"Would you rather I borrow from Grenn or Pyp?" Hope asked with raised eyebrows at him.

"No!" Jon exclaimed immediately.

"I'll... I'll just go and fetch one." He spoke as if he was having a hard time believing it. It wasn't that Jon had never seen a girl dress like a man before. Arya dressed like a boy all the time. But she was only a little girl whereas Hope was full grown woman. How would she look in men's clothes. His clothes. The thought made Jon both unsettled and to some level excited.

"Thanks." He heard Hope say as he walked away.

Later, Jon was in the armory. It was past mid night but he was still working. He was actually working on Hope's sword. She obviously had one but never carried it on person and rarely used it. While Hope and Nessysa were on the quest of finding Jon, they never let themselves get into any open fight. And whenever they did get into trouble, daggers were their chosen weapon or more preferably poison. The lack of use and ignorance made the blade of Hope's sword very blunt and the handle loose. Jon took it upon himself to fix all that.

"Go to sleep Ghost. I'm not finished yet." He said to his direwolf. He couldn't work fast because his mind was filled with worries. What would happen tomorrow? Well he knew what was going to happen. Hope was going to lose and then Ser Alliser would either behead her or throw her out on the wrong side of the wall which would be worse than death. Jon just wished he could do something to stop it from happening. Perhaps lord commander would be kind enough to let Hope leave and go to Winterfell. He was the only one who could stop Alliser from condemning Hope.

The following day, everyone was gathering around the training yard. The rest of the castle was empty. Ser Alliser Thorne was sharpening his sword with the whetstone. Jon was standing with Maester Aemon and lord Mormont. As he watched Ser Alliser sharpening his sword, Jon's fear for Hope increased ten fold.

"Lord commander, do they have to fight with live steel?" He couldn't help but ask. Hoping that lord commander would ask Ser Alliser and Hope to use dummy swords. The ones they use while training.

"I'm afraid they do. This is a real combat, not a training session" said lord commander. Jon could tell he only supported it because he didn't have a choice.

"What if Ser Alliser kills Hope during the fight?" He asked. The mere thought of it sent a nasty shiver throughout Jon's body. It made him see darkness all around him for a brief moment.

"Well she's the one who challenged him. Her fate is in gods' hands now" said Lord Mormont. While Jon and lord commander spoke with each other and showed concern for Hope. Maester Aemon remained absolutely quiet. Jon thought it was because he was too concerned to express it. It didn't occur to him that it could be anything else but that. Finally Hope also appeared at the yard. She wasn't wearing a dress like she usually does. Instead she was wearing black trousers and Jon's shirt which was grey in color. It was quite loose on her, obviously. She used a leather belt to keep the shirt tight around her waist. The shirt went past her buttocks but the rest of her long legs were visible. The trousers seemed like a second skin on her and revealed the shape of her legs perfectly. The boots she was wearing didn't make much difference to that. The boys obviously didn't hesitate to roam their eyes over her legs. The shirt revealed a bit of her cleavage as well. If Jon didn't know about the magic in Hope's blood, he would be shocked to see her without any fur coat or any warm clothes for that matter. The others obviously looked baffled about it except for lord commander.

Hope looked confident. She had her hair tied up in a high bun. She carried her sword as if she was a seasoned warrior. Hope stopped in the middle of the yard, in front of Ser Alliser. Even his eyes didn't hesitate to fall on her cleavage. Hope was obviously well aware of everyone's eyes on her body, but it did nothing to bother her. Or maybe it did but the stoic look on her face didn't give that away. Or maybe that was what she was trying to achieve here, having her opponent distracted. Though Ser Alliser smirked at Hope, as if telling her that her tricks wouldn't work on him. He wouldn't be distracted by her nefarious body.

"We all know why we are here right now and what is going to happen" said the lord commander gaining everyone's attention.

"Lady Hope is going to fight Ser Alliser. I'm certain none of us has ever witnessed such unlikely opponents combating before. And I don't think we ever will again. Hope, Ser Alliser, you will begin on my count."

"Three!"

 _"Gaeler: There's two ways you can do this. You can either pretend to be an amateur and make your opponent overconfident. Or you could show confident. Make your opponent think that you are going to fight in his way of fighting._

 _Hope: But what if my opponent is better than me. Won't I lose then?"_

"Two!"

 _"Gaeler: Your opponent will always be better than you. If you don't think that you'll definitely lose. Now when you are going to make your opponent think you are going to fight in his way, will you really fight like him?_

 _Hope: No (with uncertainty)_

 _Gaeler: No indeed."_

"One! Begin!"

Ser Alliser charged against Hope right away. He wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible. He knew in his mind that it'd only take him a moment to win. Hope dodged the swinging of the sword from him and quickly went behind his back. Given both their weights, Hope could move a lot faster than Thorne. However when she was about to strike, Alliser turned around and blocked the attack. The first move from Hope impressed everyone. Alliser attacked again and again Hope dodged and tried to attack in a way Thorne least expected. He understood within a few moments that Hope was only going to dance around him and make him tired. He decided to become aggressive in his attack and finish this joke of a combat once and for all. Alliser swung his sword so hard and fast that Hope couldn't dodge this time and she had to block the attack with her sword which went flying away from her hand. The force of the attack also knocked her off the feet. Alliser was going to attack again like that. Jon was holding his breath. He had his fists closed so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Before Ser Alliser could bring his sword down on Hope, she rolled over and over quickly and moved out of the way. Still he managed to cut her arm and make her bleed. Hope quickly grabbed her sword but before she could get up properly, Alliser was ready to strike her again. But suddenly something happened. He felt his head spinning and he almost dropped his sword. Hope was staring at his face attentively. She understood something which revived her spirit. She quickly stood up and attacked him. Alliser could barely block the attack. He felt as if not only his head but everything around him was spinning as well. He couldn't focus on anything or understand what was going on for that matter. Hope took full advantage of this. This time she went aggressive in her attack and at the first opportunity she hit Thorne's head. So hard that he started to bleed. Ser Alliser started feeling dizzy. For a moment he felt like dropping himself on the ground. Hope used his vulnerability and disarmed him and pointed her sword at his throat. The master at arms was experiencing such headache that he didn't even bother to try to retrieve his sword and simply surrendered.

Everyone was standing quietly and no one moved a muscle. Frankly no one could believe their own eyes. What just happened seemed like a wild imagination rather than reality. Ser Alliser surrendering to Hope within fifteen minutes of the combat. It seemed utterly ridiculous. Yet there was nothing to object about, nothing to question. Hope defeated Ser Alliser fair and square. After all how could they possibly know what was happening inside Thorne's head. Finally lord commander spoke up and broke the silence that had the entire yard consumed.

"Ser Alliser, are you alright?" He asked. The master at arms looked like he'd pass out any moment.

"I'm afraid I might have hit his head too hard. Ser Alliser might be feeling dizzy my lord." It was Hope who said that. Now lord commander was no fool. He knew that a master at arms wouldn't be in such a bad state just because he received a blow at his head. Something else was going on but he didn't voice his suspicion.

"Edd take Ser Alliser to Maester Aemon's chamber to get his wound treated." Lord commander ordered. The steward named Edd took Ser Alliser away. Then he turned his eyes back to Hope.

"Congratulations Lady Hope, you've won the combat." Lord commander announced. Only a couple of boys clapped but most remained silent. But it was alright for Hope. She didn't need to hear applauds. She needed her enemies silent. Even Jon didn't applaud for her. He was rather staring at her with suspicious eyes.

"And as decided beforehand, Ser Alliser will apologize to Hope-" Lord commander said but before he could continue, Hope spoke up and interrupted him.

"Actually lord commander, I don't need him to apologize to me. Last evening I was feeling angry but now I'm over what happened. Ser Alliser is a respected man here. I don't want to insult him by making him apologize to me. I only wish that he no longer try to turn everyone against me or influence their decisions." She said putting herself in front of everyone as a better person.

"Very well" said Lord commander appreciating this gesture.

"We are going to have a vote once again. Everyone who approves of Hope staying at the castle will come and put a round token in the pouch and others who don't approve will put a triangular token."

A steward put his own token first then went to everyone with the pouch to collect theirs. Meanwhile, Hope started to untie her hair and then she let them cascade down her back. Almost every pair of eyes averted towards her. She also started to stretch her body while being very innocent about it. Hope was pretending to simply ease off the pain in her muscles that resulted from the fall she took during the fight; as if her real purpose wasn't to entice the boys there. Jon however saw right through her pretense. He knew what Hope was doing, and it was working as well. All the boys and men there were gawking at her as a starved beast would stare at their prey. Despite understanding Hope's motive, it bothered Jon to no limits that she was displaying herself like that. At one point, he couldn't take it anymore and he walked up to Hope.

"Your arm is still bleeding." Jon said to her, then without waiting for any response from Hope, he dragged her inside.

"Woah! woah! slow down Jon." But he didn't. Jon took her straight to Maester Aemon's laboratory where he kept all his potions, medicines, instruments and whatnot. And only then he let go of her hand. Hope quickly took back her hand and rubbed her wrist to sooth away the pain. It reddened due to the tight grip Jon had on her hand. He started gathering things as Hope quietly followed him with her eyes. She was confused about what got into her brother all on a sudden. Jon came back with water, a fresh dry piece of clothe, some silk thread, needles, scissor and alcohol. Without speaking a word, he cut off the shirt's sleeve with scissor and revealed the gash on her arm. The cut wasn't that deep or long but still it could use some stitches. Jon washed the wound and then started to stitch the gash. Hope hissed a little in pain when the needle pierced her skin. She instinctively grabbed onto Jon's shoulder for support. He glanced at her hand for once then continued with what he was doing. After the stitching was done, Jon wrapped up the wound with the piece of clothe. Then he took off his cloak and wrapped it around Hope's shoulders.

"You don't have to-" Hope protested because she wasn't cold but Jon definitely was.

"Why? Are you not done showing off your body yet?" The anger in his voice was as clear as water. Hope then understood why Jon dragged her inside from the yard.

"No I am done." She said modestly and didn't bother to deny that she was indeed showing off her curves.

"I was just trying to motivate the boys to support my stay here." Hope defended herself with an innocent smile on her lips which made Jon glare at her.

"We should go back." She said and prepared to leave but Jon stopped her.

"How did you win?" He asked her straight away.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked back instead and expressed confusion as well.

"You couldn't have defeated Alliser without cheating. So what did you do?" Jon was certain that she cheated but didn't know how. Hope however rolled her eyes at him in reply.

"You were there Jon. Did you see me cheat or use any tricks? The fight was fair." She spoke so honestly that anyone would believe her. Well anyone but Jon. For some reason he could always tell when Hope was lying.

"You know I won't tell anyone. What did you do? Tell me." He insisted. Hope understood that he wasn't going to let it go.

"I swore to you that I wouldn't cheat and I didn't but-"

"But?" Jon asked, suddenly very anxious to know.

"Someone else might have cheated on behalf of me." She said which shocked him to no limits.

 **Flashback**

 _"How is the preparation going on?" Lord commander asked Hope about the preparation of the feast._

 _"It's going well lord commander." She said. She was really hopeful that the feast would work in her favor but the old bear exhaled a deep breath._

 _"Hope, this is not going to work." He said grievously, crushing Hope's hope in a moment._

 _"Why not? Maester Aemon thinks it could." She said._

 _"Maester Aemon doesn't know what Ser Alliser is planning on doing. He has already asked the lord Steward and the first builder to support him and they will. He's going to turn everyone against you" said lord commander._

 _"But why? What did I ever do to him?" Hope asked._

 _"Nothing. Jon Snow cares about you and that's why Ser Alliser hates you." He said which was an unexpected answer for her._

 _"Alliser knows that by hurting you, he'd be hurting Jon." Lord commander explained._

 _"Why's there so much bad blood between Ser Alliser and Jon? What happened?" Hope asked cause she really didn't know and wanted to find out._

 _"Ser Alliser is a proud man. During Robert's rebellion, he remained loyal to king Aerys. He only ever wanted to serve house Targaryen. For which he was usurped from his position and sent to the wall. Apparently Ned Stark played a big part in this. That's why he hates the Starks and since Jon's Ned Stark's bastard, Alliser hates him." Hope couldn't believe her own ears._

 _"You are saying if Ser Alliser knew who I really am, he would've actually done anything for me." How ironic was it. The man who was up to making her life miserable was actually loyal to her house._

 _"Of course he would've. He never speaks of it but I could tell he still wishes that the Targaryens would rise once again. He's a true Targaryen loyalist." Lord commander assured. Hope didn't know what to say. It was a great revelation for her._

 _"If you let Ser Alliser know-" Lord commander started to say but Hope stopped him immediately._

 _"No my lord. Ser Alliser cannot know. He may be loyal to the Targaryens but he has too much bitterness for the Starks. And I'm both. He could be loyal to me but there's a fair chance that he'd hate me more after learning the truth. I'm not willing to take that kind of risk. Besides, the less people know who I am, the better chance that I'll stay alive."_

 _"But with Ser Alliser against you, you won't be able to stay here." He stated the obvious._

 _"My lord, tell me the truth, do you REALLY believe that I could help you defeat the darkness?" Hope asked. Lord commander thought about it deeply for a moment then nodded his head._

 _"If you do then help me stay here. You are the only one who can help." She spoke with desperation in her voice._

 _"What do you have on your mind?"_

 **End Of Flashback**

Long story short, everything that happened at the feast was pre-planned. Challenging Ser Alliser for combat wasn't an impulsive action. It was a well thought move. And then right before the fight, Ser Alliser drank a little beer which was laced with poison. Not deadly enough to kill him yet it could certainly cause headache, hallucination, dizziness, vomiting etc. With treatment on time, he would get better just as quickly and then he could happily make everyone's life miserable again. The person who mixed poison in Ser Alliser's beer was none other than lord commander himself which was very highly unlike of him but he did it anyway for the greater good. He did it because he has seen Hope putting her hand in burning fire and not getting a single blister on her fair skin. He did it because he believed in her vision and believed that in time, she would have answers that no one else could give them.

"Who is it?" Jon asked right away. Obviously he wanted to know.

"I gave my word not to reveal his identity to anyone." Hope said indirectly telling that she couldn't tell him.

"Even me?" Jon asked with disbelieve in his voice. Hope inhaled a deep breath knowing the situation was getting heated between her and Jon.

"Even you." She said with quiet tone of voice but firmly nonetheless.

"Fine don't tell. Obviously you don't trust me enough." Saying that Jon stormed out of the laboratory. Hope tried to stop him but he was too angry to listen to her. Once Jon left, Hope pinched the bridge of her nose as she inhaled a deep breath. Both Targaryens and Starks are quick tempered and it seemed that Jon got all the hotheadedness of both houses.

"I can't believe he's my twin, such short temper!" Hope said to herself while shaking her head. She had no choice but to deal with Jon later because first she must find out what fate the brothers of the night's watch has chosen for her.


	18. Chapter 18: Silblings' Quarrel

**AN: Thanks to nzOpimist, Guest, Alex, Fan, Serenity10116, enuj1799, xXGOTXx, for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 18: Siblings' Quarrel**

Hope was concentrating hard. She was trying to take out a scoop of fire from the aflame fireplace with her hand. Fire cannot burn Hope. It was old news. What she was trying to achieve was manipulating fire. Since she got the permission to live on the wall, she started training with Maester Aemon. Only a few people had voted against her, but the rest gladly approved of her stay in the night's watch. Since the first day of training, Maester Aemon told Hope that since she has this bond with fire, she should learn how to do more with flames. However, so far she was unsuccessful in manipulating this mysterious thing called fire.

Speaking of Maester Aemon, he obviously knew that Ser Alliser was poisoned. However, he assured the master at arms that his dizziness was caused by the wound on his head. Alliser knew it wasn't the truth but he couldn't dare to call the old Maester a liar. Besides, there was no way for him to prove his suspicion. This had a foul effect on his mood therefore even though he didn't have to apologize to Hope in front of everyone and get humiliated but he was still being a more bitter bitch than usual nowadays. All the boys were facing his wrath during training sessions. Mostly Jon. Speaking of whom, he was still mad at Hope for not trusting him enough.

"Damn it!" Hope cursed rather loudly as she failed to hold the fire in the cup of her hand for the umpteenth time.

"Calm yourself dear. Impatience isn't going to get you anywhere" said Maester Aemon wisely.

"I must be doing something wrong." She said with certainty more to herself than to the Maester.

"Undoubtedly." He agreed making Hope give him a look for that. Not that he saw it.

"Your mind is not clear" stated the wise Maester.

"No, it is-" She began to defend herself but Maester Aemon cut her off.

"You are focusing on keeping some thoughts out of your mind; not on your task." Hope would never know how the old man could read minds like this. Sometimes it seemed like a supernatural ability of his. But it was no magical power. It was simply the wisdom and experience of an old man who had seen a lot of things in his life. Hope sighed out heavily. She couldn't straight out deny what the Maester just said.

"I'm trying not to think about Jon." She confessed.

"He's not talking to me because I refused to tell him who helped me win the combat." It wasn't fair in Hope's opinion. Jon should have respected the fact that she gave her word to someone. It wasn't about trusting him. It was about a promise she made and intended to keep.

"Then tell him. He wouldn't betray your trust" said Maester Aemon, giving her a very simply solution.

"I know he wouldn't. But- why do I have to give into his whim every time? He could be mature and understand that I am allowed to keep some secrets from him." This time Hope complained about Jon to Maester Aemon as a sister would complain about her annoying brother to a parent.

"I'd have said enjoy your petty fight while it lasts but it's distracting you from your training." He said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry Maester. I won't think about Jon anymore." Hope assured but somehow Maester Aemon knew she wouldn't be able to do that.

"Very well. Keep trying then." He said encouraging her to keep on practicing.

"I think I ought to use some kind of spell for it." Hope said as she put her hand inside the fire once again.

"All you need is to believe in yourself that you can do it, not spells. You know you've the magic in you. Believe that you can use it." Maester Aemon certainly believed she could do the impossible. His purpose was to make Hope believe the same.

"You haven't dreamed about anything for a while, have you?" He asked all on a sudden.

"No" replied Hope.

"I suppose that's a good thing." Maester said but she thought otherwise.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. The thing is, I still dream but ever since I came to the wall, I can't seem to remember them after I wake up. I suspect the magic of the wall is the reason. When I first came close to the wall, the magic affected me greatly. Both physically and mentally. Though, my body adapted to it but I'm afraid my mind still hasn't." Hope was actually very troubled about it. More so because she didn't know what to do about it.

"Well that is a problem we need to solve sooner rather than later" said Maester Aemon.

"I couldn't agree more" said Hope.

"What was the nature of your dreams before you came here? Were they cryptic? Who did you dream most often about?" The old man asked curiously. In one way or another Jon was always the main objective of Hope's dreams. But she couldn't tell that to him. Sometimes she felt like telling Maester Aemon the truth about her and Jon but she would change her mind just as soon as considering it.

"I only dreamed about things important to me. Sometimes visions and sometimes cryptic messages to help me find something I wanted. I can't recall ever dreaming about something that has nothing to do with me or about someone else. Also the only time I saw something with my open eyes, was when I had a vision about the White Walkers. But it happened only once."

"Perhaps the reason you dream only about the matters concerning you is because that's what you're choosing to do." Maester Aemon said thoughtfully.

"But I can't control my dreams Maester" said Hope.

"Not consciously but our subconscious could be just as dominant on our mind as our consciousness." He explained.

"But how do I control my subconscious?" She asked feeling lost about it.

"You tell me" said Maester Aemon making Hope furrow her brows at him. But then she looked back at her hand, the one she had inside the fire. But her hand was no longer in the fire however, the fire was burning in the cup of her hand as if she was holding the burning flames. A gasp escaped her breath. Hope looked back at Maester Aemon with wide eyes that indicated her shock. She saw the wise Maester smiling at her. He knew that she has finally succeeded.

"We shall continue again tomorrow. I believe everyone in the kitchen is waiting for you to work your magic again." He said making Hope smile happily. She was given the responsibility to cook at least one meal for the night's watch each day.

"I shall make you apple tart today. Your favorite." Hope said as she gathered the books she was recommended to read by Maester Aemon.

"If you keep feeding me like this child, I'll become fat very soon" said the Maester very affectionately.

"Which will look good on you." Hope said at once. Then after giving the old man a small hug, she left the chamber to do the chores assigned to her. On the way to her chamber where she'd keep the books and then head towards the kitchen from there, Hope bumped into something very big but soft. The collision made her drop the books from her hands. Thankfully she was able to keep her balance and didn't fall on her back.

"I am so sorry" said the big soft thing. Which wasn't really a thing but a person. When Hope looked up she found a big, fat boy who was staring at her face with big wide eyes as if he was shocked to no limits.

"You look like a girl." The boy blurted out and immediately looked scared. He thought he was gonna get beaten up for the comment but Hope only smiled at him.

"It could be because I am a girl." Though her dress and her long braid should have given it away to the boy right away.

"But there are no girls in the night's watch" said the boy. He was just having a hard time believing that he was actually meeting a girl at the wall.

"Well there's one now. You are new here, aren't you?" Hope asked. Obviously he was new. The boy could never be invisible in a crowd. She would've seen him if he was here before.

"Ye-s I-um just arrived today" said the boy stuttering the entire sentence. He was nervous. That much was obvious. Hope felt pity for him. He was turning pale with nervousness.

"What's your name?" She asked as friendly as possible.

"S-amwell Tarly. Of Horn Hill. But you can call me Sam. I mean if you like. I mean if you-" Hope felt like laughing but she stopped herself. Her laughter might make the boy more nervous and make him faint. And then it'd be a very difficult job to put him on a bed.

"Sam calm down. I'm not going to eat you." A small nervous laugh escaped the boy's breath. Then he forced himself to calm down.

"It's just that I've never spoken with a girl before who isn't my mother or my sisters. And you are very beautiful." Sam blurted it out before he could bite his tongue and his nervousness returned tenfold. Before he could apologize, Hope started laughing goodheartedly.

"Thanks for the compliment Sam. Now would you like to help me with these books?" She asked Sam to help her so that his nervousness would lessen somehow.

"Of course. I'm sorry again. For bumping into you." He said as he couched down to pick up the books with Hope.

"We both bumped into each other. So don't worry about it." She assured. Hope however couldn't help but wonder though, what was Sam doing on the wall. Surely he didn't want this for himself. He must be forced to come here. Which led her to wonder, what did he do? Once they finished picking up the books, she asked for the pile he was holding.

"I can carry them for you. I mean if you don't mind. I mean-" Sam started stuttering again.

"Sure. Walk with me then" said Hope and she started to lead the way.

"So what crime brought you here Sam?" She asked as they walked down a corridor.

"Being fat and a coward." He said rather easily but it made Hope glance at him with shock. When she looked at Sam's face and his eyes, she knew that he was telling the truth and it saddened her very much. How could someone be punished for those reasons? But then again Hope knew better. People are punished for much less. Dwarfs are punished for being dwarfs, cripples are punished for being cripples, life of a bastard is hard and no one bothers to repair a broken thing. If anything they try to break it more. Suddenly Hope had a clear idea about Sam and his life. To say it very easily, the boy was wronged by all. His parents, family and even the gods. Like most brothers of the night's watch. Perhaps the wall was the right place for Sam after all, as absurd as it would sound to anyone else. Before Hope knew it, she found herself promising that she'd help Sam turn Castle Black into his home.

"Well in that case, welcome to Castle Black." She said to him. Sam smiled at that. A sad smile though.

"You are the first person to welcome me here." He said.

"Everyone else is just telling me that I shouldn't have come here but-"

"But you've nowhere else to go. Well this seems to be the place for people who doesn't have anywhere else to go. So I'd say you've come to the right place" said Hope. Sam then got curious about her and couldn't help but ask.

"But why are you here?" Before Hope and Sam knew it, they were exchanging stories of each others' lives. Sam even went to the kitchen to help her with her work.

"I never thought talking to a girl would be so easy." Sam said really meaning it as he plucked feather off a duck.

"I could actually get used to this." He said as he looked around the kitchen and watched men working.

"Working here is a lot easier than training with Ser Alliser." He said. When Sam stopped feeling nervous, he stopped hesitating to speak his mind as well.

"Facing a white walker would be easier than training with Ser Alliser" said Hope making a few boys laugh who heard her comment.

"Lord Snow saved me in the training today. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. He's not going to stand up for me everyday." Sam said worriedly. Hope on the other hand frowned at him with confusion.

"You mean Jon Snow. He saved you?" She asked being curious about it.

"Yes, Ser Alliser put me up against one of the boys. He was hitting me but I couldn't fight back. Then lord Snow stepped in and saved me." He explained.

"Don't call him lord Snow. He hates that. It's one of Ser Alliser's ways to mock and insult him" said Hope. Though she thought it'd be better for Jon to get used to of the name and not let it affect him anymore. But there was no point in giving Jon that advice because he wouldn't take it. Specially if the advice came from her.

"Oh" said Sam as he learned this information and thanked Hope in his mind for telling him that.

"Do you know Jon well?" He asked to which Hope shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if knowing how unreasonable, difficult, stubborn, stuck up, drama queen he is then yes, I know him very well." She said rolling her eyes to herself. The description however confused Sam to no limits.

"But he seemed very brave and helpful to me." He said sounding surprised about what Hope was telling him about Jon.

"Yes to you and everyone else he is very brave and helpful. But when it comes to me, he's nothing but a pain in my arse." She said and spoke quite nonchalantly about it as well. Sam stayed quiet for a moment, then said-

"So Jon hates you. But why?" He asked. Since Sam didn't know their history all that much, he took Hope's accusations seriously. Not realizing that she was just venting out her temporary anger towards Jon.

"Because he just loves tormenting me. That's why. And as much as I don't like saying this right now, but he's probably the only person who could save you from Ser Alliser in the training yard." Hope said feeling much better now that she got a chance to rant about Jon and let out some of her anger.

"Should I ask him for help?" Sam asked with wondering tone of voice.

"No, make him your friend. Jon would do anything for his friends" said Hope and she obviously meant it. After all she had first hand experience of that. For a moment, Hope felt like going to Jon and end their petty quarrel but then her stubborn side immediately crushed that thought. This time Jon must come to her to make peace, not the other way around.

Later, when Hope was done cooking, she went outside to look for Ghost. The beast usually finds her around that time for his meal. But today, he was nowhere around the kitchen or anywhere she could spot him. Naturally, Hope started looking for Ghost. She didn't find him but found his owner instead. Jon was talking with Edd, Grenn and Pyp not far from the spot she was standing on that moment. Having no other choice, she walked up to them.

"Edd, have you seen Ghost? I've to give him his food." Hope spoke with Edd while completely ignoring Jon's existence there which obviously pissed him off.

"Edd tell her that Ghost is my wolf. She doesn't need to concern herself with his meals. I've already fed him." Jon said making Edd, Grenn and Pyp look at each other and then look back at Hope and Jon. They were all wondering the same thing, what the hell was going on?

"No wonder he has disappeared. He must be throwing up somewhere whatever his 'owner' forced down his throat. Poor Ghost! I expect he'll come looking for me soon." Hope said with a smirk which angered Jon to no limit. He glared daggers at her in return.

"Edd tell her, I've more concern for Ghost than her and I know how to take care of him." He said angrily.

"Yet he loves me more." Hope said to Edd but it was obviously meant for Jon.

"Edd tell her-" Jon began to say when Edd finally lost it and yelled out-

"I'm not a bloody raven. What is wrong with you two?!" Hope narrowed her eyes at Jon, and threw a glare at him before turning around with a huff and left. The others looked back at Jon.

"What the hell is going on?" Grenn asked him who was still staring, well glaring at Hope's retreating back.

"Nothing" said Jon with pissed off tone of voice. "I'm just starting to understand why women aren't allowed in the night's watch. Life is simply easier without them."

"It's lonely too without them" said Edd wisely.

"Dealing with loneliness is easier than dealing with craziness I can assure you that." Jon said more wisely than Edd.

Later that night, while Hope was busy reading books; Jon was stuck on watch duty with Sam. Words reached him that Hope and Sam were being very chatty in the kitchen. To onlookers they looked like best friends meeting after a long time. Jon suspected that Hope was trying to make him jealous by showing him that she could have other friends but him. Make him realize that she could make friends on the wall on her own, without his help. Therefore in the beginning of the watch duty, Jon wasn't sure about how to deal with Sam. He certainly didn't want to mistreat him because he was mad at Hope. But then again, the boy was a coward and not worthy of being a brother of the night's watch. That was what Jon's thoughts were before he began speaking with Sam. Soon enough Jon found himself sympathizing with Sam. And he also understood why Hope befriended this unfortunate lonely boy. He also felt guilty for misunderstanding her action once again.

"May I ask you something?" Sam asked as he and Jon stood by the fire up on the wall. Jon lightly nodded his head.

"Why do you like tormenting Hope?" When Sam asked that, Jon felt like falling from the sky. He looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I torment her?" Jon asked with incredulous tone of voice. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"Yes, but you really shouldn't do it. She is literary the best person I've ever met. I mean only after meeting her, I started to think that maybe I could do this. Live on the wall, I mean. And she's so beautiful" said Sam rather dreamily and earned a look from Jon for that which he didn't really notice as he was too busy admiring Hope's beauty in his mind. Sam still couldn't get over the fact that such an extraordinary girl was interested in spending time with him. Something like this had never happened before with Samwell Tarly.

"What else did she say?" Jon asked with pissed off tone of voice, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

"That you are unreasonable with her and you're a bit of a drama queen she said." Sam said with a grin which disappeared when Jon glared at him.

"She called me a drama queen" said Jon with cold tone of voice. His mood darkening with every passing moment.

"She also said you are brave and you'd do anything for your friends. Hope admires you. If you stop tormenting her, I believe you two will become very good friends." Sam advised Jon goodheartedly since he really believed that Jon was in someway making Hope's life difficult.

"Alright Sam, I'll try to be nice with her from now on." Jon said with sarcasm dripping out of his voice. Unfortunately Sam didn't understand that. He thought Jon really agreed with him and felt happy about it.

"Oh good." He said with a smile. Only if he knew what was really going through Jon's mind.

The following day, late in the evening when most of the brothers have gone to sleep except for the ones on watch duty, Hope was returning to her chamber from the library. Maester Aemon had her meditating for hours. He said it'd help her have control over her mind. Both conscious and subconscious. She was indeed feeling peaceful in her mind but she didn't know how meditation was going to help her with controlling her mind. But since Maester Aemon believed it would work, Hope did it and would keep doing it without question. The old Maester also believed that if she worked hard enough, one day she would be able to wield fire as a swordsman wields his sword. Though Hope believed it to be a farfetched matter. Being unburnt was one thing. She was a Targaryen after all. But wielding fire as a weapon was something entirely different.

On her way back Hope saw Ghost's shadow. It stopped her in her way. ' _What is Ghost doing wondering around so late at night?'_ She thought to herself. Being curious she went to the way she saw Ghost's shadow going. When she went close enough, she saw that the direwolf wasn't alone. Jon, Pyp and Grenn were with him.

"Now what are they up to?" Hope asked herself in an inaudible whisper. She obviously had to follow them to find out. She saw the boys and Ghost sneaking into one of the sleeping chambers. Hope peeked inside through a window and watched Jon, Grenn and Pyp going over to Rast the raper. Ghost climbed on the bed and stood on top of him. Meanwhile Jon gagged Rast so that he wouldn't be able to make any sound. He said something that she couldn't really hear since she was standing outside. But she understood that Jon was threatening Rast about something. When they were done doing that, they prepared to leave. Hope hid herself so that they wouldn't notice her. Pyp was the first to come out of the chamber.

"He wouldn't dare to touch Sam now." She heard him say. Hope understood right away what was all this about. It made her smile to herself. She was impressed to say the least. That moment Hope genuinely felt proud of her brother. Jon's action proved that he was a much better person than she was. He not only had the ability to care about people; not to mention people who were stranger to him but he could also take risks for them. She was never that selfless. After all what sane person would take risks for strangers. But Jon was a compassionate being. He might not show it but he was.

"You go ahead, I'll see you guys in the morning." Hope heard Jon say.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Grenn.

"I've something else to do." He said. Jon didn't offer any other explanation.

"Ghost you go to." He said to his wolf. Ghost obediently left. Grenn and Pyp left too. Hope was wondering what he was up to. She got more confused when Jon simply started to walk in a random direction. She obviously followed him, not being able to stop herself from doing that. Jon was right before her eyes but then he turned a corner and disappeared. Startled Hope started to look around but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a sword landed at her feet. She looked at her left, then she looked at her right. Contemplating for a moment, she picked up the sword. Just as Hope picked it up, Jon came out of nowhere and attacked her. She was not prepared for a surprise attack, specially from Jon. Instead of blocking the attack, she moved away from him. His sword couldn't cut her but it scraped against a small lock of her hair. Before Hope could blink, the lock of hair was lying on the ground. She looked up at Jon and found him smirking at her.

"Have you lost your mind?!" She whisper yelled at him. But her twin wasn't interested in talking to her. Jon charged again. This time Hope tried to block his attack but who was she kidding. Jon disarmed her in a moment.

"Look whatever it is, we can sort it out by talking" said Hope maintaining as much distance from him as possible.

"I'm talking. With my blade" said Jon and he swung his sword at her once again.

"This is not fair." Hope said as she barely dodged the attack. Jon knew she wasn't an expert swordsman. Yet he was trying to engage her in a combat.

"And you spreading lies about me is fair?" He asked in return. Hope furrowed her brows in confusion as Jon said that.

"What lies?" She asked while backing away from him.

"What did you tell Sam? That I am unreasonable. I torment YOU. And you dare to call me a drama queen and bunch of other lies." Jon swung his sword hard this time, making Hope gasp out loud because it almost cut her.

"Oh so this is about that. But did I really lie? Look at what you are doing now, you jerk." Just as she said that, Jon narrowed his eyes and charged at her. Hope could barely stop herself from screaming out loud. She didn't want to wake up anyone and then give these people a reason to throw her out. It felt like a chasing game kids play. And it really was. Hope sprinted off. She ran as fast as she could. Jon was right behind her. But when it came to running Hope was a lot faster than Jon. They ran for quite some time but unfortunately Hope came to a dead end. Jon smirked when he found that she was trapped. It was as if a cat had a mouse trapped. Before Hope knew it, she was pushed up against a wall backwards. Her back was turned towards Jon and her front was pressed up against the wall. He had one of her arms twisted and pinned against the small of her back so that she wouldn't be able to move without hurting. Not only that, Jon had his blade pressed against her throat as well. Not that she was feeling scared of it. But that didn't mean, she wasn't feeling pissed off.

"Take back everything you said about me, apologize and I'll let you go" said Jon. Being straight forward with his terms.

"Go to hell!" Hope spat out making Jon twisted her arm which obviously hurt her.

"For the love of gods, when did you become such an animal?"

"Apologize." He demanded again. Hope knew Jon wouldn't let her go until she did. She could be stubborn too and drag this fighting for a long time but she neither had the patience nor desire to do it. Hope could've easily gotten out of the trap but then she'd have had to hurt Jon for real and she couldn't do that either. So, in the end she inhaled a deep breath and calmed herself down first.

"Fine. I am sorry your highness." She said. Not meaning it at all.

"Be serious about it and mean it. An apology means nothing if it's not sincere" said Jon. Hope bit her lips and closed her eyes shut so that she wouldn't start yelled at him. He was being such a nuisance to her.

"I am sorry. I take back everything I said about you. And I'll never say them again. Is that good enough?" She asked; trying not to let the sarcasm in her voice.

"Better" said Jon and he finally removed his sword and let go of her wrist. However, he didn't let Hope leave. Not yet. He turned her around so that she could face him.

"Now was it very hard?" Jon asked mockingly; making her glare at him for that.

"You've got what you wanted. Now let me go" said Hope with anger in her voice.

"I haven't actually. Not yet. Maester Aemon told me who helped you win the combat with Ser Alliser. So help me understand, why is it that Maester Aemon trusted me with the truth but you couldn't. Do you really distrust me so much?" He asked very seriously and intensely about it. This confusion was driving Jon crazy to say the least. After everything he did for Hope, why couldn't she trust him? Hope on the other hand, rolled her eyes at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I do not distrust you. I gave lord commander my word. Now that you've found out about it from Maester Aemon, I'm not complaining about it. I never had any problem with you knowing the truth. I just- didn't want to break a promise I made. How much would YOU have trusted me, if you saw me not keeping my word? You maybe angry at me now that I didn't tell you the secret but in the long run you will have to respect me for being true to my words. As I respect you." After Hope finished talking, silence consumed them. The moment was rather peaceful. Jon finally understood her which calmed him down. He took a step back from Hope, no longer invading her personal space. It allowed her to breath properly. She realized then that she was holding her breath.

"You could've just explained all this to me in the beginning and save us this fight" said Jon breaking the silence in the process. Hope narrowed her eyes at him and glared as well. What was he, a five year old that she needed to explain everything to him in details? She thought to herself. Why couldn't Jon understand something on his own? Perhaps because he was a dumb boy who has just began to grow up. Rolling her eyes to herself, Hope side stepped Jon and tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"I am sorry." He apologized sincerely. Hope turned around to face him again. He was still holding her hand.

"For what? For misunderstanding me like you always do? For attacking me? For manhandling me? For holding a blade against my neck? For forcing me to apologize to you? What exactly are you sorry for?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"None of that" said Jon.

"For this." He said. Before Hope could understand what Jon was going to do, he pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. A loud gasp escaped her breath and her eyes widened with shock. She did not see it coming. Before Jon could properly taste her lips, Hope pulled away from him at once. She was breathing so heavily that her chest was rising and falling quite visibly. Jon was staring at her with unblinking eyes. Feeling a bit scared of her reaction but his face remained stoic. Hope could feel that he wanted her. Hell that moment, she wanted him too. But then she remembered the outcome of it and all her desires died right away. But Hope didn't want to runaway like the last time. She stepped closer to Jon, making him think that perhaps she was going to return his feelings. But she simply cupped his face with one hand and kissed the other cheek. Then Hope pulled away and said-

"Goodnight Jon."

And she walked away, leaving Jon behind. As he stood alone, he understood that Hope rejected him once again. But it didn't hurt him this time. Because this time Jon saw it in her eyes that she wanted him too. What he didn't understand was that why did she walk away then? What was stopping Hope from giving into him? Jon became intrigued to find the answers to his questions. Little did he know, he'd only find the answers to those questions when he was meant to? Not before, not later.


	19. Chapter 19: The Dead In A Dream

**AN: Spartan10007, Guest, nzOptimist, enuj1799, xXGOTXx for your reviews on the previous chapter. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 19: The Dead In A Dream**

 **A Dream:**

 _Hope was feeling confused because she was in a place, she had never been before. She seemed to be in a woods somewhere in the south. Suddenly something moved through the trees. Hope looked but didn't see anything. She turned around to look behind her and was startled immediately. There was a little boy standing right in front of her. And when she looked at the boy properly, she almost screamed out loud. Her expression of surprise morphed into an expression of fear. And the reason, Hope was feeling fear was because the boy shouldn't be standing in front of her. He shouldn't even be alive. Not when Hope had killed that boy herself._

 _That boy was the first human being she had killed. It happened a long time ago while Hope and Alias were living in Braavos. She and Nessysa were speaking about her being a Targaryen. Usually they were very careful about talking such things but that day, unfortunately one of a little birds, a boy of their age overheard their conversation. Hope freaked out. And before she knew it, the boy was lying dead on the ground. Later Nessysa helped her take care of the body and no one ever found out about it. The truth was little birds may be useful but no one really cared about them except for lord Varys perhaps. Even he had way too many birds to care about one missing one on the other side of the sea._

 _The threat was eliminated, Hope and Nessysa became extra careful and lord Varys never learned about Hope of house Targaryen. But none of that could help Hope sleep for days. The dreadful feeling of taking someone's life was haunting her. She couldn't understand for the life of her how could men enjoy taking someone's life so much when she was feeling so horrible about it. Or was it because she was a girl?_

 _The days went by and the dreadful feeling lessened in Hope and at one point it disappeared. Though she could never really forget the boy's face. She didn't even know his name, yet his ghost somehow always stayed with her. In the dream world, the boy motioned for her to follow him. Hesitating, Hope started to walk towards the direction the boy was going. He went behind a big three. When she went there, the boy was nowhere to be seen. But there was a big direwolf. And it was surrounded by lions. Before Hope could understand what was happening, the lions jumped on the wolf and tore it apart into pieces._

 **End Of A Dream**

Hope woke up from her dead sleep with a jolt. Her face and body were covered in sweats. For a while she had difficulty breathing as well. One one hand, it was a good thing that she finally remembered a dream after waking up but on the other hand what she saw, shook Hope to her core. She knew very well what her dream meant. A wolf meant a Stark and the lions were the Lannisters. Ned Stark's life was in danger. Hope quickly got dressed and ran out of her chamber. She rushed to Maester Aemon's chamber first but he wasn't there. Library was the only other place he could be at that hour. So she ran there.

"Maester Aemon, Ned Stark's life is in danger." Hope said out loud as soon as she ran through the doors of the library. However, once she got inside she stopped abruptly because inside the library Maester Aemon wasn't alone. Lord commander and Sam were there as well. Both of them looked at her. There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Finally the lord commander looked at Sam and spoke up.

"Give us a moment Sam. And no one must know what you've just heard Hope saying." Sam vehemently nodded his head and then left the library. After that lord commander looked back at Hope.

"Tell us what happened." He said in his commanding tone of voice.

"I had a dream. A wolf getting tore up into pieces by lions. Ned Stark is surrounded by Lannisters right now. Any breath could be his last." She spoke with dead serious tone of voice. But Lord commander failed to take it as seriously.

"Now why would the Lannisters want to kill Ned Stark?" Lord Mormont asked.

"The same reason they tried to kill Ned Stark's son Bran. Do you really think, he just slipped and fell from a tower? Bran saw something he wasn't supposed to see and I fear my uncle will find out that secret too and it will get him killed." The more Hope thought about it the more certain she became that something horrible would happen to Ned Stark.

"What secret are you talking about?" Maester Aemon asked. Hope had already told Maester Aemon and lord commander a lot of things. It was pointless to keep this matter a secret. She inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Joffrey Baratheon, Marcella Baratheon and Tommen Baratheon are not Baratheons. They are Lannisters. Children of Cersei and Jamie Lannister." Hope couldn't tell if Maester Aemon was shocked or not but lord Mormont looked stunned to say the least.

"You must be thinking that I've lost my mind but it's true. This secret is deadly. It almost got Bran killed. I suspect it got the former hand Jon Arryn killed as well and if Ned Stark finds out about it, he'll die too. The queen and her brother Jamie would do anything to keep their secret a secret, kill anyone, do anything necessary. It's one of the reasons I didn't tell my uncle anything about who tried to kill Bran. I know; going against a Lannister is like sending an invitation to death itself. But now it seems my uncle will get himself in trouble with the Lannisters anyway. I must warn him."

"And how are you thinking about warning him? You can't use a raven for this certainly" said Maester Aemon.

"I must go to King's landing and get him out of there as soon as possible" said Hope. Worry was dripping out of her voice.

"Hope I understand your worries for Ned Stark but if what you're saying about the Lannisters is really true then even if you go to King's landing, you won't be able to help your uncle. He won't leave unless you tell him everything and if you tell him everything, leaving king's landing will be the last thing he will do. First he'll go to the king for justice. A king who lives on Lannister wealth. Ned Stark will not only be denied justice, he will be accused of treason." It was lord commander who pointed all that out and Hope couldn't argue with any of that. It was all true after all.

"So since I can't help him, I should just do nothing." She said rather angrily but her anger was directed at herself for being so helpless.

"When you're so far in the north, you really can't help anyone, no matter how dear they are to you. That's the most harsh truth of the wall. It's not only made of ice or magic. This wall has consumed countless sacrifices as well" said Maester Aemon- the one undeniable reality of the wall. Though it didn't stop Hope from feeling terrible about doing nothing to save someone who wished nothing but well for her.

"Besides, Master Aemon told me you were having trouble dreaming. Maybe what you dreamed about was just a normal dream. It's possible that it won't come true. Not to mention I haven't received any troubling news from the south in a while." Hope knew that her dream wasn't just a normal dream as always but damn she wanted lord commander's words to become true so much. She wished her dream to be wrong. She prayed for it.

"You are needed here Hope." Lord commander continued speaking. "Besides, if you leave now, you won't be able to come back and stay here again." After hearing him say that, Hope immediately dropped her idea of going south. She may care about her Stark uncle but staying with Jon and on the wall was far more important to her.

"You are right lord commander. What I haven't done to stay here. I must not leave." She agreed.

"Very well. Don't-"

"tell Jon anything." Hope completely lord commander's sentence for him.

"I won't. I know he won't be so understanding about it as I am." She stated the obvious.

"Yes. If Jon goes back to his family now, he won't be able to return. But his place is here now" said lord Mormont.

"I know lord commander." Hope paused for a moment before saying-

"I should go start doing my chores."

"Yes you have training to do later as well." Maester Aemon reminded her.

"Off you go then." And with that Hope took her leave.

Hope indeed started doing her chores of the day but the entire time she remained lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't focus on anything. Her hands were doing things but her mind was somewhere else. Not only the dream itself but the memory of that dead boy also had her quite worked up. On the other hand, Jon was serving detention with Sam. Ser Alliser told them to clean up all the tables in the grand hall before dinner. He also successfully scared Sam after watching him and Jon have a little good time together.

"It's getting colder in here" said Jon more to himself than to Sam. The rain was getting chillier and heavier.

"Yeah, I'm envying Hope so much right now. She must be feeling warm even now. I wish I had magical blood in my veins too" said Sam wishfully. Hope having magic in her blood was no longer a big secret. Almost everyone in Castle Black knew about it. After all she was training with Maester Aemon and many saw her playing with fire and not getting burned a bit. As soon as Hope's name was mentioned, a feeling stirred up inside Jon, a feeling he was trying to keep in check. After what happened between them last night, something changed in him. He was feeling something he never felt before. It was freaking him out to say the least but also making him feel more drawn to Hope. Only Jon knew how he was able to not go looking for her already. Because every part in his body wanted to be near her.

"Have you seen Hope today?" He asked Sam trying not to look very anxious to know.

"I saw her in the morning today. She had something to speak about with lord commander and Maester Aemon" said Sam. And he felt very uncomfortable speaking about it for obvious reasons.

"Do you know what it was?" Jon asked and Sam immediately shook his head. For a moment he wanted to tell Jon. After all Jon was his friend. But then again Sam knew lord commander would have his head if he defied his direct order.

"But I've heard that Hope is very upset today about something. She isn't talking much to anyone. Hasn't eaten anything the entire day. I guess she'll miss dinner too." He informed Jon making him worried immediately. What had Hope so upset? Jon wondered to himself. It couldn't be what happened last night, could it? He found himself asking. Suddenly Jon became very desperate to know what was upsetting Hope.

"Sam could you-?" He began to say with hesitation but Sam interrupted him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." He said to Jon about cleaning the tables.

"You should go see her" said Sam encouragingly.

"Thanks Sam" said Jon feeling grateful to his friend.

"No need. I owed you one anyway." He said. After that Jon left the grand hall and made his way towards Hope's chamber in the tower. He knocked on the door. After a moment, a small voice answered.

"It's open."

Jon opened the door and entered the room. He saw Hope standing before the fireplace. She was wearing only a thin black gown. Her long hair was like waterfall of black water. Hope was concentrating hard on the burning fire in the fireplace. She could move the fire with her hands but only a little. It was nothing impressive though. Anyway that was not what had Jon staring at her with unblinking eyes. He always knew that Hope was a beautiful woman but in that moment, he truly understood how beautiful she was. There was this fierceness in her as if she was a dragon in the form of a female. Only if Jon knew how true that was. However, her fierceness wasn't frightening for him; if anything it only attracted him more to her.

"Will you not have dinner?" Jon asked. His voice sounded strange, deep and strong and perhaps a bit lustful as well.

"I'm not hungry." Hope said quietly. Jon didn't leave though. Instead he walked up to her. He stood right behind her. Hope obviously felt his closeness and it certainly affected her but she kept concentrating on the fire. Jon on the other hand put his hands on Hope's shoulders. She immediately felt a shiver running down her spine. It wasn't a bad kind of shiver but it certainly made her feel weak in her knees.

"You may concentrate all you want." Jon said to Hope in a low husky tone of voice while moving his hands down her arms.

"It won't work." He said.

"You lack motivation." By then Jon was holding the back of Hope's hands with both his hands. And he pushed both their hands towards the fire. Hope tensed up immediately.

"Jon don't." She said with fear in her voice. But he didn't listened to her.

"You don't want me to get burned, do you? I know you don't." Jon said confidently.

"Stop the fire from burning me." He said.

"I can't" said Hope, her fear increasing as she watched Jon's hands getting so close to the fire. Any second now and they'd burn.

"Then watch me burn." Jon said rather simply. And he had almost put his hands inside the fire but at that very moment, something broke free inside Hope. There was fear no more but sheer will. Will to not let Jon get burned. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, she felt one with the burning fire. She felt like she could do anything with that fire. And Hope was able to put it out with mere hand gesture before the flames could burn Jon. Once the fire was out, she started breathing heavily. The pressure she was under just a moment ago, left her breathless. Jon finally stepped away from her. There was a moment of silence between them when he watched Hope trying to calm down her breathing.

"You should eat something before going to sleep. I'll go send someone with your dinner." Saying that Jon turned around to leave. He almost reached the door when Hope called him back.

"Jon." He turned to look back at her. She still hadn't moved an inch from her spot. And she was still looking at the empty fireplace. Jon waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he walked back to her. It was when Jon was standing close to her, did Hope looked up at him. Their eyes met. Both pair of eyes were mirroring the same emotions. And both hearts desired the same thing. Each other. No word was spoken at that moment. Yet both of them moved forward at the same time and their lips met in the half way. They started kissing, not slowly but rather urgently with enormous amount of passion in that kiss as if it'd end anytime and they'd never get to kiss each other again. Both of them could barely believe that it was really happening between them. Not to mention it was no ordinary kiss. Both Jon and Hope poured all their feelings into that kiss and it seemed the connection between them intensified more that moment. The kiss was urgent yet so intense that Hope couldn't stand on her feet any longer. She wrapped her arms around Jon for support and leaned against his body.

At that moment, Hope really couldn't think of anything but Jon and the feeling of his lips against hers. Her mind was completely blank. Nothing mattered to her that moment. What was right, what was wrong, and the consequences of her action in the future, nothing mattered at all. Jon felt the same. He didn't care that soon he was going to become a brother of the night's watch. That he wasn't allowed such pleasures. But it wasn't simply pleasure he was receiving. It was something else. It was passion, longing and perhaps love too. He never felt more alive before. When Jon felt Hope running out of air and needed to breath, he stopped kissing her and left her mouth, only to push her up against the locked door and attacked her neck. Feeling overwhelmed Hope closed her eyes while pushing her slim fingers through Jon's curly messy hair. She let out a moan when she felt Jon moving his hand from her waist and cupping her soft mound.

Hearing that moan encouraged Jon and he started going down as he left trail of kisses from Hope's jawline to her cleavage. Hope on the other hand couldn't bare how Jon was making her feel. It was simply too much for her. She was experiencing not only her own desires but Jon's as well. When he was about to pull down the neckline of her gown and reveal her breasts, she put both her hands against his chest and pushed him away a little. Jon looked up at Hope's face. Crimson color filled her cheeks. Her eyes were looking dark with lust and desire much like his own. But she seemed scared about how she was feeling. How strong her emotions were. But Jon wasn't about to show her any mercy. He held both her hands with his hands and then he pinned them on the locked door on both sides of her face. She let him do that. She also let him claim her mouth again. Hope opened up her lips this time and let him put his tongue in her mouth. They both started tasting each others' passion as their kiss deepened more with every passing second. Hope moaned a little louder this time which pleased Jon to no limits. He was about to pick her up and carry her to the bed, when someone knocked on the door.

The knock on the door, knocked some sense into Hope as well. She finally realized what was really happening. It frightened her to no limits and she immediately tore her lips away from the kiss. Jon however mistook her fear. He thought Hope was scared because someone was standing right outside the door. When the truth was she was scared because she just realized that she was tasting the forbidden fruit. But Jon could never guess that. He whispered to Hope and asked her to calm down. Hope knew as well that she needed to calm down. After all whoever was outside the door, knocked once again.

"Who is it?" Hope asked, she could barely speak. And the fact that Jon was still standing so close to her, almost pressed against her body, didn't help the matter a bit.

"It's Sam." The person standing on the other side of the door replied.

"He must have come here for me" said Jon in a low tone of voice. He assumed that since Sam knew where he was. Jon stepped away from Hope, so that she could move and open the door. She fixed her dress and hair first before finally opening the door.

"Sam, are you looking for Jon?" Hope asked trying not to sound breathless. Sam looked up at her and then frowned in confusion as if he was trying to figure out something. Then Jon came into Sam's view and he got more confused. Though he kept his mouth shut about whatever he was thinking and said what he came here to say in the first place.

"Actually lord commander was asking for you." Sam said to Hope making her confused.

"At this hour?" She asked more to herself than to Sam.

"Yes, he's waiting for you in his working chamber." He informed.

"Thanks Sam. I'll go right away." Saying that Hope walked back inside to get her coat. She didn't need it but she didn't want men staring at her. Meanwhile Sam and Jon were looking at each other. Sam was downright giving Jon a knowing look.

"What?" Jon asked trying to appear normal.

"What?" Sam asked in return, playing dumb.

"Stop giving me that look." Jon said, almost snapping at Sam. Before Sam could say anything in return, Hope came back and they both shut up. Whereas Jon and Sam left to go to the grand hall for dinner, Hope made her way to the lord commander's chamber. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the lord commander's voice. She opened the door and entered.

"You asked for me my lord?" Hope asked.

"Yes Hope, please sit down." She took the chair on the opposite side of the desk, facing the lord commander.

"There's a matter on which I'd like to hear your opinion." He said which surprised her because after all she was just a woman and he, the lord commander of the night's watch.

"My opinion?" Hope couldn't help but exclaim with surprise.

"Why not? You're a part of the night's watch now and not many women could achieve that. Besides, house Mormont has always valued a woman's opinion along with her beauty" said the old bear. A pleasant smile appeared on her lips.

"I never thought it'd be possible for me to respect you more. What is it that you want my opinion on?" Hope asked eagerly this time.

"You must know that soon some of the trained recruits will be assigned positions. I'm feeling conflicted about Jon. And since you know him well... He has all the abilities of becoming a great ranger but-"

"But?" She asked.

"He has the potential to become more than a ranger" said lord commander. Hope couldn't agree more with him. She inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Well Jon certainly wishes to become a ranger like uncle Benjen. And he indeed has all the abilities to become a great ranger. But that's the thing. If he becomes a ranger he'll learn to fight, learn to survive the wilderness, things that Jon has already learned to some level. What about the abilities he doesn't have yet? Ability to lead, ability to give command... ability to rule. You and I both know that Jon has the potential to become a lord commander one day and more. I'm not saying he shouldn't be a ranger. All I'm saying is that his potential shouldn't be wasted."

The lord commander nodded his head after a moment. He appreciated the second opinion. "Thank you for your opinion Hope." He said and she nodded back, wordlessly saying you're welcome.

"Did you have dinner yet?" Lord commander asked and Hope shook her head in reply.

"Well then go grab those plates and join me. Hope you wouldn't mind giving an old man some company." He said goodheartedly.

"It'd be my pleasure" said Hope with a smile and she went to get the plates. But whereas Hope acted normally, her state of mind was anything but normal. Her mind was filled with Jon and what happened between them not long ago. She obviously feared the outcome of what happened, specially the affect it'd have on her and Jon's future. Hope promised herself that she'd never slip up again and everything that happened between her and Jon would never be repeated. But despite having the gift of foresight, little did Hope know that she wouldn't be able to keep her own promise?


	20. Chapter 20: Fantasy And Reality

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. Apologies for the late update. I was quite busy with exams and holidays. Hope you haven't abandoned the story because I certainly haven't. Hope to hear from you about this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 20: The Thin Line Between Fantasy And Reality**

Hope dreaded to start the day. She dreaded to face Jon. After what happened between them, they couldn't just go back to being friends like nothing happened. Jon wouldn't agree to it. But Hope couldn't let their relation turn into that of lovers. At first she thought of just behaving as if nothing happened. But she realized the next second that it was a bad idea. She needed to speak with Jon rather than ignore him. Because no matter what, Hope didn't want any bitterness between her and Jon. Neither she wanted to hurt him. She just needed to make Jon see that them having a secret affair was not only wrong but dangerous as well. Though obviously it was easier said than done.

Making up her mind, Hope got up from bed and got ready. She had a feeling that the day was going to be a long day. It was quite early in the morning. Hope knew the boys hadn't started their training yet. She wouldn't find Jon in the training yard. Therefore, she went straight to his chamber. When she got there, she found him getting ready for the day along with Pyp and Grenn. At first she thought about going up to him and ask him to come with her. But then she changed her mind. Perhaps it'd be better to talk later. Truth to be told, Hope didn't think everything through about what she was going to say to Jon. She was going to turn around and leave but Jon saw her. Their eyes met. However, Hope started to walk away anyway. It obviously made him curious and he decided to follow her.

"I'll meet you in the yard." Saying that to the boys, Jon rushed towards the way Hope went. He quickly found her. She kept walking though. Hope was going somewhere, so Jon followed her. As if she wanted him to follow her. Hope finally stopped when they reached an abandoned tower of the castle. She was well aware of Jon's presence behind her just a few feet away. It seemed, she had to speak with him now or never. Hope finally turned around and looked at her twin.

"What are we doing here Hope?" Jon asked curiously as he stepped closer to her. Hope inhaled a short yet deep breath before speaking up.

"We need to talk Jon." She said. Jon lightly furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"About what?" He asked sounding clueless.

"About what happened yesterday." Hope said feeling her cheeks heating up. They must have turned red already. She scolded herself in her mind. How could she possibly dissuade Jon from pursuing her if she was going to act like that? Jon on the other hand knew what Hope was talking about but he decided to play dumb. He just wanted to enjoy Hope blushing for a little longer. She looked beautiful when blushing. Unfortunately she didn't do that very often.

"A lot of things happened yesterday Hope. Could you please be more specific?" When Jon asked that with a mischievous grin, Hope didn't hesitate to glare at him. He wasn't making this conversation any easier.

"You know what I am talking about." She said at once. Jon's grin only widened and he came closer to her.

"Are you talking about how passionately we kissed each other yesterday? Or how I touched you? Or how you moaned out loud as I touched you?" Usually Jon was very shy about these things himself but with Hope he was like a different person. Probably because he felt complete with her. And that completeness always gave him strength and confidence and a lot of other things as well. At that moment, Jon was standing so close to Hope that their bodies were almost touching. She decided to take a step back from him. But when Jon realized that he wrapped an arm around her waist. It stopped Hope from putting any distance between them. He even pulled her closer to him. After that, Hope found herself completely pressed against his body. Needless to say this was not how she imagined this conversation to happen. She expected Jon to be difficult, not seductive. And damn him for messing up her straight sensible thoughts.

"Yes we need to talk about all of that" said Hope strongly while fighting her own urges to give into Jon. Thankfully her twin realized how serious this was for her and he decided to be serious about it too. Truth to be told, he knew it was wrong of him to seduce Hope. He was a brother of the night's watch, well almost and Hope was his friend. Yet, every time he thought about keeping distance from her, it hurt him quite literary both physically and emotionally. When Hope kissed Jon yesterday, it was as if a beast woke up inside him. And that beast wanted Hope to be his, only his. Despite not wanting to, Jon stepped away from her, giving her some personal space.

"Fine, I'm listening." He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jon, you and I both know that we cannot be together. You will take your vows soon and the last thing I want is to make it difficult for you to say the words." Jon couldn't stay quiet anymore when Hope said that.

"It's already going to be difficult. You can't change that now." He said.

"It will change." Hope said confidently.

"We just need to-" She inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "Keep distance from each other."

"That's not going to be so easy." Jon argued back instantly.

"But we can't give up before trying Jon. Whatever happened yesterday can NEVER happen again." She said. Hope was determined about it but not Jon. He stepped closer to her again.

"So how do you propose we behave from now on? Not talk to each other? Ignore each other? Pretend that the other one doesn't exist? I am sorry Hope but I can't do that. I think-" Jon paused for a brief moment before saying what Hope feared the most.

"I have fallen in love with you. And I know you have feelings for me too." Hope opened her mouth to speak but Jon interrupted her.

"No, don't dare deny it." He wouldn't hear that lie.

"And what about you being a brother of the night's watch? You do know that a watcher only lives to protect the realm, not for anything else. Not even for a woman's love." Hope repeated every brother's memorized lines.

"I know that better than you do. I also know that a watcher may love someone all he wants as long as that love doesn't hinder him from doing his duty." Jon affectionately cupped her face with one hand and she let him. She could feel his pain and it hurt her to no limits. And it also made her love him even more.

"I will be a sworn brother of the night's watch. I will do all my duties. And I will love you." He said very seriously with determination in his voice. There wouldn't be any change in that. Hope put a hand on Jon's hand that was cupping her face. She leaned into that hand and inhaled a deep breath.

"You don't know what you are condemning yourself to. When love isn't blissful, it's nothing but hell. I don't want you to suffer." She said truthfully. She never wanted to cause Jon any pain. But it seemed she would end up doing just that. And it made her feel very guilty. Jon realized that and he made her look into his eyes.

"Yes, I'll be suffering but I won't be suffering alone, will I?" He asked. Hope slowly shook her head in reply.

"No, you won't suffer alone." She assured. How would Jon suffer alone when she'd be suffering right with him? Hope wrapped her arms around and tightly embraced him. Jon embraced her back. He inhaled a deep breath, taking in Hope's sweet yet intoxicating scent. For the first time Hope allowed herself to consider that it might not be such a terrible idea to be happy with Jon, even for a while. That perhaps loving him and receiving love from him wouldn't be such a mistake. And in the future, when Jon would learn the truth about her, perhaps he would love her enough to forgive her. Perhaps he wouldn't hate her after all. Hope however was still certain that she wouldn't be his queen but there was no prophecy about her being Jon's lover. And that was all she really wanted to be. She wanted to own Jon's heart. In that moment Hope allowed herself to be selfish. She allowed herself to be a naive girl who didn't know better. And she truly felt content and happy in her heart for the very first time in her life. Despite how wrong it was of her to keep Jon in the dark and allow him to fall for her but being with him simply felt right to Hope.

"You haven't said it to me yet." Jon said to her with a low husky tone of voice that she always found arousing. Hope pulled away from him in order to look into his eyes. There was a happy smile on her lips that filled Jon's heart with happiness as well.

"What haven't I said yet?" She asked with a little bit of confusion.

"That you love me too" said Jon. Hope laughed heartily hearing that.

"I thought you already knew how I feel about you." She said mirthfully.

"I do but I want to hear you say it." He demanded as he caressed her face affectionately. There was so much love in Jon's eyes for Hope that it threatened to make her own eyes glisten with happy tears.

"You Jon Snow are a bad influence on me. Here I came to convince you to forget about me but you have managed to convince me otherwise." Jon smiled as she said that with playfulness in her voice.

"I'm glad I could." He said. When they looked into each others eyes again, the playfulness from Hope disappeared and she became serious. She looked at Jon with intensity. It wasn't just random words, she was about to say to him. She was about to profess her love for him. Hope leaned in and lightly pressed her lips against his. And then she said the words as if taking an oath before a god.

"I love you Jon Snow. You are the only one I shall ever love." Hope said as sincerely as she could. Jon stared deep into her eyes but only for a moment before he claimed her lips with his. He kissed her deeply, passionately. Hope also kissed him back with urgency and desperation. However, she didn't let Jon deepen the kiss too much. And she pulled away after a while much to his disliking. She gave him an innocent yet coy smile.

"Apologies but as much as I love you, I wouldn't let us get caught. You must go to the training yard before the boys come here looking for you." Groaning unhappily, Jon let go of Hope and agreed to leave.

"I'm going away now but I'll come by your chamber tonight. Keep your door unlocked." He said and then he stole a quick kiss from her before he left. Hope was left a little breathless because of everything that has just happened. She really didn't think things would turn out like this. But now that Hope has given in, she couldn't wait to have some alone moments with Jon again. Though she really hoped that her decision to be with Jon wouldn't turn around on them. Little did Hope know that her life was never going to be so easy?

Later in the morning, Hope was summoned by the lord commander. When she went there, he informed her that he has received news from Yoren. Lady Catelyn Stark has taken lord Tyrion as her prisoner. It appeared that despite her warning, Tyrion couldn't escape his fate.

"It seems you were right after all. This action will certainly start a feud between the Starks and the Lannisters. Ned Stark is alone in the capital, surrounded by enemies. His life is indeed in danger." Hope inhaled a deep breath as lord commander Mormont said that.

"And I'm still just as much helpless now as I was when I dreamed about Ned Stark's fate." Hope said. Lord Mormont detected the pain and guilt in her voice.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He said which only made her sigh out heavily.

"I'm not really sure if this is the magic inside me that is warning me, but I have this intuition that this feud between the Starks and the Lannisters is going to destroy everything." Hope said that more to herself than to lord Mormont.

"Even if that indeed happens, still there is nothing we can do about it. Our duty is here. The politics of the realm have never been our concern." Lord Mormont said and Hope simply nodded her head to that.

"However, I'm certain that our wars, sooner or later will become the realm's concern as well." She said confidently.

"Well I rather it happens sooner than later" said lord Mormont. "Gods know that we can use all the help we can get."

True to his words, Jon came by Hope's chamber past midnight so that no one would see him coming. He thought Hope must have fallen asleep but he was surprised to find her wake and studying some books Maester Aemon asked her to read. Jon stepped inside and closed the door behind him and locked it as well for extra precaution. Hope looked up from the book and smiled at Jon. She was already in the bed. She scooted over to make some room for him and gestured for him to get into the bed. Jon took off his cloak, boots and gloves. Wearing only his shirt and trouser, he got under the blanket with Hope. It was very warm and comfortable to be close to her. Jon immediately wrapped his arms around Hope and embraced her tightly, while resting his head on her lap. Hope lazily ran her fingers through his curly unruly hair.

"I've missed you a lot today. You weren't even within my sight" said Jon. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He put a chaste kiss on it before letting their fingers intertwine.

"I missed you too. Though the reason you didn't see me the entire day might be because I was trying not to come across you." Hope said with hesitation and uncertainty in her voice. She didn't know how Jon would react to what she just said. As expected, he raised his head from her lap to look at her. There was confusion written all over his face.

"Why is that?" He asked. Hope bit her bottom lip out of nervousness. But she had to answer him.

"Because I didn't want to be the one to give you a bad news. But clearly no one else told you" said Hope which confused Jon even more and also made him more curious. Not to mention he started to get worried as well.

"What is it Hope? Tell me." She inhaled a deep breath as he insisted.

"Lady Catelyn Stark has taken Tyrion Lannister as her prisoner. She suspects him to be the one who tried to kill your brother Bran." Hope kept the truth to herself and only delivered the news. Jon couldn't have handled the truth.

"What?!" He exclaimed with shock. He couldn't believe his own ears. Lannisters were not to be trusted but Jon never thought lord Tyrion would be the culprit.

"It's true. Lord commander informed me about it this morning." Hope said quietly. It was another shock for him, even though a little one.

"And you waited this long to tell me about it! And why didn't lord commander tell me anything?" Jon asked with disbelieve in his voice.

"The same reason, I waited this long. We knew how you would feel after hearing about this news and neither of us wanted to see you sad and troubled." Lord commander also worried about Jon trying to leave to take revenge on the Lannisters but Hope kept that to herself. Jon on the other hand, sighed out heavily as he put his head back on Hope's lap. It was obvious that he was sad.

"I am sorry Jon. I know how you feel." She said sympathetically but Jon failed to accept her sentiment.

"No you don't Hope. How could you? You don't have a brother." He stated flatly. Ouch, that kind of hurt Hope. But she decided to be mature about it. She exhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"You are right. I don't know how you feel. But I'm here for you. I know you are not that person who likes to talk about his feelings but if you ever wish to, know that I'll always listen." Hope said but Jon didn't say anything back to her. She understood that she needed to give Jon some space.

"You should get some sleep." Saying that Hope made him lie down properly on the bed. She extended her hand towards the candles. A little wave from her fingers and the candles were put out. Hope's manipulation of fire had improved greatly over the days. And she had Jon to thank for it who helped her break the ice. Hope lied down as well. Her back turned towards Jon. The silence in the chamber was rather uncomfortable and she couldn't close her eyes for a second. She knew Jon couldn't either. But Hope remained quiet. If she hadn't told him about Tyrion Lannister then they would be doing a lot more than lying down quietly in the darkness of the room. But she had to. Jon would've found out about it anyway and then he would have been mad at her for not telling him anything. It was better to tell him sooner rather than later.

"I am sorry." Suddenly Hope heard Jon say to her. She knew what he was apologizing for.

"It's alright." She said really meaning it.

"It's just that I'm still not used to of someone trying to comfort me when I'm sad or worried. I have always suffered alone." Jon said with quiet tone of voice.

"I know." Was the only thing Hope said. Soon he felt her wrapping her arm around him from behind as if cuddling him. She placed a soft kiss on his hair.

"And I want you to know that it's alright to be scared to let someone in." She said. The fire burning in the fireplace was casting a little light in the chamber. When Jon looked back at Hope, he couldn't really see her face properly but he could still tell that she was looking at him with intensity.

"You are already in my life Hope. And I'm thankful for it. I never want to be alone again." Jon said with extreme seriousness.

"You will never be alone again, I promise" said Hope giving her word to him. And he believed her without any doubt. Jon pushed his fingers through her hair and brought her lips to his. Hope eagerly started kissing him. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back with Jon on top of her. He was showering her face and neck with hot passionate kisses. Hope was about to take off Jon's shirt when someone knocked on the door. It startled the twins and a gasp escaped Hope's breath.

"Who could it be?" She asked Jon in a whisper laced with fear.

"It could be Sam. I told him I'm coming here." He said. Jon quickly got up from the bed and opened the door. Though carefully, in case it wasn't Sam. But thankfully it was. Whereas Jon was happy that it was Sam and not someone else, he still glared at his friend. It was the second time Sam ruined his heated moment with Hope. If Jon didn't know better, he'd have suspected Sam to do it intentionally.

"What is it?" Jon asked with impatience. He really wanted to go back to Hope.

"Ser Alliser changed his mind. He assigned us for the watch duty again." Sam informed sadly. Hearing that Jon glared in the space.

"That-" He was about to cuss but knowing Hope could hear him, he stopped himself.

"Hurry up or he might come here looking for you." Sam said, warning his friend. Jon nodded his head to him.

"Give me a moment." Saying that he closed the door and walked back to Hope. She has already lit up the candles again. There was a playful smile on her lips. Finding Jon's annoyance at the interruption a little funny. She was standing by the bed with Jon's cloak in her hands.

"I see Ser Alliser is still taking his revenge." She said. Jon started putting on his boots while saying-

"I don't think he will ever stop." Once he was done wearing his boots and gloves, Hope helped him put on his cloak. Not that he needed the help but it felt nice. Then Jon kissed her for the last time and said-

"I will see you in the morning. Sleep well my lover."

"Lover? Is that what you are going to call me from now on?" Hope asked with a shy smile.

"Well that is what you are to me now, aren't you?" Was Jon's mirthful reply. Hope happily nodded her head to that.

"Be careful with that affectionate term though. Wouldn't want you to slip up in front of strangers." She said minding her lover to be careful about their secret relation. Once they were done with their love talk, Hope kissed Jon quickly one last time before finally letting him go. Though the emptiness she felt after he left, it was unbearable. Damn Ser Alliser and his revenge!

The following day, Hope had gone to return the books she borrowed from the library. When she got there, she found Sam with his nose buried in a book. Speaking of Samwell Tarly, he knew what was happening between Hope and Jon and he swore to keep their secret. And the couple trusted him. He was a goodhearted, open minded person.

"You seem to be reading something very interesting" said Hope making Sam aware of her presence there. She started to put the books in her hands back into the shelf.

"It's a book about the Targaryens" said Sam making Hope raised her eyebrows at him.

"The Targaryens have one of the most interesting history." He said informing her. Hope also nodded her head as if she didn't know about it herself.

"Well they did ride dragons." She stated as a matter of fact, and tried not to sound proud about it. Before they knew it, Sam and Hope were engaged in a conversation about dragons and Targaryens. They were still talking when Jon appeared in the library.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hope inquired with a smile that suggested she was happy to see him. Before Jon could reply to her, Sam spoke up.

"The only time Jon comes to the library is when you are here." He said to Hope making her smirk at that. Jon on the other hand immediately defended himself.

"That's not true. I come to the library other times as well." He said.

"No you don't." Both Sam and Hope stated that at the same time. Which earned them both a dark look from Jon. However, it only made them smile more. He rolled his eyes at them before dropping the subject.

"What were you two talking about?" Jon inquired. They seemed to be having a very interesting conversation before he interrupted them.

"Sam was telling me about the Targaryens" said Hope making Jon frown a little.

"What about them?" He asked curiously.

"Just their history and how their rule over the seven kingdoms ended." She tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. Hope didn't want Sam to suspect anything. The boy wasn't stupid.

"I really believe that if Rhaegar Targaryen hadn't got involved with Lyanna Stark, then the Targaryens would still be ruling the seven kingdoms." Sam said, merely giving his honest opinion that Hope didn't mind. Jon however scoffed darkly at Sam.

"Got involved?" He said, making Hope interested in what he had to say. They obviously never spoke about this subject before.

"Rhaegar Targaryen didn't just get involved with Lyanna Stark. He abducted my aunt and raped her." Jon said rather hatefully. Now Hope was well aware of this common theory about her parents among people and she could usually ignore them but when Jon said it like that, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore.

"How can you be SO certain that's what really happened? Were you there?" Hope threw the question at Jon and she sounded a little pissed off as well. Jon was obviously taken aback by Hope's reaction and truth to be told, so was Sam. However, Jon managed to answer her back.

"Everyone knows the story Hope." He said rather calmly. He was trying to understand why she suddenly seemed offended.

"Exactly! A story. Not to mention told by people who wanted Targaryens to fall. Why would they tell the truth? And the truth could be something very different." Hope said though a small voice at the back of her mind was telling her to stop right away. She didn't need to defend her parents. Specially her father.

"Like what?" It was Sam who asked, not to mention with interest and curiosity.

"Well maybe the truth is Lyanna Stark fell in love with Rhaegar and ran away with him-" Hope was interrupted before she could say more.

"And how do YOU know that? Were you there?" Jon asked mimicking her earlier sarcasm. He obviously failed to understand how serious this was for her. Hope could have said she learned it from a trusted source but kept quiet about it. Instead she only threw a glare at Jon and looked away from him in anger. Sam sensed a lover's quarrel coming up and he tried to stop it.

"Come on, don't fight over dead people-" He said but could say no more as Jon spoke up interrupting him.

"I'm not the one fighting. She is. And it hasn't even been two days since she claimed to love me." He said teasingly while trying to understand what suddenly got into Hope. Only if he knew what. Unfortunately his teasing only pissed her off more.

"Are you saying, loving you includes agreeing with every nonsense you say?" Hope snapped back at Jon with sarcasm dripping out of her voice. This time he gave her a stern look.

"Why are you acting as if you are a Targaryen yourself?" He asked getting a little pissed off himself because he didn't know what he was doing wrong here. Therefore Hope's behavior wasn't making any sense to him at all.

"I am not." Hope said a bit too quickly.

"Then why do you care what I think about a dead Targaryen?" Jon asked. Hope had no reply to that. Well she had but she couldn't say it. However, she had a question for him instead.

"You are right. I don't care." She said subsiding her anger for a moment. Hope tried to speak normally again.

"Though I'm interested to know your thoughts about the Targaryens. Sam here finds them very fascinating." She wanted to know how Jon would react one day after finding out that he was a Targaryen himself.

"Well I think the Targaryens thought themselves too mighty for their own good. No wonder they made so many enemies who wanted them gone. Also in my opinion Targaryens were doomed way before the rebellion. There was sin in the very core of that house" said Jon which confused Hope very much.

"What do you mean? What sin?" She asked.

"Don't you know? Targaryens were used to marry brothers and sisters. Half the Targaryens turned out crazy because of this inbreeding. It is a sin in the eyes of all gods, the old ones and the new." Even though Jon said it as a matter of fact but Hope felt as if she just got struck by lightening.

"But Jon it was the tradition of their house." She didn't know what else to say.

"A wrong and sinful tradition. Or do you disagree with that too?" Jon asked expecting Hope to argue with him again. Little did he know what Hope was going through at that very moment and that she was in no state to argue with him?

"You can never forgive something like that, can you?" She asked, saying that more to herself than to Jon.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with confusion. Hope looked up at him. Even though Jon didn't say anything, but she got her answer anyway.

"Never mind. I remember, I need to be somewhere." Saying that Hope literary dashed out of the library. It left both Jon and Sam confused.

"Is it just me or Hope was acting strangely?" Jon asked Sam.

"No, she was indeed acting a bit strange. I think she likes Targaryens or her ancestors used to serve them. And she couldn't appreciate you insulting them." Sam said thoughtfully and Jon also believed that to be the matter.

On the other hand, Hope ran back to her chamber. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it as she breathed in and out loudly. No longer she was living a fantasy where she and Jon could love each other. Hope was thrust back into the reality and the reality was that, Jon would despise her forever for loving him and making him fall for her when he would finally learn the truth. There was no room for forgiveness. Hope couldn't believe herself. Was she really being that foolish to believe for one second that she could just have an affair with her clueless brother for as long as she could and then in the end everything would be alright. It was not a bloody fairy tale where she'd get to live happily with her lover. What was she thinking? At least it was not too late to fix everything that happened. They only just made out twice. Surely Jon would be able to forgive that when he learns the truth. At least she hoped for it.

Hope looked at her bed where last night Jon and her made out and was on the verge of making love. She felt horrified at the thought now. What if they had really done it? There would be no going back from there. Hope strode over to the bed and pulled off the blanket and the sheet. She threw them into the fireplace and put them on fire. No, it wasn't an act of hatred but of fear. She feared to even imagine Jon's face in her mind that moment. But Jon's words kept ringing in her ears. _Brother and sister. Sin in the core. A wrong tradition._

Thankfully Hope was suddenly distracted from her disturbing thoughts. A bird came to her window. Not just any bird but a falcon. Ryder has returned with another message from Nessysa. Hope quickly untied the scroll from the falcon's leg. She unrolled the scroll and read it. And despite having the gift of foresight, what Hope read, she did not see it coming.


	21. Chapter 21: More And More Tragedies

**AN: Thank you pointless-ramblings, nzOptimist, enuj1799 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 21: More And More Tragedies**

 _"Dear Nessy,_

 _I miss you. You don't know how much I wish you were here with me. I am so alone here. No one to share my deepest darkest secrets with. But I am glad to know that you are safe and well. However, I don't know how to feel about uncle Viserys's death. He was family, yet I never wanted anything to do with him. Aunt Daenerys must be relieved to be finally free from her abusive brother, considering her husband killed him for her._

 _Speaking of brothers, I'm having issues with my own. Jon has fallen in love with me. And unfortunately, I have too. I could no longer lie about it, even to myself. But it is indeed unfortunate because Jon is out and out a Stark and he doesn't understand the Targaryen way. He finds intimacy between a brother and sister sinful, as he should. I've always known this, yet only recently I've realized, how much he is against such relation._

 _A few things did happen between Jon and I, promises of love are made to each other, feelings exchanged, also kisses but fortunate for me, it is still not too late yet to undone all that. I am aware that everything that transpired between us, is my fault. Perhaps I have given him the wrong hints, led him on, acted the wrong way around Jon to make him fall for me. I should have been like a sister to him from the beginning. I'd like to blame my Targaryen blood for that. I only knew how to be a sister wife. I never really learned how to be a sister only._

 _Well, I must learn it now. I don't even care anymore if I have to make Jon hate me to stop him from loving me. Better he hate me than unknowingly commit a sin by loving me. He would never forgive that when he will learn the truth._

 _At this point, you must be getting worried about me. But I have good news to share with you too. My magic is improving everyday. I can start and manipulate fire now. Though there is still much room for improvement. I practice everyday. Maester Aemon really believes in me and so does the lord commander. They have high expectations from me. I won't lie, sometimes it scares me. What if I fail them?_

 _I must stop here my friend. If I write down everything I want to say to you, Ryder won't be able to carry that letter. Write back to me as soon as you can. I shall be looking forward to it as always. Stay safe and most importantly alive._

 _Your sister friend_

 _Hope"_

Hope put down the quill and nicely folded the letter. She would send it after a couple of days. Gods knew the falcon needed rest and care. Hope had already burned the letter Nessysa sent her. It was for safety reasons of course. No one must find out what they write to each other. Though not all information that Nessysa gave Hope were meant to be kept a secret. Such as Viserys Targaryen's death. Hope needed to inform Maester Aemon about it. Truth to be told, she was shocked about it but not exactly sad. He was a threat for Jon anyway. Hope wondered if her aunt Daenerys would become a threat for her brother now. Though from what Nessysa said, her aunt seemed to be a kind and compassionate person.

Daenerys was learning to be a khaleesi for her khal. Ser Jorah Mormont was helping her with that. Nessysa suspected Ser Jorah's loyalty to king Robert might be changing. He had began to truly serve Daenerys. It was funny really, though not in a laughable way but here on the wall Lord Jeor Mormont was helping Hope and on the other side of the sea, his son Jorah Mormont was helping Daenerys. It seemed Mormonts were fated to assist the remaining Targaryens and help them rise again. Suddenly, Hope heard noises outside the door of her chamber. Someone seemed to be standing right outside the door. Wondering who it could be, she hid the letter properly then went to get the door. When she opened the door, she sighed out in relief.

"I was just writing to my friend that I'm alone. That I have no one here to share my secrets with. How cruel of me to forget about you." Hope couched down to pat Ghost affectionately.

It wasn't unusual for Ghost to seek Hope. But he didn't usually come all the way to her chamber looking for her. Perhaps the smart wolf felt that she was feeling sad and lonely. No matter how unrealistic it sounded but Hope did have a bond with Ghost.

"Oh my, Ghost how long has it been since you have taken a bath?" She asked the wolf when she saw how dirty and smelly he was.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Hope took Ghost inside the chamber and also prepared a bath for him with warm water.

"Get in." She gestured for Ghost to get in the tub. The wolf obediently listened to her. As Hope started washing Ghost's snow white fur, she started speaking to him as well.

"You know Ghost, I have always been so proud of being a Targaryen, I never really stopped to think why should I feel proud about it? Just because my ancestors rode dragons? Yes, house Targaryen was a great dynasty but great in what sense? Now that I think about it, most of my ancestors only knew how to burn things down and shred blood." Saying that Hope sighed out heavily to herself.

"I guess that's what it means to be a dragon. A dragon only looks after itself. They don't pack together like wolves or live in herds like other animals. A dragon can be very selfish too and obviously destructive. No wonder why Targaryens fought each other more than they fought others. But I would do anything to keep Jon safe. It appears I have a Stark inside me after all." Hope smiled to herself at that. Ghost listened to her as if he understood every word she said. And perhaps he did. But Hope didn't need to worry. Ghost was incapable of betraying her trust.

"You know my mother told me everything I needed to know about my house. But she never described any of the things as flaws. Like the tradition of marrying brothers and sisters. Up until now, I honestly believed it to be a necessity to keep the bloodline pure. Alais even mentioned to me once that the reason dragons creased to exist is because Targaryens started to mingle with other houses. Thus ruining the purity of the blood. That's why at one point, the Targaryens couldn't form a bond with dragons any longer and the dragons decided to leave this world."

"But only after meeting Jon, I am having doubts about what I have been led to believe my whole life. I never thought this tradition might be the main reason Targaryens fell. After all, all the gods consider union between brothers and sisters a shameful sin. And it must be. The saying- 'Every time a Targaryen is born, the gods toss a coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will end' exists for a reason. And even I cannot deny that most of my ancestors were unhappily married to their spouse. It was nothing but duty for them." Ghost made a sound in his throat as if agreeing with Hope.

"Only if my mother made me see it when I was a child. But I cannot blame her. She was a true Targaryen loyalist. She couldn't have said things she didn't believe herself. It was really up to me to see the truth. But I also never really cared to. If I had then Jon and I wouldn't be in this situation with each other." Hope closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before opening them again.

"But don't worry Ghost. I will end this sin. No matter what I'll have to do for it." She said with determination in her voice. Silence befell Hope and Ghost. She continued pouring water on him. The bath was coming to an end. Hope was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear someone opening the door and entering the chamber. However when that person spoke up, it startled her to no limits. She almost let out a yelp.

"I never thought I would say this but I feel threatened by Ghost." Jon said mirthfully as he watched Hope cleaning up their wolf. Yes their wolf.

"And jealous." He said while approaching the tub. Well approaching Hope actually.

"Since Ghost is getting a bath here and I am being ignored." Jon got over to and stood very close to her. It made her become alert. But she forced herself to behave normally.

"I'm not ignoring you Jon." Hope said and she sounded convincing enough. She knew that there was no point in trying to ignore him. It'd only make him pursue her more. She needed to do something to make him stop loving her altogether. And it wouldn't be achieved by immaturity.

"But you are upset with me" stated Jon. Hope simply shook her head in response. Which obviously didn't convince him.

"Is it about what I said about the Targaryens? Did your ancestors used to serve them? Are you a Targaryen supporter?" Jon asked all those questions at once. He looked worried as well. Worried that she was too mad at him to forgive him. Hope however breathed out a small laugh.

"It's nothing like that. What had bothered me is the fact that you hate someone you don't even know just because you were told to hate that person, without knowing the other side of the story. But that's how it is, isn't it?" Jon frowned at her with confusion when she said that.

"People do not question what they believe. Men let a king rule over them because they believe that they need to be ruled. Northerners hate wildlings because they believe the wildlings are not worth saving. The wildlings kill everyone because they believe everyone is their enemy. ( _Hope fell in love with her brother because she believed she could and should_.) We are all prisoners of our own believes. And hardly anyone ever asks questions starting with why." Hope said very wisely. Not that Jon understood it all that much. On the other hand Ghost was done taking a bath. So he quietly left the siblings as if giving them privacy.

"Do you ask a lot of questions?" Jon asked curiously.

"Lately, a lot" replied Hope. Not hesitating to look at him in the eye.

"What kind of questions do you ask?" He asked wanting to know more. Hope wasn't going to shy away from answering the question.

"Like why do you love me?" She said straight away. Even though Jon was a little taken aback but he masked it well behind his stoic expression.

"Well there's a simple answer to that." He said as he stepped closer to Hope and raised his hand to gently caress her face. Hope didn't stop him. She wanted to know his reply.

"I love you because you are mine Hope. Why wouldn't I love someone who belongs to me?" Jon said. Suddenly the blood started to flow a little faster in Hope's body and despite all her effort, her breathing became louder, heavier and uneven. Jon was about to lean in and kiss her but she stopped him by speaking up.

"That's a little frightening." She said. It made Jon pulled away and frown at her with confusion.

"What is?" He asked.

"Your possessiveness." Hope answered truthfully. Jon however smirked at that failing to see the trouble in her eyes.

"Do I scare you now?" He asked mirthfully.

"But last time I checked you are the one who can wield fire at her will and have magic in her blood." He said.

"Is that suppose to make me immune from fear?" Hope asked quietly. Jon looked at her carefully this time as he realized something was bothering her.

"Something is troubling you. What is it?" He asked sounding serious this time. Hope inhaled a deep breath and sighed out heavily.

"I'm not troubled Jon. It's just I've received a letter from my friend Nessysa. And I'm realizing now how much I miss her." She said as she couldn't really tell Jon what it was that was really troubling her. Jon gave her a sympathetic look. He pulled her into an embrace that Hope couldn't really fight without making things suspicious for him.

"It's alright to miss your friend. I miss my family too" said Jon trying to make her feel better.

"One day you will see her again. As I would visit my family one day. But until then, each other is all we have." At that moment, it was proven that not only Hope but Jon could be mature too. After staying in the embrace for a moment longer, Hope pulled away from him. But before she knew it, Jon leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Hope however abruptly pulled away which confused Jon but then she smiled at him to cover her questionable action.

"I need to go speak to lord commander and Maester Aemon. Nessysa informed me of things that they should know about." She said quickly taking Jon's mind off of her unwillingness to kiss him.

"What information?" He inquired curiously.

"Jorah Mormont, lord commander's son seemed to have become loyal to the Targaryens he was sent to spy on by king Robert. And Daenerys Stormborn has recently had her husband kill her brother Viserys Targaryen" said Hope. Jon wasn't really shocked to hear that. And most importantly he didn't give a fuck about any Targaryen on the other side of the sea.

"Well siblings killing siblings has always been the Targaryen way to gain power." He stated it as a matter of fact but then he looked at Hope worriedly. He didn't want another argument between them regarding Targaryens. Jon wasn't even sure yet, why the first one happened in the first place?

"No wonder they are history now." She said. Jon inwardly sighed out in relief as she agreed with him. Before another moment of intimacy could take place, Hope decided to get away from him.

"I'm gonna go now. Would you like to come with me?" She asked just so that Jon wouldn't think she was trying to get away from him even though she was. It was just that, Hope didn't want any bitterness or tension between them just yet.

"No, you go ahead. I have work to do anyway. But do tell me, why would lord commander care about this Viserys Targaryen's death? The night's watch doesn't even get involved in the politics of the seven kingdoms." Jon asked as he and Hope left the chamber and started walking together.

"He may not care but it wouldn't hurt him to know about it." She said. Besides, this news was more for Maester Aemon than for the lord commander. But Hope kept that to herself. Walking together, they reached the place where they needed to go separate ways.

"I will see you at dinner" said Hope sounding as normal as possible. Jon however sighed out heavily.

"You may not. Ser Alliser might put me on watch duty again with Sam." She gave him a pitiful look for that.

"Do you want me to talk to lord commander about it?" Hope asked but Jon looked at her with disbelieve and immediately shook his head.

"Of course not. He already thinks I am a boy." He said making Hope raise her eyebrows at him.

"But you are a boy." She stated as a matter of fact but then laughed when Jon threw a dark look at her.

"Alright you want to prove yourself a man by putting up with Alliser. Fine. Have it your way. I'll see you tomorrow if you get stuck with watch duty." Hope said with a pleasant smile.

"I wish you had sounded sad about it" said Jon pouting a little. He was talking about the short separation of course. Instead Hope playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, you are becoming a man indeed. Not to mention a very mature one." She said sarcastically earning a playful glare from Jon. Hope didn't say anything else and only gave Jon a toothless smile before she started walking away from him. Jon stood there for a while longer. There was something different about Hope today. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt it in his bones. Only if Jon knew why she was being off and what their future had in store for them.

Following day, early in the morning, Jon and Sam were still up on the wall. Their shift would end within an hour. Jon was a little worried about Hope. Therefore he remained quiet as Samwell chattered away.

"I miss girls." Sam picked up another random topic to talk about.

"Not even talking to them. I never talked to them. Just looking at them. Hearing them giggle. Yes, Hope is a girl and she is beautiful but I can't look at her like that. She is more like a sister to me. Probably that's why I can talk to her so freely." He was going to say more but Jon interrupted him.

"Something is not right with Hope. Ever since that argument in the library, she's been acting a little differently." Jon said expressing his worries to Sam.

"Different how? Is she still angry with you?" Sam asked curiously. Jon shook his head in reply.

"No, she doesn't seem angry but- I don't know how to say it but she just felt different to me the last time we talked." He said.

"Have you asked her if she's a Targaryen supporter?" Sam inquired.

"She denied it" said Jon.

"She could be lying about it" said Sam. Jon looked at him thoughtfully as he said that.

"No, I don't think she was lying." He said. Though Jon couldn't be absolutely sure about that.

"The only two people who seem to know everything about Hope are, lord commander and Maester Aemon. I won't be able to talk to lord commander about her. He makes me nervous. But I can certainly speak with Maester Aemon." Sam offered. Jon really thought about it. But in the end he decided not to let him pry about Hope.

"No Sam, whatever it is, I want Hope to tell me herself. If she really trusts me as she claims to, then she will tell me everything herself." Jon said, and unknowingly he put Hope to a test. However Sam said something right then that made him think again.

"You know sometimes its not the trust that keeps a person from saying something. Sometimes it could be fear too." He said wisely. Jon suddenly remembered Hope saying that she wasn't immune from fear. Was she trying to tell him something in disguise of all those wise words that she had told him. Before Jon could think about it more, his eyes fell below the wall. He noticed something moving towards the gates. He looked harder along with Sam. It appeared to be a rider returning.

"Riders!" Sam exclaimed. "The horn. We have to blow the horn."

As he went to blow the horn, Jon kept looking at the rider. "Why is he alone?" He said to himself.

"One blast for a ranger returning, two for wildlings, three for-"

"There's no rider" said Jon when the horse came very close to the wall and he could see it properly.

Jon and Sam quickly went down to find out what was the matter. Lord commander was informed about the horse as well. He came to see it himself. Jon walked a lot faster than Sam. Fear had his heart in the grasp that moment. A boy brought the horse inside the castle yard. When Jon saw the horse, his fear became true.

"That's my uncle Benjen's horse." He said with horror in his voice.

"Where's my uncle?" Jon asked the lord commander who wanted to know the answer himself. Words reached Hope as well about uncle Benjen's horse returning. She came to the yard as fast as she could. Everyone was still gathering around the restless horse. The stable boy could hardly control it. Hope and lord commander looked at each other.

"What got him so terrified?" She asked herself.

"Is there a spell to calm down a horse?" Sam asked very enthusiastically, not jesting at all.

"Let me see what I can do." Hope said with uncertainty in her voice. She approached the horse carefully. Then she gently pressed her hand against the horse's neck. She began to say some words in low tone of voice therefore on one could really understand what she was chanting. But the trick wasn't saying the spells properly. The trick was believing that she could really calm down the terrified beast. Hope imagined it happening in her mind and then willed it to happen with her magic. The restless horse indeed started to calm down a bit but Hope accidentally accessed the beast's recent memories. She saw what had the horse so spooked. Suddenly she could not only feel the fear the horse was feeling but she could literary taste it in her mouth. It sent a nasty shiver down her spine. Hope pulled back her hand immediately. The horse became more restless than before. So much that she had to step away from it quickly.

"I am sorry. I can't help." Saying that Hope fled from the yard.

"Useless." She heard Ser Alliser say after her. But Hope couldn't careless about that at that moment. She headed straight to her chamber, thinking about locking herself inside for the rest of the day. But before she could reach the tower, her chamber was in, someone stopped her. Jon came after her when she fled. He tried to block her way first but when Hope kept attempting to walk away; he grabbed her arms tightly.

"Hope, talk to me. What happened?" Jon asked with concern. He was certain that something happened when she touched the horse. Hope on the other hand didn't know how to say what she knew. She looked up at Jon once before casting her eyes down again. As if she didn't have the courage to meet his eyes. And she really didn't. However Jon cupped her face with one hand and forced her to look at him again.

"Please tell me." He pleaded. Jon wanted to know what was causing the pain in Hope's eyes.

"Jon-" She began to say but stopped.

"Jon-" She began to say again but stopped. Jon patiently waited for her to say more. At that time, Sam finally caught up with them. He was running after Jon as he took off after Hope. Sam watched quietly as Hope tried to say something to Jon.

"Jon- uncle Benj- I mean lord Benjen. he-" She stopped again but Jon had lost his patience that time. He urged Hope to speak up.

"He what Hope?" Jon asked with force in his voice. Sam however wondered why Hope called lord Benjen, uncle? Was it a slip of tongue? Since Jon called lord Benjen, uncle Benjen all the time. He couldn't ponder much on it, as Hope finally said what happened.

"He is never coming back Jon." She blurted it out at last. Jon got shocked even though he was already expecting something worse.

"Is he dead?" He asked quietly but anyone could tell, he was hurting. Hope would obviously know. She felt his pain. She felt sad about uncle Benjen herself. They weren't close but it'd have been nice to get to know him well. Lord Benjen was a good and honorable man just like Ned Stark. They could have gotten along well. But alas the opportunity was lost forever.

"No." She said which confused both Jon and Sam.

"He is undead." Hope saw it in the memory of that horse. Lord Benjen surrounded by the white walkers. He was still human in the horse's memory but Hope knew he couldn't have stayed human for long. Jon on the other hand couldn't believe his own ears. His beloved uncle has met a fate worse than death. Why? He was always such a good and honorable man. Jon felt broken inside. He didn't say anything. Didn't shred tears. But his heart indeed started bleeding. Hope and Sam looked at each other as Jon got lost in his pain. Sam gestured for Hope to do something, like consoling Jon. But she didn't know what she could possibly say to make him feel better, even though a little bit. But then Hope did the only thing she could do. She wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and pulled him into a hug. A comforting, SISTERLY hug. Jon also melted in her arms. He buried his face in the curve of her neck. Hope felt wet there after a moment indicating that Jon was finally shredding some tears. It almost made Hope cry too but she remained strong. She had to remain strong for Jon.

Hope glanced at Sam who nodded his head back and then left, understanding that they needed the privacy. Also someone needed to inform the lord commander about lord Benjen. Hope would have let Jon hold her as long as he wanted and needed but she didn't want anyone to come across them and see them embracing each other. It would certainly start some scandalous rumors. Therefore she made Jon walk with her. They would be safe and away from prying eyes in her chamber. Jon let Hope take him to her chamber quietly. Once inside the chamber, she took off his cloak and made him sit on the bed. She lit up the fireplace with her magic. Jon simply sat there looking numb.

"You've been up all night. You must rest." Hope said to him but he didn't say anything.

"I'll bring you some wine. It'll help you." Saying that she was about to walk away from Jon but he hurriedly grabbed her hand and stopped her from going anywhere.

"Stay." He said only one word but Hope lost all her will to leave him. She pulled Jon into a hug once again. Hope was standing and Jon was sitting on the bed so he wrapped his arms around her midsection and pressed his face against her belly. Hope combed her fingers through Jon's curly locks. Yes, she was taking care of Jon, providing him comfort but as a sister would her brother, not a girl would her lover. There was intimacy but not the passionate sort at all. As Jon held onto Hope, she wished she could do more to take away his pain. What Hope didn't know was that, Jon didn't need more. He only needed her. Unfortunately she planned to do just that, take herself away from him. Because she knew that Jon wouldn't be looking at her like his sister anytime soon but Hope couldn't bring herself to look at him as her lover anymore. The connection that bound them together, must be broken soon.


	22. Chapter 22: The Right Direction?

**AN: Thank you- nzOptimist, Serenity10116, enuj1799 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 22: Going In The Right Direction?**

The trained recruits of the night's watch have gathered in the yard. It was time that they were assigned a post so that they could work accordingly. Jon was sitting among the recruits. He was still mourning his uncle Benjen but he wasn't broken about it any longer. And it was all thanks to Hope. She helped him a lot to overcome this tragedy. However, even though Hope was there for Jon, she dodged any romance between them one way or another. It was beginning to make Jon suspicious. Not to mention, he was already feeling that something was wrong with her.

"You came to us as outlaws, poachers, rapers, killers, thieves. You came alone in chains…." Lord commander was giving a speech to the boys. Jon got a little distracted when he noticed Hope standing on a balcony and looking at them. She was curious to know what he would be. Hope's eyes met with Jon's. She gave him a small smile. He wanted to return the smile but Ser Alliser was watching him like a hawk. Hope noticed it too and she smiled to herself. Knowing that if Alliser caught Jon staring at her for too long, he would get into trouble. She gestured for Jon to look away from her. Not having any other choice and knowing that it was for the best, he looked back at the lord commander.

"Here…. On the wall…. We are all one house…."

"You are allowed to look happy." Sam said to Jon in a low tone of voice so that others wouldn't hear him. Something was bugging Jon, Sam could tell. And he was also certain that it was related to Hope.

"You're going to be a ranger." He said confidently. "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yes. More now as I want to find my uncle" said Jon making Sam frown in confusion.

"But Hope said-" He began to say but Jon spoke up interrupting him.

"I believe Hope. All the more reason I wish to find uncle Benjen. I want to find him so that he could die and not remain as one of the undead. My uncle deserves to rest with his family in the crypt back home." He said and Sam nodded in understanding.

"I wish I could help you but I'm no ranger. It's the steward's life for me." Sam said knowing it to be true.

"There's honor in being a steward" said Jon being supportive of his friend.

"Not much really. But there's food. And working with Hope in the kitchen and library is fun. Time flies by with her" said Sam to which Jon couldn't agree more.

"It sure does." He said while glancing at Hope once again. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts that moment. Jon couldn't help but wonder what it was that she was thinking about. Sometimes he just felt like getting in Hope's head and find out everything about her. Jon was aware that till this day, he didn't know everything about her. And he had a feeling that those things might be the most important ones.

"A man of the night's watch lives his life for the realm" said the lord commander.

"Not for a king or a lord or the honor of this house or that house, not for gold or glory or a woman's love-" When he said that, Jon felt as if lord Mormont was saying that particularly for him. And it irked him a little bit.

"-but for the realm. And all the people in it."

"You have all learned the words of the vow. Think carefully before you say them. The penalty for desertion is death." The lord commander looked at the boys carefully. Reading their faces. Hoping that they understood the seriousness of it.

"You can take your vows here, tonight at sunset. Do any of you still keep the old gods?" He asked. As a reply Jon stood up and said-

"I do, my lord."

"You'll want to take your vow before a heart tree as your uncle did" stated the lord commander.

"Yes, my lord" said Jon.

"You'll find a weirwood a mile north of the wall. And your old gods too, maybe." As the old lord commander said that, Sam stood up as well and expressed his desire to go along with Jon and say his vow before a heart tree as well. Lord commander granted him permission. Then he started reading off the list. Whereas everyone got the expected post or the desired ones, Jon did not.

"Jon to the stewards." Those words shattered all the dreams and wishes he had. And frankly no one could believe it either. They were all shocked. When Jon looked at Ser Alliser, he saw him smirking. But then he looked at Hope expecting her to look just as much shocked as him. Only she wasn't. There was a look on her face that forced Jon to suspect that she knew about it from beforehand. And it wasn't an impossible thought either. Hope and the lord commander often had private conversations. It was quite possible that he told Hope about Jon being assigned as a servant. But why didn't she say anything? It both confused Jon and angered him.

Hope on the other hand simply walked away after hearing out the list. She went to the library where she had work to do. Hope didn't know for certain that Jon would be assigned a steward but she intuited something like this to happen. Poor Jon, he would spend days in depression now. Hope thought to herself. But she also knew eventually he'd get over it. Therefore she wasn't worried. The thing that Hope was worried about was, how to push Jon away from her. The tragedy with lord Benjen had only brought them closer.

Though Jon didn't always try to kiss Hope or touch her but the love in his heart for her was most certainly growing. It'd only make Hope's ultimate betrayal all the more painful if Jon didn't stop loving her. It'd break him beyond repair and Hope certainly didn't want that. But she didn't know yet what to do to make his feelings for her go away. Not to mention, Hope didn't have much time either. How many times could she possibly escape a kiss from Jon before he started questioning her about her reluctance? She could say to Jon that she didn't desire him anymore, that she was only infatuated with him and bunch of other lies. But none would stop him from having feelings for her. And he would hardly believe those lies anyway. Hope needed to do something else. Something more effective.

Later in the noon, Jon heard that Hope wasn't going to join them for lunch. Therefore he went to seek her. He was feeling better about being a steward thanks to Pyp and Sam. They made him understand that what happened to him wasn't fair, at all. But that's the truth of life. It's just unfair. However Jon still wanted to talk to Hope. He needed to speak with her so that no misunderstanding happens between them. Jon thought Hope would be in the library but she wasn't. He found her on the wall instead. When Jon came across Hope, he found her with her eyes closed and she was feeling the wall with her hands.

"Strange, the magic within this wall is" said Hope sensing Jon's presence nearby. He however was surprised a little since Hope had her eyes closed. How did she know it was him?

"Every time I think I'm beginning to understand it, it surprises me by becoming mysterious again." Hope finally opened her eyes and looked at Jon. He was watching her with keen eyes. She took back her hands as well and let them drop on her sides. Then she frowned in confusion as she felt something coming off Jon.

"You are here to confront me?!" She stated. Jon couldn't tell whether it was a question or a statement. He was surprised either way.

"How did you-?" He began to ask but Hope cut him off.

"What is it Jon?" She asked curiously. Jon stayed quiet for a moment then decided to speak up.

"Did you know I am to be a steward?" He asked at once while watching Hope's face carefully.

"No." She said at once as well. And it was indeed the truth.

"So the lord commander didn't tell you about it from beforehand?" Jon asked once again, clearly not buying Hope's denial. This time however Hope couldn't help but laugh at Jon's immaturity.

"Jon are you under the impression that the lord commander tells me everything? He is the lord commander Jon, not my father." She said. That made Jon smirk as well.

"Well sometimes it feels like he is. Lord commander really cares about you." He said and Hope couldn't disagree with him.

"That he kind of does. But he didn't tell me anything about assigning you as a steward." Hope clarified loud and clear. Though she kept it to herself that lord commander indeed asked for her opinion about this matter and she gave him one. Jon on the other hand nodded his head.

"It's just you didn't look shocked when lord commander made the announcement." He said, walking closer to Hope. It increased her heartbeat immediately because she knew, the closeness could led them to a place where she didn't want them to go.

"I wasn't shocked because I knew you wanted to be a ranger but I also know that we can't always get what we want." Hope said wisely. A sad gleam became visible in Jon's eyes after hearing that.

"I never get what I want." He said thoughtfully and sadly. But then he looked into her eyes and smiled a little.

"You are the only exception." He said while raising his hand up in order to caress her face. What Hope didn't expect was for Jon to simply lean in and capturing her lips in a longing passionate kiss. It startled her to no limits. Every instinct in Hope was telling her to push Jon away but she didn't. Neither she kissed him back. Instead she simply waited for Jon to stop kissing her. Thankfully it happened soon enough. Jon pulled away because of the lack of response from Hope. He was undoubtedly confused now. He searched her eyes for an answer.

"What is it Hope? Did I do anything wrong to make you resist me?" Jon asked sounding desperate for an explanation. Hope stayed quiet for a moment. Jon wasn't gonna let her go without an answer. In the end, she inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's me who have done plenty wrong." Hope said to Jon being the most truthful that moment.

"Jon you say that you love me but the truth is, you don't know me. I can't give into you knowing that you are in love with me only because you have no idea who I am. And I am most certain that if you knew me then you couldn't have loved me. But I promise, one day I will tell you all the truth about myself and the things I have done. And that day, if you still love me (which was highly doubtful), I will pledge my love and life to you. Until then please be a sworn brother of the night's watch. Please." With that request Hope walked away, leaving a confused, and lost and a hurt Jon behind. Yet again, Jon Snow didn't get what he wanted. And it hurt him. Damn, it hurt him so much.

At night, Sam and a few other brothers of the night's watch were prepared to go where the weirwood tree was. Jon was ready to join them as well but not before paying Hope a visit in her chamber. When he got there he opened the door but didn't enter as he normally would have. Instead he stood at the door.

"May I come in?" Jon asked formally. Hope was just standing there in front of the fire place, as if waiting for Jon to visit her. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She knew Jon would act differently with her after what she said. Though it pained her but she told herself that it was for the best.

"Yes." Hope said quietly. Jon walked in slowly. He stopped at a fair distance from her. There was a moment of silence between them. Jon spoke up first breaking that silence.

"I'm going to the heart tree now, along with Sam. I will return as a man of the night's watch." He said and Hope quietly listened to him.

"I came here to tell you- I will honor your request. I will keep my distance from you" said Jon. He was looking at Hope's face carefully but there was no reaction or expression on her face.

"You are right Hope. I truly know nothing about you. And there is no way for me to find out anything about you unless you tell me yourself. So I will wait until you do. Meanwhile I'll do what I can do. I will keep loving you. Know that, no oath or you or anyone else, could stop me from doing that." Jon meant what he said. He didn't care if he could touch Hope or not. If he could kiss her or hold her hand or not. Jon just needed to love Hope. After a moment of silence again, she spoke up.

"I know you are determined." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"No oath or me or anyone else could stop you from loving me. But the truth will. And I pray from the bottom of my heart that you may learn the truth after a long time. A very long time." She said. For a moment Hope and Jon simply kept staring at each other. There was so much intensity between them. Jon just wanted to lash out and demand this truth that Hope kept talking about. And Hope only wanted to walked over to Jon and kiss him and take away his pain that she was causing him. But neither did what they wanted to do.

"You should go now Jon. Your brothers are waiting for you." Saying that Hope looked away from him and at the fire. Jon inhaled a quiet deep breath before walking out of the chamber. He was somehow more determined to keep on loving her. Little did he know, Hope wasn't even gonna allow him to do that?

The following day, in the morning Hope and Maester Aemon were sitting in the Maester's working chamber. Maester Aemon has received a raven from the king's landing early in the morning. And the raven was carrying some very bad news.

"It's happening" said Hope quietly to herself.

"It appears now that your dream will indeed come true" said the old Maester.

"Ned Stark will die soon." She said, feeling a lump in her throat while saying that.

"That's what his fate is. Dying at the hands of the enemies. You couldn't have changed it." Maester Aemon said, trying to console Hope in his own way.

"I guess that's the only thing I can tell myself to not let the guilt eat me up" said Hope. Then another thought made her more upset.

"Jon would be devastated. First lord Benjen, now lord Stark. And this time even I won't be there to support him and make him feel better" said Hope already getting anxious about Jon.

"And why is that?" Maester Aemon asked curiously though he seemed to know what was going on between her and Jon. At least he had some ideas.

"Jon and I aren't in a good place right now" said Hope, a little hesitatingly. Maester Aemon was after all her great great uncle and mentor, certainly not a friend with whom she could freely discuss the matters of heart.

"Because you are trying to push him away." He stated. Hope wasn't surprised hearing that. By now she was used to of Maester Aemon knowing everything happening within castle Black.

"As I should. He is a man of the night's watch now" said Hope without any regret in her voice.

"And your cousin" added Maester Aemon.

"Also he thinks my father raped his aunt. I'm guessing he won't be thrilled to find out I am his family. Better keep him away now, than make him regret befriending me later." She said to him. In response the old man only asked.

"Befriend you or being in love with you?" Hope stayed quiet but Maester Aemon got the answer anyway.

"You are afraid that if Jon finds out who you really are, he won't love you anymore." He stated wisely.

"I am CERTAIN when Jon is going to find out who I really am, he would HATE me. More because I'm keeping him the dark now. He'd see this as betrayal." Hope knew it in her bones that that was how things would turn out.

"Did you have a dream about it?" Maester Aemon asked. If Hope didn't know him well, she would have thought the old man was being sarcastic.

"I don't need to dream about it. It's obvious what's going to happen." She said with certainty in her voice. And being certain about it only made her more sad.

"But things could happen differently too" said Maester Aemon.

"It could but it's Jon and nothing is ever easy with Jon Snow" said Hope.

"He should have a chance to make a choice." Maester Aemon knew if Hope kept making choices for Jon, their bond would be destroyed in a very short time. And he also knew that they needed each other.

"What choice?" She asked with confusion.

"The choice to love you or hate you." He said.

Their conversation abruptly came to an end when lord commander entered the chamber. Maester Aemon had sent someone to fetch him to talk about the news from king's landing.

"Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly have returned with corpses, of Othor and Jafer Flowers." The lord commander informed Maester Aemon as he took a sit at the table.

"May their souls rest in peace" said Maester Aemon, saying a prayer for the dead.

"I need you to examine their bodies first before we burn them. Strangely there is no rotting smell on them" said the lord commander.

"Can I see them as well?" Hope asked enthusiastically.

"Yes you must" said the Maester.

"I'll wait for you in the laboratory then." Saying that she stood up to leave. Hope was walking towards the door when Maester Aemon called her name.

"Hope." She turned around to look back at the Maester.

"Yes Maester Aemon?" She asked.

"Sometimes it is the intention of protecting someone causes more harm than good. Keep that in mind dear." He said. When Hope stayed quiet and didn't say anything, Maester Aemon spoke up again.

"I'll be in the laboratory shortly." He said.

"Alright Maester Aemon." After that Hope left. Though she understood why Maester Aemon gave that advise but she also knew that if the old man knew the entire truth and about her dilemmas, he wouldn't be saying that to her. Hope was confident that she knew what she was doing. On the other hand, Lord commander frowned in confusion as he looked back at Maester Aemon.

"What was that advise for?" He asked curiously.

"Hope is yet to gain wisdom in the matters of heart lord commander." The Maester said.

Later Hope, Sam and Maester Aemon were examining one corpse. The other one was kept in another chamber. Sam informed Hope about Jon being confined into quarters as he tried to kill Ser Alliser. The words had already spread about Ned Stark and his treason against the throne. Since Ser Alliser hated Jon with a passion, he insulted him with that at the first chance he got. And losing his temper, Jon tried to stab him with a knife. His only regret, he couldn't at least hurt that soul sucking bastard. Grenn and Pyp stopped him before he could. Back to examining the corpse, Hope was growing frustrated.

"It doesn't make any sense Maester." Sam looked at Hope with confusion as she said it. What was it that didn't make any sense?

"Magic is flowing in this corpse as blood. Which is probably why it's not rot. But the magic in this corpse is similar to the magic used to build the wall. They appear to be of the same nature. At least that's what it feels like to me. The only difference is the magic of the wall is much much stronger and complex than it is in this corpse."

"That's odd" said Sam.

"The good thing is, I can identify some of the spells that are used on this corpse. Not everyone could cast such spells. It must be someone very powerful" said Hope.

"White walkers?" Sam asked.

"Legends did say only white walkers have the ability to raise the dead. And white walkers are indeed extremely powerful magical beings" informed Maester Aemon.

"I read in a book that if someone is touched by a white walker, he becomes a wright. Only fire can kill them" said Sam.

"We should burn these corpse before they wake up." He said sounding a little frightened this time as he stared at the corpse.

"Not yet Sam. I need to understand this mystery first-" Hope suddenly stopped talking in mid sentence. Suddenly her heart was filled with fear. As if something bad was going to happen. Her first thought was to check up on Jon.

"What is it Hope?" It was Maester Aemon who asked that. And he sounded concerned as well.

"I don't know Maester. I just suddenly felt as if something bad is going to happen." She said. Maester Aemon trusted Hope's intuition enough that he sent Sam to see if everything was alright.

"Sam, would you go and see if the other corpse is- still a corpse." He said. Sam nodded his head right away.

"Sure Maester." And then he left but Hope didn't stop feeling restless. Her fear came true when Sam came back running inside after some time. He looked terrified.

"Jon and the lord commander were attacked by the corpse."


	23. Chapter 23: Believe In You

**AN: Hello everyone! After writing the 23rd chapter, I've decided to split the story. If I continue in the same story, it'd probably end in a hundred chapters. I'd rather go through each season, in different sequels. That way I'd get a fresh start for every season. I'm renaming this story into 'Hope: The Beginning' and the following sequel would be, 'Hope 2: The Rising'. That one will be based on the season two.**

 **Thanks to- nzOptimist and Serenity10116 for your reviews to the previous chapter.**

 **Chapter 23: Believe In You**

The corpse that attacked Jon and the lord commander was burning into ashes. Yet, the boys and the men were afraid to go anywhere near it. But they didn't have much of a choice but to put out the fire and take the corpse outside unless they wanted the entire chamber to catch fire and burn down. On the other hand, Jon was brought to Maester Aemon. His hand was burned badly. There were four people in the chamber that moment; Jon, Maester Aemon, Sam and Hope. While Jon was suffering from the burn, and Maester Aemon was doing everything to reduce his pain, Hope however was completely looking away from Jon. Or his burned hand to be specific. It was easy to understand what Jon was going through but no one knew what Hope was feeling that moment. For the first time in her life, she was feeling the pain of getting burned. But to be honest, it wasn't that pain that she was suffering from; It was the sight of Jon suffering, that was most painful for her.

Hope was also furious; at herself. She failed to protect Jon which was her main purpose of life. What if something worse had happened to him, other than him getting his hand burned? What if the wight had killed him? The mere thought scared Hope to no limits and it only made her angrier. She wanted to break everything around her. She wanted to scream and curse. She wanted to punish herself.

"Hope!" It was Sam's concerned voice that made her snap out of her enraged thoughts. When she looked at him, Hope saw that Sam looked worried and a little scared. She looked around and realized her doing. All the candles, and torches in the chamber were burning thrice much more and she was literary on the verge of setting the entire chamber on fire. Hope immediately forced herself to calm down as much as she could. Her eyes met with Jon's. He was looking at her in a way as if he knew what was happening with her. What she was going through. At that moment, Maester Aemon spoke up.

"I've done all there is to do for now. Hope, make yourself useful and bandage Jon's hand. I must go and see the lord commander. Sam." Sam held the old man's hand to lead the way. Hope was about to say she couldn't do it but then stopped herself. No one else would bandage Jon's hand more gently than her.

As Maester Aemon left with Sam, Hope began to do what she was told to do. She tried not to think much about the wound or how much it hurt. She tried to be practical that moment. She got someone wounded who needed treating. Yet, somehow Hope's vision blurred while attending the wound as tears gathered in her eyes. And a drop or two escaped as well. Jon raised his good hand and wiped a teardrop from her temple. Hope sucked in a sharp breath when he did that.

"My hand is burned, yet you are the one crying. You can't bear to watch me in pain, can you?" He asked. There was intensity and happiness in his voice. Happiness because those tears were proofs, how much she loved him. Hope however couldn't appreciate Jon feeling happy even though he was in pain and she should be glad about it.

"You are right. I don't like seeing you wounded and in pain. Specially when it's my fault." She said the last part more to herself than to Jon but he got confused nonetheless. He furrowed his brows at her.

"How is it your fault?" He asked. Hope inhaled a deep breath before speaking up.

"I sensed something bad was going to happen. But I didn't know what or when. Only if my magic was more powerful. I could have stopped this from happening." She said looking at the burned wound with pain in her eyes.

"I could have stopped you from getting into danger." There was a moment of silence between them before Jon spoke up again.

"I am a man of the night's watch now which means, I'll always be in danger. You are not here to protect me Hope. You are here to fight the darkness." What he said was true but it didn't console Hope at all.

"How can I fight the darkness and protect mankind when I can't even protect my-" She bit her tongue right there. She almost said, my own brother. Her slip of tongue would have destroyed everything.

"I mean when I can't even protect a man of the night's watch." Jon however couldn't help but smile as he thought that Hope was going to say, my lover. But his smile disappeared right away when he saw the sadness on Hope's face.

"Look at me." Jon made her look at him and he stared deep into her eyes.

"I believe in you." He said it as strongly as he could. Hope could only stare at him that moment. She so much wanted to lean in and kiss Jon but she restrained herself. Instead she smiled at him gratefully and continued wrapping the burned hand with fresh bandage. There was silence between them but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. But the situation became tensed the moment Jon asked Hope a question.

"Did you hear about my father?" Since the entire castle knew about Lord Eddard Stark and his treachery against the throne, it was impossible for Hope not to hear about what happened. As expected, she nodded her head lightly.

"I am sorry Jon. Lord Stark was a good man." She said with genuine sadness in her voice. But it wasn't the sadness that caught Jon's attention.

"He IS a good man. My father's still alive." He said while giving Hope a suspicious look.

"Of course he is." She quickly said. Meanwhile Hope finished the bandaging.

"You should get some rest-" She started saying but Jon interrupted her.

"Hope, is there anything you are not telling me?" He asked observing Hope's expression very carefully. She could have just said no but Jon wouldn't have believed it. Therefore she sighed out heavily before saying-

"There are a lot of things I'm not telling you Jon. I would have if I could control fate." Hope said honestly. If only fate had allowed her to say the truth to Jon about herself and about him. Jon on the other hand stared at Hope intensely, trying to understand what she was saying. A moment later, he exhaled a deep breath.

"I wish you'd stop doing this to me." He said and he sounded rather sad and defeated about it. It made Hope upset as well.

"I wish that too but I'm helpless." She felt sorry for Jon while saying that.

"Says the person who has magical powers and has control over fire." Jon said shaking his head to himself.

"And fire is the only thing I have control over, not-" Hope stopped in mid sentence. She suddenly realized something. A thought came into her mind. Jon frowned at her with confusion.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Earlier when I was examining the corpse with Maester Aemon, I found out that there are similarities between the magic in the wall and the magic that is used to create the wight. This information doesn't help with the question, how we can kill a white walker? But perhaps it can be useful otherwise" said Hope more to herself than to Jon.

"Useful how?" He asked feeling both curious and confused. But Hope didn't answer his question.

"You've already burned one corpse. I must get to the other one. Hope they haven't burned it already." Saying that she dashed out of the chamber. Jon followed right behind her. When they reached the yard, they saw the men preparing to take both corpses outside of the wall. One completely burned. That one had attacked Jon and the lord commander. The other corpse was still a corpse but everyone was afraid of it. They had it bound with chains just in case. The men wanted to get rid of those corpses as soon as possible. But Hope had other plans.

"Stop." She jogged over to the group of men who were ordered to take the corpses outside of the wall and burn them.

"I need those corpses." She said.

"What?!" One of the men exclaimed with disbelieve and looked at Hope as if she has lost her mind.

"This is for an experiment. Please unchain that corpse." She said pointing at the undamaged corpse.

"You are out of your mind." Someone said from the bunch. Jon who was standing close by Hope, spoke up that time.

"Do as she says." He said which earned him a glare from the men.

"I don't take orders from you bastard" said a much older looking man. Jon glared at the man and stepped forward in a threatening way but Hope came in between.

"He wasn't ordering you, neither am I. I am politely asking you to hand over the corpse to me." When the man didn't say anything or gave into the request for that matter, Hope added-

"Look, I can go and speak with the lord commander and he'd ask- well order you to listen to me anyway." Knowing the truth of that statement, the older man ordered the others to unchain the corpse while cursing under his breath. He even asked one of the boys to get the lord commander as well. Meanwhile, the corpse was laid on the ground. By then many had gathered in the yard to watch what was happening. Sam was among them along with Grenn, Pyp and Edd. He walked up to Jon to inquire about what was happening.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked him as he watched Hope kneeling before the head of the corpse and putting both her hands on both sides of the head.

"I have no idea." Jon said back to him. They watched as Hope closed her eyes though they had no idea what she was trying to do. Lord commander and Maester Aemon also came in the yard along with Ser Alliser and other important individuals. Everyone was confused about Hope's action and many felt scared about having the corpse unchained. What if it woke up and attacked them? And their fear indeed came true after a moment. The corpse opened its blue eyes and jolted up into a sitting position. Jon's heart skipped a beat or two when it happened. He turned pale with fear and the fear was for Hope. She was too close to the monster. Jon was about to march over and rescue her from the wight but something happened that moment which not only stopped him but stunned Jon to no limits. And he wasn't the only one who had his eyes widened.

"Stand up." Hope commanded the wight. And it did.

"You will not move." She said. The wight didn't move a muscle. It stood still instead of attacking Hope as it should have. Outwardly it looked easy that Hope had a wight under her control. It was shocking and unbelievable but looked easy. Only it was anything but. Hope could feel herself sweating and her heartbeat increasing. It was becoming difficult for her to breath properly, not to mention the amount of power it took from her just to keep the wight standing still.

"Turn left." She said and the wight obediently turned left. As if it was her puppet. Hope was able to form a link between herself and the wight using the limited spells she learned from studying the wall. The link should make the wight do whatever she wanted it to do. And so far it was really working.

"Walk and go near the wall." Hope said. The wight started walking but after a few steps, it stopped. It wouldn't go near the wall. Hope increased the force of her command. She put out her hands to cast the spells more strongly on the wight.

"I said go near the wall." But still the wight didn't move forward. Also Hope's nostrils started to bleed as she overworked her powers. Though she stubbornly refused to give up so soon.

"Hope!" Jon spoke her name with fear and worry in his voice. He was certainly not alright with what was happening. He knew that Hope was struggling and in pain but he didn't know what to do to help her. After all Jon was stranger to the matters of magic. Hope on the other hand couldn't keep her hold on the wight as Jon's concern for her distracted her. Accidentally, she let go of her control on the undead creature. The wight immediately turned around and tried to attack the first person nearby which was fortunately Hope herself. Fortunately because no one else could have set the wight on fire right away. As the creature burned, Jon hurriedly got to Hope and held her firmly. He helped wiping the blood from her face. She looked pale and seemed completely drained of energy. Hope appeared numb and on the verge of collapsing as well.

"Jon, take her to her chamber." Lord commander ordered him. As he started walking away with Hope, he heard the lord commander ordering men to burn both the wights properly so that they may never wake up again.

"I am so weak." Hope mumbled as Jon got her inside her bed chamber. He tried to make her sit on the bed but she pushed herself away from Jon. It resulted in her falling over on the floor as she was too weak to stand on her own.

"No don't help me. You should criticize me for being so weak and- useless." Hope used all her remaining strength to speak up loudly and express her anger at herself. She looked up at Jon with exhausted yet enraged looking eyes.

"If you really believe in me, that would be the second biggest mistake of your life. The first one is loving me." Hope looked down and lowered her face after saying that. Truth to be told, she just wanted to lie down and fall asleep that moment. She wanted to forget about everything for a while. Only if forgetting something was that easy. Jon on the other hand sighed out heavily and couched down before Hope. He reached out his hand towards her and gently tugged a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Believing in you isn't a mistake. Neither is loving you. You think yourself weak but what you did today was a miracle." Jon meant every word and he said them as enthusiastically as possible.

"I let a dead man attack me. How is that a miracle?" Hope asked quietly as she looked up at Jon again. There was shame in her eyes. Shame of being weak.

"No you were able to control a dead man. No one has ever heard of someone being able to do that before. How could that not be a miracle?" He said.

"I failed to control the wight Jon. I tried but I failed." Hope argued back.

"You didn't fail. When a young boy starts learning to wield a sword, he drops the sword many a times in the beginning. It doesn't make him a failure. It only means, he needs more practice. Hope you just need more practice. You can't give up. Not now. Because after what happened, I'm sure that not only me but everyone else in this castle has started believing in you." Hope couldn't stop herself and she embraced Jon. She needed this comfort and support that moment. Jon as well embraced her back with as much love and affection as possible.

Later, Jon joined his friends as they burned the corpses on the pyre. Hope was sleeping soundly back in her chamber. Jon wanted to stay with her, keep holding her in his arms but he didn't, knowing that Hope wouldn't have approved of it. Also because he was a brother of the night's watch now and he shouldn't have a girl in his arms. So instead Jon came to be with his friends. He also wanted to know what everyone was thinking about Hope after what happened.

"They were touched by white walkers. That's why they came back. That's why their eyes turned blue. Only fire will stop them." Sam said to the boys.

"So you are saying only white walkers can raise the undead?" Pyp asked.

"But Hope did the same thing. She made a corpse wake up" said Grenn.

"Yes, Hope was able to wake up a dead man but she only manipulated the magic that was already inside the corpse. That's the reason the corpses weren't rot when we found them. Hope said only a very powerful being, such as a white walker could cast the spells that turns an ordinary corpse into a wight. And the legends also stated that only the white walkers have the power to raise an army of undead."

"How do you know that?" Jon asked.

"I read about it in a book. A very old book in Maester Aemon's library." Sam replied.

"What else did the book say?" He asked wanting to know more.

"The white walkers sleep beneath the ice for thousands of years. And when they wake up-" Sam hesitated to say more. He felt scared even saying these things.

"And when they wake up, what?" Pyp asked, pushing him to say what he knew. Sam on the other hand looked at the wall worried and said-

"I hope the wall's high enough." It made everyone else look up at the wall as well.

"And I certainly hope that Hope finds out a way to kill a white walker soon. Corpses turning into wights is proof that white walkers have returned. We would need to know how to kill them when they come for us" said Sam very seriously. After all it was indeed a serious matter.

"I do not doubt Hope" said Pyp. "Actually I believe if anyone could find out a way to kill a white walker, it's Hope. But let's be realistic here. She has only just begun understanding magic. Hope still has a long way to go and even a longer way to find out a way to kill a white walker."

"I agree with Pyp. Hope has to become a lot more powerful if she really wishes to be any help to us" said Grenn.

"She will be powerful." It was obviously Jon who said it, having complete faith in Hope unlike Hope herself. Though deep down he knew that his friends were right too. Hope needed time. A long time actually to become powerful enough. Jon only hoped that the white walkers would give her that time. Otherwise they were all doomed. Little did the night's watch know that their concern about Hope not being powerful enough was soon going to change and abruptly so? And they would all be left stunned witnessing a true miracle this time.


	24. Chapter 24: Where It Hurts The Most

**AN: Thanks to enuj1799 and nzOptimist for your reviews. One more chapter to go for this story. Please read and review. Thank You!**

 **Chapter 24: Where It Hurts The Most**

There weren't very many moments when Jon Snow was truly happy. And whenever he was happy, it was short lived. Like how happy Jon felt when the lord commander gave him Long Claw. It was not only a Valyrian steel sword but a valuable family heirloom. But his happiness was over when Sam told him about his brother Robb marching towards King's landing with an army and intending to start a war with the Lannisters. Jon obviously wanted to go and join his brother, be at his side but he had already taken the oath to serve the Night's watch. Sadly, Maester Aemon as well gave him no solution to his dilemma. Though Jon finally got to learn who Maester Aemon really was, which was a huge surprise for him. In the end, Jon sought out the only person he knew would provide him comfort and hopefully a solution to his situation as well.

Hope reached the top of the wall in the elevator. She stepped out when the door opened. After walking for sometime, she found Jon. He had asked her to meet him here. Hope heard about what happened. No wonder why Jon was feeling so troubled. She quietly stared at Jon for a moment. He was looking at the vast ocean of white snow that laid beyond the wall. And he looked utterly lost. Hope slowly walked up to him and stood close beside him.

"I'll never get bored of this view." She spoke up, making Jon avert his eyes from the view and look at her. He remained silent though and didn't say anything. So Hope spoke up again.

"You asked me to meet you here." She said not knowing what else to say. Jon inhaled a deep breath first, before saying-

"I believe you have already heard about my brother Robb." Hope nodded her head.

"Yes, I have." She said.

"I don't know what to do Hope. I want to be by my brother's side. I wish to fight with him. But I am a man of the night's watch now." Hope never saw Jon looking so troubled and conflicted before.

"Well, I would've said- follow your heart but truth to be told, if I were you, I wouldn't be giving myself that advise. Sometimes we can't do what our heart wants. Sometimes we must do the exact opposite. For example, if you really leave, my heart would want to follow you, wherever you go but I won't. Because I must stay here."

"So I shouldn't go." Jon stated translating Hope's wise advise.

"I don't know if you should go or not. But if you ask me, do I want you to go? Then no. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay right here. Right before my eyes. And honestly I wish to do everything I could to make you stay. But I won't do that either. Maester Aemon told me some time ago, that I must let you choose what you want to do. Not make the choice for you. So in the end Jon, it's your decision. Stay or leave." She said but Hope really hoped that he would stay.

"You won't be coming along with me if I leave, will you?" Jon asked once again even though Hope already said, she wouldn't. Hope bit on her bottom lip before answering.

"Following your heart is tough Jon. Not following it is tougher. But I'm strong enough not to do what my heart desires." And it was true in all aspects. After all Hope gave up Jon's love, just because she knew it wasn't the right thing to do despite her heart wanting something very different. After she said that, silence fell over the twins. A moment passed like that in quietness. Hope thought about taking her leave. Jon needed to do a lot of thinking and it was best to leave him alone. However, when she was about to leave, Jon spoke up again.

"Did you know Maester Aemon is Aemon Targaryen?" He asked all on a sudden. Hope was taken aback a little but nodded her head slowly.

"Why did you never tell me that?" Jon asked looking right at Hope's face. She inhaled a deep breath first. Then said-

"It wasn't my place to tell." She paused for a moment, then added-

"Besides, considering that you hate Targaryens, I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to let you know. Because Maester Aemon is very different as a Targaryen. I didn't want you to misjudge him based on his house." Hearing that, Jon closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"I can't believe you thought I'd start hating Maester Aemon just because he is a Targaryen." He said with disbelieve in his voice. Jon opened his eyes again and looked back at Hope.

"I am not a child Hope. I can see people for what they are, not what house they belong to. And I don't hate every Targaryen. Just the ones that wronged my family. Do you even know me at all?" With that Jon walked away leaving Hope behind. He was definitely pissed. And why wouldn't he be? Jon finally understood why Hope kept so many secrets from him. It was because she thought of him as nothing more than a stupid boy. And perhaps that was also why he wasn't good enough for her as a lover. Hope on the other hand, sighed out heavily. She knew Jon. Of course she did. But it wasn't untrue that he was hard for Hope to understand sometimes. Despite feeling his feelings. Despite having a special bond between them. Many a times, Jon's actions and words left Hope surprised. Yet she didn't dare to let herself have hope again that Jon might forgive her betrayal when the time comes. And thus began the chain of events that was going to put the twins on different paths once again.

Later in the evening, Hope was working in the kitchen. Cooking dinner for the night's watch as usual. However, when she saw Sam coming into the kitchen to work, she left what she was doing and went to him.

"Sam, we need to talk." Hope took him out of the kitchen. They didn't go very far and entered the storage chamber. There was no one there that time. Hope closed the door behind her.

"What is it Hope?" Sam asked. He looked worried.

"You told Jon about Robb, didn't you?" She asked. Sam was taken aback a little and with guilt on his face, he nodded his head.

"I didn't want to but I couldn't stop myself. But later I told Maester Aemon about it and he spoke to Jon" said Sam. He was worried that Hope was going to scold him for what he did. Instead she asked-

"Did you tell him anything else Sam? Anything that you weren't supposed to say to him?" Sam frowned at Hope with confusion. She sighed out sharply before making her question more elaborate.

"Did you tell Jon about my dream? The one about Ned Stark? Did you tell him that I knew Ned Stark's life is gong to be in danger before it happened." This time Sam vehemently shook his head. He didn't know much about what Hope's dream was really. He only knew what she said that day when she barged into the library. Sam knew he wasn't supposed to hear anything about it at all. It was a coincident that he was there in the library that day. And even afterwards, he didn't dare ask Hope anything about it or even mention it to anyone. Specially to Jon.

"No, no I didn't. Lord commander ordered me not to" said Sam.

"But you told Jon about his brother?" Hope asked.

"Maester Aemon hadn't ordered me not to say anything. Yes I wasn't supposed to but he never forbid it." He said smartly. Hope inhaled a deep breath and sighed out heavily as if she was relieved.

"Is anything wrong Hope?" Sam asked curiously and sounding a little worried as well. He wondered why Hope was suddenly speaking to him about her dream?

"No." She said.

"It's just when I heard you told Jon about Robb, I got worried that you may have told him about my dream as well. He cannot know about it Sam. Do you understand me? He cannot know." Hope insisted. Sam didn't say anything or nodded his head for that matter. He simply stood still for a while. Then he said-

"But your dream came true, didn't it? Ned Stark's life is indeed in danger now." Sam didn't how why Hope was keeping it a secret from Jon. She should tell him about it.

"No, my dream hasn't come true yet" said Hope making Sam furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"I didn't dream about Ned Stark's life being in danger. I dreamed about his death. Which I'm afraid will happen soon." She said the last part more to herself than to Sam. Sam on the other hand was looking at Hope with wide eyes.

"What?" It took him a while to utter that single word. Hope however only sighed out heavily in response.

"You must tell Jon about it." He finally said, well insisted actually. Hope's head snapped up at that statement.

"No, I won't and neither will you Sam. Don't you understand? If you tell Jon anything, you will put his life in danger. He'll want to leave and become a deserter then. He will be beheaded. Also I don't want Jon to hate me but he will if he finds out that I kept his father's fate a secret from him. He will never forgive me. Please Sam, try and understand." He remained quiet though.

"What if Jon can save his father? He is not dead yet" said Sam.

"No Sam, he can't. No one can. Robb Stark is trying to rescue his father with an army. Yet if he still couldn't do it, do you really think that Jon could even if I tell him what I've seen? Trust me he will only get himself killed." She said with certainty. Of course Sam didn't want his friend to die. But keeping such an important thing a secret from Jon, just didn't feel right. He was already feeling guilty about it.

"Alright I won't tell Jon anything. But what will happen when Jon is going to receive the news of his lord father's death?" Sam asked worriedly. Hope sighed out heavily once again.

"He will be sad, and angry. In a lot of pain. But we will be there for him." She said. Afterwards, an awkward silence came in between her and Sam. Hope cleared her throat unnecessarily.

"We should get back to work." She said and Sam nodded his head. They both walked out of the storage. Little did they know that they weren't the only two in the storage chamber at that time? Yes, someone else was there too. He was hiding behind a shelf. Rast heard everything Hope and Sam said to each other. And he couldn't stop smirking to himself. It was about time he got back to the bastard for threatening him the other night. Rast knew what he needed to do. He was going to tell Jon everything he heard Hope say and more. He'd destroy their so called friendship that was so precious to Jon. He'd turn them against each other and enjoy watching them fight rather than care about each other which made the rapper want to puke at times. And when Jon would leave the night's watch and become a deserter, he'd enjoy watching the bastard lose his head as well. With that evil intention in mind, Rast finally walked out of the storage. He had a bastard to destroy.

It was the following morning, Rast decided to ruin everything for the bastard of Winterfell. Jon was in the armory, working along with a couple of new recruits. Rast came in with another rapper like him named Butcher. And he started having a conversation but loud enough so that Jon would hear every word he said.

"Butcher do ya know the traitor Stark's rotting in a dungeon under the red keep?" Rast asked out loud. Jon immediately curled his fists. He felt a wave of rage washing over him. Though he held himself back from doing anything regrettable.

"Who doesn't know that?" Butcher asked back sarcastically.

"But I know something that ya don't." Rast said with as much suspense as possible.

"Oh ya? What is it?" Butcher asked with serious curiosity.

"I know about a dream the witch had about the traitor." Rast said. He referred to Hope as the witch as many on the wall did.

"She saw the death of traitor Stark. Not to mention weeks ago." Jon froze for a moment when he heard that. But considering that Rast was saying this, he couldn't bring himself to believe it really. Rast was a lair. He was lying. He was definitely lying. What he was saying, couldn't be true. No.

"Really? Then why didn't she do anything about it?" Butcher asked.

"Now why would she do anything to save a traitor?" Rast asked in return. "Or maybe she just doesn't care." He added with an evil smirk.

"But isn't she friends with the bastard?" Butcher said finding this conversation so very interesting and amusing. More because they could see Jon on the verge of losing control on himself.

"Oh come on, anyone could tell the bastard's just a means to an end for the witch. As soon as she's done using him, she'd discard him like trash. Why else would she let his father die and not do anything to help when she knew about everything way before anyone else?" Said Rast.

Jon couldn't take it anymore and he strode out of the armory. He heard Rast and Butcher laugh on his way out. Jon still believed that Rast was lying. Hope would never keep something like that from him. Yet, there was a seed of doubt in his mind. After all Hope herself claimed to be keeping a lot of secrets from him. What if this was one of those secrets? No, she would never do this to him. Jon told himself repeatedly. Though he felt the need to talk to Hope about it right away. He needed to hear her say it out loud that whatever Rast was saying were nothing but lies.

Jon was on his way to find Hope, when he came across Sam. He was breathing heavily and looked worried and sad and troubled, all at the same time. Jon walked up to him with steady steps. He knew something was wrong. Sam wasn't being himself. When Jon stood right in front of him, he asked-

"What happened Sam?" But he didn't say anything.

"Sam?" Jon asked again.

"There was a raven." Was the only thing Sam could say. A fear spread inside Jon's heart right away. Before he knew it, he was running towards the library where Maester Aemon would be. Once Jon got there, he saw the lord commander speaking with the Maester. They both looked sad and in lord Mormont's case troubled as well. Jon interrupted them without permission. He didn't care about formalities then.

"What happened?" He asked. The fear in his heart was only increasing. Lord commander inhaled a deep breath before handing Jon a piece of paper. He took it quickly and read the only line that mattered. The line that turned Jon's life upside down in a matter of a single moment.

 _"Lord Eddard Stark is dead."_


	25. Chapter 25: Birth Of Dragons

**AN: Thanks to- enuj1799, igl, gossamermous101, nzOptimist, Panth3ra for your reviews. I really really appreciate your support and insight. They help me a lot while writing. They help me make improvements. This is the last chapter for this story. Please read and please review. The chapter is rather long so there may be some grammatical mistakes. Sorry about that in advance. The sequel story will start from second season. I'll be uploading soon I hope. Please let me know of your opinion. Constructive criticism in welcome. Thank you once again for all the support. Looking forward to hearing from you :)**

 **Chapter 25: Birth Of Dragons**

Hope was watching the men of the night's watch leave for their expedition beyond the wall. Lord commander Mormont wanted to find out for himself what was really happening in the wildling villages. Rangers have been reporting troubling news for months now. Also the king beyond the wall, Mance Rayder seemed to be gathering an army. It was high time for the lord commander to take some action. Apart from this sudden plan of going beyond the wall, a lot had happened in last twenty four hours. It all started with Jon receiving the news of his father's death. He didn't break down crying at first; neither he screamed in pain and anger. The first thing Jon did was find Hope. Not to seek comfort from her or even confront her but to kill her. And he really meant to do it.

 **Flashback**

 _Hope was walking down a hallway, unaware of an enraged Jon looking for her. Unfortunately he found her. As soon as she saw him, Hope knew that Jon was feeling murderous. Yet, she did not try to runaway. Instead she stood still and let Jon strode over to her. If there was a knife in his hand, he would have stabbed her to death. She really thought that Jon would draw his Valyrian steel sword and hack down her head. But instead his fingers wrapped around her neck. He wanted to choke the life out of her. Hope tried to pry away his hand but it was a futile attempt. Jon was really using his strength. A little more pressure and he could permanently damage her windpipe. Or maybe break a few bones of her neck._

 _Jon was so blinded by rage that moment that he didn't even stop to think, why Hope wasn't setting him on fire when she could easily do it. Why she was letting him strangle her? Hope on the other hand started seeing blackness around her vision due to the lack of breathing. She would lose her consciousness any moment now and meet death. But thankfully Pyp, Grenn and Sam found Jon right then. They were actually looking for him. Sam told Grenn and Pyp about Lord Stark's death so they started searching for him. They saw what Jon was doing and went to rescue Hope right away. They pulled him away from her. Thankfully it wasn't too late. Hope was still very much alive and conscious as well. Though she started coughing violently as she could breath in suddenly. She also had to hold onto the wall for support as she couldn't even stand on her own that moment. Jon on the other hand was struggling against the boys. All he could think about was avenging his father which apparently required killing Hope first. And then king Joffrey._

 _"Jon, have you lost it? What the hell are you doing?" Pyp asked sounding shocked. He couldn't believe that Jon was really trying to kill Hope._

 _"Aye, I have lost it. She killed my father!" He shouted out. Of course he blamed Hope for his father's death. She knew about it, yet said nothing, did nothing. Jon believed he could've saved his father if he knew about it from beforehand. It was certainly Hope's fault that he didn't know. So even though it was king Joffrey who killed Ned Stark but Hope was no less guilty in Jon's eyes. She deserved to be punished just as much as that monster of a king._

 _"Let me go. I will kill her!" Jon struggled more against his friends. But overpowering three men wasn't easy. Sam barely looked over his shoulders._

 _"Go!" He said to Hope sounding very worried and scared._

 _"We will take care of him. Just go." Hope was still breathing loudly and her heart was still beating fast. Despite feeling shaken and numb, she forced herself to walk. She understood that it was best for her to leave. Looking at her face would only hurt Jon more. Hope wasn't mad that he attacked her and tried to kill her. She felt that she deserved it. After all she truly did nothing to prevent Ned Stark's execution. A man who cared about her, prayed for her well being. A man who was her family._

 **End Of Flashback**

Hope raised her hand to her neck. She had a scarf wrapped around. It was to hide the bruises on her skin. Jon really had a tight grip on it. She loosened the scarf a bit and traced her fingers over the sore spots. It still hurt a little. Even speaking caused a bit uneasiness but not much. Hope's throat hurt but not nearly as much as her heart, not even close. The bruises on her neck would certainly disappear with time and the pain would be gone even before. The only thing that wouldn't go away was Jon's hatred for her. Because his hatred was as deep as his love was. It seemed that hate merely replaced the love.

It was torturous for Hope to see the loathing for her in his eyes. It was the only reason she was glad that Jon was leaving with the lord commander and going beyond the wall. The only reason she wasn't gonna follow him to assure that he was safe. Hope understood her responsibilities towards Jon. She understood that she must protect him, keep him safe. She'd even worry about him every moment; in her wake and in her sleep as well while he'd be roaming around in the wildling territory. But underneath all that maturity, wisdom and magical powers, Hope was still just a seventeen year old girl. And that girl was hurting realizing that she was doomed to suffer Jon Snow's hatred for the rest of her life.

And what made this worse was the reality that Hope brought this on herself. Quite literary. She needed Jon to hate her and stop loving her. And she made it happen. Yes, she made it happen. It was no coincident that Rast was in the storage chamber when she and Sam were talking about her dream depicting Ned Stark's death. It wasn't a tragedy for Hope that Rast told Jon about it, exposing her as a culprit in the process. Everything that happened was a well thought out plan. Hope's plan.

 **Flashback**

 _Hope was looking for Ghost. She found the beast wondering around near the stables. Seeing her, Ghost walked up to her. She patted his head and neck which the direwolf enjoyed very much._

 _"I need your help Ghost." Hope said to him._

 _"You are the only one incapable of betraying my trust." Saying that she put her hands on both sides of Ghost's head. Then she closed her eyes and said some spells. When Hope was done, she opened her eyes again and removed her hands. Ghost looked at her. He was completely under her control and would remain so till she released him from her spells. If she asked Ghost to come forward three steps, he would do that. If she asked him to jump, he would. Why Hope needed to control Ghost like this? Well because she needed him to do something for her but there must not be any mistakes. That was why even though Ghost was a smart beast and always listened to Hope, she felt the need to control his every move. After all being smart and loyal and obedient didn't change the fact that Ghost was still only an animal. He couldn't do exactly what she wanted him to do without guidance._

 _"Come." Hope said and Ghost obediently walked with her. What Hope was doing with the direwolf was different than what wargs do with animals. She wasn't inside Ghost's head. She was merely controlling his movements with her magic. Hope learned to do it when she tried to control the wight. Though the spells she used on Ghost were a little different but the way of casting the spells was similar. And the fact that Ghost was no being of the darkness or black magic for that matter, made it very easy for her to control him unlike how it was with the wight. Hope hid behind a wall with Ghost and watched the boys in the training yard. She scanned the crowd and spotted Rast. He too would help Hope with her plan. Though completely unknowingly of course. She picked up Rast for a reason. He had a nasty mind and he hated Jon._

 _Later, when Rast was returning to the sleeping chamber after the day's training, Ghost blocked his path. The rapper already feared the direwolf. So when Ghost bared his fangs and glared at him with his ruby red eyes, Rast was on the verge of pissing in his pants. He started running away in the opposite direction and Ghost chased him. Before Rast knew it, he found himself hiding inside the storage chamber. Ghost didn't try to get inside but he remained right outside the door as if guarding it. Rast wouldn't dare to come out as long as he was there. The rapper couldn't understand for the life of his why the hell the beast was suddenly after him? Also Jon Snow wasn't anywhere around. The direwolf was after him on his own but why? Neither Rast nor anyone else would ever know that Ghost was after Rast because Hope wanted him after Rast. And he was trapped inside the storage chamber because she wanted him right there._

 **End Of Flashback**

So that was how that happened. Everyone knew what happened afterwards. Sam came into the kitchen to work. Hope took him to the storage chamber to talk, being completely aware that Rast was right inside. Sam didn't see Ghost because Hope had released him from the spells right before reaching the storage chamber along with Sam. Once Ghost was no longer under any spells, he had no reason to linger there. He walked away right before they arrived there. It was quite clever of Hope to use Ghost in her plan. He could never tell anyone, so no one would ever know what she did.

The entire plan was well thought out. Hope had considered everything that could have gone wrong. The only thing she didn't take into account was her own feelings. She thought that she could handle the hatred Jon would show her afterwards. That his ill feelings wouldn't affect her so much. Clearly Hope overestimated herself. Cause once Jon started looking at her with hateful eyes rather than love, she understood exactly what she had condemned herself to. A life full of tears and pain. Still Hope didn't regret what she did. It was something that needed to be done. She could not allow Jon to love her and unknowingly commit sin in the eyes of his gods.

And that was exactly why Hope ensured that Jon would not only hate her for the time being, but he'd keep hating her and never think about loving her ever again. How she managed to do that? By revealing her identity to Jon of course. Yes, Hope finally told him who she really was and more.

 **Flashback**

 _Lord commander Mormont was looking at Jon angrily while Jon sat before him with his head lowered. He had a stoic expression on his face and his eyes were hard. The lord commander could only guess what he must be feeling inside. After all it was hard times for the boy. His father was dead, his brother has started a war and someone he trusted very much, betrayed him. Though it didn't make the lord commander sympathize with Jon. He would have if Jon hadn't done what he did._

 _"You should be punished for what you did." Lord commander said using stern tone of voice._

 _"I know my lord. I remember my oath. It will never happen again." Jon said, strongly meaning it but the lord commander frown at him more angrily._

 _"I'm not talking about your moonlight riding. You attacked Hope." This time Jon didn't speak up to defend himself or apologize for that matter. The mere mention of Hope's name made him want to destroy everything around him._

 _Last night when he tried to leave, Sam, Pyp and Grenn went after him. Sam repeatedly apologized to Jon for his part. He felt guilty and ashamed. And at one point Jon couldn't help but forgive the poor lad. After all it wasn't his fault that he kept the secret. Hope had made him do it. Not to mention lord commander himself ordered him not to say a word to anyone. Jon may have forgiven Sam but after what happened he'd certainly have a hard time trusting anyone really. It wasn't easy to bring him back to the castle. It took a lot of talking and knocking sense from his friends for Jon to come back. But truth to be told, the real reason he came back was taking revenge on Hope for what she did. Once he helped her stay on the wall. Now he had every intention of making her stay at Castle Black as difficult and as miserable as possible._

 _Somehow Sam was able to sense what was going on in Jon's head. Therefore, later in order to lessen his hatred for Hope, Sam told him everything he knew. He told Jon, why Hope didn't tell him anything about his father's death? It was because she didn't want him to leave and get himself killed. She merely wanted to protect him. But the explanation Sam gave, only angered Jon more. Who was she to protect him? He was no damsel in distress that needed protection. He was a man of the night's watch. Yes, once Jon found Hope's protectiveness endearing but as it cost his father's life, he couldn't forgive her for caring about him. She should have told him everything. He could have saved his father's life. Hope had known his father was going to die for weeks. Weeks! How could she do this to him? Jon would never know or understand for that matter. Not to mention she betrayed him while claiming to love him and care about him. Obviously after what happened Jon believed that she may have been merely pretending with him. It was true what Hope said to him once. He truly didn't know her at all._

 _"Explain yourself boy!" Lord commander almost yelled at Jon as he remained quiet._

 _"King Joffrey killed my father but Hope is equally responsible. She knew about it but did nothing." He said. In another words, Jon didn't regret attacking Hope. He only regretted failing to kill her._

 _"I knew about it too and did nothing. Maester Aemon knew as well and did nothing. Are we guilty in your eyes too? Do you want to kill us as well?" Jon's head snapped up at that question. Then he slowly shook his head._

 _"You and Maester Aemon are men of the night's watch. You have taken an oath not to interfere in the matters of the realm. I understand that. **She** hadn't taken any oath, did she?" He asked. Theoretically Jon should have felt angry at the lord commander, Maester Aemon and even Sam as well but strangely all his anger and hatred was focused on Hope only. Her betrayal cut Jon deepest because he was in love with her. He trusted her the most and had expectations from her of loyalty. Neither lord commander nor Maester Aemon owed him any loyalty. Not even Sam for that matter. But Hope did. _

_"What would you have done, if Hope had told you about it? You'd have gone to the king's landing as a deserter and rescue your father? Something tells me, he'd have been the one beheading you for desertion." Lord commander said. Then he inhaled a deep breath and softened his voice before speaking up again._

 _"There was no way to help him Jon. He was surrounded by enemies. Even a message could have put all our lives in danger. Hope understood that. Also she didn't tell you anything because I told her not to." He said. Jon stayed quiet for a moment, then he said-_

 _"She managed to stay on the wall because she wanted to. No woman has ever been able to do that before. Believe me lord commander, if SHE really wanted to tell me something, nothing could have stopped her from doing it. Not even your order."_

 _"You are right. Maybe I couldn't have saved my father even if I knew about it. I would have gotten myself killed too. But at least I would have had an opportunity to try. She took that away from me. I can never forgive her for that" said Jon. This time lord commander couldn't help but shake his head to himself at Jon's stubbornness. It seemed impossible to reason with him. Though the old bear recognized his feelings. Jon was more heartbroken than vengeful. But he was expressing all that pain as anger._

 _"You wish to keep hating Hope? Hold a grudge against her? Fine, hate her all you want. But if you ever attempt to harm her again, I'll have your head and I'll cut it off myself. Am I clear?" Lord commander asked. Jon nodded his head once. After that the discussion was over and then lord commander informed him about his plan to go beyond the wall. He wanted Jon and Ghost to come along. Not only they were needed in this expedition, but lord commander felt that it would be best to keep him away from Hope for the time being. The boy was too angry for his own good. But he believed with time, Jon would be able to overcome his anger and even forgive Hope. Little did he know that whatever damage already happened to Hope and Jon's bond was merely the beginning of it? Things were about to get worse between the twins. Much worse._

 _Later in the day, Jon was looking for Ghost. They must make preparations as they'd be leaving tomorrow. His search led him to an abandon tower. It was the same tower where not long ago, he professed his love for Hope and she returned his feelings. Jon felt his throat becoming dry at the memory and a bitter taste filled his mouth. He wanted to turn around and leave but then he heard someone singing. It was none other than Hope. She wasn't singing very loudly or clearly but to herself. After all she was forbidden to sing in the castle. Jon heard her only because he came to the tower. The song Hope was singing expressed loneliness and sadness. Unwillingly Jon found himself walking towards the source of that hypnotizing voice rather than turning around and leave like he intended to. When Hope came to his sight, he found Ghost as well. She was leaning against the old wall with her legs spread in the front and Ghost had his head resting on her lap as she stroked his soft fur. She seemed lost in her own thoughts while she sang and hummed to herself and Ghost._

 _Jon almost didn't want to interrupt her singing. He almost wanted her to finish. But then he shook his head vehemently as if to snap himself out of her enchantment. Then Jon rather rudely, interrupted Hope._

 _"Ghost, come here!" His angry voice snapped Hope out of her thoughts and made Ghost raise his head and look up at his owner. She and the direwolf both stood up together._

 _"Go." She softly said to the beast before looking back at Jon again. The direwolf left quietly. And if one had looked closely, he would've found that Ghost looked rather sad. And why wouldn't he be? The bond his owners had between them was breaking apart._

 _"Stay away from Ghost." Jon said to Hope with a dark tone of voice and anger in his eyes._

 _"What if he comes to me?" She asked calmly and rather nonchalantly as if Jon wasn't speaking to her with hatred._

 _"He won't." He snapped. Jon could barely keep his temper under control that moment. How dare she speak to him as if nothing happened?_

 _"He is my wolf." Jon stated, more firmly than necessary. This only made Hope smirk at_ him.

 _"Like you claimed to be mine just two nights ago?" She said. The statement made Jon's blood boil. Not only she betrayed him but she had the audacity to mock him for loving her. Not to mention it seemed she wasn't even considering apologizing to him for what she did._

 _"You are SO despicable. How did I not see that before?" Jon asked himself with disbelieve in his voice._

 _"Because you were being blind. Love tends to do that to men." Hope said it as a matter of fact. And her attitude only confirmed Jon that she was indeed only pretending to love him and care about him. Though Jon's anger towards Hope only increased that moment, he stood still instead of just leaving and getting her out of his sight. There was something he really needed to know now._

 _"Tell me something, why didn't you really tell me about my father? You've told everyone else that you didn't do it because you care about me so much that you couldn't bear to watch me putting my life in danger. But that's not true, is it? You never loved me and you certainly don't care about me. So why? Tell me the truth." Jon demanded it. He wasn't going to leave without getting the truth. What he didn't know was that Hope has already decided to give it to him._

 _"The truth. The truth is always so complicated Jon." She said rather thoughtfully and more to herself._

 _"Do not speak to me in riddles." Jon said angrily. He had no time for word games._

 _"Oh but I must. Tell me Jon, why do you hate me?" Hope asked. She was playing a very interesting game with him. Cruel but interesting nonetheless. Jon's nostrils flared up in anger. How he wished to hurt her, the way she was hurting him._

 _"You betrayed me." He accused._

 _"How?" Hope asked rather innocently but her voice was nonchalant nevertheless. "I've always told you that I'm keeping secrets from you."_

 _"You killed my father." Jon spat out hatefully and angrily. He was breathing heavily too, feeling overwhelmed with his emotions and feelings. Hope was feeling all of that as well but she was able to keep herself calm and act indifferent._

 _"King Joffrey killed your father." She stated flatly._

 _"You are equally responsible." He said as he had stated it many times before. A moment of silence interrupted this heated confrontation. But the silence was similar to the calm before a deadly storm. Hope spoke up vanquishing that silence._

 _"So help me understand if you are allowed to hate me because I'm responsible for your father's death; why was it wrong of me to do nothing about your father's death since HE was responsible for MY father's death." What Hope said confused Jon to no limits. He frowned at her with confusion and looked baffled._

 _"What do you mean? Who was your father?" He asked anxiously, really wanting to know and understand what she meant._

 _"Remember you asked me once if I was a Targaryen supporter?" Hope asked Jon instead of answering his question._

 _"You said you weren't. You lied to me, didn't you?" He stated, feeling certain about it._

 _"No, I didn't lie to you. I'm not a Targaryen supporter Jon. I AM a Targaryen. My name is Hope Targaryen. First of my name. Daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." To say that Jon looked shocked would be the understatement of the century. Hope stared at him quietly, letting him register this truth in his mind. It was the only truth he would know about her until he learned the real truth. The truth about himself. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon. It took Jon quite some time to overcome his shock. And the first thing he said was-_

 _"That's why you let my father die. You are taking revenge on the Starks." Hope however rolled her eyes at that._

 _"If I wanted revenge, I'd have gone for Robert Baratheon first. I didn't plot Ned Stark's death. I was merely unwilling to put MY life in danger trying to save someone who was a dead man way before the execution happened." And it was indeed true. Ned Stark's fate was decided the moment he agreed to become the hand of the king. Hope grieved his death and felt guilty about it as well but she couldn't show it to Jon, hence the cold and unsympathetic remarks. Jon obviously didn't believe her. He began thinking that everything Hope did up until now was to destroy his family. And by doing so, take her revenge._

 _"You think I'll believe anything you say. And what's your excuse for pretending to love me and care about me? You were even willing to lay with me." He couldn't keep the disgust from his voice as he spoke about it._

 _Hope was well aware of the fact that once Jon learned about her parentage, he wouldn't be thrilled about falling in love with someone who was so closely related to him by blood. After all being Lyanna Stark's daughter made her Jon's first cousin. Though love relation between first cousins wasn't considered incest in Westros, neither it was strictly forbidden by the gods but Jon wouldn't care about that. Because she was not only Lyanna Stark's daughter but Rhaegar Targaryen's daughter as well. A man who he knew to destroy his family once. Rhaegar had abducted Lyanna and raped her in the past and now his daughter was playing cruel revenge games with him who was a Stark by blood. It was almost like history repeating itself. Finally Jon had a real reason to absolutely hate her. And Hope's selfish ignorant attitude wasn't going to make things any better._

 _"Since you've already decided not to believe anything I say, this conversation is rather pointless; don't you think?"_ She asked.

 _"I want answers." Jon growled out at Hope making her sigh out impatiently. It appeared that she was getting bored of this interrogation._

 _"What do you want to hear? That I was taking revenge on your family by seducing you." She said with incredulous tone of voice._

 _"Why not? I'm a man of the night's watch. You knew if I break my vows, I'd not only be punished but I'd be disgracing my father as well." He said. The mere thought of it enraged Jon. How stupid he was never to doubt Hope's intentions for a moment._

 _"That would've been possible if you were Jon Stark. You are forgetting that you are Jon Snow. If I really wanted to bring shame upon your father and House Stark, I'd have gone after Robb Stark instead and seduced him." That earned Hope a disgusted glare from Jon. He couldn't believe she just said it. It also hurt him because even though Jon had accepted it a long time ago that he was no Stark; still when she reminded him of that, it really hurt._

 _"Then why are you playing these games with me?" This time Jon couldn't help but yell out at Hope._

 _"I have absolutely no reason to play any games with you." She clarified very calmly. Making the statement all the more unbelievable._

 _"Sharing a few intimate moments with a person isn't playing games." Hope said. Jon stared at her for a moment with a dark glare in his eyes. Then he asked-_

 _"Then what was it?"_

 _"You tell me. You are accusing me of seducing you but if I recall correctly, it was you who made the first move. I simply went along with you." She said it with a shrug of her shoulders as if whatever was between them, meant nothing to her. Jon on the other hand though couldn't deny what she just said, but immediately defended himself._

 _"That's only because I didn't know who you really are. But you knew that we are related. Yet you never stopped me."_

 _"And you should thank me for it. Really. The way I see it 'cousin', I was doing you a favor. A bastard boy who never received enough love and affection from his family. For me, it was almost like fixing a broken thing."_ _This time Jon couldn't hold himself back. He stopped being honorable for a moment, pulled back his hand and slapped Hope. It wasn't particularly to hurt her and it didn't. The slap was really a reply to the insult. Hope knew she deserved that after what she said. Seven hells, she deserved much more than a slap. Any other man would have done much more. But Jon wasn't any other man. And so she smiled to herself. Jon however was fuming with anger. How dare she call him a broken thing. Because in a twisted way, it was kind of true. Which was why it hit a nerve._

 _"That was a very dishonorable way of saying thank you." Hope commented sarcastically._

 _"You repulse me." Jon said with as much hatred as possible. Instead of feeling ashamed Hope looked back at him, unaffected._

 _"As expected." She said right back._

 _"I told you, didn't I? The truth will destroy any love you bore for me." Hope took a step closer to Jon and locked eyes with him. Finally she had a very serious expression on her face._

 _"Take this as a lesson Jon Snow and the next time you give away your heart to someone, be careful about it." With that she started walking away from her oblivious twin. But Jon's voice stopped her._

 _"Would you've ever told me all these truths if Rast hadn't overheard you?"_ He asked.

 _"No." Hope answered straight away without thinking about it for a second._

 _"I would have kept you in the dark. A vengeful bastard was the last thing I wanted to deal with." Unfortunately that was exactly what Hope would be dealing with from now on._

 _After that Jon had nothing else to ask and Hope didn't have anything else to say to him. She finally left the tower and returned to her chamber. Once inside, she locked the door behind and finally let herself cry. She mourned the loss of Jon's love and friendship. He would never care about her again. And it hurt so much. Truth to be told, Hope didn't have it in her to feel Jon's hatred anymore. Specially now that his hate would increase tenfold after learning the truth about her. It scared her so much that for the first time, she made an effort to break the connection between them that allowed her to experience Jon's feelings. In that desperate moment, she didn't even care that without the connection she wouldn't know if Jon was well or in danger. Hope only thought about protecting herself forgetting her responsibilities. And unfortunately with help of spells and magic and an intense desire to make it happen; she succeeded._

 **End Of Flashback**

As Hope stood on the balcony and watched Jon leave, she no longer felt anything from him. It was such a relief for her. Even though it was like sealing off a part of her but not experiencing Jon's hatred was worth it. Still Hope wanted him out of her sight as soon as possible because she may not be feeling his emotions anymore but she could still see the hatred in his eyes for her. And it was no less painful. Deep down Hope was feeling guilty though; about letting Jon go like that beyond the wall when she was supposed to watch over him. But if Jon was going to be king one day, he needed to learn how to be on his own. That was what Hope told herself anyway, to not let the guilt took over her.

As Jon walked out through the gates along with Ghost, Hope exhaled a deep breath. She felt both relieved and sad. And of course worried. _But what's done is done._ There was no going back. And thinking about it certainly wasn't going to change anything. So putting herself back together as much as she could, Hope busied herself with the day's usual chores. Though her work was much less now since many men were gone from the castle. Throughout the day she tried to concentrate on her work, on reading and on training as well but for some unknown reason she was feeling very restless. Hope thought it was because Jon was out of her sight. That her restlessness was the result of her concern for him. She even went to Maester Aemon thinking that talking to him would help her calm down. But it didn't.

At night it got worse. She couldn't even lie still on the bed as she struggled to sleep. She was sweating unnecessarily and her heart was beating very fast. At one point Hope got worried thinking that it might be the side effects of breaking her connection with Jon. Or was he in danger and her body was trying to tell her about it since her mind couldn't any longer. Hope got up from the bed, unable to lie down any longer. Suddenly she felt something unexplainable in her body. The feeling was so foreign and mysterious that it frightened Hope, more than hurting her. She ran out of her chamber. She needed to find Maester Aemon. Thankfully the old man wasn't asleep, actually he was standing on the balcony right outside his chamber.

"Maester Aemon-" Hope felt a tightening in her throat and difficulty in breathing.

"Hope, you are still wake. I couldn't sleep myself" said Maester Aemon.

"Something. is. happening to me." Hope barely managed to say it out.

"What? What is it?" He asked worriedly. He found Hope's face with his hands. But just as he touched her face, his hands got burned. Hope was burning like fire. Quite literary.

"Aah!" A whimper escaped her breath. She held onto the railing of the balcony to support herself.

"What is happening to me?" Hope asked as she screamed out in pain. Unfortunately the Maester had no answer for her.

"I don't know child. What is it you are feeling?" He asked worriedly. He couldn't even touch her that moment, how was he supposed to help her?

"I don't know. I can't explain. Mmmm." Before Hope knew what she was doing, she started running away. Soon she found herself near the gates. Most men were sleeping that time but there were some still awake who were on the watch duty. Suddenly Hope fell on her knees and she started to scream at the top of her lunges. Her screams were so loud and terrifying that they woke up every man, horse and raven within the castle. The horses became restless and the ravens started acting crazy in their cages. And the men came out of their chambers to see what the hell was happening. Some steward helped Maester Aemon come down to the yard.

"Where is she? Take me to her." He said to the steward. Hope was writhing in pain across the yard.

"Maester Aemon I don't think-" The steward hesitated to obey the order. Something was definitely wrong with Hope and it was scaring everyone.

"Do it" said Maester Aemon interrupting the steward. But before the steward could take him to Hope, she suddenly got up and ran up to the wall. No one knew what she was thinking. It was doubtful that Hope herself knew what she was doing. But she put her hands on the wall. And then the most bizarre thing happened. The ground shook and it was as if the wall came to life. The magic that was within the wall became visible to the naked eyes of men. The entire wall glowed as blue northern light. A powerful aura surrounded Hope as well. Men couldn't blink their eyes. They were too awestruck to fear what was happening. However no one saw what Maester Aemon saw. Despite being blind, he saw something other than darkness for the first time in a very long time. He saw flaming figures. And knew what they were.

 _"Dragons!"_

 **The End**

 **[The Sequel Is Out. Hope II: The Rising.]**


End file.
